


Orgulho e poder

by Nickybklost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gochi - Freeform, Hentai, Hot, Multi, Other, Saiyans, Sayans, UA, Vegebul, girlpower
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 90,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickybklost/pseuds/Nickybklost
Summary: Os sayajins subestimaram e subjugaram várias raças durante milhares de anos, porém um novo império que estar a crescer na longínqua galáxia no quadrante sul do universo tem o interesse de subjugar a raça de maiores guerreiros do universo por interesses do rei desse império.O império Hawari detêm força e inteligência, sua raça é feita totalmente de super humanos que foram aperfeiçoados em laboratórios e os sayajins são a mais nova fonte de interesse para seus poderes se tornarem ilimitados de vez. mas o que acontece quando se coloca duas raças dominadoras são colocadas frente a frenteA princesa prodígio Thrajin, viverá um grande conflito interno ao se ver tão próxima do príncipe dos sayajins e tão próximas as raças são. Por outro lado, a briga de orgulho e egos estará mais forte do que nunca entre os generais das raças Chichi e Kakarotto.será que unir tais raças foi a melhor decisão do rei de Thra?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Kakarot/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), kakarot/Chichi
Kudos: 8





	1. É o fim do planeta sayajin

**Planeta sayajin, em algum ponto do tempo.**

O alarme de ataque soara ensurdecedor por todo o planeta, as naves que estavam a distância foram todas convocadas. Havia ali uma verdadeira mobilização, uma força tarefa total em contingente. O exército de guerreiros poderosos e impiedosos viviam algo completamente fora do comum: um ataque em seu planeta origem.

Sayajins dominavam e subjugavam raças por todo o universo a muitos e muitos anos. Tendo um DNA completamente voltado as batalhas, o violento ímpeto de destruição e dominação os guiavam. Impiedosos, cruéis, sádicos...

Havia muitas denominações para eles vindo de vários lugares, mas a que mais os agradava sem dúvidas era: monstros!

Diziam-se despidos de sentimentos profundos e emoções que não os guiassem as guerras, mas aqueles seres que tanto causaram pavor e destruição pelo universo agora estavam na inimaginável posição de presas e os predadores eram os mais improváveis possível...

Os olhos negros intensos dele encaravam os turquesas dela enquanto ele analisava tudo calculadamente. A capa vermelha fora desprendida de seu corpo esvoaçando e ele podia ver através dos orbes femininos a ponta de malicia e perspicácia que ela exalava. Era estranho estar frente aquele ser, a pele branca claríssima, os cabelos azuis Chanel, a face de traços delicados e ar angelical e dócil, não parecia nem de perto um grande desafio, ainda mais porque em seu scouter a leitura indicava baixo poder, o que levaria um ser frágil que mal tinha uma musculatura de quem sequer lutava, ter a a audácia de invadir o planeta sayajin? E o pior: se colocar frente ao príncipe da raça guerreira daquela forma tão convicta e debochada?

Ele olhava o estranho traje negro que ela usava, colado ao corpo deixando completamente a vista todas as curvas que o corpo possuía, definitivamente não era um corpo de uma voraz guerreira, pelo contrário. E ele sabia como os sayajins classificavam seres como aquele: exóticos! Do tipo que muito valia no mercado de escravos.

A aparecia era substancialmente parecida com os sayajins, na verdade colocando em lista, poderiam ser até consideradas idênticas.

O jovem guerreiro sayajin, ou melhor, o príncipe dos sayajins tinha um porte arrogante, altivo, agressivo e calculista diante da adversária, os cabelos negros rebelavam-se em formato de chamas diante dos ventos que agitavam ainda mais os fios, então formou-se um sorriso arrogante nos lábios dele, os olhos ônix comtemplaram como um todo a suposta guerreira que estava a sua frente, mas faltava na sua visão o principal para ela ser completamente aprazível ao seu olhar: a cauda. Percebeu o quão inoportuno era estar tendo aqueles pensamentos naquele momento.

Nada o desconcentrava, nada tirava sua atenção em uma batalha, e nada sobrevivia quando ele entrava para lutar, e aquela era uma batalha importante, afinal, quem ousava invadir e afrontar o império sayajin?

Super-humanos? Para ele não era absolutamente nada, ainda mais se comparar aos terráqueos que eram uma raça tão próxima aqueles seres e esse foram massacrados e extintos como vermes que eram justamente por eles, os sayajins.

Exótica ou não, o fim dela já estava traçado diante do pensamento calculista dele. Na verdade toda aquela afrontosa raça estava com apenas um final calculado, pois na mente do príncipe dos sayajins haveria apenas um único desfecho para tal invasão e embate: a aniquilação daquela raça.

Ele não pensava em ceder nada de piedade a ela, no entanto, não podia negar a tentação que despertara em escraviza-la; algo tão exótico como aquele ser de cabelos e olhos azuis poderia distrai-lo facilmente entre suas missões. Diante do perverso e erótico pensamento ele sentiu sua cauda vibrar, mas talvez mais movido pela intensa vontade de subjugá-la e espantando todo e qualquer pensamento que poderia interferir, ele assumiu uma postura completa de combate, a face de guerra dele fizera os olhos dela brilharam e fora a vez dos lábios rosados femininos formarem um sorriso.

Já a garota, entrou naquele planeta completamente ciente de tudo, de quem era seu alvo, qual era seu objetivo, os níveis dele, as táticas e técnicas principais de luta; e talvez por conhecer tão bem os números é que ela ouriçou-se tanto em estar diante dele: o príncipe dos sayajins.

Era um desafio ao seu ego guerreira, era uma prova para si mesma que ela poderia sim herdar todo um legado de sua raça, que a bela e excepcionalmente inteligente e prodígio princesa Hawari, era muito mais que aquilo, era a força impetuosa que poderia estar frente aos exércitos, frente a todo um império, frente a toda uma raça, sua raça: Thrajins.

Embora tivesse toda a ficha técnica dele ao seu dispor, nada a preparou para estar diante dele; a semelhança física sem dúvida alguma era notória, claro. Mas havia a pontada de selvageria animalesca que ele exalava, e isso acentuava-se ainda mais quando ela o vira mover languidamente a cauda antes de envolve-la na própria cintura, ele conseguia ser ainda mais arrogante, mais egocêntrico, mas intragável. E talvez por isso ela sentia a perturbadora onda que a fazia querer subjuga-lo, queria ter o prazer de vê-lo sucumbir de joelhos diante de si, de clamar piedade, de silabar seu nome e saber que ela mandava em tudo; e aquilo? Aquele circo não passaria de mero jogo, onde eles, sayajins, não passavam de ratinhos prestes a serem devorados pelos gatos. E para ela, aquilo, aquela vontade era extrema, calculada, desejada e ansiada. Afinal, eram uma raça que seguindo a linha sayajin era guerreira, forjada e desenvolvida para isso: dominar. Mas havias mais divergências entre eles do que poderiam imaginar, e isso, essas diferenças que fariam a balança pesar.

Mas diferente do ponto de vista sayajin, a intensão da guerreira de Thra não era extermínio. Oh não! Muito pelo contrário... Havia uma boa razão para serem eles os alvos daquela invasão e isso, aquele domínio mudaria absolutamente tudo.

Ambos movido por suas próprias expectativas encararam-se e quando o sayajin assumira a postura ofensiva e de guerra, o sorriso desdenhoso e ansioso se formara nos lábios da princesa Hawari cujo a postura de combate diferenciava-se absurdamente do príncipe sayajin.Talvez fora o sorriso provocativo dela que o fez quebrar a primeira distancia disposto a vê-la sucumbir, mas ele abriu os olhos em total espanto quando o forte golpe desferido por ele fora segurado pela mão dela, apenas uma mão e ele sustentou um golpe como aqueles... Mas a face de perplexidade dele logo dera lugar a uma estranha e excitante euforia, a mente se perguntava: Que força era aquela? Ou melhor, quem femea era aquela?

Um estranho sorriso torto e alucinado brotara nos lábios dele, estaria ela realmente a altura de uma luta com ele? Era inegável o prazer de combater com toda a sua força irradiava em suas veias, era como uma droga que o dominava completamente e ela, aquela femea exótica disparou tal gatilho e isso piorava o desejo de escraviza-la para si. Mas correndo diretamente ao contrario do que ele via, seu scouter acusava ainda um baixo poder de luta e aquilo, aquelas informações contraditórias o fazia ficar confuso e perceber que estava lutando completamente as cegas, mas o seu impulso de domina-la explodiu ao ver os lábios dela curvarem-se ainda mais num sorriso extremamente provocador e arrogante.

A verdade era que para ela, sentir aquele primeiro golpe, aquela força bruta toda que ele tinha para oferecer terminou por incendiá-la completamente. Não estava nada errada ao escolhe-lo, ele valia seu desafio. Os olhos turquesas nunca estiveram tão pertos e centrados nos negros e ela podia enxergar o brilho cruel e selvagem que os dele tinham, um maldito fulgor que ela também sentia e sabia que começava a correr vivo em suas veias. E como impulso ela o provocou ainda mais, porque simplesmente queria absolutamente tudo, até a ultima gota de força e poder dele: do príncipe sayajin.

—Tsc, é só isso sayajin? Realmente achei que eram uma raça guerreira, vim de tão longe para bater com isso é um tanto... Decepcionante.

Os olhos azuis brilhavam em um malicia premeditada e calculada tão habitual daquela raça, e aquilo despertou a fúria do príncipe dos sayajins...como aquele ser ousava subestima-lo daquela forma? Quem ela pensava que era?

Verme!

Ele não iria esquecer tal ofensa, seu orgulho acabara de ser ferido, afinal, Ser chamado de fraco? E ainda por cima por uma femea? Ah... Isso jamais!

Vegeta expandiu suas forças e a atacou com tudo, sem a menor piedade. A guerreira tinha muita dificuldade em desviar dos golpes e os recebia em cheio, cada soco, cada chute...cada um deles deferido com toda força e poder de Vegeta; sem clemencia e sem piedade...mostraria o que uma raça guerreira realmente era capaz de fazer. Seu último golpe a afundou em uma gigantesca cratera e ele finalmente sorria satisfeito com aquilo, fez a fêmea engolir cada uma das suas palavras prepotentes. Ele desceu até a cratera e seu scouter ainda mantinha a mesma maldita leitura quanto ao poder dela, mas ele vira que fez um belo estrago na humana de cabelos azuis.

—Vamos, onde está toda a sua marra? Não é tão boa caída aí agora, não é? – desdenha Vegeta com um sorriso diabólico.

Ele a olha com ar de superioridade, mas vê lentamente os lábios dela sujos de sangue esboçar um sorriso sorrateiro e impregnado de descaso.

—Olha...sua força será muito aproveitada em meio planeta – fala a soldado Hawari.

E aquelas palavras dela o fizeram parar, desmanchar o sorriso e questionar-se, seria ela louca?

-Como é? – Vegeta perguntou surpreso.

Ele olhou a garota com vários hematomas e cuspindo sangue, mantendo os olhos fechados e ainda deitada na mesma posição. Ele odiou de forma intensa aquele deboche dela, talvez justamente por isso sua piedade ante ao ser esvaiu-se, antes seria sua escrava, agora não passaria de pó. Suas mãos se juntaram frente ao seu corpo num abrupto acumulo de energia.

—Final flash – foi gritado por ele. "mais energia do que merece que eu gaste" ele pensou naquele instante.

Mas surpreendendo totalmente Vegeta, a garota em um pulo se colocou de pé e segurou com as suas mãos espalmadas frente ao seu corpo o poderoso golpe do príncipe sayajin. Vegeta podia ver o reflexo do brilho do ki nos olhos azuis, o contraste do azul e do amarelo. Ela continha com muito custo o poder do sayajin, se ela havia o subestimado? Talvez, mas ela não deixaria por menos. Tinha que testar todos os limites do príncipe dos sayajins...

Um brilho em um sensor do traje da humana resplandeceu em ciano e o próprio traje incumbiu-se de absorver e dissipar a energia do sayajin segurada por ela, e antes mesmo que o clarão sumisse, Vegeta sente seu abdômen fortemente golpeado por ela e agora verdadeiramente a luta começou.

O poder dirigido em cada golpe dela sobre ele, feria a sua honra, como poderia um ser, uma fêmea .... Subjugar o príncipe dos sayajins?

Inadmissível!

Os golpes dela tinham a força tal como um general ferrenho sayajin...

"maldito kakarotto!" Pensou Vegeta naquele instante.

Deveria ter treinado mais ao lado de seu rival, talvez seus poderes agora, ou o seu orgulho guerreiro, não estivesse sendo subjugado daquela forma que para ele era tão vergonhosa.

Uma energia foi então disparada em direção aos céus de Bejita, essa saída das mãos do príncipe dos sayajin e para a garota de cabelos azuis, soava apenas como mais energia desperdiçada.

—Cresça e se misture – a voz imponente e rouca ecoou intensa e com a explosão da energia formou-se uma lua artificial de pura energia blutz.

Alguns sayajins a olharam com imenso alivio, a derrota estava quase esmagadora, afinal, quem eram aqueles seres humanoides que os dominavam como caças?

A metamorfose ocorre de forma rápida e bem diante dos olhos dos guerreiros do império Hawari e logo os Oozarus surgiram com toda sua gloria; A guerreira de cabelos azuis viu com imenso espanto e com e admiração. Aquilo era o real, motivo da invasão: a metamorfose...

" sayajins" pensou ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

Com o dorso da mão, limpou o sangue que ainda continha e se preparou para combate-lo com a maldita forma feral dos macacos espaciais. A forma bestial e que dava jus ao termo monstro que eram chamados, pois nessa forma os poderes dos tais sayajins multiplicavam-se por dez.

As luvas dela resplandecem um brilho amarelo e sua a aura é toda cercada por esse mesmo brilho. Os olhos exibiam um ar selvagem e primitivo tal como os sayajins, mas com plena consciência dos seus atos, e na mente dela tudo era números, estatísticas, chances e estratégia real de guerra.

Vegeta gargalhou ao notar que ela havia se espantado com sua forma. E avançou em um veloz ataque, mas a guerreira queria se divertir, embora o príncipe sayajin não fosse tão diferente, afinal, nunca havia encontrado um guerreiro a altura de sua astúcia. Seria ridículo um sayajin poderoso por natureza perder para um ser que sempre considerou fraco.

...

Longe dali, em outra parte da cidade, a general frente aquela invasão tinha um imenso ar de satisfação. A guerreira de longos cabelos negros e orbes ônix poderia se passar por uma guerreira sayajin tão facilmente que era quase diabólico. E talvez isso abriu em sua mente o leque necessário para aquele ataque. Foram meses de planejamento e preparação de seu exército para aquele dia, então sim! Satisfação resumia o que ela sentia. O orgulho de mais uma vez cumprir com seus planos. Para ela? Apenas mais um dia de trabalho, embora ela tivesse que dá o braço a torcer que dominar uma das maiores raças guerreiras do universo até então era um prêmio e tanto para sua prateleira e como ela precisava daquilo, não por ego próprio, mas apenas mais uma prova de sua real capacidade de liderança e comando frente ao império que mais crescia.

Dedicando-se aquilo, ela estava naquele instante batalhando com um grupo de sayajins de elite - se é que poderiam ser chamado assim na concepção da fria general hawari - Ela tinha tanta destreza em sua batalha e os movimentos eram tão precisos que não havia tantas brechas aos guerreiros ali, ela não queria os matar, não, eram uma caça a ser tomada viva. Agora era a vez dos sayajins sucumbirem e se transformarem no que tanto os fariam sofrer: seriam escravos.

O orgulho não os permitiria ser feitos de escravos jamais, mas a general sorriu em desdém a cada novo guerreiro que caia aos seus pés, porque ela via que para eles era tudo ou nada e de certo modo ela prezava a coragem e a força, mas ela nunca deixava de cumprir uma ordem de comando de seu rei, ela marchava em nome de Thra.

Diante dos sayajins completamente subjugados ela os olhou e o olhou esquerdo brilhou no tom verde indicando que a lente dispositivo que usava estava ativa, com ele ela registrou a assinatura enérgica dos sayajins.

—Trave-nos – ordena com uma voz poderosa e autoritária, os soldados não perderam tempo em usar finas pulseiras e coleiras contentoras de energia.

—O que fazemos com os mais fracos? – pedia um dos comandantes de alta patente pelo scouter.

—Irão para as minas, ou trabalho braçal, ainda são mão de obra – determina a mulher caminhando agora graciosamente pelas ruas da capital de Bejita.

Os olhos viam a civilização deles, olhava vitrines, comércios e todo o resto que estava no seu caminho, pensava em coisas que não faziam pleno sentido e ao mesmo tempo pensava apenas em terminar aquilo e ir pra casa, estava irritada com os selvagens sayajins que de desafio não tinham absolutamente nada, eram tediosos até.

—Sortuda – murmurou pensando – Bulma que deve ter pego algo bom! Aposto que tá lá lutando e... Se divertindo de verdade! – rosnou ela ao pensar da companheira de batalha que havia feito questão de estar frente ao príncipe sayajin que ela tinha conhecimento de ser muito forte.

De repente a precipitação do rápido movimento ganhara sua atenção, bem como um guerreiro sayajin pousou em sua frente naquele instante cruzando seus braços e a encarando com tamanha presunção que nem ao menos se igualava aos outros. Ela o olhou de cima a baixo ciente da arrogância que exalavam dele, ela sentia toda a energia que ele tinha a oferece-la e em seus lábios desenhou uma fina curva de o que deveria ser um sorriso. Observava os cabelos rebeldes desgrenhados, a face arredia e bruta, traços bem marcantes, um porte diferente dos outros que ela lutara até agora. Ele carregava uma lustrosa armadura dourada e preta com um símbolo sayajin nela o que fez a guerreira thrajin entender que havia alguma alta patente nele. Vendo de longe ambos, parecia até engraçado, ela ter que erguer a cabeça para olha-lo dado o falto dele ser bem mais alto que ela, fora que ele tinha um corpo bem forte e marcado por muitos e muitos músculos em uma grande massa muscular trabalhada, já ela parecia mais esguia colocada lado a lado a ele. Feminina de forma que se diferenciava até mesmo das femeas sayajins uma vez que havia curvas no corpo.

Ele certamente ficou surpreso ao ficar frente aquela coisinha mínima a sua frente, como era possível comunicarem que ela, logo ela, aquele pedacinho de coisa nenhuma derrubara alguns dos melhores guerreiros de elite de Bejita?

Ela parecia-se muito com uma sayajin, embora ele tivesse que admitir que havia muito mais curvas a serem apreciadas no corpo feminino.

Sorriu bastante arrogante diante dela, era estupido. Um traje estranho preto que havia algumas riscas douradas e um emblema travado ao peito, e assim ele sabia pela posição e sistema de uniforme, ela deveria ter alguma patente bem alta naquele exército. Ele já havia ferido e matado alguns daqueles seres, talvez a escravizasse para si, porque para ele ela não parecia desafio algum.

Diante do sorriso arrogante do sayajin, a garota de cabelos negros gerou um chicote de ki e sorriu diabolicamente, mas o sayajin se manteve firme, ela contra resposta ao não movimento dele arqueou a sobrancelha virando a cabeça de lado.

—Então, mais um dos selvagens macacos espaciais, – comenta mantendo finalmente os passos em direção ao sayajin ali parado. Caminhava com a mesma calma que fazia de alguns minutos atrás.

Mas a pose dele não mudou, ela não o afrontava, na verdade aquela coisinha mais parecia uma piada ridícula ao seu ego, como era possível ser guerreira? Mas a garota parou quando ficaram a menos de dois metros um do outro.

—Quem é você sayajin? – ela perguntou, não tinha a real intensão de o faze-lo, mas quando menos pensou as palavras fugiram de sua boca e se odiou por isso porque no fim Não importava quem ele era, o poder era um dos mais altos que ela vira até então, e logo ele tinha a própria utilidade ao seu império.

Mas ele apenas deu um sorriso tão demoníaco quanto o que ela exibia antes, e sem respostas a atacou. Só restou a general receber o golpe cruzando seus braços frente ao seu rosto enquanto seu corpo era fortemente arrastado para trás deixando uma trilha marcada do seu arrasto no chão.

Ele, por sua vez queria medir o poder daquela raça curiosamente tão parecida com a sua. A olhando agora melhor ao segurar seu golpe, ele sentiu a euforia percorrer sua cauda, viu que ela travando batalha era tão atraente quanto uma sayajin femea, os movimentos em sua visão eram quase como uma dança erótica, só faltou a cauda, e como ele adorava essa parte nas femeas por diversas razões pervertidas num acasalamento entre sayajins.

Espantou os pensamentos devassos ao sentir um forte chute em seu peito. A maldita femea o atingiu com uma força esmagadora o fazendo cuspir sangue ao ser arremessado para o chão. Não, não era apenas uma _soldadozinha_ qualquer, se perguntava onde ela escondia todo aquele poder e força num corpinho tão delicado.

—Rwnnr! Maldita, vou matá-la com um prazer violento – o olhar era tão insano quanto o dono da voz.

A general curvou os lábios em um começo de sorriso. Ela se colocou em pose de ataque e ele veio com toda sua força e ela gostou daquilo, a provocou a nova sensação de desafio que a muito tempo ela não tinha.

—Finalmente um desafio de verdade – ela provocou ainda mais a fúria insana do sayajin.

(...)

A jovem guerreia de cabelos azuis finalmente se deu conta que por mais divertido que aquilo fosse, estava na hora de acabar. Tinham que finalizar aquela invasão. Ela então gerou uma lâmina de ki com as mãos e num rápido movimento decepa a cauda do príncipe dos sayajins. A transformação é desfeita imediatamente, e Vegeta, agora no chão cuspia sangue e o que sobrava de sua dignidade. Ela, a maldita femea, o tomou tudo.

Ele apenas teve tempo de levantar a face para ver o golpe de clemencia da maldita o apagando de vez.

—Princesa, podemos recolhe-lo? – pedi um dos soldados ao ver o final do embate.

—Claro! Pode tirar todos que já estão inconscientes. – Ordena a princesa Hawari.

Ela observa o semblante do guerreiro, do príncipe dos sayajins mais uma vez. Era estranho gostar tanto das feições do inimigo? Porque se sentia tão confusa diante do fato que aquele aspecto grosseiro e animal dele chamou tanto sua atenção. Balançou a cabeça em negativa e voltou-se a invasões. Seu pai tinha um cronograma muito rígido e ela tinha o dever de cumpri-lo à risca.

...

O guerreiro sayajin e a general Hawari estavam igualmente cansados e arfavam violentamente pelo cruel embate que travavam. O guerreiro sayajin ainda se perguntava como aquela femea conseguia saber tão bem seus movimentos mesmo sem um scouter. Era como se ela pudesse senti-lo e antecipar parte dos seus movimentos...

Ele rosou em frustação.

Uma femea não! Seu orgulho chorava por algo assim.

Com um rápido movimento a general Thrajin quebrou a armadura do guerreiro sayajin. E aquilo era tão ofensivo pra ele, ainda mais pelo quanto ele gostava de suas armaduras.

Ele estrala os lábios em raiva, o rosnado maio animalesco oscila e ela podia ver os caninos dele proeminente.

—Tsc, maldita, como ousa? - pergunta o guerreio, mas recebeu apenas um sorriso em troca.

A femea Hawari espalma as mãos e em uma rápida concentração de energia o deixa esgotado no chão. O chicote é formado mais uma vez e ela o enrola no pescoço do sayajin o erguendo sufocadamente. Os soldados hawari colocam finalmente as algemas de contenção em seus pulsos e ao cair no chão derrubado e com o orgulho escorraçado recebe a coleira definitiva.

Os olhos negros dele encaravam em verdadeira fúria a garota de cabelos negros a sua frente. Queria matá-la tanto, mais tanto por ter ferido seu orgulho daquela forma. O sorrisinho dela o irritava.

—Bons sonhos – falou a general antes de desferir um golpe forte o deixando inconsciente. — Levem-no a nave principal. -Ordena autoritária.

(...)

A invasão e rendição continuou até que finalmente os objetivos daquela missão chegaram ao fim.

—Já acabamos tudo princesa podemos partir imediatamente – anuncia a general através de um pequeno aparelho acoplado ao seu traje.

—ótimo! Encontro você na nave, general – falou a princesa se retirando.

Logo a preciosa carga sayajin era fechada, as naves de recolhimento haviam pego milhares de sayajin, e a nave principal carregava os mais fortes guerreiros, esses selecionados a dedo e essa nave frente as demais alcançam voo saindo finalmente de Bejita.

—E o planeta, o que faremos? – a princesa perguntou de repente se dando conta que não havia um plano para aquilo.

Mas a general exibia um sorriso maquiavélico. Ela se dirigiu a porta de despacho e ao abri-la se colocou a voar na alta atmosfera e com uma única rajada de ki destruiu por completo o maldito planeta sayajin.

Os soldados riam e brindavam a vitória sobre a raça mais temida do universo, aquele era o fim do planeta sayajin.

A general caminhou até a ponte de comando, pelo caminho haviam vários soldados parabenizando o sucesso da invasão. A general entrou na sala do comando e sentou-se ao lado da princesa de cabelos chanel azuis como se o corpo precisasse daquele descanso. Ela finalmente aperta um botão próximo ao pescoço em seu traje e o puxa abrindo o por completo e retirando o colante. Ela agora usava uma espécie de segunda pele que ficava por baixo do traje de alta tecnologia. Aquilo parecia sufocante naquele momento e ao olhar seus braços podem ver os estragos que o maldito sayajin causou em todo o seu corpo.

—Tsc, animal inconveniente, vou precisar me reabilitar – falou com notória irritação.

—Calma chichi, não é a única – riu a princesa hawari

—Malditos macacos espaciais... E o tal príncipe dos sayajins, ao menos valeu uma boa luta, Bulma? – perguntou Chichi vendo a princesa se libertar do traje ficando igualmente com a segunda pele.

—Podemos dizer que sim. Bom, de qualquer forma meu pai faz questão neles, alguma serventia real deve ter. Acredito que algum aperfeiçoamento em nossa raça.

—é bom que realmente vala todo esse trabalho, maldito tempo que ficaremos nessa nave e ainda tenho 2 invasões programadas quando chegar – Chichi falou prendendo os cabelos negros e colocando os pés sobre o console do comando da nave de forma relaxada.

—Bom, acho que vou me retirar. Tenho que falar com o meu pai sobre a missão.

Chichi acenou com a cabeça e fechou os olhos tentando descansar um pouco. Mas a mente é tomada de recordações da batalha que travou com o tal sayajin e aquilo despontava algo completamente novo em seu corpo, uma euforia e uma necessidade de mais, como uma droga viciante. Ela deu um curto sorriso de lado pensando naquilo "foi um bom desafio, afinal, sayajin"

E como se tomada de coragem finalmente se levantou dali e pegando o seu traje saiu em direção a ala médica da nave, precisava realmente curar seu corpo, estava doendo mais do que ela assumiria.

—Gohan, o comando é seu até eu sair da reabilitação – ordena

O coronel prestou continência a sua general e se dirigiu a sala do comando.

Chichi, ao entrar na ala vê a reabilitação, era um tipo de tanque quadrado que lembrava um aquário, ele tinha vários braços robóticos e um liquido incolor dentro dele. Ela acionou o equipamento digitando um código direto no computador central dali.

_—Bem-vinda general, chichi. Se posicione para escaneamento._

Chichi revirou os olhos em irritação, ela removeu a segunda pele ficando completamente nua e se colocou nunca zona marcada em verde como um pequeno círculo. Logo um scaner redondo como um bambolê percorre seu corpo fazendo uma varredura de cima a baixo para logo após as leituras aparecerem no sistema médico.

_—Danos muscular de grau 0 e 1 identificados, fraturas nas costelas, úmero e clavículas detectados. Chichi abriu a boca em espanto, o maldito havia a causado mais dano do que imaginava, afinal. – Iniciando processo de reabilitação._

Um par de braços robóticos suspendeu a garota e foi gerado uma máscara de pulso enérgico em sua face, logo depois duas substancias foram injetadas em seu corpo e ela finalmente apagou e os braços robóticos a colocaram dentro do tanque e nânos-robôs começam o processo de cura e remodelagem dos tecidos e fraturas.

...

Após algumas horas Bulma também se dirigiu a reabilitação. Ela viu sua grande amiga e general já em um avançado processo de regeneração e deu um longo suspiro. Estava com a mente cheia naquele instante e tinha mais perguntas do que respostas, ficar apagada por um tempo seria bom em fim.


	2. A máscara do orgulho

Os olhos negros forçaram-se em abrir, aos poucos os sons e os cheiros atingiam seus sentidos a medida que o corpo despertava, a dor trucidante percorrera cada centímetro do seu corpo quando esse despertou finalmente, haviam tantos ferimentos exposto em seu corpo e os olhos mesmo que adaptando-se a súbita escuridão percebiam o traje destruído e os fluidos sanguíneos que saiam do seu corpo, afinal ele estava numa poça dele. A mente questionou porque raios seu corpo não regenerava-se? Então os sentidos o fizeram entender finalmente onde estava e ao se dar conta do que havia acontecido ele sofreu, ele sentiu no amago do seu corpo e alma. Não era apenas a dor da batalha perdida, a dor da condenação massiva do seu povo, a dor de falhar, de ter seu ego e orgulho escorraçado, a dor de não ser mais nada, nada além de um ser subjugado.

O príncipe dos sayajins, o príncipe da raça guerreira mais temida no universo, o príncipe de todo um legado ancestral de puro poder e orgulho...

Agora não passava de um merda, um nada, um prisioneiro qualquer como tantos outros que já o fizera, um maldito verme humilhado e esmagado e humilhantemente por uma femea: a maldita garota de cabelos e olhos azuis.

"maldita vadia" rosnou consigo mentalmente.

Como queria ter a chance de quebrar-lhe o pescoço, e o faria! Mas estranhamente não tinha força alguma em seu corpo naquele instante. Ele olhou ao lado e podia ver várias celas tal como as naves sayajins, e como tal também haviam vários guerreiros de sua raça, mas todos inconscientes e feridos no mesmo deplorável estado que ele se encontrava naquele instante. Havia uma fúria crescente que rugia de dentro de si diante daquilo, seu Oozaru queria arrebentar tudo, destruir, vingar-se... E embora o espirito guerreiro estivesse pleno e desperto naquele instante no príncipe sayajin, seu corpo não conseguia ao menos acompanhar o ritmo, porque estava destruído. Ele esforçou-se de forma intensa ao espalmar as mãos no chão e forçar o corpo a erguer-se, queria sentar, e naquele instante que o fez, ele rugiu de dor, os dentes travaram-se com um rosnado animalesco.

_—Atividade detectada_ – anunciou a voz robótica acendendo todas as luzes ao longo do imenso porão, e ali Vegeta teve uma breve noção da quantidade de guerreiros sayajins que haviam de fato presos. Ele escorou-se na parede ao sentar-se, a respiração estava ofegante tentando acalmar o corpo daquela dor.

De repente seus olhos foram de encontro a um daqueles humanos que entrou no ambiente, mas esse não era guerreiro, usava um traje parecido com o da garota de cabelos cerúleos, mas esse era azul e por cima tinha um jaleco branco. Vegeta percebeu que ao cruzar o olhar com o humano, esse esboçou um sorriso debochado e irritantemente provocador.

O Thrajin apertou um botão numa espécie de relógio em seu pulso e na sua frente surgiu uma projeção holográfica. Ele usava uma espécie de caneta e tocava rapidamente em vários símbolos estranhos ao sayajins. O humano espalmou então a mão frente ao sayajin, e esse pode ver um pequeno dispositivo acoplado ao traje que ficava bem no centro da palma da mão do thrajin, e esse dispositivo lembrava uma espécie de disco pequeno, então uma luz azul pulsou fazendo uma varredura como um scan no corpo do sayajin.

O thrajin se retira dali sem falar absolutamente nada em direção a uma sala auxiliar ao porão que estava naquele instante. Vegeta acompanhou o entrar e o sair do humano, e certo de que ele gritaria, o atacaria, explodiria, mas naquele instante até mesmo abrir a boca era um esforço descomunal. Então o ser de uniforme azul retornou e Vegeta podia ver em suas mãos seis ampolas interligadas como se fosse algum tipo de munição e uma espécie de pistola metálica, e certamente o sayajin não gostara nada daquilo, mas mesmo diante da brava luta de sua mente, seu corpo ainda estava estático ali pois mal havia energia nele. O sorriso nos lábios do thrajin era quase diabólico quando esse introduziu as ampolas na pistola olhando avido para o sayajin, ele abriu a cela e abaixando-se em cócoras frente a Vegeta ele segura os cabelos do sayajin com força e esse rosna, o thrajin puxou de lado deixando o pescoço a mostra e encostando o bico da pistola, ele faz seis disparos com mínima pausa entre eles.

O rosnado do sayajin era feral, os olhos irradiavam puro ódio, a pupila contraiu-se quando o corpo buscava extrapolar os reflexos vindos da mente, mas então, o conteúdo das ampolas caíra em sua corrente sanguínea e fora quase de imediato que a pupila dilatou-se e ele sentiu o corpo relaxar completamente, os olhos pesarem tornando-se impossíveis de ficarem abertos, mas antes desses fecharem completamente ele ainda viu o vulto azul.

A princesa Thrajin parou diante da cela de Vegeta a ponto de ver o mesmo despencar no chão completamente apagado.

—Humm... Ele já acordou? É mais forte do que eu pensei – ela cruzou os braços e manteve um olhar analítico de um todo, da cela e do sayajin.

—Princesa! — falou o homem fazendo uma reverencia – sim, parece que o corpo dos sayajins são bem mais resistentes do que imaginamos.

Ela não parecia nada contente com o sayajin.

—Mas o estado dele está lastimável – os olhos azuis de Bulma percorria os ferimentos abertos e a quantidade de sangue que ele perdia vindo deles.

—Bom, ele está em contenção, logo o corpo dele não será capaz de se regenerar na mesma velocidade

Bulma caminhou até uma das colunas estruturais que havia ali e apertando um holograma que havia nela abriu-se um compartimento da qual havia alguns equipamentos, a princesa então pegou um tablet de tela tão fina que parecia um papel mais grosso. Nele, a garota digita algumas coisas e a face dela não se mostra amistosa, ela caminha até a sala auxiliar e pega uma maca flutuante e se aproxima da cela novamente, tudo isso diante do olhar ainda de estranheza ao ato vindo do oficial médico. Ela então entrando na cela pegou Vegeta o colocando assim sob a maca.

—Mas que droga de homem pesado! – reclamou Bulma irritada ao ajeita-lo ali. Sem poder mais ignorar a ação de sua princesa, o oficial perguntou:

—O que vai fazer alteza?

—O que se acha? – ela pergunta com um tom que mesclava ironia, irritação e indignação - Você deixa a droga dos sayajins em contenção alta e espera que eles durem a maldita viagem toda? Pensa homem não lhe custa muito –debochou a garota.

Decidida então, ela empurrou o tablet contra o peito do oficial que gemeu sentindo a força dela, e com isso Bulma colocou-se a empurrar a maca para fora dali. Ela caminhou diante de um corredor que dava acesso a um elevador de transporte e transição entre os pisos de andar da nave thrajin. Quatro lances de andar para cima e a porta abre-se diante de um corredor bem mais amplo que tinha uma notória movimentação dos membros da nave. Ela então empurra a maca em direção ao setor medico da nave e entrando em uma sala mais reservada ela se volta ao sayajin. Com um longo suspiro ela começou a remover a armadura dele, ou pelo menos o que sobrou. Ela via o belo estrado que de certa forma ela causara naquele corpinho todo, e, diga-se de passagem, que corpo!

Os olhos azuis nada ingênuos deleitaram-se por alguns instantes na nudez do sayajin e não era nada desprezível, muito pelo contrário, havia um certo apelo de forma que ela pensou que talvez sem todos aqueles ferimentos ele definitivamente era muito bonito, os deuses foram generosos em muitos fatores, ela pensava quando os olhos recaíram sobre a parte intima do sayajin.

—Bom, tirando essa cauda horrorosa que você tem amigo, não é de se jogar fora! – ela sorriu consigo mesmo, céus, o que estava pensando? Mordeu o lábio inferior e então sacudiu a cabeça – olhar nem tira pedaço, mas bem que eu tiraria, bem que você parece ser feito pra morder, sabia?

—Pelo bom deus _kōri,_ se não te conhecesse diria que seu corpo está quase em ebulição. – A voz de sua general assustou a princesa thrajin que sentiu a face arder ligeiramente em rubro ao ser pega no flagra. – Ah é, eu te conheço, está em ebulição. – Zombou a garota de cabelos negros longos.

—Ei, quem pode me culpar? E em minha defesa já viu o corpo deles? – disse Bulma apontando para Vegeta apagado e nu sobre a maca – não sou nem um pouco boba, dona Chichi!

Aquele comentário tão inoportuno fizera Chichi revirar os olhos, que comparação, nem era pra tanto assim já que na visão da general havia tantos guerreiros sugestivamente atraentes em thra. Talvez estivesse ela agora em um momento de monotonia, mas sexualmente falando? Ela estava completamente satisfeita, ao menos era isso que achava.

—Abstenha-se princesa, são meras mercadorias do império. Aliás, são menos que isso. São experimentos... E olhando agora, quase animais de um zoológico, ou um laboratório muito caro. Lembra dos ratinhos? Esses são eles agora. – Expressou-se Chichi de forma fria.

—Credo Chi! Também não é pra tanto. – Bulma fez um biquinho sentindo-se inquieta e frustrada com o comentário da general, de certo até um pouco ofensivo se comparar a atração da princesa para um animal espacial, o que de fato era e ao mesmo tempo não, afinal Bulma não via as diferenças, mas sim as semelhanças.

Então a princesa dando um comando de voz ao computador central fez o mesmo escanear o sayajin mesmo deitado na maca computadorizando assim o estado e necessidades de reparos no mesmo. Então dois braços robóticos erguem-se em direção ao sayajin e o suspendem o levando em direção ao tanque, no mesmo instante que um respiradouro fora colocado nele e o corpo era submergido dentro do liquido incolor. Todo esse processo que fora relativamente rápido, fora acompanhado pelos olhos de ambas garotas thrajins.

—é pra tanto sim! O que o rei acharia da princesa se sentindo atraída pelos macacos pelados? – Chichi questionou.

Bulma ficou sem resposta para tal indagação de sua general, afinal conhecia bem seu pai em relação a várias coisas, ele certamente teria o mesmo pensamento que Chichi manifestava naquele instante, afinal, era comum Thrajins terem um pensamento de não mesclagem com raças inferiores, apenas com raças que são aliadas. Diante de tal pensamento, ela deu um longo suspiro penoso, e tornou a afirmar:

—Tá bem! Você venceu! Mas olhar não tira pedaço – ela replicou se voltando ao vidro do tanque – e se não tem nada nessa nave de meu agrado, vou deixar ao menos meus olhos felizes por um momento!

Chichi abaixou a cabeça e balançou em negativa, não haveria argumentos o bastante para bulma, e depois, um corpinho bonito a mais ou a menos... Quem ligava?

—Eu vou checar os que estão aqui na nave então, pelo relatório que acabou de me enviar precisaremos auxilia-los no processo de cura. – Afirmou a general do império Hawari de forma firme a fim apenas de sair dali e fazer algo para distrair-se.

—Mas não temos tanque para todos – a princesa encarou Chichi ao indagar aquilo, mas Chichi exibia um sorriso extremamente malicioso e com uma pitada de premeditação que Bulma conhecia bem.

—Quem disse que precisaremos de tanque?

—Tá, tanto faz! Desde que eles não morram durante a viagem – Bulma fez um aceno e Chichi deixou a ala medica. Realmente a princesa ainda conhecia a forma de trabalhar de sua amiga e general. Então, sem mais o que fazer, a princesa puxou uma cadeira sentando-se diante do sayajin, observando o corpo que para ela contava uma história interessante.

Havia muitas finas cicatrizes, com certeza de batalhas, e ela reparava em tudo enquanto usava também seu tablet pessoal para distrair-se com seus projetos próprios.

...

Assim que saiu da sala, Chichi foi direto ao vestiário e trocou o seu traje colocando o agora impecável traje branco e dourado de general, esse que também carregava uma bonita insígnia que ela sabia que fora conseguida a duras e árduas imposições da carreira militar.

Ela pegou um tablet de serviço e começou a caminhar em direção ao porão da nave depois de convocar um sargento da guarda e segurança e um oficial médico, fora questão de minutos que ambos estavam frente ao elevador já aguardando a general ali. Eles entraram no elevador e desceram até o pavimento que era usado para acomodar os prisioneiros, ela, em total silencio, apenas tocou no comando do tablet mandando acender todas as luzes do andar.

—Preparem um carrinho de apoio clinico – ordenou, e ambos os thrajins foram até a sala auxiliar preparando um carrinho para suporte, uma vez que eles receberam a listagem de cuidados aos sayajins feridos.

O carrinho flutuante era empurrado logo atrás de Chichi que caminhava com uma face nada amistosa, e para os thrajins que já conheciam o temperamento da general deles, aquilo os deixava ainda mais temorosos e receosos.

Chichi abria cada uma das celas e analisava com um scan rápido cada sayajin contabilizando assim o grau de danos e a necessidade de intervenção. O desprezo e o desdém eram notórios em cada nova cela que abria e a ordem era simples, uma dose de nano robôs para sayajins com grau baixo de danos e esses eram introduzidos diretamente no corpo deles sem o uso do fluido regenerativo o que causava uma "cura" muito dolorosa já que o processo não tinha anestesia do fluido, e nem facilitava a mobilidade dos nano robôs e para piorar, a regeneração dos tecidos e danos acontecia de dentro pra fora.

Enquanto ela caminhava fazendo a analise dos sayajins e determinando a quantidade de doses necessárias junto com o oficial médico, ela assoviava uma canção de ninar que ela se lembrava claramente de ter ouvido muito quando criança, a acalmava de uma forma única. Então de repente os olhos dela recaem sobre um sayajin em específico: o maldito sayajin que a mandara a reabilitação. Ela nem ao menos o analisou, ela sentiu-se enfurecida, mas ligeiramente eufórica e havia muito de uma energia qualquer canalizada em si.

—Você! Maldito sayajin, me fez perder 24 horas do meu precioso tempo – a voz era assustadoramente alta, imponente e carregada de raiva. E com todo aquele ímpeto dela, o sargento e o oficial médico se olharam e estremeceram porque ela assustava ainda mais em um súbito ataque de fúria, e institivamente eles deram dois passos para trás, mas um deles quebrou a briga da garota.

—e ele ...ele está ...inconsciente general – alertou o médico ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz sentindo as pernas fraquejarem ao receber um olhar vulcânico de Chichi, parecia corroer a alma e que o mataria apenas com ele.

—Sério? Eu não havia percebido... – Chichi começou a falar de forma sínica e perversa, o brilho da fúria da general thrajin estava marcada —SERA QUE ACHAM QUE SOU TÃO ESTÚPIDA A PONTO DE NÃO PERCEBER UM SER INCONSCIENTE, DROGA!? – gritou Chichi de forma firme e autoritária ao explodir por completo fazendo os homens tremerem.

—S-sinto muito general, não foi minha intensão – balbuciou o oficial.

Então Chichi se volta novamente ao sayajin que por conta da gritaria toda havia finalmente despertado e aberto os olhos e com isso a encarou.

—Alguém já te disse que você é muito nervosa, garota? – debochou Kakarotto com um sorriso pequeno e arrogante, embora seu corpo doesse muito, muito mesmo, ele não deu o braço a torcer.

Chichi olhou com incredulidade, fora pega de surpresa pelo tal sayajin arrogante, mas o principal a irritou: Como ele ousava falar assim com ela?

—Perdeu a noção do perigo foi? – questionou irritada e tão arrogante quanto o sayajin. Ela o viu esforçar-se muito ao apoiar as mãos se sentando finalmente escorado contra a parede.

—Só estou constatando a verdade, e apesar de você não gostar, acho que os dois imbecis aí concordam mesmo que estejam morrendo de medo. E devo admitir, você intimida mesmo! – Ele encarou Chichi com um sorriso sacana e provocador, embora na face carregava uma pequena careta de dor absoluta. – Ou to errado... General?

Falou ele de forma um tanto prepotente e desafiadora, certo de que havia se surpreendido por aquilo, a tal garota era a general frente aquela droga de invasão! Bom, aquilo o surpreendeu mesmo!

Uma mulher general!

—Eu vou acabar com você! – Chichi exasperou irritada com aquelas nuances e provocações do sayajin. Ela via a mais pura arrogância, orgulho e ego brilharem nos olhos dele.

Mas mesmo assim o sayajin manteve a postura firme e fixa nela. Chichi olhou e percebeu que a pesar dos ferimentos ele não parecia se incomodar, na verdade esforçava-se muito bem para não dá o braço a torcer, mas ela sabia sim como provocar dor, e com isso. Ela deu um sorriso de lado de forma um tanto perversa ao ponderar calculadamente sua ação.

—Não é somente intimidar – começou a garota destrancando a porta da cela – é ser admirada, temida, respeitada – ela pegou da mão do oficial médico a pistola de aplicação de nano robôs – sabe como é difícil uma mulher está na frente de um comando, sayajin? Ela tem que ser ruim, na verdade bem ruim mesmo, ela tem que ser o pior dos piores, e ela principalmente não pode hesitar – falava a garota ao segurar com raiva os cabelos dos sayajin o puxando o forçando o pescoço a ficar a mostra – sabe o olhar de medo e pavor que expressão os olhos deles? São o hino de que eu estou fazendo as coisas como se deve! – e ela disparou três doses massivas ao encostar a pistola no pescoço do sayajin que rosnara com o puxão dela, bem como os caninos aguçaram.

Ela o soltou bruscamente e imediatamente mesmo com dor o sayajin levou a mão a picada, ele odiava alas médicas, odiava ser perfurado, odiava agulhas, aquilo era simplesmente incomodo! Mas o efeito imediato da dor causada pelo liquido injetado o faz mexer-se bruscamente e sua cauda enroscou-se na perna da general o que a fez cair sobre o peito do sayajin que a apara com os braços. Os olhos se encaram e faiscaram por vários motivos, mas o principal foi pela ira de Chichi daquela situação embaraçosa toda criada pelo maldito, com ele insistia em enfrenta-la daquela forma? Nunca nenhum de seus homens sequer ousou fazer aquilo e continuou vivo tanto tempo, e se não fosse o fato de ter que levar a carga viva ela o mataria porque ele a afrontava muito, mas Kakarotto não a soltou de primeira.

—Tá nervosa ainda? — ele perguntou rindo a fim de provoca-la, sem perceber em como a fúria dela o atingia em cheio despejando adrenalina pura em sua corrente sanguínea.

Ela, no entanto, em seu estado de inquietação e fúria, ergueu-se abruptamente e torceu o braço do sayajin que urrou de dor, mas gargalhou em seguida.

—Se tocar em mim de novo, seu braço será o último que vai sofrer, entendeu sayajin? – Chichi falou no ouvido de Kakarotto com uma voz gélida, fria e mortal.

Mas aquilo para Kakarotto foi outra coisa, percorreu seu corpo como um êxtase e um intenso frenesi, afinal, que femea era aquela maldita humana? Que força era aquela? Não só a força do corpo, mas um domínio contido nela, um domínio de espirito que exalava o desejo para ele. Era só o que faltava, sentir tesão pelo inimigo! Aquilo era o cumulo.

Kakarotto então apenas consentiu com a cabeça, a fim de afasta-la de si e daquela confusão abstrata que ela o causou, talvez estivesse sobre efeito clinico depois daquilo que ela o ejetou! Sim, definitivamente era isso.

—Vem cá, por quanto tempo ainda vou ter que usar essas drogas? – Kakarotto perguntou balançando as pulseiras retentoras de energia em seus pulsos e com aquilo Chichi deixou um sorriso malicioso escapar,

—Não por muito tempo. Assim que for dada sua serventia ela será substituída.

—Minha única serventia em seu planeta, gatinha, será exterminar sua raça como a dos humanos originais... E vou adorar tirar esse sorrisinho sacana da sua cara – Kakarotto falou displicente e antes que Chichi respondesse ele dá deu costas para ela encostando-se no canto da cela. Seu corpo estava sentindo os efeitos drásticos da regeneração e como doía, mas ele não daria o gostinho para ele amargo, mas para ela doce, de saber que ela a estava causando ainda mais dor.

Já ela se tremeu se raiva dele. Maldito sayajin arrogante, mas ele não perdia por esperar, afinal, ele já tinha seu propósito e para ela, ele não passava daquilo: um misero ratinho.

Logo os rosnados de Kakarotto se tornam mais altos e Chichi viu ele começar a sofrer os efeitos dos nano robôs sobre o corpo mesmo que ele tentasse ocultar, ela sabia como aquela droga doía, poderia ser o mais forte dos homens, no fim, eles sempre prostram diante daquilo, afinal ela já provara na pele uma regeneração daquela forma. Então ela continuou com suas visitas ao restante dos sayajins.

Já havia se passado um bom tempo quando ela finalmente saiu dali, e com aquilo ela fora direto ao seu quarto na nave. Ela precisava de um bom banho e relaxar, ainda tinham alguns dias até chegar em Thra.

A água gelada tocava em seu corpo tencionando as musculaturas as fazendo contraírem-se e aquilo fez a experiencia de mais cedo com o sayajin a deixar ainda mais furiosa.

"quanta petulância" ela pensava.

Após acumular toda sua raiva em seus músculos ela finalmente deixou a água quente relaxar tudo aquilo que ela tensionara antes. E após o banho, e o corpo relaxado ela se deixou apenas cair na cama exausta.

_"princesa prodígio" aquilo_ veio em sua mente e inconscientemente ela bufou.

Odiava ter que ser babá de Bulma. Sabia que a amiga era muito mais do que o império via, ou melhor o rei e o conselho imperial o faziam. Chichi estava cansada de tanta cobrança exagerada e toda a responsabilidade acarretada também para si. Era cansativo manter um porte forte e implacável todo o tempo, ocultar que se era também humana que havia sentimentos dentro de si. E o custo de manter-se sempre firme e forte? Ninguém se aproximava dela, pelo menos não ninguém que ela tivesse algum interesse. Bom, talvez um ou outro caso.

Seu pai sempre a cobrava uma droga de herdeiro, logo ela, a primeira general mulher do grande império em ascensão? Quem queria filhos? Que tempo teria para isso? Jamais!

Ela iria consagrar-se a maior dos generais daquela droga de império e filhos? Talvez depois de tudo. Seus números não paravam de aumentar o índice de invasões e tomadas bem-sucedidas disparava, a academia de recrutas sobre seus cuidados nunca havia formado tantos soldados de primeiro escalão em diversas áreas de atuação. Guerreiros fortes capazes de vencer sayajins...

_" sayajins.... Maldito sayajin arrogante, quem ele pensa que é afinal?"_ aquilo perturbava sua mente.

Aquela maldita arrogância e prepotência. Ainda tivera a audácia de sorrir com deboche para ela!

Aquilo estava definitivamente a remoendo e aquilo a fez revirar-se na cama, absorta em pensamentos e o maldito sono não vinha.

—Droga! – murmurou e virando-se na cama, pegou dentro de uma pequena gaveta do móvel de cabeceira uma pílula a tomando para finalmente dormir.

Levantou-se e vestiu um traje leve que parecia uma espécie de segunda pele em tom nude e foi caminhar um pouco pela nave até o remédio fazer o efeito.

(...)

Bulma estava concentrada nos índices do príncipe dos sayajins, bom pelo menos essa era a desculpa que dava a si mesma enquanto analisava todo o potencial destrutivo do guerreiro e acompanhava com grandes espiadas o processo regenerativo dele. Bulma era uma das responsáveis que estava à frente da pesquisa de melhoramento genético de sua raça e a intensão era usar a base do DNA sayajin para fazer esse aprimoramento. Queriam a força que detinham durante a transformação oozaru, mas sem a necessidade de metamorfose, queriam a alta capacidade regenerativa que por vezes dispensava qualquer intervenção médica. E se tudo desse errado ainda tinham o plano de contenção: Eles seriam escravos para combate.

Ela teria que controlar a forma oozaru deles para que obedecessem, em outras palavras domesticá-los tal como animais.

Para cada uma hora trabalhada em seu laboratório, Bulma se voltava a olhar o príncipe dos sayajins. Havia uma pitada de curiosidade dentro e si e uma estranha vontade de interagir com ele. Era como uma complexa vontade de vê-lo completamente acordado o que não era de um todo sensato em se tratar de uma nave em pleno espaço, ainda mais se ele usasse parte de suas forças reais que ela provara no planeta sayajin, mesmo que usando algemas e coleira de contensão ele era um risco já que mesmo com o ki estabilizado e bloqueado as forças físicas deles eram absurdamente grande comparado a outras raças.

Bulma já estava nisso a várias horas quando ao entrar novamente na ala médica o príncipe dos sayajins abriu os olhos abruptamente a assustando, mas ele estava submerso e travado pelos fortes braços robóticos. Bulma via um olhar de fúria por trás do vidro. Através da máscara transparente ela podia ver um sorriso assassino. Era quase como uma jura de morte ofertada por seu inimigo, e para Bulma, Tira-lo dali sem seu traje era um grande risco já que o traje protegia o corpo de grandes impactos que de certo modo o corpo dos super-humanos mesmo forte ainda era frágeis a fortes impactos e os trajes absorviam grande parte desses danos os mantendo mais tempo em combate.

Bulma se encolheu-se sobre o jaleco branco que usava e ficou pensando no que fazer. Já Vegeta estava completamente imobilizado e a força empregada por aqueles braços eram fortes e usavam energia de contenção para manter os pacientes estabilizados dentro do tanque evitando assim ruptura e perda do liquido de imersão, do contrário seria bem fácil para ele arrebenta-los e acabar com aquela maldita de cabelos azuis, a maldita que provocara sua ruína e humilhação.

—Seja o que _kaji_ quiser – falou Bulma apertando uma sequência de comandos no painel do tanque e o fazendo os braços emergir o sayajin o colocando na zona de descontaminação. Uma ducha de liquido azul atingiu o corpo ainda contido do sayajin e após esse uma forte luz avermelhada aqueceu bruscamente o corpo secando completamente qualquer resquício do liquido azul, então ele fora finalmente liberto.

Ele encarava Bulma com o olhar cruel e assassino, os caninos despontados, a cauda oscilava tal como uma fera que espreitava a caça que atacaria, pequena, boba e indefesa, Bulma ouviu o baixo e pavoroso rosnar animalesco dele, mas Bulma naquele instante estava pronta para aquele sayajin, mas jamais o deixaria perceber e talvez nisso sua face angelical a ajudava tanto. Os passos de Vegeta em direção a humana eram firmes e constantes e Bulma não se móvel um único centímetro.

Quando finalmente se aproximou o bastante, Vegeta segurou com força o pescoço de Bulma a levantando do chão, o aperto era sufocante e com um único intuito, mas Bulma ainda permanecia calma, ela o encarava como um igual nem ao menos levou as mãos aos pescoço querendo livrar-se do aperto, ela tinha toda a sua ação premeditadamente calculada.

—Mulher... Você despertou seu pior inimigo, e vou esmaga-la com minhas próprias mãos.

Bulma fizera os orbes azuis vacilarem por alguns segundos de forma hesitante, para forçar uma ação do sayajin e Vegeta sorriu do gesto dela caindo direto na teia da mulher de cabelos azuis sem perceber,

—Está com medo agora? Não adianta ter medo, aqui será seu fim – falou o sayajin com convicção

—Hoje não sayajin – Bulma fala com certa dificuldade pelo aperto no pescoço e naquele instante Vegeta pendeu a cabeça de lado tentando intender da aonde ela tirava aquela segurança toda, tinha que dar o braço a torcer, ao menos corajosa ela era.

Mas ele fizera o que Bulma justamente queria: O pescoço bem exposto. E com um rápido movimento disparou um forte calmante no sayajin que a soltou levando a mão no pescoço.

—O que você fez, sua maldita? – ele sentiu os músculos relaxarem muito rápido e os olhos sucumbirem a escuridão.

E naquele momento Bulma suspirou em alivio, tinha na sua pele branca do pescoço a mão do sayajin gravada ali pelo aperto e ela ofegou corrigindo a respiração. Usando seu comunicador a princesa contatou um dos oficiais.

—Leve ele de volta a cela e... Vista algo nele.

—porque eu? – Gohan perguntou de repente. Droga ele não era pra esse tipo de serventia!

—Porque eu estou mandando inútil, esqueceu quem eu sou? – Bulma falou arqueando a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços com uma careta de impaciência e irritação

—Perdão majestade. Farei de imediato.

—ótimo! Peça a ala médica para mantê-los todos apagados até chegarmos.

(***)

Chichi se viu em frente a maldita cela de contenção do sayajin que agora estava com plena força. Ela se muniu de toda sua coragem e entrou ali, afinal ela estava passando também por cima de todo o seu orgulho e ego ao estar ali, algo completamente atípico de si, mas Kakarotto a observava com certa curiosidade. Ele estava sentado no canto de sua cela e apenas movia languidamente sua cauda distraindo a si mesmo, os olhos ônix dele observaram então a thrajin, mais precisamente a veste da humana que parecia um dos trajes sayajins. Não! Na verdade parecia mais... Fino, colado... Aquele tecido fino exibia cada mínima curva, cada mínimo aspecto do corpo dela e mesmo sem querer o sayajin acaba por aspirar o aroma dela e de imediato sua cauda parou e ele sentiu sutilmente seus caninos quererem despontar, mas ele recobrou seu juízo desviando assim o olhar dela e simplesmente a ignorando, mas não o fazia apenas por raiva, mas para conter o próprio ímpeto feral de seu corpo que fora desencadeada pela presença dela.

Era o cúmulo!

Sentir atração justamente pelo inimigo, com tantas femeas sayajins que ele acasalou? Com tantas fêmeas que ele se entrerteu, ou tantas outras que se desesperavam por ele e por sua cama, ficar deslumbrado justamente por uma humana que o humilhou e o derrotou de forma tão desconcertante?

Não! Ele mandava em seu ímpeto, ele mandava em seu corpo, na sua libido, nos seus desejos... Ele era dono de si!

Para Kakarotto, olhar para as algemas em seu pulso só feria ainda mais seu orgulho naquele instante, e munido desse rancor e raiva tornou a encarar os olhos ônix selvagens da garota de cabelos negros.

—O que quer agora? – pergunta com o máximo de raiva que podia transpassar.

—Vejo que está quase todo recuperado – Chichi disse com escárnio e um certo tom de provocação ao parar diante do sayajin cruzando os braços frente ao peito. Mas Kakarotto virou a cara em desprezo.

—Pouco me importa – respondeu áspero.

—Tem algo que me intriga desde a nossa luta, o que você é, sayajin?

—porque se importa? Isso não faz diferença, ou faz?

—Não...na verdade não faz a menor diferença. Só aguçou minha curiosidade, mas se não quer falar, também não me importo. Aproveite a estádia, breve estará em Thra. – Chichi falou saindo da cela.

—General – ele falou de repente, assim que Chichi dá as costas.

Ela inconscientemente deixou os lábios desenharem um pequeno sorriso satisfeita.

—Ao menos valeu uma boa diversão – ela respondeu ainda de costa a ele.

Ela manda trancar a cela e caminha de volta ao seu quarto decidindo hibernar até a nave se aproximar da atmosfera de seu planeta.

(...)

Kakarotto viu o momento em que Vegeta foi colocado em sua cela novamente e naquele instante tudo que queria era um jeito que mudar aquela situação, uma oportunidade para matar toda a maldita raça daquelas humanas.

Algum tempo depois uma forte fumaça ocupou todo o ambiente e os sayajins caíram em sono profundo.

...

Após alguns dias a nave finalmente se aproximou da atmosfera azul do planeta. Chichi e Bulma estavam na ponte de comando da nave e o piloto pedia a autorização da central de missões para o pouso da frota.

Após alguns minutos a nave principal finalmente estava atracando-se no gigantesco hangar.

Thra era sem dúvidas um planeta único. A evolução tecnológica era muito evidente em tudo. Nos meios de transportes, nas moradias, na organização do planeta e no ilustre castelo do império.

Ele era um edifício muito alto e imponente que tinha uma combinação de metais nobres e raros, pedras preciosas, cristal dentre outros, embora a verdadeira estrutura dele fosse de _Katchin,_ o metal mais duro de todo o universo. Logo abaixo do imponente castelo que parecia suspenso, haviam longas colunas de ferro e vidro numa imponente construção que ficava a academia militar de elite com o quartel general e no subsolo o complexo cientifico militarizado. Tudo meio que afastado do centro principal. E o ambiente tecnológico contrastava com as exuberantes paisagens naturais do planeta.

—Princesa – cumprimentou se curvando um homem baixinho e careca que aguardava as naves atracarem. Ele usava um uniforme militar especial.

—olá, Kuririn – falou com um sorriso nos lábios. Sempre foi muito educada com todos, embora que quando sem muita paciência ela tendia a explodir.

—Fez uma boa viagem?

—Não foi das piores – respondeu ela sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha.

—Majestade, o rei a aguarda em sua sala para debaterem o uso dos sayajins – Bulma teve a atenção tirada de repente por um thrajin da guarda real que geralmente assessorava a ela.

—ótimo, vou logo para dar fim nisso.

—E o que faremos com eles? – Kuririn perguntou.

—Bom, temos uma relação já de alguns que vão para minas em outros planetas, outros para determinados trabalhos em algumas colonias e o restante para aliar nas invasões se conseguirmos provar a serventia de uso, mas todos tem que ir ao centro de treinamento primeiro e nenhum deles tem chip supressor de poder. – Bulma fala

—Tudo bem, vou providenciar uma equipe agora mesmo para fazer isso, vou acionar a chefia do setor.

Bulma seguiu ao castelo a fim de retornar a sua agenda.

Chichi ficou cumprindo todos os protocolos: juntadas de documentos, ofícios, relatórios dos capitães que participaram da invasão e unindo. No meio de todo o trabalho diante dos postos ali ela foi distraída pela voz que achava sempre abusada e irritante.

—Ah... Olá senhorita! — Cumprimentou Kuririn galante.

—Se enxerga, nanico! – Chichi falou antes de dar um cascudo forte na cabeça dele e marchar em direção a central de missões.

Kuririn convocou a equipe responsável pelos escravos e aquisições. Eles tinham que remanejar os sayajins ao local de guarda de escravos recém capturados. Mas ao lidar com os primeiros já ficou apreensíveis.

—Como são animalescos e pouco sociáveis! – reclamou.

—O que você queria? Acabaram de perder tudo, até o próprio orgulho, é uma raça guerreira escravizada. Eu não bobearia com nenhum deles, podem arrancar nossa cabeça facinho – Gohan falou enquanto tomava com grande copo de café e exibindo um sorrisinho provocador ao colega.

Claro que ele sofrera na pele a própria invasão, embora Gohan fosse realmente forte e digno da patente que tinha, mas sayajins eram de fato excepcionais como guerreiros e isso ele sempre daria valor. Lutaram bravamente!

Kuririn deu um longo suspiro, teria um bocado de trabalho naquele dia e Chichi parecia não estar nos melhores dos humores para se lidar... Era o seu inferno pessoal.


	3. Labirinto de mentiras e sentimentos

  
Aquele lugar estava mais barulhento do que ela se lembrava. Os vários gritos de mercadores e compradores eram ouvidos a distância, vários alienígenas e línguas diferentes ao mesmo tempo, quase como um grande leilão a céu aberto. O grande mercado central de Thra era o perfeito encontro do tecnológico e do arcaico. Chichi não entendia o porquê de ainda manterem o grande prazer dos escravos uma vez que a tecnologia de seu planeta era absurdamente elevada.

O comercio do império Hawari era algo realmente invejável dado o fato de ser um dos impérios com mais alianças entre a união galáctica. O corpo cientifico do planeta era um dos melhores do universo perdendo apenas para algumas raças dentre elas os Garjins que eram os mais avançados tecnologicamente no presente tempo.

Ela caminhava entre os alienígenas abrindo caminho apenas pelo seu temperamento, todos ali já conheciam bem o humor e o gênio de Chichi. A general do império Hawari era temida e respeitada pela posição de prestígio que ocupava perante o reino, mas não apenas por isso, mas todo seu impecável histórico e toda a sua reputação conquistada ao longo dos anos que levou para ascender ao cargo.

Chichi parou diante de uma imensa loja de químicos, era uma espécie de boticário moderno, talvez um dos mais antigos e completos da capital de Thra. Ela então viu a porta abrir-se automaticamente quando ela parou no ponto certo, Chichi entrou e os olhos observavam as várias pessoas que estavam ao longo da loja que não era tão grande, mas também não era pequena. Nas prateleiras e gondolas era possível ver frascos, embalagens, caixas, potes... Cores, cheiros...

Os olhos negros dela alcançaram o fundo da loja que tinha um imenso balcão corrido de vidro cristal e havia ali parado por de trás dele um homem alto e esguio que tinha cabelos loiros platinados elegantemente penteados em um topete que não tinha um único fio fora do lugar. Os olhos azuis violeta dele observavam atentos os da garota. Ele usava uma elegante roupa escura e por cima havia uma espécie de jaleco branco, os lábios dele curvaram-se em um pequeno sorriso quando Chichi aproximou-se o bastante do balcão.

—Olá querida, à que devo a honra?

—Oi Whiss. Eu vim buscar a lista que te mandei — Chichi parecia mais impaciente e nervosa que de costume, coisa que não passara desapercebido pelo loiro.

—Sabe, eu sempre me pergunto o que a grande general do império faz com todos esses itens? Tem itens aqui muito caros e... Muito especifico de usos muito restritos, parece até suspeito hein? Se eu não soubesse de toda sua dedicação e lealdade ao império diria até que tem a ver com um complô hohoho — fala o jovem colocando uma das mãos na boca enquanto ri

Chichi franziu o cenho ficando irritada ainda mais com o súbito comentário. Ela não estava no melhor momento, na verdade tinha questões mais importantes que está ali com o colega de longa data.

—O que eu faço não é da sua conta. Apenas me dê o que pedi e cobre logo essa droga.

—Claro, claro. – Ele ergueu as mãos em rendição negando - não precisa ser tão mal-humorada, amorzinho. A propósito estou colocando um brindezinho, por conta da casa é claro — Ele deu uma piscadela colocando uma pequena porção afrodisíaca junto com o pedido de Chichi que rosnou um tanto contrariada com a insinuação do amigo.

Chichi agarrou o pacote e passou o punho que continha um pequeno dispositivo sobre um aparelho liberando o débito.

O sorriso malicioso de Whiss aumentou diante daquilo. Lembrou-se da ultima vez que conseguiu arrastar a general a alguma festa mais restrita a fim de anima-la.

—Sabe o que te falta benzinho? Mais alguns encontros — debochou — liberar essa tensão toda com um bom sexo – ele murmurou de forma que apenas ela era capaz de ouvir.

—sabe o que te falta, Whiss? Manter sua língua dentro da boca...— Chichi falou com um veia pulsando na testa. Ela está perigosamente muito agitada.

Whiss sorrindo com provocação fez um movimento de zíper nos lábios e ela virou-se a fim de sair dali, imediatamente lembrou-se da ultima bebedeira que Whiss a arrastara da qual ela terminou na cama com um dos seus subordinados... Bom... Não foi tão ruim afinal.

Do lado de fora do lugar ela viu a pequena luz amarela que brilhava vindo do seu bracelete, apertou um pequeno botão no mesmo que era acoplado ao pequeno dispositivo, no mesmo instante seu olho direito piscou em verde ao realizar uma conexão.

—O que foi? — respondeu em mal humor começando a caminhar em direção contrária ao centro comercial da capital.

—Estou tendo problemas aqui! – a voz era um tanto nervosa, ela notara um leve tom de pânico - bem que você poderia nos dar uma mãozinha hoje, não é? — Kuririn pediu com um sorriso nervoso que a fez entender imediatamente.

—São apenas animais, trate-os assim e não terá problemas — Ela respondeu com tédio.

—E eles p-podem me matar, sabia? E o rei não iria gostar desses animais não sendo contidos pela força de thra — Kuririn falou temoroso e meio chantagista.

Chichi deu um longo suspiro com aquilo. Além de tanto trabalho de vários e vários dias, senão semanas preparando a invasão, o trabalho que teve durante ela e durante toda a levada da carga, ainda ter trabalho com a incompetência do departamento de escravos e bens? Era demais!

—Rwnnr! Vou resolver algo urgente e depois sigo ao campo de contenção. — Chichi falou desligando o contato.

Ela correu o olhar pelo grande mercado ciente que estava quase saindo dali. Olhando no marcador em seu pulso ela viu os seus batimentos começando a acelerar. Uma forte tosse a acometeu e ao limpar a boca com o dorso da mão ela pode ver o fino filete de sangue.

—Droga! — murmurou consigo.

Sem intensão de perder tempo, ela levantou voo no meio da multidão e sumiu ao traçar uma distancia muito afastada do centro.

...

Já próximo a zona das montanhas ela conseguia ver uma construção que havia ali e ela se aproximou dela que era uma casa de aparência simples por fora, embora grande. Ela foi construída estrategicamente ali e era bem antiga, sofrera algumas alterações para ser uma habitação, o que a tornou muito acolhedora. Por dentro era um local muito confortável e requintado da qual o tamanho era notado como muito maior do que o visto por fora uma vez que ele adentrava a montanha da qual era construída.

—Papai? — chamou alto a garota ao entrar ali.

—Ah, olá minha garotinha — falou Roshi surgindo da cozinha — vi no noticiário o aviso da sua chega...sayajins hein? Deve estar orgulhosa.

—Humm... Não são tão grandes coisas assim, são apenas animais com extrema força bruta! Sinceramente não intendo ainda o interesse do rei neles. — Chichi falou sentando-se no confortável sofá mais alongado que tinha um confortável acabamento de camurça cinza escuro. Se abraçando as almofadas ela encolheu-se parecendo mais uma garotinha cansada, então tossiu mais uma vez.

—Humm...vejo que começou mais cedo dessa vez, não é? — falou o velho erguendo a sobrancelha.

Chichi o encarou um tanto irritada, um tanto frustrada.

—Onde ele está?

—No laboratório, como sempre é um vício principalmente depois que conseguiu trabalhar a distância do polo cientifico. — Roshi fala

Chichi se levantou pegando o pacote que havia trago novamente, os passos a levaram a um cômodo menor da casa que mais parecia uma dispensa, ela toca num ponto da parede que revela um painel holográfico que acendeu-se ela digitou uma senha um elevador surgiu abrindo-se, assim que ela entrou no mesmo ela apertou o botão de acesso ao laboratório. O elevador então desceu e ao abrir a porta, Chichi, podia ver o grande complexo cheio de equipamentos e materiais. Bem no meio daquilo ela podia ver um homem de longos cabelos grisalhos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo usando jaleco completamente concentrado em um microscópio muito avançado. O barulho da presença dela o fez tirar o olhar do que ele analisava e a olhar descendo as escadas de metal.

—Chichi querida! Já voltou? — perguntou Dr Maki Gero.

—Sim papai. Cheguei a pouco — Ela se aproximou do homem e o abraçou com carinho. – Longa jornada, estou cansada mesmo!

Gero viu então o pacote nas mãos dela e o pega abrindo e retirando vários pequenos potes, componentes e alguns frascos lacrados muito seguramente dado a substancia transportada por ele.

—Preciso de novas amostras de sangue — ele falou pegando uma ampola de coleta que estava vazia sobre a mesa de trabalho.

Chichi removeu parte do traje expondo o braço e Gero usando a ampola auto-coletante, tirou uma quantidade do sangue dela. O homem grisalho olhou para o sangue contra a luz e olhou novamente a Chichi.

—Tome o dobro da dose até eu reconfigurar o soro — ele pediu de forma analítica e deu um longo suspiro.

Chichi consentiu e caminhou até uma espécie de mini geladeira que era própria de uso laboratorial e ao abri-la pegou duas ampolas colocando as mesmas em uma pistola de aplicação. Contra o braço ainda despido ela encostou o bico de aplicação da pistola e disparou duas vezes na sua veia fazendo uma careta. Logo depois o aparelho no seu pulso começou a apitar e revelou seus índices se estabilizando novamente.

—Querida...seu corpo está se adaptando muito rápido ao soro, temos que achar algo que supra logo ou do contrário não sei quanto tempo seu corpo aguentara a carga dos genes implantados — gero fala passando a mão ao longo dos fios negros de Chichi.

—Eu sei..., mas até lá eu só preciso fazer essa droga se estabilizar. — Chichi falou recolocando o traje — eu tenho que ir... Parece que os malditos sayajins estão causando problemas.

—Humm...sayajins...o rei quer fazer alguns experimentos com os genes deles, não é? — Gero perguntou, não estava dentro da sua ossada uma vez que ele apenas optou por participar de pesquisas simplificadas ao reino, apenas a fim de manter-se distante e neutro de tudo.

—Me parece que sim. — Chichi falou um tanto pensativa — Eu não entrei em detalhes com a Bulma, na verdade eu prefiro ficar longe disso tudo, acho horrível!

—Talvez... — hesita o homem ao começar o assunto — bom... Vamos esperar, não é? — ele fala

Chichi, no entanto ao entender onde o pai queria chegar, simplesmente negara com a cabeça.

—Não quero genes sayajins — Ela foi firme e enfática — me recuso a ter qualquer coisa daqueles animais em mim.

—Querida...talvez, só talvez eles tenham a chave para corrigirmos o seu problema.

—Então morrei antes papai.

—Pense bem, querida...tudo da qual você lutou tanto e se esforçou, tudo pelo que acredita... – ele suspirou vendo a firmeza na face dela - tem que deixar esse orgulho de lado.

—Prometo que pensarei, está bem? — falou a garota dando um beijo no rosto de Maki Gero. —Até lá, continue tentando.

Ela subiu as escadas rapidamente e acessando o elevador volta a casa. Entrou em seu quarto e tomando um banho ela trocou seu traje e saiu voando em direção ao campo de prisioneiros.

(...)

—Seja bem-vinda de volta, querida — falou Trace, a rainha de Thra, abraçando a filha. Dona de uma beleza invejável, a mulher tinha belos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis profundos.

—Olá mamãe! Como estão as coisas por aqui? — perguntou Bulma ao entrar na área aberta do castelo que ficava próximo ao grande salão do trono.

—Como sempre, não é? — Falou a loira rindo de forma otimista — seu pai te aguarda na sala do trono, ele parece estar bem animado com seu feito.

Bulma dera um longo suspiro pensando no que viria a seguir. Ela consentiu a mãe e então tomou seu caminho novamente em direção a sala do trono. Os passos ecoavam no longo e bem iluminado corredor que dava acesso a sala do palácio de Thra. O piso em mármore claro e muito bem lustrado junto as luminárias bem distribuídas criavam um ambiente elegante. Haviam várias pinturas ao longo do caminho, alguns itens da coroa de thra expostos, relíquias de outras raças... O tom do dourado bem polido reluzia ostentando a riqueza do império.

Bulma parou frente ao arco da porta do grande salão e os dois guardas com longas lanças de energia fizeram uma reverencia a princesa, eles então empurraram a imensa porta a dando passagem a sala do trono.

Os olhos turquesas fitaram ao longe o pai e ela continuou sua caminhada até dele diante dos conselheiros e dos ministros de Thra.

—Bulma, minha filha! — Enunciou o rei se levantando do trono e caminhando em direção a garota.

O rei de thra era um homem que aparentava meia idade já, embora ainda jovial não tinha qualquer resquício em sua fisionomia que denunciasse isso, e nem de longe ele era vaidoso. Ele tinha cabelos compridos negros e olhos verdes escuros. Quebrando protocolos ele abraçou a filha a dando boas vindas de volta.

—Oi papai — Bulma falou com um sorriso embora o sentimento perante o rei tinha um misto de temor e acuação.

—Trouxe o que lhe pedi? — perguntou direto o rei com um sorriso

—Sim... Todos estão sendo levados ao campo de prisioneiros.

—ótimo! Os cientistas já estão esperando por algumas amostras — ele tinha um ar ansioso e diabólico ao mesmo tempo — trabalhará ao lado deles, estará frente as pesquisas. Vamos dar mais corda a minha pequena... Prodígio. É uma garota valiosa, querida.

Bulma mesmo que não intencional, sentira um arrepio percorrer a coluna.

—Sim senhor! —anuiu a fim de livrar-se logo — vou providenciar a transferência das primeiras peças para o laboratório imediatamente.

—Muito bom, não aceito menos que a perfeição. – Ele sorriu.

Voltando ao trono ele sentou-se e com um gesto a dispensou, mas havia algo mais sombrio no orlar do rei thrajin.

Bulma então se retirou do salão com a permissão do pai, sem perder muito tempo ela se comunicou com Chichi e pediu que a general providenciasse a escolta aos laboratórios de alguns sayajins incluindo o príncipe dos sayajins. Uma lista exclusiva dos primeiros espécimes a serem testados.

(...)

Os sayajins eram colocados dentro do campo de prisioneiros forçadamente. O local era diferente de qualquer outro planeta. Era como um centro de adestramento para raças capturadas. Era um lugar que poderia até ser considerado humanitário se comparado a outros. Tinha dormitórios e um refeitório coletivo, bem como banheiros e um centro de atendimento clinico. Uma zona voltada a exercícios e uma exclusiva para punições e execuções. Havia instrutores que disciplinavam os escravos as suas novas funções. Todo o espaço era cercado por uma espécie de barreira de contenção tecnológica invisível. Somente com devida autorização se conseguia entrar e sair do local. E lá os escravos e prisioneiros interagiam livremente uns com os outros não importando a raça. Era quase como uma prisão em termos limpos.

Chichi chegou ao local depois de um tempo e ao passar o bracelete sobre o painel iluminado, a voz robótica permitiu sua entrada ali.

— Qual o problema aqui? — perguntou de forma autoritária.

—Não estamos conseguindo implantar os chips nos sayajins, e eles estão se rebelando. Não são animais fáceis de se lidar afinal — kuririn fala nervoso

—Humm — foi tudo o que Chichi disse ao adentrar no local vendo seus homens ter problemas para conter os sayajins.

De fato, eles eram fortes, completamente recuperados mesmo em contenção eles tinham muita força bruta.

—O Gohan já remanejou os quatro mais fortes deles para o laboratório, como você pediu, mas os outros estão dando problemas — kuririn fala — eles não aceitam a condição e se continuarem assim eu levarei dias para registrar todos eles incluindo-os no sistema de thra, isso fora toda a logística e...

—Tá, já entendi, nanico!

Chichi caminhou em direção ao centro de contenção onde estavam sendo colocados os sayajins e antes que eles pudessem ao menos tentar ataca-la Chichi concentrou uma quantidade absurda de energia essencial disparando 6 dos 20 sensores do seu traje.

—O que ela tá fazendo? — falou Ichy ao se aproximar de Kuririn — é muita energia, ela pode se ferir... Ela... – ele preocupa-se a observando.

—Você ainda não sabe o quanto a general pode ser enérgica quando está irritada — kuririn falou passando as mãos pelo suor que descia pela face.

Mas Ichy sabia sim o quão enérgica ela conseguia ser e isso sim o preocupava.

Quando a energia se intensificou, Chichi fez um movimento com ambos os pulsos e os sayajins ficam paralisados numa espécie de contenção de energia forte.

—Ouçam, seus bastardos! Porque eu não vou repetir. Vocês agora são escravos e devem aceitar a condição. Mata-los não é uma opção interessante, mas não hesitarei em fazê-lo. Vocês tem a oportunidade de servir ao império Hawari e talvez serem merecedores e dignos de algo, eu acho particularmente impossível, mas se não se comportarem por bem serão reprogramados por mal e acreditem não será a primeira vez que isso é feito e nem serão os últimos, então façam suas escolhas, o laboratório já se encontra pronto para vocês — Chichi falou dissipando a energia e os sayajins que se rebelavam caíram de joelhos no chão ofegantes. Os outros que olhavam apenas rosnam mostrando seus caninos e balançando suas caudas a general Hawari.

Eles não perdiam a arrogância, a força, as convicções e principalmente o ímpeto selvagem deles. Chichi arqueou a sobrancelha com o ato ainda rebelde e pouco disposto a colaborar da parte deles.

—Já vi que preferem do jeito difícil... Drenem toda a energia deles — ordenou a mulher — podem reprogramar a lista dos que serviram como força bruta e depois da avaliação pode despacha-los. O restante, o rei, ainda irá se decidir.

—Obrigada Chi...— kuririn sorriu com certo alivio.

—Por nada, lesado — Chichi disse dando passos largos em direção a saída

Um pulso forte foi sentido e todos os sayajins caíram fracos no chão quase sem energia alguma. Mas antes de Chichi sair completamente, alguém se colocou frente a general Thrajin. O militar usava um uniforme padrão azul escuro bem forte quase preto, e carregava consigo a insígnia de uma patente de oficial: Tenente.

Os cabelos negros lisos tinham um pequeno toque de rebeldia, ele a encarou com aquele par de olhos azuis escuro e esboçou um pequeno sorriso diante dela que parecia centrada e séria demais como sempre, ele, como a conhecia, manteve o protocolo militar, a distancia e a formalidade nos gestos, embora a fala fosse completamente informal.

— Me disseram que se divertiu na invasão contra os sayajins.

Ela deu um suspirou curto e olhou rapidamente pelos lados, observou que toda a concentração e aglomeração militar estava agora focada nos tais sayajins e com um gesto de pura dominância da parte dela o puxou pelo braço e abriu uma porta de um dos pequenos dormitórios que havia ali para a equipe de plantão e mal entraram ela trancou a porta o empurrando contra a parede. Os lábios dela foram imperativos e completamente ferozes ao buscar os dele. A língua não perdeu tempo em estar naquele beijo fazendo-o ficar mais úmido, mais excitante e ainda mais intenso. As línguas se tocavam e enroscavam-se em uma provocante dança, a destra dela agarrou-se a nuca dele apertando os cabelos e as unhas arranhavam a nuca, ela o sentiu apertar forte sua cintura e continuou a descer até a bunda. Ela deu um gemido entre os lábios dele não deixando de sentir a rija ereção dele sob o traje que se forçava contra seu corpo. Vendo que estava excedendo e sendo levada por extrema irracionalidade ela afastou-se deixando assim ambos ofegantes e disse:

—Culpa sua! – estava um tanto zangada – olha o que eu fiz, Ichy!

Ele sorriu e ergueu as mãos em rendição.

—Culpado, general! ­ - ele deu um passo e segurou a cintura dela – Eu tava louco pra te ver!

—Eu já disse que...

—Nada de apegos, sei..., mas...

Ela o olhou nos olhos e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior antes de responder:

—Bom, vamos matar essa saudade depois, talvez mais a noite.

—Na minha casa? – ele perguntou como quem não queria nada.

Ela apenas balançou meio dispersa a cabeça e abriu a porta o empurrando ao lado contrario do espaço, ela olhou vendo se havia alguém e então ajeitou os cabelos e virou-se para Ichy:

—Pelos deuses, organiza toda essa entrada sem falhas. Não quero problema com os novos escravos.

—Os sayajins? Não vou! – respondeu o oficial responsável pelo departamento de escravos.

Ela saiu e bateu a porta, já ele encostou-se contra a parede passando as mãos sobre os cabelos, precisava de um bom mantra para aplacar todo aquele ardor que sua general provocara em seu corpo. Tinha de admitir, quando aquela tensão rolou a primeira vez entre eles depois de uma bebedeira, ele sinceramente achou que ela o chutaria e acabaria com sua raça já que Chichi assustava qualquer um com sua personalidade e impetuosidade, mas diferente do que pensava, lá estava ele, pateticamente fascinado pela garota, logo ele: o cara mais racional e controlado que existia.

—Como não me apegar, general?

(...)

—Junta-se a nós minha princesa? — convidou o homem de cabelos lilás.

—Claro Henry. Por onde começamos?

—Parece que os sayajins acabaram de chegar... Vamos começar coletando amostras básicas para iniciar os estudos e os experimentos.

Bulma, no entanto, sentiu um ligeiro desconforto, mas exibiu um sorriso meio amarelo. Ela conhecia de cor os protocolos e talvez por isso ela estivesse começando a ficar apreensiva, mas era irracional, afinal ela já fizera aquilo com tantas outras raças, ela nunca hesitara antes...

Henry sempre foi o mentor de Bulma. Desde de que a princesa se lembrava o homem esteve presente em sua vida, e Bulma tinha um carinho por ele que nunca teve nem por seu próprio pai: o rei. Poderia ser considerado até estranho, mas pelo pai ela tinha um certo estranhamento, ela tinha respeito, ela tinha medo, mas não todo aquele carinho e consideração. Henry e a mãe de Bulma eram grandes amigos a muitos anos, anos antes até do nascimento de Bulma, então talvez fosse esse apego que a mãe de Bulma tivesse pelo homem que fez com que ela também o sentisse.

Eles caminharam lado a lado até alcançarem a ala em que 4 sayajins se encontravam contidos em celas. O olhar de Bulma cruzou imediatamente com o de Vegeta e por alguns instantes era notório o desconforto da garota.

Porque se preocupar? Ela perguntava-se insistentemente isso. Eram apenas animais, escravos, bens...

Sim! Era isso!

Bulma se concentrou nas palavras de Chichi, eles eram apenas mercadorias e nada mais que dados.

Mas porque aquilo era estranho a ela, sentia-se incomodada demais, estranhando demais, afinal, não havia razão para tais coisas despertarem em si.

Respirou fundo

"uma princesa...uma cientista...um legado" ela repetia mentalmente para si.

As celas foram abertas e os sayajins foram retirados um a um pelo corpo de cientistas os preparando

—Divide esse comigo? — convidou Henry apontando para Vegeta.

Bulma consentiu concentrada no sorriso arrogante que o sayajin exibia.

Ela puxou vegeta com certa força pelo braço. A pele dele estava mais fria do que ela se lembrava quando eles lutaram ou na nave mesmo. Ela se perguntou se seria efeito da ausência de energia essencial. Bulma se distraiu em pensamentos a ponto de não ter percebido no quanto o sayajin estava "submisso aquilo tudo"

O que de fato passava na cabeça do príncipe dos sayajins?

O olhar do mesmo era cortante e frio. Por algum motivo, Bulma, se incomodou com aquele olhar. Os orbes negros eram estranhamente cruéis. Ela era centrada, era racional, ela não se comovia com apelos tolos ou se importava com coisas tão estupidas como aquela, afinal, ele era uma mera cobaia, mas ainda assim era incomodo olha-lo nos olhos, então era mais fácil só não olha-lo talvez assim tudo fosse mais simples.

—Uma guerreira...uma cientista...o que mais você é, maldita humana? — Vegeta resmungou olhando agora compenetrado no olhar turquesa.

—Princesa, estamos prontos para começar — chamou o homem de cabelos lilás fazendo Vegeta arquear a sobrancelha.

—Claro. Podemos começar já — respondeu Bulma travando Vegeta em uma das macas de trabalho.

Por cima do sayajin havia vários braços robóticos e na mesa de apoio vários instrumentos quase como cirúrgicos. Bulma não conseguia sustentar o olhar aos orbes ônix que a encaravam.

Era mais fácil assim... Sem contato.

As mãos nuas percorreram o corpo do sayajin fechando as travas sobre o forte corpo. O sayajin observava os movimentos da princesa thrajin. Sua raiva e seu orgulho sangrando naquele instante só pensava em matá-la em seu íntimo, ele conseguia ver mentalmente a vida dela esvaindo-se em suas mãos, tirada por ele com tamanho prazer que o enlouquecia.

Maldita contenção...eles iriam vacilar, e ele não daria uma terceira chance aquela maldita thrajin.

Os braços robóticos começaram a se mexer. Vegeta observava os lábios trêmulos da garota de pele alva. E por um instante seus olhos captaram hesitação da parte dela e aquilo o pegou com certa surpresa, o que a fazia hesitar?

E sua resposta veio em forma de um sussurro morno dela ao dizer:

—Me desculpe...

Ele realmente não estava pronto para aquilo, e muito menos para o que viria depois...

Seu corpo fora espetado por todos os lados por agulhas grossas vinda dos braços robóticos. Os rosnados altos de todos os sayajins que estavam no pavilhão cientifico deixava claro que aquele não era um processo sutil, muito pelo contrário era cruelmente doloroso.

Ela olhou vendo os caninos dele completamente expostos, o vendo completamente feral. Já Vegeta sentia até os ossos como aquilo doía, e se perguntava que merda era aquilo afinal?

O metal das agulhas era feito de **drurma** de alto prestigio um dos poucos do universo capaz de perfurar qualquer coisa. As agulhas se mexiam, sangue era coletado, fluidos, medula, células mínimas... Tudo foi retirado para a análise e quanto mais o material era retirado, mas dor causava. Os cortes abrindo na musculatura e Bulma não aguentava aquilo.

Nem os gritos, nem o olhar dele, nem o que acontecia...

Tirando do jaleco que usava uma pistola, ela pegou uma ampola sedativa e aplicou no sayajin em um momento de distração de Henry com o computador.

—Porque fez isso, princesa? — Ele perguntou

—Ele... Estava me irritando — mentiu Bulma, descaradamente.

—Humm, de qualquer forma teremos que leva-lo mais tarde as leituras de onda e exames detalhados internos de imagem.

—Eu o faço, não se preocupe. — Ela era convicta.

Quando os acessórios deixam o corpo de Vegeta o mesmo sangrava de forma abundante e Bulma estancava com um fluido que criava uma barreira para o sangue coagular. Cada um dos ferimentos...

Todos os sayajins foram então devolvidos as suas celas no final da tarde quando o expediente foi encerrado naquele setor. A princesa junto com o Henry organiza os dados e todo o resto no final e já era noite quando ela finalmente pode ir descansar.

...

Em seu quarto, Bulma não conseguia esquecer os fortes olhos de obsidiana que a encarram até serem fechados a força por ela. Por alguma razão aquilo a estava deixando inquieta demais. Ela estava sentada na cama, recostada contra a cabeceira da mesma enquanto lia sua revista favorita em seu tablet pessoal. A cada nova passagem de página, ela pegava-se na droga do sayajin até que por fim lembrou-se que eles não conseguiam regenerar-se sem auxilio por conta da contenção. Olhando o relógio ela se dera conta de que já era bem tarde da noite e não sabia se deveria ligar pra a amiga, mas a inquietação fora maior, então ela chamou a sua única amiga de verdade. Precisava de ajuda e não queria ter que justificar seus atos a ninguém.

Chichi estava literalmente ofegante após despencar mais uma vez na cama ao lado de Ichy, os cabelos um tanto úmidos de suor, a pele sutilmente marcada, a respiração estava quase toda acalmada quando seu comunicador pessoal começou a tocar sobre a mesa de cabeceira da cama.

Ela virou-se, e esticando o braço pegou o mesmo e antes de atender fizera um gesto de silêncio para Ichy.

—Chi...preciso de ajuda — Bulma pediu com a voz um tanto baixa

Chichi percebeu que fosse o que fosse que ela precisasse era um segredo, Bulma, tal como ela era escandalosa por natureza e não se preocupava com seu tom de voz geralmente.

Em meio aos toques da ponta dos dedos de Ichy sobre suas costas, ela colocou o dispositivo em modo silencioso e virou-se para Ichy.

—é particular, eu vou atender lá fora. – Ele consentiu e a viu caminhar nua até a varanda e usando do sistema informatizado, tudo fora fechado dando total privacidade, inclusive bloqueio de som.

Ela então retoma a chamada com a princesa thrajin:

—O que foi dessa vez, Bulma?

—Os sayajins do laboratório... — fala Bulma em um tom preocupado

"mais sayajins? Até no meu descanso, inferno!" Pensou Chichi

—O que houve com eles? — Chichi fala

—Eles não se regenerarão, e amanhã tem mais exames. Eu preciso intervir — Bulma fala frustrada consigo mesmo.

—Boa sorte — Chichi falou com certo desdém e provocação.

—Chi...eu preciso de ajuda —Bulma pediu quase suplicante — e a única pessoa que eu confio é você.

—Sabe, estou me perguntando até agora porque se importa com esses malditos macacos pelados?

—Eu...eu não sei, tá bom? Apenas... Aí chi, só me ajuda tá? — Bulma falou ainda mais irritada consigo mesma.

Definitivamente estava colocando o seu traseiro e da sua amiga na reta do seu pai, o rei. E não, ela não entendia realmente o porquê de se preocupar com os malditos sayajins, mas o príncipe dos sayajins despertava em Bulma um fascínio que ela mesmo não conseguia explicar, talvez fosse apenas curiosidade, talvez a afronta dele no campo de batalha... Naquele instante, no entanto, ela apenas seguia seus malditos instintos e eles naquele momento gritavam para cuidar dele.

—Tá. Me encontre na ala oeste do quartel em 30 minutos — Chichi falou irritada e contrariada massageando as têmporas. Bulma conseguiu acabar com sua farra da noite.

Ela voltou-se ao quarto de Ichy e pegou suas roupas sobre o olhar dele que se sentou na cama a vendo fazer isso.

—Pensei que passaria a noite aqui! – ele disse confuso.

—Ossos do oficio, soldado – ela falou com certa provocação e fechando a bota ao puxar o zíper, ela esgueirou-se na cama e selou os lábios ao dele – mas foi uma noite bem divertida, sério, eu estava precisando muito.

Ela então saiu e ele deixou-se ceder na cama fitando o teto.

—Uma distração ou diversão... _Kōri_ , eu quero tanto conquistar essa mulher. O que eu faço?

...

Se tinha algo que Chichi prezava muito, era sua amizade com Bulma. Não porque ela fosse uma princesa, até porque quando as duas se conheceram, Chichi, não fazia ideia de se tratar da princesa. Chichi não era um dos soldados criados em laboratório como os outros, muito pelo contrário. Chichi tinha vagas lembranças de seu país biológicos, tão vagas que soavam mais como vultos. Ela foi encontrada por Roshi quando tinha apenas 2 anos segundo ele no meio das montanhas onde eles moram. A pequena garota vagava sozinha com um ferimento na cabeça (pelo menos isso é o que ela sabia). A lei do império era firme. Nenhuma criança nascia em Thra se não fosse de proveta. Crianças desenvolvidas em laboratório, modificadas para serem prodígios ou fortes. Para o azar de Chichi ela era uma criança comum que nasceu por meios naturais e longe das incubadoras artificiais do planeta.

Seu pai adotivo dr. Maki Gero desenvolveu um soro que estimulava e alterava as células dando a Chichi o que a garotinha precisava: um suposto DNA Thrajin. Gero e Roshi deram tudo a ela, inclusive uma identidade forjada como uma criança nascida de dentro do império. Mas o soro depois de um tempo começou a cobrar um preço. As células do corpo dela não estavam resistindo ao aumento constante do poder de da energia essencial o que estava ocasionando rupturas em seu sistema de dentro para fora, o soro simplesmente estava sendo rejeitado literalmente pelo seu DNA original, mas esse fora muito danificado e não conseguia mais regenerar-se sozinho as células. Àquela altura não havia como voltar atrás. O corpo dela precisava cada vez mais de doses de um composto estabilizador desenvolvido por Gero. Ele buscava uma substituição no núcleo celular da sua garotinha, mas até agora nada havia funcionado.

Gero fazia parte do corpo cientifico de Thra, sendo um dos mais brilhantes pesquisadores atualmente. E Chichi aprendeu a lutar com seu outro pai, Roshi, que era um grande guerreiro e militar aposentado do império. Ele sempre foi um grande homem e tinha muitas técnicas pessoais que fez questão de passar para a garota.

...

O quartel e polo militar de Thra ficava bem na base do castelo suspenso. Era cheio de soldados do império e Chichi tinha livre acesso a tudo ali. Mas não tinha autorização para adentrar nos laboratórios, já Bulma tinha livre acesso a quase tudo, menos a área militar restrita que era domínio de Chichi.

—Tá atrasada! — Chichi chiou aos murmúrios.

—Desculpa. Tentei me esquivar dos guardas.

—São uns idiotas, qual a dificuldade? — Chichi zombou

—Eu não sou como você, não gosto de indelicadezas — Bulma sorriu vendo a careta de Chichi.

— Já te ensinei a ser imperceptível.

Ambas caminhavam entre o labirinto de corredores e Chichi acessou um painel rapidamente abrindo uma porta invisível que dava acesso a ala leste por túneis.

—Eu não consigo... É muito difícil isso, e depois, gasta muita energia essencial — Bulma reclamou ao dar continuidade a conversa.

—A energia aumenta toda vez que seu corpo precisa de mais — Chichi estala os lábios ao ver a tranca da ala leste.

—Você já deveria saber que não deveria estar aumentando a sua energia ainda mais, Chichi nossos corpos mesmo com a modificação do DNA não suportam o aumento excessivo de poder, é por isso que buscamos os sayajins, eles têm essa capacidade no DNA.

Bulma não sabia essa cruel verdade sobre Chichi. Na verdade, ninguém sabia, ou poderia saber. A condenação para a lei do império era a morte. Era como um ato de traição e os pais de Chichi sempre a ensinaram isso desde de pequena.

Nunca confie em ninguém.

Chichi usa sua autorização de general para acessar a ala entrando assim com Bulma.

Bulma deixou seus olhos correrem por todo o local. Era a primeira vez que entrava na ala leste. Nunca entendeu o porquê daquela área ser restrita a ela. E não era à toa que a aquela área era anexa ao laboratório, Como uma porta dos fundos. Era dali que saia os novos soldados e cobaias. As armas e os planos.

—Para de olhar tudo! Você nem devia estar aqui e trate de ficar imperceptível, eu não quero ter que alterar as câmeras — Chichi reclamou prensado Bulma contra a parede.

Bulma então respira fundo e fecha seus olhos se concentrando. Uma forte energia espalha por seu corpo e a capsulas do seu traje começam a se romper até restar apenas 4 de 20.

Essas capsulas eram contentores do traje que impediam o corpo de entrar em colapso e serviam como uma barreira externa na absorção de fortes impactos.

Cada vez que uma capsula de rompia, mais fraco e inútil o traje se tornava e mais fácil a conexão neural do traje e seu portador se romperia podendo ocasionar na falha total do traje deixando o corpo sem possibilidade de regeneração.

Ele funcionava como um exoesqueleto para os super-humanos.

Chichi, ao ver aquele uso de energia da princesa arregalou os olhos, ainda mais que aquela deveria ser uma técnica tão simples. Então Bulma se dissolve no ar, ficando completamente invisível. Sem leitura de temperatura, sem leitor de presença...imperceptível.

Elas começam a andar rapidamente pelos corredores.

—Bem-vinda ao show de horrores — falou Chichi ao adentrarem numa das áreas daquela ala.

Mas ela assustou-se com a voz que ela não esperava soar tão animosamente ali:

—General...não esperava vê-la tão tarde por aqui — falou um jovem de cabelos loiros alinhados perfeitamente, olhos azuis e sorriso arrogante.

—hã?! Bom...eu estou apenas passando um tempo — Chichi falou levemente nervosa. Bulma não tinha muito tempo — nada demais, Major Blue.

Mas o loiro se aproximou de Chichi tocando em sua face com um tipo de intimidade que ela certamente odiava que fosse praticada sem autorização ainda mais em ambiente de trabalho.

—Gostaria que passasse um tempo a mais comigo — falou malicioso — quando vamos terminar nosso último encontro? Não tem respondido minhas ligações e ignorado minhas mensagens. Me sinto deixado de lado...

Chichi corou-se com a aproximação, principalmente por saber que Bulma estava de espectadora daquilo e logo ela que era tão reservada quanto a sua intimidade, não precisava daquilo. Fora que Relacionamentos não eram do seu feitio e não era algo que ela buscava, talvez fosse alguma trava do passado, ou ela achasse que atrapalharia seus planos ou complicaria sua vida de alguma maneira, ela não poderia simplesmente sustentar algo assim. Fora que o que teve com Blue fora apenas uns dois ou três míseros encontros, apenas desestresse, apenas diversão, mas o loiro já parecia levar as coisas a sério demais. Qual era o problema em deixar tudo daquela forma? Ela não buscava um maldito status, talvez por isso tenha facilitado a brecha de Ichy, ele parecia mais sensato, era mais controlado, mais racional e calculista e parecia entender bem com isso, fora que Ichy era uma boa companhia, ela divertido, conseguiam fazer outras coisas além de sexo.

Ela segurou a mão do Major a apertando com força.

—Temos visões diferentes demais e... Opiniões diferentes, fora o interesse, né? — Chichi falou com um sorriso sorrateiro — Talvez devesse... Procurar alguma das novas oficiais, elas... Humm... Eu realmente tenho que ir agora.

Ele franziu o cenho com aquele fora não tanto sutil... Uma deixa que ele entendera perfeitamente da fuga dela a relacionar-se, mas que ele achava que era mais uma manha de garotinha mimada.

—porque a pressa? — perguntou Blue firme, querendo mais tempo a sós com ela, tinha certeza que com o tempo a convenceria.

—Apenas pressa, não lhe diz respeito, major. Não se esqueça que ainda sou o general dessa merda toda — Chichi falou de forma ríspida tirando uma careta do major.

—Sim senhora, me perdoe a inconveniência — Blue disse irritado e constrangido a vendo afastar-se "ah Chichi, ainda estará aos meus pés, garota presunçosa" pensou mentalmente.

Após vinte lances de escada e finalmente Bulma digitar a senha da zona de cobaias do laboratório e elas finalmente entrarem ali a primeira coisa que a princesa fez foi retornar ao seu estado perceptível e ela estava bastante suada e cansada.

—último encontro com o Blue hein... Porque eu não fiquei sabendo disso? — Bulma zombou secando a testa suada e prendo as mechas em um coque.

—Cala a boca! — repreendeu Chichi constrangida.

—Belo fora! Pegou ele e enjoou? Tá com outro? Vai me conta.

—Não! – Chichi zanga-se e sorri ao mesmo tempo – vamos logo, princesa!

—Péssima amiga, vai me deixar na curiosidade mesmo?

Elas caminharam a passos ligeiros até chegarem as celas. Ao acender as luzes elas viram que eles estavam desacordados deitados sobre as camas do confinamento. Chichi e Bulma prepararam cada uma um carrinho de material médico. Não poderiam usar a câmara de regeneração. Ficaria registrado o uso e isso levantaria questões da qual nenhuma das duas poderiam estar envolvidas.

—Droga Bulma, eu vou ter que alterar toda essa droga de filmagem! — reclamou Chichi.

—é por uma boa causa — Bulma fala terminando de colocar alguns itens no carrinho

—Boa causa é uma comida, é minha cama por uma semana, umas férias na praia...isso é maldade pura comigo...sayajins? — Chichi fala arqueando a sobrancelha e pensando no thrajin sedento que havia deixado na cama.

Bulma cora-se com aquele comentário de sua amiga, porque esse atingia diretamente a questões que ela mesma não saberia responder, nem a chichi, nem a ela mesma.

—Me diz que isso tudo não é por causa daquele sayajin do corpo gostoso e pau grande da nave? — Chichi perguntou inquisidora, de repente quebrou todas as barreiras e jogou de lado qualquer acordo ou formalidade.

—Droga Chi! Isso sim agora é maldade comigo! — Bulma respondeu corada — não é só por ele, tá legal? Você viu que todos eles tiveram dificuldade de regeneração na contenção.

Chichi soltou um longo suspiro balançando a cabeça em negativa.

—O rei vai me matar eu sei. Ele vai me culpar por tudo isso. Maldita hora que deixei você capturar o príncipe dos sayajins

—Para com isso! Já disse, eu não quero nada. Apenas não me sinto confortável em deixa-lo assim — confessou Bulma ao retirar o primeiro dos sayajins e começar a tratar os ferimentos fazendo os curativos.

—Bulma, eu acho bom mesmo, é o me traseiro que está na reta — Chichi falou séria segurando o pulso de Bulma e a olhando nos olhos.

Zangada, a general pegou um kit pronto e foi para a cela mais afastada. Queria espaço e pensar sozinha. Ela entrou na cela e viu a última coisa que queria naquele instante: o sayajin irritante que a subestimava.

Mas Chichi, ao olha-lo viu o quanto este estava ferido e fraco. Os lençóis tinham bastante sangue.

"como eles podem fazer isso?" pensava sobre a forma que haviam deixado as cobaias.

Era cruel! Mesmo não gostando dos sayajins, ela acreditava no tratamento ao menos um pouco digno; eles, os thrajins eram uma raça inteligente e aquilo era coisa de bárbaros.

Ela desmontou o kit e sentou-se ao lado do sayajin e começou a tratar parte dos ferimentos. Ele gemia levemente de dor mesmo inconsciente a cada novo toque dela sobre as feridas abertas e ela percebeu que isso acontecia mesmo com ele sedado.

...

Bulma observou Vegeta por alguns segundos antes de puxar uma cadeira sentando-se ao lado dele na cama. Ela começou a limpar e tratar os ferimentos do sayajin em meio a uma canção murmurada que Henry cantava quando ela era criança.

_Vagando na luz de inverno_

_Os perversos e os sensatos_

_Testemunham a salvação_

_E a vida recomeça outra vez_

_Agora o céu claro está ao seu redor_

_Aah aah_

_A sombra do amor irá envolver-te_

_Por toda a noite_

_Estrela a brilhar no crepúsculo_

_Conte-me verdadeiros_

_Sussurros de esperança e eu o seguirei_

_Até que você me ame também_

À medida que os ferimentos iam sendo estancados, Bulma fazia os curativos. Vegeta usava um short preto apenas e Bulma tocava por todo o seu corpo fazendo os curativos, e ela não percebera que a pele do sayajin reagia ao suave e macio contato de suas mãos, a pele dele arrepiava-se.

A delicadeza da princesa de Thra era nítida em cada um dos movimentos sobre os ferimentos abertos do guerreiro sayajin. Vegeta completamente alheio e preso em seu inconsciente, sentia as ondas extasiante pelo seu corpo e tentava voltar a consciência e compreender o que ocorria externamente. Porque de alguma forma aquilo era estranho aos seus instintos. Para ele poderia soar como um novo perigo e o corpo e a mente tentavam reagir a sedação.

Bulma finalizava os últimos curativos e observava as feições de Vegeta. Eram tão rudes e ao mesmo tempo era tão bela, tão atrativa. Como poderia um ser de uma raça completamente diferente da sua lhe despertar sentimentos tão conflitantes?

Sim conflitantes, ela pensava coisas e sentia coisas que até então nenhum homem em sua raça ou raça aliada havia despertado nela, e a princesa thrajin não compreendia porque logo um ser brutal e animalesco despontava isso nela...

Bulma colocou suas pequenas e quentes mãos sobre o rosto do sayajin. Os lábios a atraiam de forma curiosa. Ela o encarava e mordeu seu próprio lábio mergulhando internamente no fulgor da curiosidade e quando menos percebeu, Bulma deixou-se levar e seus lábios estavam colados ao do sayajin.

Vegeta abriu os olhos finalmente tentando se situar, mas foi pego completamente de surpresa pelo que se passava.

"que merda a humana estava fazendo? E porque seu corpo respondeu tão intensamente a ela?"

Em um gesto bruto, Vegeta segurou o braço da garota de cabelos cerúleos com força a assustando e a fazendo derrubar a bandeja cheia de material. Bulma puxou seu braço de uma vez e se levantou rapidamente assustada. Ela estava desconcertada e embaraçada, e Vegeta, a encarava com imensa incredulidade, confusão e euforia. Bulma juntou rápido o material e saiu dali trancando a cela e fugindo o mais rápido que podia. Precisava de ar desesperadamente. Afinal, que porra eu em sua cabeça em fazer algo como aquilo?

Chichi ainda fazia os curativos quando os orbes ônix abriram-se

—Água — ele murmurou

Chichi viu que ele estava muito quente. Ela se levantou e trouxe um copo o levantando apoiado em seu colo e ajudou a beber e logo depois aplicou um medicamento para conter a temperatura do corpo do sayajin. Provavelmente ele deveria ter tido reação aos ferimentos expostos daquela maneira. Chichi terminou então de limpar as feridas e fazer os curativos. Quando se levantou da cama os olhos negros se encaram. O silencio ficou predominante. Eram dois arrogantes e orgulhosos. Mas pareciam que se entenderam temporariamente naquele rápido silencio. E Kakarotto segurou sua mão por alguns segundos e Chichi pode sentir o contraste do frio e do quente dos corpos então ele a soltou e fechou os olhos dormindo. Chichi fechou a cela e saiu dali a procura de Bulma para saírem o mais rápido possível, afinal, Chichi ainda tinha que alterar todo o arquivo de câmera daquela maldita noite.


	4. Por água a baixo

  
Chichi precisou procurar por Bulma e foi acha-la já próxima a saída, encostada contra a parede com um ar completamente desnorteado, perturbada e rubra. Chichi notara facilmente não somente a respiração acelerada da garota, como também a energia que estava ociosa.

—O que aconteceu, Bulma? – Questionou direta pensando que poderia ser algo realmente sério.

—Nada não, - Bulma forçou um sorriso tão patético que Chichi fez uma careta com a notória mentira - apenas vamos logo, eu já terminei e...

—Não podemos ainda – Chichi a interrompeu e Bulma espantou-se indagando a razão.

—Como não? Já terminamos o que viemos fazer aqui, precisamos lacrar o laboratório novamente!

—Seu traje, Bulma. Precisamos repor as cápsulas

A princesa então volta o olhar ao traje finalmente se recordando desse detalhe importante, afinal se voltariam por onde vieram ela precisava ocultar-se novamente. Juntas elas sobem um lance de escadas e entram no imenso completo cientifico. Bulma, como conhecedora do lugar, aproximou-se de um dos balcões e abriu uma das gavetas que continha várias e várias capsulas para traje.

—Se importa? – perguntou ela para Chichi apontando para o traje.

—Não, vamos logo

Bulma então apertou um botão no traje e ele brilhou a conexão neural do tronco do pescoço de Bulma e desceu a iluminação pelo dorso espinhal na cor azul neon. O traje travou-se como um manequim vivo da qual Bulma não conseguia mexer-se por estar em modo reparo. Os dezesseis pontos vazios das capsulas brilhavam em vermelho e Chichi foi encaixando uma a uma as novas capsulas e removendo as antigas, E ao colocar a última todas piscaram juntas em azul neon e a luz se apagou com o traje voltando a ficar flexível e Bulma voltando a mover-se.

—Foi bem rápida!

Chichi balançou a cabeça dando um tapinha no ombro da amiga e elas saíram o mais rápido que podiam dali. O caminho de volta foi refeito até estarem novamente na ala leste onde Chichi passou Bulma e voltou até o setor de segurança na central do QG.

Ela foi direto a sala de monitoramento e entrou de uma vez assustando os soldados que estavam ali quase dormindo em tédio tento muitas e muitas câmeras frente a eles.

—Vaza! – ordenou

—Mas...

—Mais nada, – Chichi disse de forma autoritária.

Eles não hesitaram a sair dali a última coisa que queriam era uma detenção extra por desobediência. Aproveitaram a ordem da superior para beber algo e eles mal pisaram do lado de fora, Chichi trancou a porta e sentou-se frente ao painel central. Digitando muito rapidamente ela acessou as câmeras e alterou todas elas plantando imagens cópias nos horários que elas estavam lá. Ela então se levantou e abriu a porta dando de cara com os dois guardas próximo a imensa máquina de café. Ela os observou alguns segundos antes de acenar com a cabeça os dando permissão de retornar à sala. Se dirigindo a mesma maquina de café, chichi serviu para si um grande copo do liquido escuro e antes de levar aos lábios aspirou do aroma, parecia um vício!

Os pensamentos correram rapidamente de volta a Ichy e ela olhou o horário dando conta que era muito tarde, não deveria e nem iria ligar para o tenente, quem sabe outro dia satisfar-se-ia novamente?

Suspirou pesadamente e por alguns segundos os olhos fecharam enquanto ela bebia do café, um pulso percorreu seu corpo com a memória sensorial do sayajin e com isso ela abriu rapidamente os olhos. Deveria estar muito mais cansada do que admitiria. Ela então começou a fazer o caminho de saída dali diferente do que usou anteriormente com Bulma.

Os passos ecoavam solitários pelo piso liso e polido dali dado o salto fino da bota que ela usava. Embora não estivesse trajando o uniforme, ela estava com uma calça de montaria preta e uma blusa estilo collant cinza média, a bota era de cano longo de zíper lateral, e por cima de tudo aquilo ela usava um casaco longo de cor escura e toda aquela combinação soava muito elegante e séria. Perdia-se no meio das mulheres thrajins da alta classe facilmente. A mente novamente era tomada pelas lembranças do laboratório e do espécime selvagem: o macaco espacial forte, egocêntrico e debochado. Ela então terminando o café, descartou o copo voltando finalmente para casa. Assim que chaga a parte de fora, na escadaria externa no QG ela viu a grossa chuva que caia.

—É claro que ia estar chovendo, não é? – murmurou zangada – você mora no castelo, caramba. Dois minutos tá em casa? E eu?

Sem o traje, que podia oferecer um bloqueio parcial, ela tinha duas opções: um transporte até sua casa que levaria pelo menos uma hora, ou ir voando o que levaria apenas alguns minutos. Ela olhou para a roupa e decidiu: precisava muito dormir, a madrugada já havia começado.

As rajadas de ventos estavam bem fortes, a chuva grossa tirava toda e qualquer visibilidade e para piorar a grossa camada de neblina das montanhas não favoreciam em nada. Ela pousara em uma das grandes arvores na região da mata já e buscou o fôlego novamente, estava voando muito rápido e as roupas molhadas faziam tudo ficar ainda mais gelado com os ventos. O voo de alguns minutos estava alongando-se demais! Erguendo seu pulso ela usou seu computador pessoal e digitando as coordenadas de sua casa solicita rastreio. Os olhos brilham no tom verde e ela podia ver o brilho do caminho a sua frente, como um gps integrado aos seus olhos.

(...)

Ele havia ficado extremamente confuso e desnorteado com o que havia acabado de acontecer. Vegeta sentou-se em sua cama assim que a garota de cabelos azuis saíra dali, inicialmente se perguntando que raios ela foi fazer ali, os olhos então se deram conta dos curativos em seu corpo e ele franziu o cenho com isso porque aquele gesto levantava questões na mente do sayajin, como: o porquê dela estar fazendo algo como aquilo? Ou a mais confusa de todas em sua mente: porque a thrajin o beijou?

Ela era louca afinal?

Na mente do sayajin uma ação apagava a outra e ele não conseguia achar uma ponte entre os gestos e ações da princesa de thra, afinal fora ela que o capturou, ela que esta lhe causando dor e o ferindo, ela mesma que o apagou e agora ela mesma vem cuidar de seus ferimentos?

Aquilo não era compreensível...

Estava nítido que ela era tão forte quanto ele, e Ela era tão firme quanto ele.

Ela era uma guerreira.

Ela era uma cientista.

Ela era uma princesa...

Uma princesa do império hawari, sua dominadora, sua inimiga...

Mas o pensamento antes inflado de ódio puro e a intensa vontade de mata-la estava delirantemente confuso e essa confusão fora causada por ela, mais uma vez ela o perturbando a mente, o confundindo. Ela brincava com sua racionalidade em um jogo estranho. Os malditos olhos azuis não saiam dos seus devaneios porque pareciam seus grilhões o prendendo a ela.

—Quem é você, princesa de Thra? – murmurou num rosnado irritado o príncipe sayajin.

Seu orgulho estava ferido e seu corpo no limite. Por mais que forçasse as malditas algemas não deixavam seu ki libertar, E ficar ali preso estava acabando com a sua sanidade e com seu condicionamento, era um fato: ele precisava sair! Precisava fugir, mas ele era o príncipe dos sayajins ele não fugia de uma luta, ele nunca fugia de uma batalha. E movido por esse instinto, esse pensamento naquele momento que ele decidiu: ele daria um jeito de aumentar o seu poder e sair por si mesmo daquele maldito planeta, sua raça não seria pisada, não seriam dizimados, não seriam escravos. Eles eram guerreiros e lutariam até a morte, pois só aí teriam a honra e junto com a vitória, ergueria a cabeça de todos aqueles malditos thrajins.

(...)

Bulma tirou todo o traje e se permitiu finalmente desabar em sua. Tudo aquilo tinha sido absolutamente confuso para ela. Ainda tentava entender a si mesma...o que a levou a agir tão estupidamente assim?

Ela tinha consigo o remorso pelos ferimentos infringidos ao sayajin, era normal querer ajuda-lo, querer tratar as lesões que ela mesma havia causado.

Mas porque dentro de si um alarme desesperado soava? Se perguntava se Chichi tinha razão em temer? Se ela, como princesa, estava se deixando envolver com um escravo? Um sayajin...

Aquele sentimento estava longe de ser remorso, estava pesado em seu peito como uma força que gritava para estar ao lado dele, era anormalmente absurda e louca... Tinha que se afastar daquilo. Mas como fazer isso se estava junto a equipe de pesquisa?

Bulma nunca havia se permitido ir tão fundo em sua mente por algo que deveria ser tão insignificante quanto um escravo. Mas simplesmente estava impossível negar aquela sensação eufórica que o sayajin causava em si.

Seus genes eram programados para serem frios e metódicos, mas mesmo assim ela estava ali se martirizando pela explosão de sentimentos confusos e difusos em sua maldita cabeça. Perguntas simples e que deveriam não ter significados ou importâncias reais, mas tinham e a perturbavam de forma intensa a tirando o sono mesmo em meio ao cansaço.

O que o rei irá fazer com os sayajins após a pesquisa?

Ela estava pronta para abdicar da existência daquele ser? Afinal o príncipe dos sayajins era apenas uma cobaia, mas porque ele a intrigava e a instigava tanto?

Algo nela queria ir a fundo naquilo, talvez seu lado cientifico gritasse alto nela, afinal eles eram a experiencia máxima que seu povo teria.

"sayajins"

(...)

A água escorria pelo corpo e pela roupa encharcada, a temperatura corporal estava muito abaixo do aceitável, ela estava entrando em hipotermia. Ela pousou na varanda de seu quarto, mas ao abrir a porta percebeu que estava trancada.

—Mas que droga, Bulma! Você e suas ideias de merda! – esbraveja com as fortes torrenciais em suas costas. – Eu tava quentinha, eu tava me divertindo, eu tava... – ela agarrou seus cabelos os puxando em frustração pensando no sexo que deixou para trás.

Para seu azar, as travas e sensores eram por dentro do vidro blindado, irritada, Chichi, bateu a cabeça contra o vidro de forma leve em demonstração a raiva sentida.

—é claro que nada daria certo! Porque daria, afinal?

O punho se fechou e a energia foi concentrada. Ela dirigiu tudo a ponta dos dedos indicadores e médios e encostou no vidro resistente. Com eximia rapidez e habilidade ela traçou um círculo com a luz que despontava dos seus dedos. Logo o vidro caiu estilhaçando-se no chão dando entrada a garota.

Um bom banho quente e sua roupa de dormir. Ela conferiu seu tablet pessoal uma ultima vez o deixando de lado e deixando-se confortavelmente aninhando-se em sua cama.

—Tão fofinho e quentinho – ronronou de olhos fechados com um mínimo sorriso de satisfação.

Dormiu pesadamente...

_Os ecos da floresta noturna a assustavam, tudo parecia maior, mais assustador, mas fechado. As formas e contornos eram pavorosamente inquietantes. Ela estava trêmula e sentia muita dor. Estava frio, muito frio, havia ventos fortes e a umidade de uma tempestade que se aproximava. Os sons dos animais que habitavam a mata a distraiam, ela não sabia o que fazer, ou para onde ir. A pequena não se elevou até o alto da cabeça onde sentiu mais dor ao tocar, os pequenos olhos negros viram nas pontas dos dedos o rubro sangue ciente que algo a ferira muito, mas aquele não era seu único ferimento. A roupa de dormir que ainda usava tinha uma parte rasgada por algo que lembrava garras, as gotas grossas de sangue ainda escorriam do ferimento aberto que ela apertava com a outra mão._

_Ela conseguia ouvir pequenos ecos de vozes muito ao longe e lembrava-se da ultima ordem: fuja!_

_Assustada com quem estava a persegui-la, ela correu em meio as grossas arvores e sem poder enxergar o caminho ela tropeçou em uma das raízes expostas e tropeçou, havia uma descida em ribanceira na região e foi inevitável a sua queda rolando colina abaixo. Mal cedeu ao chão e a dor tornou-se ainda mais insuportável, essa vinda agora no tornozelo._

_—Onde ela está? —ouviu as vozes gritarem aproximando-se cada vez mais._

_—Com sorte, morta! – ela ouviu os rosnados e prendeu a respiração, evitou emitir qualquer som, embora quisesse e precisasse gritar._

_—Como pode ter certeza?_

_—Eu a feri gravemente, há animais aqui, e apenas o rio abaixo, ou ela morre sangrando, ou afagada, ou devorada._

_Ela apertou forte a mão contra a boca a fim de não deixar som algum escapar, embora os pequenos olhos negros ainda transbordassem em lágrimas de medo e dor. A chuva veio com um véu e depois parecia que o céu estava despencando-se em água. O corpo pequeno tinha espasmos com o frio intenso e ela notara que as vozes se distanciavam cada vez mais até tornarem-se inaudíveis._

_—Mamãe! – A voz infantil chamou de repente numa pontada de esperança. — Mamãe? - Ela indagou novamente ainda tentando entender o que aconteceu naquela noite._

_Os olhos úmidos desceram de encontro com a roupa vendo como estava rasgada a peça, estava suja de lama ao longo dela e os pés descalços. O som da agua ganhou a atenção da garotinha de longos cabelos negros e ela tentou levantar-se, mas notou que o tornozelo estava muito inchado e a dor a impossibilitaria de ar, movida pela força interior ela arrastou-se até a margem do rio e olhou o seu reflexo na agua que era iluminada naquele instante pelo dueto de luas azul e vermelha no céu, a imagem refletida mostrava o rosto machucado e o rastro misturado de sujidade e sangue. Ela respirava rápido tentava controlar a dor. De repente ela fora tirada da sua atenção por um forte barulho, ela pode ouvir passos, as folhas que se mexiam e o som da respiração forte, e naquele instante o coração da garota bateu forte e veloz contra o peito o medo tomava conta de seu ser e as palavras repetiam-se em sua cabeça: fuja, fuja querida!_

_—E-eu tenho que ser forte por que... Porque eu..._

_Ela ao forçar-se levantar desequilibra sendo abraçada pela dor intensa_

_—Mamãe... Papai..._

_A água corrente estava particularmente gélida, a tempestade havia aguçado ainda mais a força do rio que arrastou sem piedade alguma a garota, as mãos debatiam-se na tentativa de nadar, ela tentava voltar a superfície, ela tentava respirar, mas parecia tão difícil, tão..._

_O corpo pequeno fora perdendo força e a vontade de viver fora perdendo espaço para a brutalidade da água fria e os olhos negros foram fechando-se lentamente, no entanto pouco antes de perder completamente os sentidos, ela sentira a forte pancada em sua cabeça e logo depois o corpo tinha uma sensação de suspensão._

_Quanto tempo ela ficou apagada? Ela não saberia dizer, ou se havia morrido, ou o que de fato acontecera. Estava molhada e deitada na margem aquosa do rio, no entanto pouco se lembrava, porque tudo estava confuso. O engasgo da água que fora expelida a fez entender que afora-se, e mais do que isso, fora salva por alguém, os olhos viram os dois homens que estavam ali e um deles a segurou no colo e ela se lembra de ter visto uma espécie de insígnia, era como um uniforme militar. Ela queria gritar, chorar, gemer em dor, mas apenas aconchegou o corpo muito frio nele que estava quente e com isso os olhos fecharam sucumbindo novamente._

_Quando o par de gemas negras se tornaram a abrir novamente ela se viu em uma confortável cama, estava quentinha, e confortável, mas gritou ao ver um homem grisalho a olhando. A mão subiu à cabeça ao sentir o aperto e ali notara que havia um curativo e a cabeça estava envolvida em uma faixa. O homem perguntava coisas, mas ela não o compreendia, estava atordoada, perdida e completamente confusa; ela puxou as cobertas vendo que havia uma imobilização no tornozelo que quebrou, o corpo carregava vários curativos e ela tentava falar, a boca abria em um notório pânico, mas a voz negava-se a sair, estava aterrorizada. Ela sentia o corpo quente, muito quente, ardia em febre... Levantou-se atordoada e sentiu os olhos fecharem novamente quando perdeu os sentidos completamente._

_A sensação do ar da respiração dele chocando-se contra a pele dela a provocava arrepios, o corpo incendiou-se ainda mais._

_Quente..._

_Ela sentia o peso do corpo forte, rude e grande sobre o seu, ela olhava os olhos negros dele que ardiam em desejo e naquele momento ela queria beija-lo e como se atendesse ao apelo, ela sentiu os lábios dele tocarem os seus e sentiu o calor irradiar-se completamente por si. A mão delicada dela alça o rosto anguloso e masculino dele acariciando..._

_A face do seu inimigo, a face do seu escravo, a face do marginal sayajin, mas naquele momento ela não se importava com o que, mas o querer e o desejo que ardia em ambos. Os dedos dela enroscaram-se naquela droga de cabelos negros lisos de fios grossos e rebeldes, a língua de ambos enroscavam-se e provocam-se em uma dança excitante em ambas as bocas, para ela havia um misto de selvageria que ganhara sua atenção em uma nova onda de prazer, as mãos dele pareciam forte, pareciam brutas e o desejo insaciável enquanto ela sentia-se ser tocada e apertada por ele, ela sentiu os lábios dele fugirem dos seus e começar a trilha um caminho molhado e ardosa por seu pescoço, seu colo... O corpo feminino ergueu-se ajudando o sayajin a tirar-lhe a roupa completamente e logo em seguida ela gemeu muito ao sentir o lado feral dele ao chupar seus seios com a ânsia de um animal feroz._

_Ela o queria, ela precisava dele, precisava daquilo, seu corpo pedia pela droga do animal, pedia pelo maldito macaco espacial, o volume estupidamente duro dele contra o seu corpo a fazia gritar desesperada por tê-lo dentro de si com força. As unhas dela arranham a pele crua dele e os olhos vulcânicos que a encararam com luxuria a fizeram estremecer, as duas mãos grandes que seguraram suas pernas e as abriram para ele fazendo o corpo grande e cheio de músculos encaixa-se no pequeno e curvilíneo dela._

_Como resistir a droga do macaco espacial?_

—CHICHI, ACORDE! – gritou Roshi sacudindo a garota

Ela acordou de repente assustada, ofegante, suada e muito, mais muito quente mesmo.

—O que foi?

—Seu comunicador, está tocando já tem um bom tempo e estou te chamando mais você não respondia, achei que tivesse acontecendo algo – Roshi falou pensativo entregando o aparelho para Chichi que o colocou no pulso de imediato.

—Obrigada, papai! – ela então atendeu a chamada —Oi

—Onde você está? – perguntou Bulma do outro lado daquela chamada. Estava quase para arrancar os cabelos de tão nervosa.

—Onde acha que eu to? To tentando dormir! –Resmungou Chichi.

—Dormir?! Chi... Na reunião com meu pai começa em meia hora – Bulma falou preocupada e assustada com o fato de Chichi ter perdido a hora.

—Que horas são? – Chichi olhou para seu relógio – merda, mas que droga! – termina desligando a chamada na cara de Bulma.

Ela correu se arrumando e colocando a armadura desse rapidamente a escada.

—Café? – disse Dr Gero vendo a filha correndo.

—Valeu, mas não to atrasada – ela bate a porta forte.

Roshi e Gero trocaram olhares ainda sentados a mesa do café da manhã.

—Ela realmente cismou com os sayajins...está até sonhando com eles – Roshi falou como quem não quer nada – acho que ela realmente os odeia.

—porque diz isso? – perguntou Gero mexendo em um tablet.

—Porque quando entrei no quarto dela ela gritava com um sayajin — Roshi fala bebericando a caneca de café.

—Estranho...que tipo de grito?

—Do tipo estridente!

—Interessante...— disse dr gero com um sorriso de lado e bebendo café

(...)

—Nossa Chi, você tá super atrasada – Bulma falou correndo com a amiga pelos corredores do castelo em direção a sala do trono.

—Isso tudo é culpa sua, Bulma! Eu moro afastada e ainda peguei aquela droga de tempestade toda., perdi meu sono e agora minha sanidade

—Como assim sanidade? – Bulma arqueou a sobrancelha e Chichi percebeu que falou demais.

—Nada, droga. — Chichi disse adiantando os passos e ficando frente a porta do salão.

Os guardas prestam continência e abrem a porta para elas entrarem. Haviam vários membros ali e Chichi se dirigiu a sua cadeira ao lado de Bulma. Pouco tempo depois o rei entrou e Chichi deu graças aos céus por ter chego ao menos em cima da hora.

Um homem de cabelos vermelhos distribui uma sessão de pastas entre os membros ali presente para dar início ao conselho de ministros do rei. Quando o rei ficou frente ao trono todos se levantaram e fizeram reverencia e logo sentaram-se com a permissão do rei.

...

—General, como está a adaptação dos macacos pelados ao nosso reino? – perguntou o rei.

—Senhor, eles então tendo dificuldade em aceitar a nova condição deles, no entanto eu vi que eles têm um grande poder que poderíamos aproveitar em nosso favor tal como já fizemos com outras raças, os aliando. É desperdício usa-los só como força bruta.

—Se aliar a sayajins? Atenha-se a guerras e batalhas e deixe diplomacia para quem intende, senhorita – zomba o conselheiro do rei, E os homens presentes gargalham.

—Com todo respeito, White, não tenho interesse algum em sua maldita diplomacia, afinal sou eu que limpa a sujeira dela quando essa falha miseravelmente como dá última vez. Eu penso a frente, penso em necessidades. Estou falando em força de ataque. Perdemos homens em várias frentes de invasões que muitas das vezes são simples, temos a melhor leva de soldados a nossa disposição prontos para serem usados e que não precisam de melhoria genética, eles já são a melhoria. Então não White, não quero me aliar, quero doma-los! – Chichi falou firme e autoritária mantendo a pose arrogante.

—Como acha que lidaremos com esses animais, senhorita? Eles não podem soltar o poder, ou ameaçariam a nós mesmos. Então o que sugere?

—Por favor, se dirija a mim como general. Meu cargo não é menos importante que nenhum dos chefes que aqui estão presentes e não vejo os chamar de rapazinhos, não é mesmo? Devo lembra-lo que meu status tem tanta importância quanto o seu? — Ela começou perigosamente severa e com aquilo O rei deu um sorriso de lado e White sente a face corar

—Desculpe, general.

—Aceitas. Acredito que podemos trabalhar em cima dos chips de contenção.

—Mas é uma ideia perturbadora essa! – protesta um dos homens.

—Não, não é. Até porque já testamos vários protótipos e sabemos que não falharam obtendo êxito em 100% dos casos – Bulma replicou trazendo a voz do corpo cientifico.

—Claro, mas não foram testados com sayajins – fala um outro – são novos parâmetros!

—Façamos os testes então — Chichi anuncia, tenho certeza que a princesa adoraria comandar a experiencia – fala Chichi gesticulando.

—A princesa não...—o rei interrompe, e todos olham pra ele – um cientista de minha total confiança ficara responsável pelo aperfeiçoamento da tecnologia. Você tem minha autorização para montar e treinar a primeira tropa sayajin do império hawari, general, mas se falhar eu a mato pessoalmente – fala firme o rei.

Chichi engoliu em seco, maldita hora que abriu a boca.

—Como desejar, majestade

—Como estamos nos laboratórios? – perguntou o rei thrajin se voltando a sua filha, Bulma.

—Começaremos hoje os testes dos materiais e os exames secundários – ela anuncia.

—Qual o primeiro prazo de resultados?

—Acredito que um mês já teremos algo

—Quero em 15 dias – ele fala determinante, e Bulma se cala, aquilo era um sério problema, significaria muito trabalho, trabalho em dobro, duas equipes, dia e noite praticamente.

(...)

Havia se passado poucos minutos do fim da reunião em que Bulma ficou conversando com dois ministros de seu pai, quando finalmente saiu dali ela foi direto ao QG de encontro a Chichi, ela bateu na porta e entrou logo em seguida achando a amiga afundada em pilhas e pilhas de relatórios. E foi inevitável não fazer uma careta.

—Uma missão fora, e quando eu volto eu tenho dever de casa! – reclamou Chichi fazendo um gesto para Bulma se sentar. – E então?

—Bom, conversei com o Hans, das finanças e temos o aval dele, ele gostou da pasta, mas...

—Mas?

—Bom, ele disse que é um projeto audacioso esse nosso.

—Não é audácia, é necessário! Precisamos de mais investimentos nos colégios de qualificação se quisermos implantarmos o modelo que discutimos, e olha que já não foi fácil convencer seu pai, Bulma.

—Claro, miga. Mas o negócio é que temos apenas a execução modelo, temos projetos e um protótipo mal desenvolvido porque ainda não executamos.

—Porque sinto que é uma, péssima notícia?

—Não é tão ruim, ganhamos apoio da pasta financeira

—Mas não investimento!

—Mais ou menos, de acordo com ele um empenho de 30% no total será empenhado do reino no financiamento.

—Trinta por cento?! – brada Chichi com raiva – isso é uma piada!

—Bom, eu sei que é pouco, então, ao menos as licenças e alvarás necessários foram cedidos, temos licenças para dez colônias, se o modelo de daqui de thra for realmente efetivo teremos o aval para levar para as outras colônias complementares.

—Ótimo, agora só preciso de recursos para as dez primeiras. – Bufou Chichi reclinando-se irritadamente e Bulma sorriu.

—Sabe, é hora de colocar toda a sua sensualidade e seu diálogo incrível em prática – disse de forma maliciosa fazendo Chichi revirar os olhos – ah vamos, bailes são sempre bons, fora que podemos receber os investidores das colônias, precisamos de dinheiro Chichi!

A careta de chichi fizera Bulma gargalhar.

(...)

Bulma chegou ao laboratório naquela tarde e as pesquisas haviam começado já. Henry a colocou a par do havia sido descoberto até aquele momento sobre o DNA dos sayajins e ela acompanhava parte dos experimentos. Bulma então falou sobre o aperfeiçoamento do chip que o rei pediu para designar Lazúli como responsável pela engenharia do chip que deveria ser imposto aos sayajins, mas Henry não gosta muito daquela ação do rei.

—A propósito, você vai fazer os exames restantes no sayajin de ontem lembra-se? – Henry falou

—Eu? Não pode ser outro? – Bulma falou nervosa e Henry estranhou a reação da princesa.

—Há algum problema, princesa?

—Não! Nenhum. Eu vou fazer isso agora – Bulma falou e tirando as luvas que usava saiu em direção as celas.

(...)

Na sala do trono o rei conversava com Lazúli sobre os novos chips.

—Eu quero um bloqueio neles. Algo ligado ao meio DNA. Somente eu terei autonomia sobre a vida deles. Quero algo fora do alcance da princesa. Algo está errado com ela desde a captura dos sayajins.

—Sim, majestade.

—Quero também a contenção do poder deles.

—Como assim? – Lazúli fala

—Como sabe, eles aumentam o poder a cada regeneração, eu quero que bloquei esse fator para que não fiquem mais fortes que meu atual pelotão de elite. Eles têm que ser contido. Do contrário serão um perigo, bom...pelo menos até conseguirmos algo deles, depois serão completamente descartáveis, como os que estão no laboratório.

—Mas porque manter a princesa fora disso, majestade? Eu realmente não intendo.

—Bulma tem ajudado os sayajins, primeiro na captura, depois no meu próprio laboratório, e ainda tem a general que parece ser mais leal a minha filha do que a mim mesmo. Mas ela diferente de Bulma, ainda me serve como se deve. Infelizmente não confio nas duas juntas, precisa-se de rédeas fortes para conter excesso de confiança e determinação.

—Tudo bem, criarei os bloqueios solicitados, me permite? – fala Lazúli estendendo uma pequena ampola ao rei e ele estende o braço para coletar sangue.

(...)

—Majestade, posso ter um minuto com o senhor? – pediu Chichi e O rei consentiu autorizando sua entrada na sala do trono.

Ela estava realmente nervosa com aquilo. O que havia na sua maldita cabeça em pensar em algo estúpido como aquilo? Agora era tarde e torcia pela negativa do rei.

—O que quer? – falou rígido e impaciente.

—Sobre os sayajins que estão sendo estudados.

—O que tem eles?

—Bom, eles são os mais poderosos da raça em nível de poder, então gostaria de saber se posso redesigna-los a tropa assim que for concluído o estudo? – Chichi fala firme, mas por dentro gritava como louca, tal como uma garotinha que acaba de fazer a maior besteira da sua vida.

O rei a fitou encarando os grandes orbes negros. Não havia nada que passasse tão desapercebido, e no fundo para ele o pedido partira da princesa e não da general, afinal quem tinha bichinhos de estimação pelo visto era a princesa thrajin, felizmente o rei já tinha planos para ela.

—Se eles sobreviverem, lhe darei a permissão de treina-los a nossa regra – o rei determina – o novo chip está em elaboração, já tem permissão para os outros.

—Sim majestade – Chichi falou fazendo uma reverencia e saindo da sala se xingando mentalmente.

"Mais que droga, porque me preocupar com aqueles bastardos? São apenas vermes, porque tira-los de lá? – ela resmungava enquanto caminhava até que tem um lapso de epifania - ... Espera?! O rei disse **se** eles sobreviverem? Porque eles não sobreviveriam? Deus, por Kaji, ele vai mata-los! Devo dizer pra Bulma?"

Ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente e então ponderou:

"Não...não devo interferir nos assuntos do rei...é minha cabeça a prêmio, já ajudei mais do que eu deveria, e olha que eu nem me importo com esses macacos espaciais!"

Ela continuou a caminhar, mas a resposta veio da própria consciência:

"não se importa? A quem você quer enganar Chichi, olha pra você em desespero...tendo sonhos libidinosos com escravos, você é uma piada andante"

—Sou uma piada?

"Deus o que está se passando em minha mente? Eu não posso treinar os sayajins"

"mas você quer..."

—Eu quero?...eu realmente não sei se quero.

"claro que quer...ele é forte e você quer lutar com ele de novo"

—Ele realmente é muito forte...ele é bem musculoso também...e tem um cheiro tão selvagem.

"que droga você está pensando? Acalma a droga do fogo do seu corpo!"

—Tem toda razão, eu preciso me conter! "Deus a que ponto eu cheguei??? Não posso deixar ninguém perceber que estou abalada, ainda mais por um maldito escravo... Isso acaba agora! Eu sou a droga do general do império hawari, eu sou a guerreira mais forte desse planeta e vou dominar esses malditos sayajins!"

Ela entrava firme e decidida no QG thrajin depois de parecer uma louca falando consigo mesma – porque literalmente se viu assim: louca— sabia o que queria, e o que faria, usando o comunicador de pulso ela fez uma chamada.

—General? Em que posso servi-la? – questionou Ichy do outro lado da linha.

—Nós dois, essa noite no Gyu Hotel bar. – Ela falava mais como uma ordem que como um convite, mas talvez fosse aquele jeito dela justamente que o fazia perder a cabeça.

_—A noite toda dessa vez?_

—A noite toda, tenente!

Oh sim, ela precisaria disso, afinal sentia o calor ainda no corpo daqueles pensamentos que teve.

Ela caminhou em direção a fala de seu coronel e sendo atendida pelo assistente dele ela entrou na sala topando Gohan, tal como ela antes afundado em relatórios.

—Gohan preciso da listagem dos sayajins e que me acompanhe ao campo de prisioneiros – peça a Ichy também o controle e os relatórios inicias.

—Sim senhora – fala o jovem se levantando e saindo da sala em direção ao computador central. Logo em seguida ele volta se encontrando com Chichi e ambos vão ao campo.

(...)

Vegeta estava deitado na sua cela quando ouviu os passos vindos em direção a ela. O barulho do trinco eletrônico ganhou seus ouvidos, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos ou se levantar, era sempre a mesma coisa. Estava tentando achar alguma forma de sair dali, de romper as malditas algemas.

—hummrum— Bulma pigarreou – eu preciso leva-lo para fazer exames – disse parada na próxima à port.a

Vegeta se surpreendeu com a presença da humana ali. Ele deu um pulo da cama e a encararam. Tudo parecia definitivamente estranho naquele instante. Ele tinha dúvidas, ele tinha insegurança, ele tinha... Atração?

Os passos são firmes em direção a ela e à medida que se aproximava o cheiro dela tornava-se mais intenso em seus sentidos.

Talvez pudesse usa-la? Afinal, se ela se aproximou talvez isso fosse algo a seu favor. Faria com que ela vacilasse e se libertaria, depois mataria a maldita que lhe tomou tudo, inclusive a liberdade.

Seu coração estranhamente batia mais rápido, mais forte... Era a emoção da caçada...é... Caça-la...

Bulma sentia sua respiração ficar pesada e intensa. O sayajin estava perto...perto até demais. O que ele estava fazendo?

—Para bem aí, sayajin – Ela ordenou com a voz firme.

Vegeta exibia um sorriso prepotente nos lábios e continuou caminhando em direção a Bulma, se aproximou prensando levemente seu corpo contra o dela.

—Vai me levar pra qual inferno dessa vez? – falou o sayajin de forma arrogante próximo ao pescoço de Bulma.

Ela sentiu o hálito quente se chocar contra a sua pele e um arrepio a percorreu por completo.

"droga, o cheiro dela realmente é bom...eu quero sentir mais...eu preciso"

Vegeta aproximou seu nariz do pescoço de Bulma. A garota por sua vez estava estática ainda tentando dissipar tudo aquilo que seu corpo tentava processar.

"o que tá acontecendo comigo? Deus...o que ele é capaz de causar em mim? Eu preciso de controle, mesmo que falso, eu preciso me estabilizar! Não posso deixa-lo pensar que tem todo esse domínio sobre mim"

Bulma virou Vegeta contra a parede da cela e colando seu corpo no dele sussurrou ao ouvido do sayajin:

—deixa eu te explicar de uma forma simples, sayajin – ela é ameaçadora – não importa a qual inferno vou te levar, você não tem como sair dele e se eu fosse você, me comportaria o máximo, pois, se o inferno já está ruim, ele pode piorar ainda mais.

Vegeta sentiu uma onda percorrer seu corpo de uma forma que ele jamais sentiu com uma fêmea sayajin. Ela tinha um brilho no olhar e... Ela o ameaçou! Sim, ela não temia, pelo contrário, ela conseguiu desabrochar um poder único, ela o desafiava e ele queria mais daquilo, ele queria mais daquele cheiro, ele queria sentir o gosto da humana.

Vegeta fez um rápido movimento e virando seu corpo prensou o de Bulma de volta a parede, que, sem se dar conta tinha os lábios do sayajin contra os seus, e por Kaji, como o gosto daquela boca era bom...

Vegeta sentia a maciez daqueles lábios e um sabor impregnado neles que era quase afrodisíaco a ele, o corpo dela que se alinhava aos seus músculos, o calor que vinha dela, o cheiro adocicado de seus cabelos. Sua língua estava sedenta daquilo, mas Bulma se afastou de uma vez e deu um forte soco em Vegeta.

—nunca mais me toque, sayajin – Ela esbravejou limpando a boca com raiva.

Mas o que Vegeta viu nos olhos dela fora outra coisa, foi um brilho, um desejo...

"ela me quer" pensou ao limpar a filete de sangue em sua boca.


	5. Questionamentos

Os olhos percorreram o campo de treino observando e analisando. Ao seu lado estava Gohan e Ichy caminhando com pranchetas holográficas a fim de registrar, ou fazer qualquer ato necessário burocraticamente falando. A escolha deveria ser fácil, mas ela não poderia correr riscos, afinal não seria fácil convencer os sayajins a defender um império que os escravizou. Então Chichi resolveu iniciar pelos mais jovens, seria mais fácil perverte a ideai da mente e seria mais fácil romper com aquele orgulho da raça que parecia os mover mesmo.

—Não são muito novos? – questionou Gohan vendo os que foram separados inicialmente a pedido da general.

—A idade é perfeita para o que preciso, e provavelmente não devem ter experiencias amplas de batalhas – Chichi falou se aproximando de mais dois jovens sayajins. – Esses dois, levem.

Ichy acenou com a cabeça e os soldados que estavam sobre o seu comando pegaram os dois sayajins e direcionou a uma das grandes salas do centro de prisioneiros. Aquela ação continua e Chichi vai selecionando os sayajins até reunir os primeiros para formarem a primeira tropa sayajin do império Hawari. Com todos já dentro da sala, ela ponderou o discurso e entrou ali, os sayajins estavam fracos pela ausência de energia, mas se tinha algo que Chichi sabia era como incentivar os guerreiros da forma correta.

Ela caminhou a frente do lugar e fitou de frente cada olhar bárbaro sayajin, mas não intimidou-se nem um pouco, pelo contrário, ela sorriu de forma um arrogante quando começou:

—Hoje vocês ganharam uma nova oportunidade, uma singela liberdade e uma chance de me mostrarem do que realmente são capazes. Sei que cada um de vocês aqui tem um grande potencial de poder. Cada um de vocês hoje poderão ser soldados de um grande império, do maior império. As condições são simples: lealdade e lealdade, e em troca eu ofereço a mesma liberdade que meus homens tem. Serão treinados, equipados e estarão fazendo o que mais apreciam: invadir e lutar.

Os sayajins se olharam, confusos em meio as palavras, as promessas, e o que havia por trás da intensão real da oferta de paz, afinal, um inimigo jamais deveria ser confiável.

—Como sabemos que as palavras são verdadeiras? – perguntou de repente um sayajin dando inicio aquele ciclo.

—Não saberão! – Chichi foi enfática - eu faço a oferta, quem aceitar se submete a crer ou não. Hoje vocês têm a opção de serem um escravo qualquer ou de serem novamente guerreiros, é isso e ponto. Não serão cidadãos, não serão como nós, mas serão guerreiros e servirão em combate. Poderão ir e vir dentro do planeta e das zonas de invasão, pode não ser o ideal, mas é melhor do que vocês têm hoje. Bom, a escolha é de cada um. Quem aceitar deve se curvar e seguiremos daqui. Quem não se curvar volta ao campo e dali seguirá para onde o rei determinar em breve. Sei que o que mais amam é poder lutar e desafiarem-se cada vez mais...

—Porque sinto que não cederão? – murmurou Ichy com Gohan.

—Tenha um pouco de fé – respondeu o coronel thrajin.

—Acho isso uma péssima ideia – disse Ichy – sayajins no meio dos nossos?

—Temos um déficit muito grande, seria uma solução bem rápida na verdade. Com a necessidade do rei em expandir tão rapidamente a qualquer custo, perdemos muitos soldados.

Os sayajin novamente se olharam, então um deles falou algo em linguagem nativa sayajin, e outros rosnaram em resposta. Chichi acompanhou aquilo atenção, ela conhecia muito pouco do dialeto deles porque era um dos mais complicados de se aprender dado o fato de não se ter tantas informações disponíveis sobre sayajins no universo. Então ela prestou atenção em uma das garotas que havia ali no meio. Ela fitava o chão em silencio e não participação e certo que Chichi sentiu uma certa curiosidade em saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. Por um mínimo instante, um segundo apenas, a general thrajin se viu na garota: perdida, confusa, acuada, angustiada...

Havia um ar de melancolia muito intenso na garota e ela não sabia bem o que era, e então ela ergueu o rosto e o olhar fora de encontro a Chichi e essa, sentiu algo inquietante em si e viu a garota sayajin respirar fundo antes de curvar-se. Naquele instante, outros sayajins olharam para ela e trocaram palavras, mas movidos pelo primeiro gesto da filhote sayajin um a um se curvou até não restar ninguém de pé.

E embora Chichi quisesse realmente sentir-se plenamente satisfeita, ela não estava porque algo ruminava nela a alguns dias, desde que esteve na cela no maldito sayajin.

—Excelente! Não são tão tolos quanto pensei — disse de forma direta e autoritária. – Ichy e Gohan providenciem a transferência deles ao quartel. Quero os novos chips, identificação, novos trajes e os alimente. Amanhã começamos com o treino.

Ambos consentiram e mal a general sai dali eles começam com o trabalho deles. Ali havia uma mescla de sayajin cujas as idades variavam de dezesseis a dezenove anos, todos jovens, a grande maioria inexperiente.

(...)

Vegeta estava novamente em sua cela e Bulma a trancava a mesma e quando travou e ia tirar sua mão, Vegeta segurou ela e eles se olharam por alguns instantes, encaravam-se em silencio conflitante. Os lábios de Bulma tremeram levemente em um nervoso se perguntando que raios estava fazendo. Vegeta a encarava fixamente e de forma tão intensa que parecia perdido nos orbes turquesas. Então como se voltassem a si ele retirou a mão da cima da dela e se virou de costas voltando a caminhar na cela Ignorando Bulma, fingindo que nada daquilo aconteceu, ou nada daquilo o abalara realmente.

Bulma não intendeu o gesto do sayajin. E ao mesmo tempo que temeu, ela se perguntou o porquê de ele fazer aquilo? Era alguma espécie de jogo estranho? Ela não saberia responder, apenas o toque agora não era mais frio em sua pele, era quente. E ela se lembrou da ousadia do sayajin mais cedo em toca-la, e de como aquilo refletiu em si. Precisava sair dali! O ar parecia de repente mais sufocante. E sem olhar para trás ela sai, porque hesitar talvez daria espaço ao sayajin fazer algo ainda mais perturbador a sua mente e naquele momento ela já estava enlouquecida o bastante.

Vegeta, por outro lado tentava conter seus caninos que tentavam se evidenciar. Ele podia sentir a pulsação forte em seu peito e o cheiro da thrajin que ainda estava forte em sua cela.

Porque seu maldito corpo reconhecia a presença dela como se ela fosse uma fêmea sayajin? Aquilo não lhe fazia sentindo. Ele realmente queria odiá-la, queria vingar-se, queria matá-la. E talvez movido por esse pensamento insano, pelo ódio e lembrança da batalha, ele decidira que o mais certo era usa-la. Ele deveria achar os pontos fracos dela e usar ao seu favor, ele era o príncipe dos sayajins ele era astuto o bastante para isso, e o faria.

(...)

Chichi depois de um bom banho, trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas encontrando Roshi montando a mesa do jantar.

—Vai sair?

—Vou – ela falou colocando uma pulseira rapidamente e aproximou-se de Roshi – e não me espere, não volto hoje.

—Quando finalmente vai trazer um pretendente sério de verdade nessa casa? Ou quando finalmente vai fazer um _hoapono_ * ? Devo lembra-la que precisa de uma linhagem e...

Chichi fez uma careta e interrompeu Roshi:

—Ei! Não vou me noivar, e muito menos ter um bebê só pra fazer dois velhinhos felizes! – ela sorriu dando o assunto por encerrado. Deu as costas caminhando para fora.

—Hei, não sou velhinho, garota mal criada! E depois não é por mim, é por você. Sabe que precisa disso. Todo thrajin um dia...

—Um dia, bem longe, talvez quando eu estiver na metade do meu ciclo de vida, talvez, não prometo.

O som da porta batendo fora o mais irritante para Roshi que quebrou o pegador de metal que segurava quando Gero entrava ali.

—O que foi dessa vez? Discutiram de novo?

—Ela é obstinada demais, teimosa e... – Ele deixou o pegador de lado e deu um longo suspiro — não dá ouvidos a nada e ninguém!

—Ela é igualzinha a eles, tem um pouquinho dos dois. – disse Gero sentando-se na mesa e tirando os óculos que usava, preferia ainda eles a usar a correção, achava que ficava melhor com a peça. – Esse cheiro todo é seu refolgado? To faminto!

—Tem que obriga-la a ter um filho!

—Relaxa, ela é nova, tem energia demais. Uma hora ela muda.

—Ela tá morrendo!

Gero calou-se momentaneamente ponderando.

—Tá, vou tentar falar com ela – disse por fim.

...

No hotel Gyu, ela havia pego uma suíte ao chegar antes, apenas o comunicou em que suíte estava. Ali dentro ela sentou-se na cama e pegou o tablet do quarto e solicitou serviço de quarto escolhendo comida, bebida e sobremesa. Tirando a jaqueta que vestia ela deixou de lado e caminhou em direção ao banheiro da suíte ligando assim a banheira a colocando para encher. Do bar do quarto ela pegou uma lata de energético e caminhou até a varanda. Os olhos negros observavam a metrópole a noite, ela parecia nunca parar, tantas luzes, vozes e sons... Rachat a capital Thrajin, era divinamente linda e ela parecia nunca mudar aquela sensação: amor e devoção por seu lar.

De repente a mente a levou imediatamente a pensar no planeta sayajin, os flashes de memória da invasão, do general sayajin arrogante, dela destruindo o planeta deles e a imagem da garota sayajin naquela manhã quando ela os mandou se curvarem a outra raça. Era de fato humilhante, era tenebroso e pela primeira vez na sua vida ela não se sentiu nem um milésimo, orgulhosa do momento, pelo contrário, sentiu-se suja e mesquinha.

Chichi assustou-se ao sentir as mãos sobre sua cintura a apertando e o corpo masculino que se juntou ao seu.

—Tava muito concentrada, Chichi – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

—Processos protocolar, o dia todo – ela enfatizou tentando acalmar-se depois do susto. Realmente estava tão distraída que nem ao menos percebera o momento que Ichy chegou ali. —Pedi o jantar, espero que goste.

Ele a virou e segurou o rosto da general a olhando nos olhos, talvez fosse aquele um bom momento a dois para conversarem, mas antes de ter qualquer chance de falar qualquer coisa, Chichi enlaçou o pescoço dele e começou a beija-lo. Apertou a nuca do thrajin e o instigou e Ichy a erguera contra o seu corpo quando ela enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura.

Ele caminhou com ela em direção a cama e ali deixou-a ceder-se enquanto ele começava a despi-la na mesma medida e velocidade que ela arrancava suas roupas. Os lábios dele que começaram nos dela, trilharam pelo corpo feminino e repousara na vulva dele onde a língua e os lábios dele deixaram-se brincar e enlouquece-la...

Talvez o calor e a urgência de tudo não permitiria nada tão sentimental de cara...

Com o gozo dela ele a virou sobre a cama e as mãos agarraram a bunda carnuda quando ele se encaixou e entrou forte nela começando a estoca-la intensamente. Os gemidos dela o enlouquecia e o fazia deseja-la cada vez mais e mais. Era uma necessidade cada vez maior. A quem ele queria enganar? Eles tinham uma combinação perfeita, tinham química, tinham o necessário nos padrões thrajins para serem um casal... Ele queria isso, queria ela...

Movido pelo intenso desejo que lhe afogava a mente naquele instante, ele gozou. Desceu levemente o corpo sobre o dela e começou a fazer uma trilha de pequenos chupões pela coluna dela até a nuca ouvindo os gemidos leves dela. Os lábios aproximaram-se do ouvido dela e ele sussurrou:

—Me viciou em você, general!

Chichi sorriu, não levava de forma alguma para algo sério, mas sempre para o da diversão e alívio. Ela virou-se forçando-o ficar por baixo de si, com as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele ela baixou-se até os lábios dele e disse:

—A medida é recíproca, tenente... Considere-se sortudo – ela então o beijou e levantou o arrastando em direção a banheiro. A noite que ela merecia a muitos dias. Talvez fosse isso que precisasse em fim. Voltar ao ritmo completamente e esquecer os tais sayajins.

(...)

Na manhã seguinte, Bulma estava junto a Henry no laboratório, eles estavam terminando de fazer a primeira sequência genética dos sayajins e se preparavam para os primeiros esboços de soro. Queriam cruzar com a células thrajins original para ver se eram compatíveis para uma adaptação genética.

Já Chichi que havia tido uma noite agitada e havia acordado quase em cima da hora junto de Ichy, estava agora completamente diferente da garota da noite, estava uniformizada, cabelos presos, semblante sério - e nem um resquício do cansaço que certamente cobraria o corpo mais tarde-frente a um grupo de sayajins jovens que foram alocados no dia anterior, e agora com nos trajes, os estranhavam.

—Eu sei que parece estranho em uma primeira vez, e na verdade pode até parecer incomodo visto que vocês adoram ficar com o corpo mais... Exposto, mas esse traje tem um grande diferencial nas batalhas. Ele absorve a carga de golpes. Dessa forma – ela falou dando um forte golpe em um dos sayajins que sentiu o impacto de forma bem reduzida, o sayajin balançou a cauda eufórico com aquilo e os outros olhavam atentos e com igual euforia em provar a tal tecnologia thrajin – vocês percebem que estourou uma capsula dessas? – ela continuou falando ao mostrar em seu próprio traje e os sayajins consentiram dando compreensão ao que ela explicava – quando todas se romperam o traje deixa de funcionar e estarão por suas próprias forças, tem mais um detalhe. Ele ajuda na concentração de energia e aprimoramento dos músculos, e ajuda a coordenar melhor os golpes. Então hoje vamos começar a nos adaptar ao ataque e ao uso dele.

—Mas não podemos acessar os nossos poderes – falou uma sayajin um tanto curioso e ansioso e com sua pergunta, os murmúrios se sessaram quando os sayajins deram a devida atenção a general Thrajin

—Não se preocupem, todas as algemas serão retiradas. Agora vocês carregam um novo dispositivo em vocês que faz o mesmo controle. Ele também impede que vocês ataquem qualquer cidadão Thra. — Com isso Chichi caminhou até uma sayajin e tirou as algemas e coleira supressora. Ela rapidamente expande sua força e Chichi mandou que ela a atacasse, imediatamente a garota sentiu a sua energia base e sorriu atacando a general, mas ao faze-lo ela sentiu o corpo ser contido como um campo de força invisível, simplesmente não conseguia avançar ou se mexer.

—Isso é um sistema de proteção ao nosso império, vocês os terão até termos total confiança em vocês. Ele faz a leitura genética de identificação de nossos cidadãos e bloqueai vocês, seja o menor e mais simples dos ataques.

—Então como vamos treinar? Uns com os outros?

—Dessa forma – Chichi falou colocando uma pulseira que bloqueava o leitor genético dela. — Pode atacar agora.

E mais uma vez a sayajin a atacou, mas dessa vez o ataque funcionou e a sayajin sorriu orgulhosa, finalmente poderia voltar a fazer o que gostava.

—Então vamos começar no nível básico, vamos treinar lutas e a forma do nosso combate juntamente com as funções estratégicas dentro de um ataque, bom, isso claro depois de eu explicar certinho as funções de tudo para não se perderem, memorizem, eu não repito. – Chichi falou.

Então Gohan e ela começaram o treinamento dos jovens sayajins depois de livra-los da contenção.

(...)

Uma semana havia se passado desde do início do treino dos sayajins e Chichi havia se surpreendido com a capacidade de aprendizado e de regeneração dos sayajins, e elevação dos poderes deles era muito rápida se comparada a sua raça, mesmo que essa tivesse melhoria genética. Se conseguissem de fato aliar os dois DNA's seria algo incrível.

A thrajin estava cada vez mais dedicada aos sayajins e acabou não se dando conta no quanto se aprofundou na relação com os mesmos. E essa relação era compartilhada pelos jovens sayajins que começaram a admirar a general hawari e a respeita-la parcialmente. Claro que tinham ainda suas desavenças, mas nada que não fosse se corrigindo. A princípio os sayajins tinham o péssimo hábito de bater de frente com a general, mas idas constantes a regeneração e as punições por ela imposta foi mostrando aos mesmo a força da super-humana, e força era algo sempre bem visto pelos sayajins.

Chichi começou a observar padrões de comportamento dos sayajins e achava algumas peculiaridades interessantes, oras tinham um perfil animal e oras um perfil humano sempre interagindo em conjunto no mesmo corpo, e por vezes se pegou rindo da forma que os sayajins brigavam entre si, eram como crianças descomportadas só que muito poderosas. Isso fora o choque cultural entre eles e aquilo era incrível!

Chichi separou uma ala inteira dedicada somente a eles, lá tinha tudo que os sayajins precisavam: área de treino, dormitórios, área de refeição, banheiros... Enfim, tudo. Ela não achou que ainda era hora de integra-los as tropas hawari em conjunto, até porque os sayajins eram muito indisciplinados ainda e o instinto arrogante era muito maior que os thrajins o que tornava uma briga de orgulho e ego imensas sempre. Os treinos de Chichi duravam horas a dentro e sempre eram puxados tanto para os sayajins quanto para ela mesma que estava gastando cada vez mais energia essencial durante os treinos.

Naquela noite em especial ela estava na cama com Ichy novamente, no mesmo hotel que costumavam se encontrar, ela preferia sempre assim, sem intimidade demais com sua família, na verdade, porque ela temia que no primeiro thrajin que passasse porta adentro ali, seus pais surtariam com a ideia estupida de uma união. Depois de tanto extravasarem e relaxarem um no corpo do outro. Ichy a tinha em seu braço deitada. Ela fugia novamente da conversa.

—Mas é a coisa mais lógica Chichi, poderíamos passar mais tempo juntos!

—Mas eu não quero me unir!

—Não precisa se unir, não to cobrando, é só racional e lógico.

—Morar com você? – ela questionou achando certa graça e sorriu, e ele zangou-se se levantando. —Para tá bom! Olha... – ela esfregou as mãos no rosto – eu gosto de você, de verdade, assim... É uma companhia incrível, a gente se intende...

Ele a viu começar aquele assunto daquela forma e vestido já com cueca virou-se a vendo sentada na ponta da cama pronta para levantar-se. Ela tinha a feição séria e mordia os lábios. Para ela era mais que uma barreira deixar alguém se aproximar mais que a zona segura, fosse quem fosse. Haviam questões demais e era sempre mais seguro assim.

Ichy podia ler nas feições dela o quanto aquilo a corroía, o quanto aquilo era algo verdadeiramente complicado, e sabia também que a pressão que ele tanto insistia poderia ter um lado absurdamente ruim: ela deixa-lo.

—Só esquece ta bom? Se funciona pra você assim, ótimo.

—Ichy...

—Eu gosto de você, Chichi, mesmo. Só... – ele deslizou a mão pelos cabelos – eu só... Tentei ajudar, ser mais racional.

—Volta pra cama, vai? – ela o chamou levantando o dedo – esquece essa coisa toda. Aqui tá bom, a gente tá bom, vai por mim, não vai querer complicar sua cabeça com algo estupido assim!

Para ele tinha que ter o resultado de uma lógica, os dois mantendo aquilo, matematicamente falando resultaria em uma união em algum momento, era só uma questão de tempo e paciência, ela entenderia que eles eram melhor juntos.

(...)

Bulma fracassava em mais uma tentativa de unificar as células thra nas sayajins. O problema não era a compatibilidade, pois descobriram que tinham muita compatibilidade genética, mas o problema era que essa compatibilidade só servia para unificação das células, ou seja: formar híbridos por completo. E a última coisa que o rei de thra queria eram mestiços sayajins. Ele dizia que o poder dos seres seriam demais para manter sobre controle e não gostaria da ideia de ter thrajins mestiços a escravos. Achava que no final ao ser decidida a lealdade deles, os mesmos sempre se voltariam a favor dos sayajins.

—é um maldito sangue forte, desses vermes imundos. Não precisamos disso! Queremos apenas uma coisa deles querida, o que aquela forma grotesca deles pode dar: um alto expansivo na força e no poder – falou o rei mais uma vez a Bulma – queremos a capacidade regenerativa, queremos a expansão indomável da força.

O sorriso malicioso dele causava arrepios em Bulma, mas munida de toda sua sagacidade ela continuou aquela discussão:

—Mas papai... As células não aceitaram bem modificações, as células deles são imunes a qualquer alteração superficial e a Thra sofrem rupturas, elas juntas forçadas a essa maneira são como óleo e água. Não funcionam juntas em equilíbrio, uma quer dominar a outra. – Ela estava apreensiva a medida que a face de seu pai mudava – o máximo que conseguimos até agora, foi um soro que auxilia na rápida regeneração no nosso DNA e um leve aumento do poder...

—Então seja mais radical com eles! Quero a transformação. Somente ela me interessa no DNA deles, do contrário não passam de lixo.

Bulma engoliu em seco. A mente a levou ao exato momento da batalha com o sayajin em que ele transformou-se, mas ela não atentou-se ao processo, ele apenas virou uma fera.

—Não sabemos ainda o que provoca a mudança.

—Então usem a cabine força, gravidade, raios ultra, soro totzu... – ele fala com tédio - use o que for preciso.

—Mas não sabemos o que pode causar no corpo deles. Eles podem morrer no processo – Bulma alerta chocada com o pai.

—Não me interessa. Apenas faça princesa, ou faça ou colocarei alguém que faça! Acho que está muito apegada e zelosa desses macacos selvagens —fala o rei ameaçador

Bulma tinham um olhar de desafio e incredulidade, A raiva falou mais alto naquele instante olhando nos olhos verdes de seu pai. Como ele ousava a por a prova daquela forma? Primeiro a falta de confiança nela que era seu sangue em lidar com os sayajins, agora aquilo? Bom, ele não conhecia mesmo suas capacidades.

—Eu faço! — ela afirmou impetuosa.

Dando as costas ao pai ela retorna ao seu escritório próprio afim de estender melhor suas pesquisas pessoais, mas ao longo do trajeto ela ficou ponderando tudo.

A verdade é que tinha evitado ficar próximo ao sayajin, e a cada maldita noite tem sonhado cada vez mais intimamente com sayajin. Sonhos que pareciam cada vez mais lúcidos e reais. Por vezes acordou com sua pele queimando em excitação e desejo tendo que entrar embaixo da água gelada. E outro dia ela podia jurar que iria ao encontro do sayajin no meio da noite mesmo. Seu corpo estava a guiando inconscientemente a presença dele e isso era desesperador. Não queria olha-lo, mas também não queria vê-lo morrer e o que seu pai acabara de decretar era isso: uma sentença de morte.

Bulma então se trancou e decidiu afundar-se em suas pesquisas, pois só assim talvez pudesse ajudar o tal sayajin.

(...)

Chichi se vestia depois de um longo banho gelado. A pele quente ainda pelos devaneios noturnos que tivera. Tudo estava confuso em sua mente, tudo se misturava. Os devaneios de sua infância com memorias criadas do seu presente. Oras estava com Ichy, oras a imagem tornava-se o maldito sayajin, e esse não saia da sua cabeça. Ela caminhou até a mesa do café se juntando aos pais adotivos naquela manhã.

Há alguns dias ela tem tentado voltar mesmo ao seu ritmo, a ser o que era, mas as coisas pareciam estranhas as vezes, talvez fosse a proximidade da troca das luas, talvez outra coisa...

Assim que se sentou, Maki Gero começou a falar as boas novas:

—Já temos uma nova linha de soro para você. – Ele passou um frasco para Chichi que coloca o mesmo em um suporte no traje. – Ele está mais forte e mais concentrado, ainda não consegui ajustar tudo, mas por hora pode suprir uma emergência.

—Obrigada, papai.

—Chichi, estou preocupado, suas leituras de energia aumentaram consideravelmente, você sabe que isso acelera o seu processo de deterioração das células implantadas. – Alertou o cientista.

—prometo que pegarei mais leve, juro – falou a garota comendo rapidamente.

—Tem outra coisa também – começou Gero – eu tenho conversado com Roshi, a gente tem insistido, querida, precisa começar a ponderar uma união, precisa ponderar um herdeiro principalmente dado o seu estado.

Chichi os olhou e sorriu irritada.

—é sério isso? Estamos falando em herança genética logo no café? Estão tão preocupados assim com a minha morte? – ela riu irritada.

—Chi...

—Não! Eu acho que eu tenho mais fé em vocês que vocês em mim! – ela irritou-se se levantando.

—Chichi, não temos nada definitivo. Precisamos pensar que talvez precise deixar as coisas... – ele suspirou vendo o olhar dela – só pense, querida.

—Uma herança genética e uma união, apenas para satisfazer o desejo de vocês de uma garota perdida que não tem nada! – fala irritada e séria caminhando para a sala.

—Querida, você é imensamente importante para nós – disse Roshi segurando a mão de Gero – e é essa a importância que damos, a sua memória, a sua continuidade... Seu sangue.

—Meu sangue não tem importância alguma, pense em mais um guerreiro thrajin, quem sabe vocês adotem outro pra suprir isso. Não to pronta pra isso.

—Só... Pensa no que pode passar adiante – sugeriu Gero tocando em um ponto importante para Chichi – afinal você é um legado de alguém.

Ela deu um curto sorriso de lado, esse notoriamente melancólico e triste e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Estava morrendo de fome, mas agora era preferível comer algo no caminho a ter mais uma daquelas serias conversas. Mas ela suspirou pesadamente: "um legado de sangue" ela murmurou mentalmente e saiu.

Talvez, só talvez eles pudessem ter razão, mas como ponderar algo sério como aquilo? A mente lembrou-se então de Ichy e de uma ou outra conversa que tiveram por parte dele sobre ficarem juntos, bom, geneticamente eles eram muito bem compatíveis como parceiros e os dados centrais diziam isso...

—Talvez... – ela murmurou irritada.

...

—Nosso dever era mantê-la viva, foi um pedido dos pais dela e olha o estado que ela se encontra! – fala Roshi irritado

—Eu sei..., mas não tinha outra forma de encaixa-la nesse mundo desapercebida. Temos que correr e achar alguma forma de corrigir as células dela em definitivo logo — disse Gero, sério o preocupado – Ouviu ela, ela não vai ceder a ter um filho. Sabe o que isso quer dizer, não é?

—Deveríamos intervir! Você sabe que...

Roshi estava muito irritado e Gero colocou sua mão sobre a dele e o olhou nos olhos.

—Eu vou intervir se for a hora. Até lá ela tem o direito de escolha.

(...)

Chichi chegou ao complexo e os sayajins já estavam trajados e prontos para iniciar o treino como nos outros dias, mas aquele não seria um dia como os outros.

—Hoje faremos algo diferente – Chichi anunciou de repente.

Os sayajins olhavam confusos a general depois do anuncio.

—Hoje vou levar vocês ao primeiro contado de treino dentro do nosso planeta. Quero que vocês conheçam um pequeno espaço em thra. Iremos as montanhas de fogo.

Os sayajins agitam-se com o anuncio, a euforia os motivava, até porque desde que saíram do campo de treino tudo que eles haviam tido contato ainda em thra se resumia ao QG e a restritos thrajins.

Gohan não achou aquilo uma boa ideia afinal, achava os sayajins ainda ferozes demais e um tanto hostis, mas não iria contra sua general, se Chichi achava que era a hora, ela sabia bem o que fazia. Com a ordem dada, ele explicou tudo e foram organizados para saída, as autorizações concedidas e logo estavam todos partindo do QG. Eles seguiam atrás de Chichi e com a autoridade dela em exercício nenhum soldado ousou a questionar ou a barrar com os tais sayajins, na verdade havia certa expectativa e curiosidade com relação a leva de soldados sayajin para o império Hawari.

Usando um transporte especial, eles foram levados as montanhas de fogo, o transporte aéreo pousara pouco antes da densa floresta de arvores bem altas. Dali eles carregando as mochilas seguiram a pé abrindo uma trilha montanha a cima onde havia um lugar propicio para acamparem. Chichi e Gohan iam os instruindo e falando mais de thra e da cultura deles à medida que subiam, e havia uma garotinha sayajin que havia aproximando-se ainda mais da general thrajin desde quando foram colocados no QG, aos poucos ela fora aproximando-se de Chichi. Curiosa, doce e estranhamente mais sentimental que a leva dos guerreiros que Chichi lidava diretamente. Algo cativou a general naquela filhote de dezessete anos.

Assim que chegaram onde Chichi queria, eles deixaram as mochilas de lado e aprenderam a montar acampamento e só depois começaram um treinamento ali no meio da mata. Chichi pode então começar a ensinar técnicas especiais aos sayajins, tais como: Mudança na projeção da energia, controle da mesma. Sentir a energia sem o uso do aparelho de leitura e outras tantas...

Perto do entardecer, eles caçam por ali mesmo e com fogueiras montadas eles entram em período de descanso. Aquilo foi uma grande brecha de proximidade e mesmo semperceber Chichi estava próxima de duas fêmeas sayajins. A primeira que a cativou: Hanna.

Essa era uma sayajin de cabelos medianos negros e um pouco rebeldes. Ela era curiosa, doce, e falava pelos cotovelos, bom, isso depois que se acostumou com Chichi, porque antes ela era calada e um pouco melancólica. A general descobrira que ela era órfã de pai e mãe e isso ocorrera antes da invasão, e Chichi descobriu também que a garota tem ou tinha um irmão, mas que se separam na invasão. Segundo Hanna, o irmão era um exímio guerreiro, então restou duas linhas de pensamento a chichi, ou esse morreu em combate no planeta sayajin, ou seria um dos que estariam no laboratório. De qualquer modo ela não poderia intervir em nada, estava acima do poder dela.

A outra que Chichi permitiu que se aproximasse foi: Ginger. A sayajin tinha cabelos um pouco mais curtos que os de Hanna e diferente da outra, Ginger era mais espevitada, mais bruta e direta. Tinha a curiosidade mais era mais impetuosa e objetiva.

Para Chichi era algo novo e diferente observar a forma que os sayajins interagiam entre si, e a hierarquia deles também que ficava bem evidenciado. E embora houvesse um pouco de subestimação das fêmeas quando elas eram fortes eram tradas e vistas como guerreiras de igual valor no grupo.

Haviam se formado alguns grupinhos em volta das fogueiras ali, e enquanto conversava com Chichi, os olhos de Ginger desviaram-se levemente em direção ao coronel que estava um tanto desprendido mostrando algo para dois sayajin no seu tablet pessoal. De repente sua cauda desprendeu-se de sua cintura e começou a fazer movimentos languidos e a atenção de Gohan fora de encontro aos olhos negros que o observavam a distancia vendo a cauda da sayajin oscilar. Sentiu um leve ardor na face com aquilo e balançando a cabeça dispersando a atenção, ele voltou a concentrar-se nos sayajins.

Hanna e Chichi continuavam a conversar.

—Os sayajins prezam poder de luta, e normalmente é isso que eles buscam nas parceiras de procriação – disse Hanna – mas as vezes, só as vezes, eles criam laços que são mais importantes que o poder de luta, então criam vínculos.

—Vínculos? — Chichi perguntou enquanto comia sentada ao lado de Hanna mais afastadas. A verdade era que estranhou aquele termo.

—Sim, isso mesmo! Na nossa cultura. Nos vinculamos

—casam?! –

—casar? – estranhou Hanna, o termo usado.

—É Como se unisse a outra pessoa formando um casal para toda vida

—Humm... Acho que poderia ser assim – Hanna falou rindo – o vínculo é algo muito forte e único nos sayajins, quando escolhemos nossos companheiros é algo para uma vida toda, somos capazes de compartilhar sentimento, emoções, força... Tudo através do vínculo, sua raça é assim também?

—Humm.... Acho que não. – Sorriu Chichi pensando em algo tão intenso assim - bom eu não saberia. Geralmente o thrajins escolhem seus parceiros por melhor adequação genética e proximidade de combinação, quase como um meio eletrônico e depois que se unem os filhos são gerados em laboratório – Chichi ficou pensativa naquilo, novamente a conversa da manhã com seus pais e depois a conversa com Ichy vieram em sua mente.

—Então vocês não se relacionam? Os machos e as fêmeas? – Hanna perguntou curiosa. Aquela raça era completamente estranha em diversas formas.

A cauda da sayajin fazia ondas de empolgação pela conversa e Chichi corou levemente em ter que falar aquilo com alguém de outra raça. Na verdade, ela nunca havia pensando em quanto o processo de seu planeta era indireto, frio... Analisando os por menores, eles sempre presavam pelo cômodo, não que não houvesse relacionamentos e sentimentos, mas esses geralmente eram deixados de lado sempre, porque no final a racionalidade comandava as decisões de um thrajin. Mas se perguntou: quem escolhe alguém por compatibilidade genética afinal?

—Não seja boba! Claro que nos relacionamos – Chichi fala ríspida – temos desejos como qualquer outro ser, fazemos sexo e... – Ela respirou fundo e concluiu o raciocínio - Apenas não podemos nos reproduzir diretamente. Nossas crianças são geradas apenas em provetas, sem risco de alteração genética. Escolhemos tudo, desde de sexo até aptidões futuras e depois o embrião é implantando na mãe.

—Isso é horrível! – fala Hanna com uma careta – eu não gostaria disso

—Mas é assim que aqui funciona. Claro que vocês não se incluem já que não são da raça. – Chichi falou voltando a comer.

A curiosidade de Hanna aguçou-se ainda mais quando ela continuou aquela conversa.

—E você general, já se casou?

Chichi sorriu, como ela era inconveniente e curiosa.

—Não...e nem sei se vou – Chichi a encarou por alguns segundos

—Então não irá continuar sua linhagem?

Chichi pensa por alguns segundos, era a mesma pergunta que andava a importunando, a mesma questão que seus pais a levantavam quase que diariamente, era a única questão que ela não conseguia ponderar racionalmente, que ela realmente não queria pensar. Mas era algo tão pessoal, havia questões tão profundas envolvidas naquilo.

—Acho que não tenho esse interesse – falou a thrajin. Ela de verdade não cogitava aquilo. Não conseguia se ver como uma mãe, ou se ver abdicando de coisas em prol disso, era algo que a assustava imensuravelmente e talvez por isso ela precavia-se tanto a fim de evitar qualquer mínima possibilidade. – Bom vamos mudar desse assunto. Me fala mais da história de vocês. As fêmeas são guerreiras, não é? Eu vi muitas.


	6. Uma tentação sayajin

No segundo dia de acampamento ali nas montanhas, ao longo do mesmo, Gohan, acabou se soltando mais com os sayajins e por alguma razão se sentiu envolvidos com eles, de certo meio a vontade mais do que ficaria com tropas thrajins. Era como se essa raça conseguisse despertar algo diferente, sentimentos complexos. E normalmente os thrajins não tinham tanto envolvimento pessoal ou sentimental. Eles não tinham problemas em demonstrarem seus sentimentos, mas geralmente sua raça sempre era tão mecânica que raramente algo assim acontecia, havia muito mais questão de comodidade e mesmos interesses que os aproximava do que realmente sentimentos. E para ele ver os sayajins agindo tão livremente e espontâneos, livres de pudores ou morais sociais era algo realmente novo.

Ele estava ajudando dois sayajins com uma técnica especial, quando a fêmea sayajin aproximou-se dele. Os olhos encararam-se alguns instantes e ele sentiu um ligeiro intimidar com o mesmo.

—Pode me ajudar, coronel? – ela pediu.

Gohan engoliu em seco sentindo o folego um pouco mais fraco, o coração um pouco mais forte.

—Claro! – disse caminhando para a garota.

Ginger falou da dificuldade que estava tendo quanto a uma das técnicas, então Gohan a ensinou e novamente, mas agora mais perto. As mãos do Thrajin seguravam as da sayajin e as colocava na posição correta. Colado contra o corpo feminino, ele sentia o calor dela contra a sua pele que era mais fria. Ginger virou o rosto de lado e esse colou-se ao do coronel thrajin.

—Assim? – perguntou ela quanto a postura correta.

Gohan sentiu seu sangue correr muito forte em suas veias, o calor que subira em seu corpo e a intensão real daquilo.

Recusava-se!

Ele o faria sem hesitações! Ele era um oficial comandante e precisava manter sua moral, precisava manter protocolos e mais que isso, ele nunca se envolvera com qualquer outra mulher que não fosse thrajin. O seu lado racional e controlado estava mais aguçado que nunca, mas tinha que admitir que o apelo da garota sayajin o balançou de forma que até então nunca havia se balançado. Fazendo a racionalidade dominar sua mente ele afastou-se da garota.

—Isso, soldado. Continue praticando dessa forma – disse firme sem dar mais brechas a sayajin que pareceu não ficar tão feliz com a ação de Gohan.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, já perto do anoitecer, a sayajin havia se afastado para o rio que tinha ali próximo. Despindo-se de todo o seu traje, Ginger entrara na água banhando-se.

Gohan que havia sofrido a provocação da sayajin o dia inteiro, havia ficado com aquilo martelando em sua cabeça e em seu corpo. O apelo dela aguçou seu desejo e curiosidade e a cada hora que passava a sua razão estava perdendo aquela batalha. Sobre uma das arvores que circundavam o rio, ele encostou-se e vira a fêmea sayajin se despir lentamente quase como se o provocasse o que era impossível já que ela não fazia ideia que ele estava ali. E para Gohan, essa continuou a provoca-lo mais e mais, e ele sentia o seu corpo incendiar-se, deseja-la...

Sufocou e gemeu levemente sentindo o latejar duro que se encontrava.

—Eu disse que era uma péssima ideia, Chichi – ele murmurou irritado consigo mesmo ao afastar-se dali e voltar a sua própria barraca, essa que ele colocou um pouco mais afastada do grupo principal, assim como Chichi o fizera, mas do lado oposto.

Naquela noite eles comeram algo em torno da fogueira e Gohan conversava com Chichi sobre os relatórios e outras coisas relacionadas ao QG thrajin. Ambos concentrados no tablet e nos números e ações. Os sayajins riam e brigavam juntos afastados dos dois, e havia três fêmeas sayajins que juntas conversavam sentadas.

—Não deveria tenta-lo! – murmurou Hanna para Ginger

—é só curiosidade! Não há mal em ser curiosa! – disse Ginger sorrindo e acariciando sua cauda entre os dedos como se a escovasse. – Ele é bem bonito.

—Eu prefiro sayajins! – disse Scarole – já viu como os thrajins são frios? Deve ser tão sem graça. O que acha Hanna?

—Eu até agora não vi nenhum que me chamasse a atenção! Fora que é errado! O que meu irmão diria se me visse com um thrajin? – perguntou ela e então ficou melancólica.

—A general não o achou? – perguntou Ginger comendo algo e então elas olharam em direção a Chichi e Gohan.

—Eu não pedi a ela. – Hanna confessou – tenho medo de perguntar e descobrir. Eu deveria odiar eles, por tudo. Eu não sei...

—Bom, precisamos viver, sobreviver – disse Scarole – acha que a general pode ter matado ele?

—Conhece ele. Ele lutaria até morrer. Ele não estava com os preços lá no campo, mas eu ouvi alguns murmúrios que houve outros que foram mandados pra outros lugares, até os laboratórios.

—Deveria mesmo falar com ela, ela parece gostar de você! – disse Ginger cortando o assunto – na verdade deveria aproveitar o fato dela gostar de você.

—Me conhece, não sou assim... Embora eu realmente goste da general. Ela parece... Diferente sabe? – opinou Hanna e então Ginger sentiu as bochechas arderem ao olhar novamente para Gohan e o ver olhando para ela. Sim, ela também não sabia explicar como Hanna, mas sentia que havia algo diferente.

...

Já era bem tarde da noite e tudo parecia absolutamente silencioso não fosse por três sayajins que estavam em volta da fogueira e jogavam um jogo típico deles. A garota de cabelos negros esgueirou-se no meio da noite. Sobre o céu de Thra brilhava a lua rubra no céu e ela caminhou sorrateira até a barraca do coronel thrajin.

Gohan já estava cochilando quando um mínimo barulho do lado de fora próximo a sua barraca o acordou, ele apenas ergueu o corpo sentando-se ao abrir os olhos de uma vez quando viu a garota sayajin entrando ali e fechando a barraca atrás de si.

—Ginger?! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou entre o confuso e o autoritário.

Mas a garota sayajin não lhe respondeu a pergunta como ele queria, ao invés disso ela engatinhou em direção ao thrajin que ficou sem fala ou reação.

—Vim perguntar se apreciou meu banho mais cedo – ela falou com uma pitada de sensualidade e malicia que o fez espantar-se e constranger-se e a primeira reação de Gohan fora negar.

—Do que está falando? – ele segurou os ombros de Ginger a impedindo de avançar mais, mas a garota sentou-se encaixada em seu colo – eu... Eu... Quer dizer...

Ela aproximou o rosto do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

—Sayajins tem um olfato excelente, Gohan...

A respiração dele pesou-se imediatamente, o coração acelerou, as mãos fraquejaram e Ginger encaixou-se por completo sobre o colo dele e os braços dela envolveram o pescoço do thrajin enquanto ela o encarava. Gohan sentiu a cauda dela deslizar fofa sobre o seu peito nu e aquilo provocou arrepios em sua pele.

Regras, protocolos, patente...

Ele segurou forte a nuca dela e a puxou contra si quebrando o mínimo de distancia que ainda havia e começou a beija-la. Os lábios encaixaram-se em um vortex de desejo, curiosidade e excitação, a mão de Gohan desceu até a cintura de Ginger a apertando forte enquanto as línguas começavam a se tocar deixando o beijo úmido e ainda mais quente. Gohan sentia o ardor do corpo dela e quando línguas se encaixaram em um enrosco, ginger friccionou-se contra a dureza de Gohan que estava completamente rijo em excitação ao momento.

Ele percebera como a sua libido estava no limite do suportável, ele estava a desejando ardentemente a garota sayajin. Ela puxava seus cabelos e as unhas deslizavam sobre sua pele a medida que ela o instigava e ele sentira o toque selvagem e rude dela, mas o que ele nunca esperou era seu corpo corresponder tão intensamente aquilo. As mãos dele se tornaram mais brutas ao aperta-la e senti-la e fora ainda mais irracional de sua parte quando ele arrancou a camiseta que ela usava e a boca chupou o seio juvenil. A cabeça de Ginger pendeu-se para trás à medida que ela gemera e fechara os olhos mantendo o aperto nos cabelos negros de Gohan. As mãos dele apertaram com força a bunda dela sob o short que ela vestia e aquilo a instigava a mexer-se e remexer-se ainda mais contra a ereção de Gohan.

Os gemidos eram contidos a fim de não chamar atenção e aquilo sim era loucura, mas o ponto que Ginger o deixou era sem volta alguma. Ele a virou ficando sobre a sayajin. As mãos agarraram o short dela puxando com calcinha e tudo a deixando completamente nua. As mãos agarraram as coxas dela abrindo as pernas da sayajin quando ele deixou-se ir de encontro a vulva lisa dela. Abocanhou um tanto mais feros que pretendia e isso a fizera dar um gritinho seguido de um gemido mais alto, ela apertou os cabelos dele mais, os puxando. Sentia a língua dele deslizar sobre seus lábios íntimos e a boca dele chupa-la e enlouquece-la e quando essa alcançou seu clitóris ela mordeu os lábios para evitar gritar. As pernas estremeceram e o agarro dele nas coxas tornaram-se ainda mais excitante, ela empurrou o quadril mais para a boca dele querendo mais contato, mais da língua...

A respiração estava completamente alvoroçada e ela ergueu o corpo fazendo seus olhos encontrarem-se com os negros felinos dele. Podia até jurar que havia uma ponta animalesca no thrajin naquele instante, mas sabia o quão racional ele era, eles na verdade, os thrajins como um todo.

A língua dele provocou sobre aquele ponto sensível dela e os lábios juntaram-se o chupando forte e ela não aguentou mais. O tremor espalhou-se pelo corpo, o calor a sufocava, ela perdia completamente sua lucidez derramando-se nos lábios de Gohan. Ele subiu dando pequenos chupões no ventre dela, nos seios, no colo, pescoço...

Libertando seu membro que latejava duramente doloroso, ele o deslizou sobre a entrada da sayajin o melando na excitação dela.

Empurrou forte pra dentro de uma vez e gemeu fechando os olhos sentindo quão úmida e quente ela era por dentro. Sentindo o núcleo dela envolve-lo totalmente o deixando completamente louco por penetra-la forte mais e mais. Ele moveu-se, o corpo meio levantando com as mãos apoiadas uma de cada lado dela, ele começou a mover-se. Os movimentos languidos do quadril o fazia estoca-la cada vez mais forte, mais rápido, mais urgente. O barulho que se perpetuava era das respirações fortes e o choque das pelves quando ele a fodia com força. Gohan voltou a descer o corpo e a encaixar seus lábios aos dela enquanto a metia forte. Sentiu as pernas dela envolverem sua cintura e com aquilo ele desviou dos lábios dela e sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

—Desse jeito eu não aguento...

Mas a resposta dela fora puxar-lhe novamente a sua boca. Ele não conseguiria mais sustentar aquilo. O prazer rugia dentro de si para deixar-se fluir. Seus músculos gritaram, sua mente gritou...

Ele pendeu a cabeça fechando os olhos quando tensionou o maxilar forte contendo o urro que viera quando ele jorrou em gozo finalmente dentro da thrajin. Ofegante ainda, ele saiu de dentro dela e deitou-se ao lado de Ginger que virou conchegando-se no coronel. A cauda dela instintivamente enrolou-se a coxa dele e ficaram em silencio. A garota precisou de pouco tempo para começar a ressonar ai, aconchegada a ele, mas ele fitava o teto da barraca, agora mais lucido pensando:

O que tinha acabado de fazer?

Por Kõri, ele havia se deitado com uma escrava, com uma raça completamente animalesca e o pior de tudo ele havia gostado! E não só gostado, gozado como nunca o fez, feito sexo como um bárbaro como geralmente não o era.

Pelos deuses ele fez sexo como um animal e gostou daquilo!

Os olhos desviaram até a sayajin e a mão acariciou os cabelos grossos e lisos dela e ele suspirou. 

Ele gostou... Ele gostou tanto que queria mais...

A mão deslizou sobre o aperto da cauda dela em sua coxa e ele podia jurar que ouvira ela rosnar perdida no sono a cauda estava tão bem presa em si que ele poderia tentar o que fosse, mas dificilmente conseguiria se livrar dela, então apenas deixou-se adormecer ali, aninhado a garota louca.

(...)

No alto do terceiro dia acampados ali em árduo treinamento e engajamento, Chichi deu uma pequena trégua aos sayajins para aproveitarem os rios vulcânicos e com isso ela afastou-se a fim de tentar aperfeiçoar uma nova técnica que ela vinha trabalhando a um tempo: se consistia em criar clones de energia a fim de confundir o adversário em zonas de baixa visibilidade, mas aquela técnica ainda estava consumindo muita energia e era isso que ela queria fazer diminuir a carga.

Novamente ela estava insistindo naquilo. Hanna que havia se juntando aos sayajins para se divertir, sentiu falta da presença da general, e querendo a fazer se juntar a diversão ela foi atrás de Chichi. Por estar familiarizada com os treinos do irmão Hanna também se tornara bem adiantada no treino de energia de Chichi e para ela não foi nada difícil sentir a energia da garota e ir de encontro. Hanna parou em cima de uma das arvores assistindo Chichi executar a técnica e aquilo a deixou maravilhada com a capacidade da thrajin,

De repente, a face de entusiasmo dá lugar ao medo ao ver cair de joelhos. Hanna sentia a energia vital de Chichi cair bruscamente e com isso Hanna vai de encontro a garota sem perder tempo, e sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Chichi havia gasto energia demais e agora o resquício do último soro que havia usado chegou ao fim. Seu coração estava acelerado e seus músculos doíam fortemente. A visão estava ficando distorcia e a respiração difícil. Seu nariz começo a escorrer sangue e ela tossiu expelindo também o liquido rubro. Ela apoiou a mão no chão sentindo o corpo ceder... Foi longe demais. Hanna se aproximou de thrajin rapidamente e apoiou a cabeça dela no colo. Chichi não tinha tempo para pensar, ela apenas apertou um botão no seu pulso com dificuldade enquanto tossia e mais sangue saía. Um compartimento do seu traje abriu e Hanna pode ver a pequena ampola de liquido vermelho. Instintivamente ela apertou um botão próximo ao pescoço de Chichi fazendo o traje desativar e ela abrir, sabia o que tinha que fazer e com isso ela pegou a ampola que assim que apertada próximo a tampa de contenção deixou a mostra a agulha de aplicação. Hanna encostou a mesma contra o pescoço de Chichi empurrando fazendo assim o liquido ser injetado na thrajin.

—Chichi – chamou Hanna percebendo que Chichi estava desacordada.

Hanna não entendia o que havia acontecido a thrajin, mas sentia-se preocupada com ela. A considerava como uma companheira de batalha e admirava a garota de certa forma, e o tempo havia feito elas se aproximarem de certo modo. Não queria que algo acontecesse a ela, ainda mais agora que de certo Hanna não tinha mais ninguém.

Então após alguns minutos um painel holográfico de Chichi acendeu, e Hanna viu os índices vitais da thrajin começando a normalizar-se, e pouco tempo depois Chichi abriu os olhos finalmente. Após se recuperar Chichi se sentou limpando parte do sangue. Os olhos preocupados de Hanna, de certo comoveram Chichi, mas ela não podia compartilhar aquilo com ninguém, mas agora tinha uma divida de gratidão e de vida para com a sayajin.

—O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hanna.

Chichi sorriu segurando a mão da garota e disse:

—É uso excessivo de energia, eu uso um composto para complementar toda a vez que eu passo dos limites. Mas... Ninguém pode saber disso.

—Mas..., mas general.

—Eu prometo, não é nada, tá bom? E será o nosso segredo.

Hanna mesmo contrariada concorda com aquilo. Juntas, acabam voltando para o acampamento.

No final daquele dia eles voltaram ao QG e com isso Chichi colocou em funcionamento o novo protocolo e autorização:

—Então agora temos sayajins nas tropas? – questionou Ichy com certo incomodo ao enlaçar a cintura de Chichi.

Ele estava sentando na ponta da sua mesa e a general estava em pé diante dele.

—Aqui não! Assim não! Já disse! – ela brigou quanto ao comportamento de Ichy no local de trabalho. – Pelo menos não no expediente!

Ele manteve a cintura dela segura firmemente e a beijou sobre protesto.

—A porta tá fechada, general – sorriu e então soltou ela – vou publicar a sua ordem e oficializar, senhora. – Ele prestou continência com certo deboche e provocação e ela o bateu.

—Eu vou pra casa, preciso mesmo descansar. Foram três dias cansativos mesmo!

—Poderia ir lá pra casa, e eu poderia... Fazer uma massagem... – ele sussurrou malicioso no ouvido dela.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha cruzando os braços.

—Eu não cozinho! - Ela disse de repente

E para ele aquela era uma pequena vitória, afinal ela aceitara algo que não se resumia a impessoalidade de um hotel.

—Felizmente eu cozinho muito bem – ele terminou de falar.

(...)

Após quase uma semana, os thrajins ainda não aceitavam bem conviver com os sayajins, mas não os atacava por medo da represaria de Chichi que foi bem ameaçadora quanto a isso. E alguns achavam que ela estava se tornando uma defensora dos escravos macacos e esses não eram soldados, mas oficiais com patentes mais elevadas, um deles era Blue.

Ele não estava gostando de nenhuma daquelas medidas e nenhuma das mordomias dada aos tais macacos pelados espaciais, principalmente porque a general dedicava-se mesmo aos tais e mais do que isso, o ego de Blue estava em frangalhos depois de um fora definitivo de Chichi. Ela simplesmente o rejeitou com todas as letras possíveis dizendo que não tinha o menor interesse nele ou na companhia dele. O espezinho mesmo!

Mas para ele era abominável aquilo, ninguém o rejeitava, ela tinha que se considerar sortuda dado o gênio terrível que ela tinha um cara como ele a ter como compatível, e mais que isso, dado ao passado ridículo dela ele ainda não aceitava que alguém como ela ocupasse a cadeira de oficial comandante máximo. Ele jamais reconheceria mérito algum dela.

O porque do seu súbito interesse nela? Havia suas razões pessoais egoístas para isso, e que lugar melhor para estar senão sobre as graças de quem manda em tudo? As vantagens eram as melhores de todas.

Com o ego ferido e sem poder atingi-la diretamente, seu alvo tornou-se o que ela tanto protegia: os sayajins, mas não qualquer um, havia uma em especial que estava tão próxima da general de thra...

(...)

Gohan e Ginger estavam se envolvendo de forma continua e escondida. O thrajin não poderia deixar que ninguém soubesse do seu envolvimento com a sayajin ou aquilo seria um grande problema, tanto para ele quanto para Ginger.

Chichi estava fora do QG a fim de organizar naquela tarde as pendencias de missões com os comandantes. Havia decidido que mandaria os sayajins para uma primeira missão teste junto com ela.

Tudo estava irritantemente tedioso e olhar cada um daqueles malditos ali presentes a irritava ainda mais. No final ela decidia tudo, mas eles insistiam em levantar dúvidas desnecessárias e achar problemas onde não havia, gostavam de ocupar o precioso tempo da thrajin com coisas inúteis, o que fazia o humor de Chichi decair ao longo do dia. Então com um grito autoritário ela pôs fim aquilo.

—Chega! A droga do plano é esse, e ponto. Os cronogramas e os membros de cada esquadra serão escalados dessa forma e seguiram a minha decisão. Não quero mais uma maldita pergunta idiota. Concluiu se levantando e saindo da sala deixando os membros calados na mesa.

Mal ela chegou no quartel e Gohan veio em seu encalço e a face dele já dizia que algo estava errado.

—O que houve Gohan?

— É a Hanna. Está sendo punida pelo major Blue

Chichi parou seu caminho e tentando manter-se calma respirou perguntando:

—E qual o motivo da punição?

— Segundo ele, ela desobedeceu a uma ordem direta.

Chichi deu um molhar severo a Gohan, quase o culpando.

—Era seu dever ficar de olho neles, isso é sua culpa.

—Desculpa general, foi um erro meu e não vai se repetir

Ela voltou a caminhar, dessa vez um pouco mais apressada e ríspida.

—Onde você estava, afinal, quando isso aconteceu?

—eu estava checando alguns relatórios – mentiu, sabendo que estava com Ginger.

Chichi entrou no pátio de punição e viu Blue surrando Hanna, e ela ainda usava uma coleira de contenção de poder.

Os soldados viam aquilo rindo e se divertindo com a cena e ao verem a general começaram a se calar, menos Blue, que se virou de frente para encarar Chichi.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? —Ela perguntou direta e autoritária.

Ela olhou para Hanna que estava muito machucada e sentiu uma fúria preencher seu ser, e nesse instante fechou seus punhos com força tentando manter a calma.

—Punindo, general. O que parece?

—E qual o motivo?

—Insubordinação – Blue enche a boca para falar.

Chichi leva a mão no queixo, ponderando, concentrando-se para não matar Blue.

—Humm, entendi... Nashi, venha aqui —Ela chamou. O jovem de cabelos castanhos se levantou e caminhou até a general.

Ele era um sargento que trabalhava como auxiliar direto de Blue.

—Sim senhora – fala prestando continência.

—Você fez a petição e os relatórios que lhe pedi ontem?

—ainda não senhora – respondeu ele, meio temoroso. Blue olhava atentamente onde Chichi queria chegar com aquilo.

—Mas eu lhe dei uma ordem direta, não foi?

—Sim senhora

—E porque ainda não foi feito? — Chichi sabia exatamente o motivo e queria a resposta ali na frente a todos para justificar suas ações dali em diante.

—p-por que o major pediu prioridade no serviço dele — anuiu o jovem quase suplicante.

Blue arregalou os olhos em espanto, de onde ela desenterrou aquilo?

—Gohan eu quero uma coleira – pediu Chichi. E Gohan pegou uma e levou até a general – ajoelhe-se, Blue.

—O que? Você só pode estar brincando! – ele irritou-se – qual sua alegação?

—Descumprimento do regimento. Lei de prioridade, minhas ordens sempre devem ser cumpridas em preferência. Acho que esqueceu sua posição hierárquica e devo lembra-lo agora.

Blue se sentiu completamente humilhado naquele instante e não deixaria barato aquilo. Chichi realmente estava se voltando contra a própria raça e isso era inadmissível segundo os pensamentos dele. Ele então se ajoelhou e Chichi o olhou.

—Patético! Não preciso suprimir seus poderes para lhe punir. Levante-se!

Blue se colocou de pé recebendo um forte golpe em seguida. Ele foi arremessado contra a parede de contenção e Chichi caminhou lentamente até ele.

—Gohan, leve Hanna a reabilitação e retire essa coleira dela. Ela é um maldito soldado, e nossos homens deveriam ter o mínimo de honra. Precisar suprimir o poder para punir? Tem medo dela major ou foi só pelo seu ego? – Chichi zombou e alguns soldados riram.

Ele rosnou irritado e se levantou, Chichi então começou a surra-lo seriamente e quando restava apenas uma capsula do traje e ele estava deplorável no chão, Chichi finalmente mandou leva-lo a reabilitação.

Os sayajins que viram o ocorrido passaram a ter Chichi como líder deles de forma definitiva, afinal, ela os defendeu os colocando como iguais aos thrajins e isso bastava, ainda mais Hanna sendo irmã de quem ela era.

(...)

Sentado frente ao que lembrava vagamente um jogo de tabuleiro, mais especificamente um jogo de xadrez, Ele movia uma peça feita de ouro maciço uma casa a cima. Calculado, calmo e muito sereno. Os olhos rubros nem ao menos piscavam diante da jogada. A sala que se encontrava ficava bem ao alto da torre norte do castelo de Gortah, era seu escritório particular. Havia vários e vários objetos ali em mostra, obras de arte, joias raras e quadros. Um lugar elegante, aconchegante e que indicava que ele passava bastante tempo ali.

A janela panorâmica próximo de onde ele encontrava-se sentado dava uma bela visão da capital de Gortah: Vidalla.

O homem sentado frente ao tabuleiro tinha cabelos platinados presos em um contido rabo de cavalo, era mediano para alto e tinha um bom porte físico. A pele era levemente azulada e os olhos vermelhos como sangue. Ele tinha orelha afinadas nas pontas e levemente alongadas quase como um elfo.

Sua movimentação ante a peça desencadeou um movimento magico em outra peça que se estilhaçou, mais essa era a peça rival feita de diamante. Como se tivesse um oponente invisível ali, a jogada magica fora feita movendo outra peça de diamante dessa vez, casa a baixo no tabuleiro. As batidas na porta soaram urgentes e ociosas o que o irritou, mas o semblante manteve-se o mesmo.

—Entre – disse ele.

A grande porta abriu-se dando passagem a uma mulher de fisionomias próximas ao homem ali sentado. Ela tinha cabelos medianos e uma longa mexa frontal, platinados, os olhos, no entanto eram violeta. O uniforme em tons de preto e vermelho deixava no peito presa uma insígnia de alta patente, na mão destra ela carregava consigo uma lança de ponta dupla. Ela transparecia urgência no que trazia.

—Mestre Fu finalmente achamos o que você mandou procurar e...

Ele ergueu a mão pausando a fala dela que se calou imediatamente. Ele continuou a sua jogada e então estilhaçando uma nova peça do deu adversário mágico ele a olhou.

— Calma, pra que a pressa? Nada vai fugir. Sabe como se ganha um jogo, minha cara Towa? O adversário fez uma jogada enquanto Fu encarava Towa - primeiro você deixa o seu inimigo ganhar confiança, território. Você deixa evidente suas fraquezas e o faz pensar que ele é o grande jogador e então... – Fu virou-se e com um movimento da peça – você o mata...

Ele sorriu

—Não foi assim antes? – ele concluiu.

—Sinto muito, mestre Fu. Tem toda razão – lamentou-se a Gortah e Fu levantou-se e caminhou em direção a janela olhando suas posses.

Gortah era um planeta super tecnológico, era numeroso, prospero... A sua fachada de frágil era consolidada. Não tinham tropa de invasão apenas de defesa e todas as suas colônias eram de planetas recuperados ou acordos de extração. Os Garjins eram definidos como uma raça pacifica pela federação.

Fu virou-se levemente dando autorização para que a sua general e assessora prosseguisse.

—Os thrajins capturaram os sayajins, destruíram o planeta deles. Também conseguimos rastrear a pedra que pediu, o terceiro ingrediente do seu elixir.

—Finalmente! Depois de quase duzentos anos... Viu? Paciência é tudo! – ele disse com um bom humor assustador.

—Devemos mandar uma equipe?

—Tsc... Não. Infelizmente a raça que criou essa pedra não era muito fã dos Garjins, ela tem proteção.

—Mandamos outros?

—Um pouco mais complexo. Só tem uma raça que pode toca-la – o olhar malicioso dele denunciava a ação.

—Thrajins – ela sorriu e ele fez um gesto com a ponta do dedo e sorriu malicioso.

—preciso só que os coloque em rota – disse Fu, Towa curvou-se levemente.

—Considere feito, mestre.

Towa saiu da presença de Fu tornando a deixa-lo sozinho novamente. Ele caminha até uma de suas prateleiras de livros e pegou um bem velho feito de peles ainda e o abriu sobre a mesa. O livro, no entanto, tinha apenas folhas em branco e ele erguendo o dedo indicador destro fez crescer de si a garra da ponta da unha extremamente afiada e com ela riscou a palma da mão libertando o sangue sobre as páginas.

—Um pequeno sacrifício, pela gloria – ele disse deixando as gotas grossas mancharem o branco das páginas e as letras acenderam em rubro brilhante.

O desenho do que seria duas luas se convergindo surge e logo abaixo delas havia um símbolo arcaico thrajin e uma coroa

—Onde você se escondeu, belezinha? Papai precisa de você de volta, afinal heranças de família devem voltar ao verdadeiro dono.


	7. As aparências nem sempre enganam

Ele bufava de raiva, não tinha ideia de como odiava sua general até odiá-la. Não queria apenas humilha-la, queria esmaga-la e acharia uma forma, afinal ele era esperto para isso, ao menos no campo planejamento ele era muito bom, não era à toa que ocupava a chefia daquele departamento. Saindo da reabilitação ele caminhou até o vestiário que havia na ala clínica.

—É uma maldita! – rosnou irritado quando Ichy entrou com uma prancheta em mãos.

—Major, preciso de sua vistoria hoje no complexo de Zagort

Blue rosnou olhando para o tenente e pegou de forma meio brusca o tablet da mão dele. Ciente que esse ouviu o que ele falou e sem saber do envolvimento de Ichy com Chichi, ele prosseguiu.

—Não disse mentira alguma. É uma vergonha o que ela faz por esses... Animais de circo! Está tirando poder de um thrajin e o dando aos malditos escravos nojentos!

Ichy ficou em silencio vendo Blue ler rapidamente o comunicado de vistoria que cabia ao seu departamento, mas por ser um complexo especifico envolvendo raças aliadas e escravos então respondia a Ichy também.

—Discorda, tenente? – Blue o olhou com certa presunção.

—A general tem as razões dela para integrar sayajins. Quanto a desavenças não devo me pronunciar, sou um mero tenente, Major.

Blue sorriu torto com a perspicácia de Ichy em não se envolver, mas ao mesmo tempo não deixando ações para punições e sansões secundárias. Ele então riscou a assinatura e passou o tablet de volta a Ichy que prestou continência ao superior e se retirou.

(...)

Naquela noite, Chichi estava deitada sobre o corpo de Ichy que acariciava os cabelos dela que o olhava e o ouvia falar o que ocorrera.

—Ele te detesta mesmo! – disse rindo, e Chichi acompanhou com o sorriso que ele julgara ser divinamente lindo. —Pelo visto não superou bem!

—Ei! Ele nunca teve brechas! – disse Chichi e deitou a cabeça sentindo Ichy acariciar seu couro cabeludo com a ponta dos dedos espancando-se por entre os fios.

—Acha que ele tentará alguma represaria?

—Bom, eu to completamente embasada por ordens reais, eu apenas cumpro sem favoritismo. Não tenho culpa que sayajins são realmente guerreiros natos. E depois eu tenho certeza que ele vai tentar algo. Ele me parece ser desse tipo: rato covarde.

Ichy riu.

—Bom, deve conhece-lo bem mesmo, afinal serviu muito tempo ao lado dele.

—Péssimos anos! – disse Chichi e levantando a cabeça tornou a beijar Ichy e então murmurou – eu quero esquecer o dia.

—Todo ele? – Ichy perguntou malicioso.

—Todo, ficar ao ponto apenas de fechar os olhos e dormir.

Ele segurou a nuca dela e a puxou para um beijo mais intenso, e significativamente ao fechar os olhos, chichi sentiu o coração pulsar quando a imagem do rosto do sayajin formou-se em sua mente.

(...)

Kakarotto estava apenas de short dentro daquela cela que ele julgava minúscula. Tinha energia demais acumulada mesmo que a de luta estivesse sendo absurdamente drenada por aquelas drogas de coleiras contentoras. Ele levou a mão a mesma e tentou mais uma vez inutilmente quebrar e bufou zangado. Caminhava de um lado para o outro ia até a porta e batia, mas não tinha respostas. Ele estava ficando louco, quase como uma ser não sociável! Droga, nada de sair, nada de lutar, nada de conversar com alguém – só com os cientistas imbecis daquele planeta – era cruel admitir que o ponto alto do seu dia era estar sobre uma maca de exames. Até a droga da comida era contada, tinha horário e ele achava realmente uma ninharia, iam mata-lo de fome.

Ele então começou a fazer flexões no chão, de alguma forma ele precisava queimar aquela droga de energia. À medida que fazia o movimento de flexão dos braços ele resmungava junto pragas a droga da garota que fora culpada de colocá-lo ali. As vezes pensava nela por horas a finco, pensava nas mais severas formas de matá-la, quanto mais cruéis, mais alimentava a sua mente e seu ódio. O problema era quando as coisas se complicavam mais. Ora, ele também não era de ferro. Ele estava a tempo demais ali, preso, trancado, sem femea, sem contato...

Tá, ele podia fantasiar outras fêmeas sayajins, mas achava que justamente por passar o dia pensando na general, acabava transformando a raiva em outra coisa. Ele parou as flexões e levantou se sentando logo em seguida na cama - muito desconfortável por sinal - que havia ali. As mãos deslizaram pelos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais do que já eram. Deitou-se colocando os braços por trás da cabeça e mesmo com a baixa luz do lugar ficou fitando o teto. As memorias vieram instintivamente. Aquele era para ser um bom dia em Bejita-sei.

Ele lembrava-se do sorriso de irmã caçula ao receber o primeiro uniforme de esquadra, ela provou o conjunto ciente que começaria a atuar junto ao exercito sayajin. Ela tinha bastante potencial, mas além de tudo ela o lembrava a doçura e o excesso de cuidado e afeto de sua mãe.

Ele suspirou pesadamente sentindo os olhos arderem levemente, mas segurou. Perguntou-se o que houve com ela? Porque no fundo sentia-se pior por não cumprir uma simples promessa a seu pai: protege-la a todo custo. Talvez tenha creditado mais isso na conta da general thrajin.

O pensamento tornara-se alto, intenso, insano e quando menos pensou sua cauda oscilava e seus caninos estavam despontados.

Uma característica extremamente feral, primitiva que ele tinha certeza mais ter a ver com a necessidade de caça-la e matá-la. Movido por aqueles pensamentos, Kakarotto adormeceu pegando no sono logo em seguida.

_Ele deveria estar carente demais, desesperado demais... Estavam em algum lugar qualquer que ele nem fazia ideia e lutavam, ele descontava toda a sua frustração, mas um puxão que dera, rasgou o traje dela deixando parte das coxas expostas, ele deveria concentrar-se na luta, mas os cabelos negros agitando-se pelo vento o distraia a tal ponto que quando percebera ela o atacava. A puxando de repente contra si, ele se viu sobre o corpo dela. Carecia de toca-la, de beija-la de fundir-se a ela... Ele nem sabia em que momento em especial aquilo aconteceu, o sonho acontecia de forma desorganizada, mas lá estava ele: penetrando-se forte, fundo... Completamente perdido e excitado com os gemidos altos e profanos dela. Sentia os mamilos nus e rijos dela esfregando-se contra seu peito. O ar quente da respiração ofegante dela tocando na pele de seu pescoço..._

_—Ka-ka-ro-tto..._

Ele acordou muito ofegante, suado e muito, mais muito duro mesmo. Latejava de forma dolorosa e ele levou a mão até seu membro por cima do short que usava apertando e gemeu baixo praguejando.

—Me recuso a isso! – disse irritado e ofegante – como isso é deprimente, Kakarotto!

Disse a si mesmo e fechou os olhos querendo mesmo ignorar aquele latejo doloroso, mas contrariado, a mão voltou a baixar um tantinho do short e ele pode então deixar a ereção livre e com isso começou a massagear fechando os olhos. O movimento apertado para cima e para baixo criava velocidade e intensidade a medida que ele se concentrava na última vez que fizera sexo com alguma sayajin qualquer, mas para contraria-lo a mente desenhou aquela demônia de cabelos negros como se fosse a sua derradeira sayajin e fora assim, movido entre o tesão e o ódio que ele gozara.

(...)

Aquela havia sido uma noite feroz, intensa e agitada. Foram dormir já tarde da noite com a garota aninhada ao seu corpo. O dia nem havia amanhecido direito quando ela espreguiçou-se acordando. Era uma rotina dolorosamente horrível aquela em que eles eram obrigados a ter, tudo em nome das aparências.

—Gohan? – chamou Ginger dando pequenos beijos nas costas nuas de Gohan.

O thrajin mexeu-se na cama confortavelmente e abriu apenas um dos olhos esboçando um mínimo sorriso sonolento. A mão de Ginger desliza sobre a face dele enquanto ela sussurrara:

—Bom dia

—Bom dia! Tá tão cedo, que horas são? – ele falou sonolento a puxando contra si.

—É bem cedo mesmo – ela sorriu sentindo cócegas - Eu tenho que ir embora, preciso voltar pro QG.

—Mas já? —fala o thrajin se sentando na cama

—Já está quase amanhecendo. Se me pegaram fora do alojamento vão fazer perguntas, e... Não pode responde-las.

—Eu odeio isso, sabia? – ele fala beijando a sayajin.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e ele a puxou novamente, mas dessa vez beijando a testa dela. O cheiro dela era bom, o toque dela era bom, a companhia a presença... Até mesmo as pequenas birras noturnas entre eles naquela rotina de casal sem estarem de fato juntos. Por um mínimo instante, enquanto ainda a tinha em seus braços Gohan pensou minimamente em uma união com a sayajin, embora soubesse que essa seria altamente proibida pelas atuais leis imperiais. Ele sorriu de si mesmo pensando no quanto odiava a ideia de uma união, ou na quantidade de vezes que negara aquela mesma convivência que tinha agora com Ginger a outra femea thrajin.

—Eu vou com você, tenho que começar a preparar o material para a missão, já me adianto.

Ela mordeu o lábio querendo sorrir, estava animada e muito ansiosa com aquilo que a general anunciara a eles a alguns dias.

—Saímos hoje, não é?

—Se não houver nenhum por menor, sim! – ele falou ao se levantar completamente e olhou para ela – Banho e café?

(...)

Chichi havia chego no quartel a cerca de 10 minutos e estava na sua sala organizando os últimos detalhes para partir em missão. Aquela seria a primeira vez que a thrajin lideraria uma trota sayajin. Ela escalou poucos thrajins para estarem nessa missão justamente para poder testar ao máximo os sayajins. Aquela invasão era de um grau de dificuldade equiparado a elite Thrajin e exigia um grande poder de ataque. Estava de fato ansiosa e mal dormira aquela noite, passara ela quase toda ao lado de Ichy e ainda ponderava como lidar com seus homens já que o murmúrio a respeito de sua posição ante aos sayajins parecia ter de fato incomodado muito deles e era possível até ouvir os murmúrios pelos cantos a respeito do embate de egos entre ela e Blue.

O pouco que conseguira de fato descansar naquela noite fora carregada de sonhos com o sayajin e isso estava realmente enlouquecendo sua mente. O pior é que agora ela queria vê-lo e para isso conseguira acesso as câmeras dos complexos científicos direto em seu computador, mas aquilo não acalantava sua mente, afinal ali eles eram apenas cobaia e realmente em alguns momentos ela sentia uma certa raiva em ver o que se era feito com os sayajins ali. Aquilo não bastava para apaziguar as sensações que tomavam seu corpo e mente, e seria fácil ela pedir a Bulma para ajudá-la, mas recusava-se veemente de fazê-lo, não daria tal gosto a princesa ao deixar evidente sua depravada necessidade, afinal ela era a general do império Hawari, ela tinha um nome a zelar e um legado a proteger. Talvez, olhando pelo lado lógico e certo da coisa, talvez uma união com um thrajin não fosse tão mal.

No entanto, a mente não cansava de dizer que talvez o que ela buscasse fosse na verdade um confronto com o sayajin, talvez estando frente a frente a ele, ela teria todas as suas respostas, ou talvez deixaria fluir aquele apelo de seu corpo e mente pelo macaco espacial. Ela sabia que era irracional e insano aquilo, achava-se completamente louca ao pensar em tudo e talvez estivesse realmente próxima demais dos sayajins, presa demais a cultura deles graças a Hanna e as outras femeas sayajins. Mas não podia negar o quanto aquilo estava afetando seu senso, sua racionalidade e ela só queria recuperar o equilíbrio pois até mesmo algumas das suas lembranças de infância da qual ela não tinha a muitos anos estavam voltando plena e ela odiava aquilo, porque era uma vida fragmentada que ela não compreendia e não achava as peças que fechavam aquele abismo que havia. Sempre foi lógica, estratégica e racional, mas o que mudou?

As coisas mudaram quando sua vida cruzou a vida do maldito sayajin.

Maldito sayajin que a fazia acordar todos os dias suada e ardendo, que confundia seus pensamentos entre desejo e raiva, entre ignora-lo e quere-lo.

Com um longo suspiro de seus devaneios, ela despacha uma leva de documentos e se levanta, a batida em sua porta chama sua atenção e ela deixa entrar. Os olhos negros focaram-se no Thrajin de cabelos negros que prestou continência e trazia consigo uma prancheta. Meras formalidades, mas ela por um momento gostou de vê-lo, parecia ainda seu elo racional.

—Aposto que está orgulhosa de si – ele murmurou enquanto ela assinava um memorando do departamento dele.

—Só vou ficar se tudo der tudo certo. – disse Chichi com um longo suspiro quando Ichy enlaçou sua cintura e ela fez uma careta quanto a intimidades em trabalho.

—É incrível, o melhor general que thra já teve. Sayajins? Não são eles que vão tirar seu mérito.

Ela sorriu e beijou rapidamente os lábios dele.

—Diga isso ao rei, se eu estragar tudo....

—Não vai! Eu vi os índices deles, estão prontos, tem toda razão. Sempre tem!

—Confia mesmo em mim, não é? – Chichi falou ao digitar algo em seu tablet preparando-se para sair.

—Bom, nunca me fez pensar o contrário.

Ela fez um gesto sutil e saíram da sala dela juntos. Chichi então foi até o alojamento dos sayajin, queria deixá-los a postos para a saída e odiava atrasos de qualquer tipo. Além de estar ansiosa aquele seria realmente o teste derradeiro de campo sobre como sayajins se comportariam sobre ordens thrajins.

Com um comando de inspeção de tropa, ela logo os tem enfileirados e não foi difícil notar a ausência de um deles ali.

—Onde está Ginger? – perguntou a thrajin de forma firme.

—Ela...não sabemos – Admite Hanna – as vezes ela costuma sair um pouco para treinar cedo – mentiu.

—Humm... – Chichi não pareceu muito convencida – prepare-se para partimos. Saímos em duas horas. – Anunciou ao virar as costas aos sayajins então viu Ginger entrando já vestida com o traje.

—Onde estava? – Perguntou Chichi a olhando nos olhos. Hanna que estava logo atrás da general fizera um gesto para a amiga que o compreendeu de início.

—Treinando – Falou firme e segura tentando não deixar nítida a mentira que a deixava nervosa.

—Ok, evite sair sozinha, pelo menos por enquanto – fala a general analisando a sayajin por completo, percebia que havia muito mais mentira que verdades ali, mas por hora não havia comprovações.

Deixando a sayajin ali, Chichi retoma seu caminho com a intensão de voltar a sua sala novamente, mas acabou passando frente a sala de Gohan vendo que seu coronel já havia chego. 

—Já chegou? Pensei que só viria daqui a uma hora – Ela perguntou um tanto analítica

Gohan assustou-se, mas sorriu meio sem jeito e respondeu:

—Sim. Eu iria vir, mas resolvi adiantar os processos da saída. – Mentiu o thrajin

—humrum...tudo bem então – Ela o fitou bem mais pensativa naquele instante. — Eu também vou deixar tudo nos prumos, afinal Blue e Croll como interinos são capazes de colocar o comando inteiro abaixo.

(...)

No hangar principal, prontos para a partida, encontrava-se a tropa mista sobre o comando da general thrajin, aquela missão era uma das extraordinárias que surgira no painel de comando. Inicialmente a missão de teste dos sayajins seria outra, mas aquela surgira como prioridade e Chichi não viu razões para não manter o mesmo contingente anterior.

—Você sabe o que tem nesse planeta que tanto interessa o rei? – Gohan perguntou analisando os dados do planeta novamente.

Ele estava com Chichi na sala de reunião da nave enquanto essa estava já em rota depois de algum tempo da decolagem.

—ainda não, mas logo saberemos.

—Eu estranhei a mudança, mas pelo mapeamento que eu vi, existe minas brutas de algum minério especial. O planeta é uma droga.

—Tomara que seja ao menos divertido – suspira Gohan.

(...)

Aquela vídeo chamada surpreendeu o rei thrajin que não esperava o contato fora dos protocolos. No seu campo de visão surgira o rei de Gortah. Fu carregava o mesmo semblante jovial e sempre animado que irritava muito o Khan, o rei thrajin. Mas como principal parceiro e aliado, ele nunca reclamou de Fu. E embora Khan o visse tão jovem, sabia que Garjin era muito mais velho do que aparentava, e embora sorrisse, havia um estado maligno em Fu que certamente provocava muitos receios em Khan, afinal, quando ouviu o nome do rei garjin a primeira vez, ele tinha apenas dezessete anos e quando o viu pela primeira vez ele tinha quase trinta e Fu não havia mudado um único fio de cabelo.

—Fu, a que devo a honra do contato? Deixei passar algo?

—hohoho, não, não. Estou quebrando protocolos apenas por comodidade, acho que a essa altura não temos mais tantas formalidades não é mesmo? Afinal, estamos bem próximos e em breve espero eu, mais ainda.

—Claro, não vejo como importuno. Apenas curioso.

—Então meu caro Khan, minha diga das minas foram boas, nosso acordo está benéfico, mas preciso perguntar, as suas tropas já estão a caminho?

—Sim. Já partiram. Minha general está usando uma tropa diferenciada para tomar Nigla-07, logo teremos acesso a jazidas.

—Excelente! Sobre o valor, gostaria de propor uma certa mudança.

—Não há acordos sobre o valor. Minha escolta, meus soldados...

—E minha tecnologia, não se esqueça que seu planeta só é o que é porque eu o cedi cientistas para isso e sempre o atualizo — fala Fu sorrindo

—Eu entendo que sua ajuda é de grande tamanho, mas ainda assim, o maior trabalho está sendo nosso, e como sempre a cada nova jazida de ródio você fica com a maior parte da mineração. Não seria justo mexer nos valores.

—Claro... Entendo sua preocupação, então façamos o seguinte, há um certo item nesse planeta que me interessa, curiosamente minha equipe cientifica rastreou lá e como é um caminho já pra vocês eu pensei: poque não? Não é? – sorriu Fu -. Poderia ajudar um velho amigo e aliado mandando seus homens me trazerem esse objeto e ficamos quites, o que acha? É bem justo?

Khan, como um exímio estrategista que era, analisou bem aquela oferta, aqueles termos e sabia que era tudo, menos coincidência. Talvez só Fu querendo tirar mais proveito da força dos thrajins, coisa que Garjins não tinham tanto assim, embora, ele soubesse que esses eram muito piores em outros aspectos.

—Sim, eu concordo. E o que seria o tal item?

—Uma pedra...é bem rara na verdade, eu preciso para terminar um sistema de energia.

—Mas como eles reconhecerão a tal pedra? E principalmente tem valor comercial?

—Hahaha não meu caro Khan, apenas valor cientifico... Como sabe sou apenas cientista, não tenho outros interesses –fu sorriu gostosamente

—Humm, certo e então como eles acharão?

—Vou mandar para você um código... Um padrão de rastreamento. Eles devem configurar no radar deles e acharão sem problemas, claro que pegar é a parte mais difícil!

Khan sorriu, sabia que teria a ver com força.

—Certo. Envie direto para mim e reenviarei para a general.

—E aproveitando, como vão suas experiencias com os sayajins? Conseguiu algo?

—Uma droga! Os malditos genes não aceitam modificações – Khan fala massageando a têmpora.

—Sayajins são animais difíceis, embora seja simplório, são muito perigosos e traiçoeiros. Se eu puder ajudar...—falou fu com um sorriso enigmático

—Acho que por enquanto vou manter minha equipe no caso. – Khan incomodou-se, porque sempre direta ou indiretamente Fu estava envolvido com Thra e ele agora pensava que talvez devesse o seu reino ter alguma autonomia ou vantagem própria deles.

—Não deveria ter receios de mim...afinal logo nossos reinos serão unificados.

—Não é receio, apenas gostaria de manter isso somente em minha equipe por enquanto. — Admite Khan

—Assim que conseguir a pedra me avise. Aproveitaria visita que já temos agendada para pega-la. Como anda os preparativos para o noivado? –perguntou fu com certo brilho no olhar.

—Irei comunicar Bulma em breve. Já dei ordem para iniciar as organizações cumprindo à risca os protocolos diplomáticos intergalácticos. Tenho uma excelente equipe a frente.

—Oh, pequena Bulma deve estar uma bela mulher agora desde a última vez que a vi. Estou ansioso por isso – falou Fu com um brilho no olhar.

—Poderia fazer a cordialidade antes – disse Khan um tanto curioso com o distanciamento do garjin. Na verdade, havia várias questões quanto aquela união, mas ela assegurava um acordo e tanto e acordos eram acordos.

—Oh não, não teria o mesmo... Esplendor. Gosto da ansiedade.

Eles conversaram ligeiramente e logo encerraram aquela chamada.

Fu não tardou em mandar os códigos para o rei que dá a ordem para que as mesmas sejam reenviadas a nave da general com a ordem de captura do material pedido.

...

Após encerrar a chamada com o rei de thra, Fu se levantou de seu trono e caminhou lentamente ao lado de Towa sua conselheira e amante.

—Eles vão pega-la? Khan aceitou? – pergunta Towa

—Eu sei que vão, tem que ser eles! Aquela maldita magia anciã não deixa nossa raça toca-la naquele planeta..., mas em breve a pedra será nossa, e vira pelas mãos do nosso inimigo. – Fu falou andando calmamente entrando no seu escritório.

—Nossos cientistas conseguiram sintetizar o soro a partir do sangue do sayajin que nos deu – fala Towa – devo admitir que eles se surpreenderam com a pureza da amostra, o DNA é muito...

—Primordial – completou Fu – eu tinha guardado a sete chaves esse sangue selvagem – falou deslizando a mão sobre o pulso como reflexo de um devaneio ou lembrança e embora Towa não estivesse vendo por conta do traje, ela sabia que ali havia uma cicatriz da qual Fu não falava muito, essa e outras que ele carregava. —Agora só precisamos de uma cobaia.

—As minas de Zigar já tem sayajins operando, poderíamos pegar alguns sem que Khan saiba

—ótimo! Faça...já conseguiram atingir a forma metamorfa deles?

—ainda não, mas é questão de tempo não se preocupe. E o elixir também já temos quase todo o material necessário, falta apenas quatro com a pedra de Cemirah.

—ótimo, veja os próximos e como faremos para acha-los. Sobre o sayajin que vai buscar, eu preciso de um que seja... Robusto, ele precisa suportar a carga. Agora estarei no meu escritório particular, quero me dedicar a algo sozinho, não quero ser interrompido, entendeu? – falou Fu com um sorriso sádico

Towa se curva e sai da presença do rei para cumprir os pedidos.

Ele entrou e aproximou-se de uma prateleira que tinha alguns livros mais antigos, ele segurou um que sempre lia e relia e relia. O que ele sempre sacrificava seu sangue para ter acesso as escrituras.

Ainda de pé estancando o pequeno corte feito, ele olhava uma página em especial, a página que continha uma formula, uma espécie de receita que tinha acompanhada um altar com um desenho de um corpo sobre o mesmo.

Fu olhou para uma pequena caixinha de música que havia em sua mesa e sentando-se, ele a abriu vendo uma pequena bonequinha de cabelos azuis e pele branca que rodopiava ao som de uma canção. Seus olhos fixaram-se na boneca enquanto os dedos deslizaram sobre a escrita do livro.

—Falta pouco pra tê-la novamente, eu já tenho o receptáculo... É perfeito em cada detalhe, mas não é você, não passa de uma casca.

(...)

Vegeta estava mais uma vez em sua cela, e mais uma vez ao adormecer era atormentado com o par de olhos turquesa e cabelos cerúleo em seus sonhos e devaneios. A maldita estava o enlouquecendo mesmo à distância, pouco via dela durante aqueles dias, mas o corpo dela aparecia nítido para ele todas as noites. Ele estava se contorcendo na cama mais uma vez, seu corpo queimava. Talvez estivesse febril, talvez estivesse preso no mundo dos sonhos por mais daqueles sedativos, ele não saberia diferenciar pois no final soava como um devaneio.

O barulho do trinco chamou-lhe a atenção... Como todas as noites em seus sonhos ele vinha, e lá estava ela mais uma vez como todas as noites a maldita thrajin de olhos azuis...

**Vegeta**

Ela se aproximou tão temorosa, normalmente ela é muito intensa. Porque ela está hesitando? Eu conseguia ver isso em seus olhos azuis intensos.

Me sento em minha cama e percebi ela se aproximar de mim, ela sentou-se ao meu lado na cama fazendo seus olhos me encararem por um tempo. Droga minha cauda está ociosa, fica insistindo em atraí-la, ela não é uma droga de uma fêmea sayajin, ela não intende isso, mas meu corpo não intende, só a quer. Sinto a mão dela tocando minha face, são mãos macias e o toque quente...

Nossa, como é real... Tão intenso esse toque não me lembrava de ser tão realista assim!

Fechei os meus olhos sentindo o acalorado contato daquela que eu deveria carregar desprezo e ódio. É como todo o sonho com ela, eu quero estar com ela, eu quero prova-la, senti-la... Afinal estou seguro em minha mente, estou livre.

De repente abri os olhos em surpresa, ela me beijou, e nossa, como os lábios são macios, são doces, são quentes e sem inibições. Ela deixava a língua fazer parte daquele contato e a partir daquele momento eu exploro a sua boca em cada parte devorando-a por igual, faminto como nunca estive de tê-la. Eu não aguento aquilo, estava ficando cada vez mais intenso, mais real...

Que droga está acontecendo com meu corpo?

Estava me iludindo a tal ponto que não consigo diferenciar o real do sonho? O que aconteceu com você Vegeta?

Tsc...esse corpo está me enlouquecendo...maldita thrajin, o cheiro dela é inebriante, eu preciso de mais. Meu contato ao corpo dela é desesperado, eu careço de toca-la de senti-la, seus seios são macios e firmes, sua cintura curvilínea me atiça, eu só queria tocar na pele dele e com isso eu busquei livra-la daquela droga de traje, inferno de roupa que ela tanto usa! Tanto tecido... Das outras vezes que sonhei com ela foi mais fácil me livrar delas.

Me livro do traje dela e a puxo contra o meu corpo, minhas mãos descem sem qualquer pudor ou hesitação de encontro as duas polpas macias e redondas que são a bunda dela, aperto forte e escuto ela gemendo baixinho de forma tão sexy, ela ferra meu juízo nesses sonhos. Quero aperta-la, marcar sua pele com meu tesão. Aqueles gemidinhos dela ao esfregar-se contra o meu corpo e ser tocada por mim... Era deliciosamente afrodisíaco e acabado deixando um sorriso formar-se em meus lábios.

Sinto as mãos dela deslizarem por meu peito e meu abdômen me provocando enquanto ela mordia meus lábios e os chupava, é uma droga de fêmea depravada, mas que tudo nela irritantemente me excita demais.

Meus lábios roçam no rosto dela, e eu sinto que estou mais animalesco do que fico sempre, mas ela parece gostar disso, eu arranco aquele sob traje dela e a deixo praticamente nua para mim. Encaixo seu corpo no meu, uma perna de cada lado a fazendo ficar em contato com minha ereção que já estava bem dura por baixo do short, ela tem esse dom de me deixar nesse estado muito rápido.

Deixo minhas mãos apertarem suas coxas de forma a grava-las naquela pele leitosa e delicada. Tão intensa a sensação de toca-la, como pode ser tão real? Malditas drogas, malditos cientistas...estou ficando louco! Porque tudo parece tão real?

Eu ainda preciso do cheiro dela...então mergulho meu nariz no meio dos cabelos e aprofundo em seu pescoço...

O seu pescoço... Quantas vezes sonhei a marcando, a tomando como minha...tantas vezes que me vi fazendo isso nos meus devaneios e sonhos que perdi a conta. A loucura e insensatez de minha alma que deseja tanto faze-la minha.

Meus caninos reagiram mais uma vez aquele cheiro, aquele corpo...

Ela era minha! O corpo me pertencia, era meu domínio, somente minha...

Os nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar, dessa vez era tão vorazes, tão carentes e sedentos...

O silencio dela em palavras era expressados em gemidos e suspiros fortes e intensos.

Sinto as mãos dela pelo meu corpo deixando sobre minha pele um rastro quente, quase como fogo. O arrepio veio em seguida, bom, isso é novo. Meu corpo sentiu uma intensa descarga elétrica. Sinto minha respiração ficando descompassada e pesada, meu coração parecia que não queria mais caber no peito. Era muito forte aquilo tudo, chegava a doer sentir tão profundamente. Meu pau estava tão duro que incomodava, e sentindo o corpo dela roçando sobre ele ficou ainda pior de aguentar...

As ações dela são tão novas nesse sonho, acho que minha mente está se superando em tornar as coisas cada vez mais reais...

Ela levantou-se de meu colo e pude perceber coisas em seu corpo, como os seios que eram maiores do que eu me lembrava em sonho, não que fosse ruim, eu realmente gostei disso e não queria perder tempo em coloca-los em minha boca...

Ah ela gemia...

Os lábios dela começam a beijar meu pescoço e vai dando pequenas chupadas e mordidas enquanto as mãos sobem pelo meu peito sentindo cada extensão dele. Não resisto e rosno de prazer... Preciso de mais e torno a puxa-la para mim!

Aperto-a tanto, apalpo-a, chupo aquela pele, mas eu estava latejando já.

Chega!

Isso está demais...está doendo, tenho que me libertar...

Em um rápido movimento a viro em minha cama colocando suas mãos por cima da sua cabeça a prendendo ali e desço mordiscando o seu corpo e beijando, ela gemia tanto de formas que eu nem me lembrava dela gemer tanto assim em meus sonhos, ela estava tão espontânea e ao mesmo tempo rendida... Dessa vez ela era minha e eu faria tudo aquilo que sempre gosto de fazer com ela...todas as noites...

Alcanço a intimidade dela e como estava molhada! Escorria pelas pernas. Eu quero prova-la e não perco tempo em colocar minha boca ali e a chupo inteira passando minha língua bem lentamente sobre o clitóris dela, chupo seus lábios íntimos e mordisco aquele ponto sensível dela, eu vejo ela arquear-se desesperada, o grito era alto; "escandalosa"... Penso deixando um sorriso de satisfação escapar "minha escandalosa" como adorei aquele grito gutural, era meu e sabia que fui eu que causei isso nela...

Ela continuava a gemer tanto e agarrou meus cabelos quando se derramou em minha boca, era loucura pensar em como aquele sabor dela me deixou louco como um animal? Meus instintos gritavam por acasalar, a fode-la tão forte e bruto, como o animal que me comandava.

Eu estava me tremendo, era muito intenso aquilo, eu me livro do meu short e vejo ela olhar direto para o meu pau que estava muito duro, escorria parte da minha excitação naquele instante e eu vi nos olhos dela o reflexo do meu desejo, ela me queria tanto quanto eu. Volto a beija-la, dessa vez fico entre as suas pernas e deixo meu membro deslizar lentamente para dentro dela empurrando e escutava ela gemendo baixinho o sentindo a preencher. Ela me puxou arranhando minhas costas e agarrou minha nuca...não dá mais, eu preciso estoca-la com força, é tão apertada, tão quente, tão real...

Ela gemia cada vez mais e eu queria cada vez mais dela, nossos corpos estavam suados, eu estava desesperado...perdendo o controle de mim...meu animal interior estava desesperado e eu senti que precisava dela, eu a queria demais para negar.

Maldito sonho real!

Meus caninos eram agressivos... Eu quero marca-la, ela é minha...

Eu a viro de bruços na cama e a coloco de quatro e volto a penetra-la, mas dessa vez seguro seu cabelo com força e puxo o seu corpo para cima, para mim...suas costas estão coladas em meio peito enquanto eu a estocava forte, tão forte que sentia toca-la, sentia o aperto do núcleo dela que me envolvia completamente...

Eu vou marca-la!

Minha cauda prendeu-se a cintura dela com força, e uma das minhas mãos, segurou seu seio com força e a outra virou seu pescoço para mim, meus caninos foram sem perder tempo, eles cravam naquela pele branca traçando ali minha marca nela, sinta-se minha princesa thrajin. Seu sangue estava em minha boca, era doce, era forte misturava-se ao meu, fluía em meu ser... Era forte demais aquilo era... Era...era um vínculo? Era tão intenso e tão real...eu podia sentir o forte fluxo no meu corpo rendendo-se ao dela, compartilhando naquele instante coisas...que estranho...eu...eu nunca havia sentido algo igual nos outros sonhos, eu quase podia ouvir os pensamentos dela de tão interligados que estávamos naquele instante, mas voltei a sentir apenas as emoções compartilhada...meu pescoço ardia e sangrava, que merda estava acontecendo? Não me lembrava de ter sonhado algo assim em algum momento!

O corpo dela fraquejou, ela havia gritado alto quando a marquei, a pele parecia que ia se incendiar... Eu precisava atingir meu ápice e eu queria aquilo eu carecia de consumar demais aquela união, ela precisava ser completa, até o fim!

Eu meti forte dentro dela, sim, me sentia como um animal mesmo e foi sentindo-me assim que eu urrei quando finalmente jorrei meu gozo dentro dela. Os nossos corpos desabaram na cama, eu realmente estava muito cansado...tudo aquilo foi intenso demais, real demais...

Ela me olhou com os olhos azuis tão brilhantes, eles pareciam confusos quanto ao que acontecera... Era estranho, porque estavam confusos?

Ela beijou meus lábios e eu franzi a testa com aquilo, o sonho já deveria ter acabado àquela altura, sempre acabava quando eu chegava ao meu ápice, mas ela continuava ali...

Ela se levantou e se vestiu saindo dali tão rápido quanto entrou...eu fiquei realmente me perguntando se isso foi um sonho ou se foi real...

Droga eu não consigo distinguir...e nem vou tentar os meus olhos estão tão pesados, meu corpo tão cansado... Lentamente tudo vai se tornado mais escuro até sumir.

(...)

Bulma chegou em seu quarto depois de finalmente ter se rendido ao seu impulso, ao seu maldito corpo...e por deus como foi melhor que seus sonhos mais loucos. Ele realmente a possuiu! Aquilo foi real? Ela realmente havia se entregado ao sayajin, e o pior havia gostado, e aquilo a deixou mais confusa do que já estava porque achou que quando o buscasse, tudo passaria, mas não, ela parecia agora querer mais!

Sentia o pescoço ardendo, quase como uma marca de fogo em sua pele. Ela caminhou até o espelho e viu os ferimentos em seu pescoço.

—O desgraçado realmente me mordeu, filho da mãe! – murmurou Bulma frente ao seu reflexo, mas sorriu. Mesmo a mordida dolorosa havia coisas intensas que fluíam em si naquele momento.

Ela tirou toda sua roupa e entrou para o banheiro deixando sua banheira encher. Precisava refletir tudo aquilo... Talvez devesse falar com Chichi sobre o que aconteceu. Não...ela surtaria sem dúvidas! Era melhor ninguém ficar sabendo afinal.

Bulma tinha a estranha sensação de que o príncipe dos sayajins não estava tão lucido, ele parecia normal demais, na verdade, ele não falou absolutamente nada, quase como se a esperasse ali o que na sua mente era muito estranho. Talvez fosse resultado das intensas medicações para os exames.

—Que vergonha Bulma, você abusou do sayajin?! – ela riu de si mesma ao relaxar em sua banheira e Sem perceber, pegou no sono ali mesmo e quando acordou estava tão mole que só queria sua cama, então se secou rapidamente e se deitou adormecendo novamente.

(...)

Vegeta acordou ainda se perguntando sobre o sonho da noite anterior, mas não demorou muito para ter suas respostas, afinal ele realmente estava nu e seu pescoço ardia muito. Sentando-se rapidamente, ele esforçou-se para olhar sobre os ombros e naquele instante ele pode ver um pouco das marcas em sua pele, essas feitas pelas unhas da thrajin. Ele simplesmente se recusava a acreditar, a cabeça negava o que a mente trazia em lembrança viva da noite anterior.

—Eu me vinculei com a maldita! – ele rosnou em desespero absoluto. Que droga tinha feito? Ele estava acabado! Era o seu fim, uma vergonha sayajin isso sim!

Como deixou o real confundir-se assim? Como pode deixar-se levar e marca-la? Seu pai o mataria se ainda estivesse vivo e ele tinha certeza! Ele não só se deitou com a inimiga, como gostou, gemeu, gozou e a marcou!

Não .... Ele precisava fazer algo, ele precisava de alguém...ele estava sozinho, não podia falar isso pra ninguém, nenhum sayajin aceitaria isso...

Era o fim!

Seu sonho conseguiu se tornar um pesadelo real e aquilo não poderia piorar.

(...)

Já faziam cinco dias que a nave havia partido de Thra e agora se preparava para entrar na atmosfera do planeta destino da missão, Chichi e Gohan tinham que achar o tal artefato para o rei, coisa que ambos acharam muito estranha, Mas mesmo assim o fariam depois de exterminar a maldita raça.

Assim que saem, os sayajins e os thrajins são dispersados pelo planeta e Chichi viu a alegria dos sayajins e fazer aquilo; O senso animal era gritante E por alguma razão Chichi se acostumou aquilo e até gostou. Os sayajins pareciam mais empenhados e até leais em vista dos thrajins o que soaria estranho de uma general de raça inimiga pensar ou falar, mas era a verdade, uma vez que eles os confiavam faziam as designações com altíssima competência e não hesitavam no cumprimento de ordens. Chichi realmente estava admirando a cada dia mais aquela raça de guerreiros.

...

Após três dias de árdua invasão, praticamente todo o planeta foi dizimado. Chichi havia saindo com Gohan em direção as coordenadas da tal pedra e os soldados estavam acampados frente a uma fogueira comendo, bom pelo menos os sayajins que pareciam apreciar isso...

Quando Chichi e Gohan chegaram, era uma caverna que tinha muitos detritos que obstruíam a mesma, e embora fosse um trabalho de poder, não era algo tão estremo assim. E ao entrarem mais a fundo, havia tochas e hieróglifos antigos, o lugar todo fazia Chichi se arrepiar de alguma forma, seus olhos fitavam os desenhos e ela via grandes figuras imponentes que deveriam ser deuses talvez, ou reis... Ela não saberia diferenciar, e ali ela viu o desenho de símbolos das quais ela nunca tinha visto, sendo doze ao todo.

—Já viu isso? – perguntou Gohan com certo fascínio iluminando algo que lembrava uma grande serpente alada.

—Eu poderia até dizer que é o deus de Thra – riu Chichi tentando acalmar o nervosismo que a atormentava.

—Engraçado, não é? São... Todos estranhos, será que são deuses dessa raça?

—Vai saber – ela ergueu os ombros e então eles continuaram andando e logo checaram o radar holográfico no pulso, cada vez mais dentro e mais fundo vendo as coordenadas acenderem mais forte.

Eles chegaram finalmente a uma espécie de sala com um pequeno altar. As escrituras ali eram diferentes, pareciam vários e vários selos, havia um estranho pulso enérgico ali.

—Isso definitivamente é muito bizarro – falou Gohan.

Chichi nada falou, mas concordava avidamente com as palavras de seu companheiro de comando.

Chichi deu um passo à frente e Gohan segurou seu braço firme e se encararam.

—Cuidado, pode ter uma armadilha – ele fala.

—é só uma droga de pedra, não parece ter valor algum, olha lá! Acho que tem mais a ver com apego idolátrico deles, tem um altar, e toda uma tralha – ela falou com convicção, embora por dentro tinha sim o temor, talvez porque respeitasse muito seus próprios deuses e isso soara um tanto desrespeitoso. Ela seguiu, mas ao entrar no círculo que havia em volta do altar, Chichi foi envolvida por uma espécie de esfera de energia vermelha.

Era como uma grande bola de fogo.

Ela não conseguia ver nada, mas aquilo não queimava, era frio. Seus olhos fixaram-se na pedra e ela começou a ter flashes confusos de visões. Era como uma história distorcida, ela podia ver os doze brilhos intensos que tinham formas, ela pode ver uma brilhante pedra que fora envolta de algo e o brilho sumira e ela fora trancada e lacrada, a súbita passagem de eras e então ela viu um sayajin , ela podia sentir o mal que emanava dele em uma energia completamente enegrecida e maligna e seus olhos reconheceram a capital thrajin e diante dela, ela pode ver sua raça morta e ela estava junto, ela viu o ser que sorria perversamente passando pelos corpos da sua raça caídos pelo chão...o sayajin...um estranho sayajin... E uma aura maligna, ao longe ela pode ouvir a gargalhada pavorosa de um ser de aura arroxeada que estava bem acima dela

"está sozinha agora..." Ela ouviu o sussurro frio e sinistro.

—Chichi – ouviu finalmente os gritos ao longe despertando daquilo que estava vendo. Então o círculo de fogo frio simplesmente desapareceu.

Ela Não fazia ideia do que era aquilo, mas seu corpo ainda estava arrepiado pelo que sentiu tão vividamente. Ela se virou e pega a pedra e se voltou a Gohan.

— O que houve? Porque tá gritando?

—Dentro da esfera você falou coisas incompreensíveis, uma língua estranha com alguém e apenas gritava que thrajins estavam condenados – Gohan fala com uma voz gélida e temorosa. Chichi podia ver a verdade e o medo através dos olhos do thrajin.

—Queria sua armadilha? Pelo visto eles gostam de apavorar invasores. Vamos embora dessa droga de planeta – Chichi falou guardando a pedra consigo e logo eles se reúnem a nave.

Os thrajins e sayajins estavam do lado de fora fazendo coisas entre si, conversando quando os dois chegaram e a ordem fora direta:

—Vamos partir – anunciou Gohan fazendo todos entrarem em meio a protestos.

Tudo que queriam era voltar a Thra e esquecer aquilo. 


	8. A face do inimigo

Ela olhava curiosa para aquela pedra, ela não tinha características de uma pedra valiosa, na verdade lembrava bastante uma pedra comum de quartzo qualquer. Movida por aquelas questões, Chichi a levou até o laboratório da nave e escaneou, mediu, aferiu, e examinou de todas as formas possíveis a tal pedra e de forma muito protegida enviou os tais dados para o seu pai examinar sempre queria saber o que Khan tramava pois era comum ele nunca deixar tudo a mostra e a ciência de todos. Tirando aquela estranha aquisição a general tinha certeza que a sua volta para thra seria absolutamente tranquila. Ela caminhou para o seu quarto e depois de um banho e apenas com a segunda pele, ela deitou-se na cama checando as coisas e vira a mensagem de Ichy para ela, ponderou algumas coisas e resolveu fazer uma chamada ao seu tenente.

...

Gohan estava com Ginger em sua cabine mais uma vez. Entre as fugas e disfarces dele ela dormia constantemente com ele o que era novo para o thrajin todo aquele "grude" ou "apego" dele. Aquela necessidade dos dois somada as constantes ondas de ciúmes de Ginger faziam a sayajin não querer distanciar-se tanto. Era difícil para ela se controlar ou compreender o fato de Gohan ficar lidando com outras fêmeas. O que começou com uma imensa curiosidade dela, tornara-se apego e posse e isso era inegável. Talvez pela juventude, ou por ser algo novo e completamente diferente para ela, talvez por ele despertar coisas na sayajin que nem mesmo ela conseguia lidar... Ela apenas o queria.

Ginger estava sentada no colo de Gohan, ambos estavam sobre a cama dele. Ela ajeitou-se encaixando-se melhor, colocara uma perna de cada lado. Os lábios não se afastavam mais, as mãos do thrajin seguravam com força a nuca e a cintura de Ginger que esfregava seu quadril contra a ereção dele o fazendo ficar cada instante mais louco de tesão. As mãos da sayajin apertavam com força a nuca dele. Ela se esfregava cada vez mais sentindo aquele volume maciço dele, sexo contra sexo.

—V-você tá me deixando louco – falou Gohan com a voz falhando ao ouvido da sayajin. As suas mãos apertavam forte as coxas e a bunda semi desnuda dela.

A cauda dela oscilava no ar com aquilo. O olhar dela perdia-se no corpo de Gohan que estava usando apenas uma boxer. Gohan tirou o top da sayajin com urgência e apertou os seios dela de forma necessitada. Os lábios do thrajin começaram a descer pelo pescoço de Ginger e vão fazendo uma trilha úmida até o s seios dela. A língua passou pelo mamilo brincando de forma provocante quando logo os dentes dele roçaram sutilmente para que ele então o sugasse forte, chupou e apertou com a mão enquanto massageava o outro sentindo as unhas dela por seus ombros e braços e língua da sayajin deslizar por seu pescoço enquanto ela chupava e gemia manhosa em seu ouvido. Ela estava se excitando tão rápido quanto ele com aquele contato, seu corpo ficava cada vez mais quente, seu desejo expelia-se em provoca-lo em firmar-se no thrajin o fazendo totalmente seu. Ela sentia a umidade dos lábios dele em seus mamilos e aquilo a fazia remexer-se cada vez mais esfregando-se contra a dureza dele e movida pelo ímpeto feroz e animalesco de seu sangue, Ginger envolveu sua cauda a cintura de Gohan unido seu corpo ao dele em um ato de reivindicação primordial. E medida que Gohan sentia os lábios de Ginger descer chupando por sua pele, mais ele gemia, mais tesão ele tinha, mais excitado ele ficava.

Levados pelo completo desejo, ardor e urgência do ato, principalmente por Ginger que tinha em si o chamado ancestral, ele terminou por despi-la e com a voracidade de Ginger, se short boxer fora arrancado de Gohan, sem perder mais tempo, voltaram a se encaixar e ele não tardou em encaixar seu comprimento na entrada dela, deslizou sentindo como Ginger estava úmida e pronta para recebe-lo. A sayajin sentou-se ao ter o encaixe dos sexos fazendo ambos darem um gemido pelo prazer da penetração de uma vez só.

—Ah, meu Deus Kõri! Como isso é bom — enalteceu Gohan sentindo o seu membro ser completamente envolvido por aquela intimidade quente, úmida e acolhedora da sayajin.

—Muito bom! – ela gemeu manhosa no ouvido dele pouco antes de começar a subir e descer com intensidade sobre o pênis completamente ereto e duro dele.

Os movimentos são rápidos e contínuos. Os lábios voltaram a se encontrarem com necessidade e Gohan abraçou a cintura da sayajin a ajudando a mover cada vez mais rápido. Os dois estavam em total êxtase e sincronia, os gemidos tomavam conta do quarto em meio aos beijos sedentos e aos corpos suados. Gohan conseguia despertar toda a ferocidade de Ginger, seu oozaru gritava por ele de forma descontrolada cada vez mais, para cada vez que o teve, que compartilhou algo, que se acolheu, que o sentia dentro de si, que ele o tocava. Absolutamente tudo nele a despontava: a pele, aquele cheiro o sabor... Seu desejo explodiu-se ao máximo, sua possessividade rugiu como um animal absolutamente fora de controle.

Os caninos se evidenciaram, os olhos continham uma mínima película rubra, Gohan sentiu os caninos dela roçarem em sua pele e aquilo provocou uma estranha onda elétrica de prazer em si, mas de repente o prazer tornou-se dor quando os caninos cravaram-se em sua carne na curva do pescoço, mas mesmo que doesse, havia um estranho e grotesco prazer animalesco naquilo, selvagem a um ponto extremo que ele jamais provara em toda a sua vida ainda mais que os movimentos de Ginger sobre seu pau tornaram-se ainda mais fortes e urgentes. Ele mergulhou-se naquele selvagem prazer deixando-se dominar pela sayajin.

Ginger sentira o sabor do sangue de Gohan explodir em sua boca e aquilo tornava-se acolhedor, tornava-se forte de uma forma única em uma ligação extremamente ancestral, as sensações, sentimentos e emoções explodiam, misturavam-se, fundiam-se... Uma união de carne pelo corpo, e enérgica pela alma acontecia os ligando e quando houve finalmente o alcance do ápice, os olhos de ambos fecharam-se apenas sentindo aquela intensa, vigorosa e completamente nova onda de prazer apoderar-se de ambos os corpos. Os caninos de Ginger finalmente saíram do pescoço de Gohan regredindo assim e embora eles arfarem muito se encarando, Ginger gemera de dor ao sentir o latejo ardente em seu pescoço que parecia ter sido marcado a ferro e fogo e sangrava levemente.

Gohan viu o pequeno ferimento perguntando-se em que instante ele poderia ter feito tal em Ginger, mesmo não se lembrando. Os corpos estavam cansados, havia um marco intenso que havia acontecido e Ginger fora lentamente deitando-se no peito de Gohan, o thrajin deixou o corpo ir cedendo na cama até estarem os dois deitados e aninhados e Ginger precisou de apenas uns instantes para fechar os olhos e apagar completamente. Já Gohan levou a ponta dos dedos ao pescoço que latejava ardido e viu o resquício do sangue ali.

—Ela me mordeu? – falou espantado e incrédulo com aquilo – ela realmente me mordeu? Isso foi tão agressivo, tão...selvagem...sayajins tem manias esquisitas!

E embora ele ainda processasse aquela prazerosa selvageria dos dois, sentiu a cauda de Ginger enrolar-se em sua coxa firmemente e sorriu com aquilo, definitivamente estava se acostumando com certas manias esquisitas deles.

(...)

Ela mal chegara em Thra e já havia uma recepção de boas vindas um tanto forçada a convidando a sala do trono. Khan estava ansioso pelas ordens dadas a sua general e depois que Chichi e Gohan resolveram as questões burocráticas da atracagem e dispensaram os soldados, eles foram direto ao encontro com o rei thrajin.

Próximo ao trono, haviam alinhados e enfileirados doze guardas reais de elite tendo seis de cada lado. No fundo da sala havia um brasão preso a um estandarte. Todo salão era muito bonito e ostentava o poder de Khan o enaltecia em tudo e parecia um reflexo um tanto egocêntrico do rei thrajin. Havia tantas coisas naquele castelo que era horríveis. Os trajes da guarda era preto, verde e prata com o símbolo da marcada em relevo nelas.

Com a devida entrada anunciada e permitida, Chichi e Gohan curvaram-se perante o rei de thra e com o devido respeito e general aproximou-se e entregou a pedra a Khan que estava de fato ansioso por vê-la. Ele desenrolara o embrulho de tecido que essa se encontrava e observou a curiosa pedra sem valor comercial, havia algo especial nela que Fu sabia como usar, e claro, Khan antes de entrega-la também queria saber o que era.

—Excelente! Como sempre cumpriu minhas ordens à risca general – Sorriu com certa prepotência

—Vivo para servi-lo meu rei, minha lealdade sempre foi e sempre será a coroa de thra.

—ótimo! Soube que o desempenho dos macacos espaciais fora dentro dos níveis.

—Eles responderam bem, dentro das progressões esperadas, majestade.

— Fico feliz que os primatas selvagens realmente sirvam para algo –debocha Khan.

Para Gohan que falara, e convivera com aquilo tantas vezes antes, de repente as palavras soavam apelativas, ofensivas justamente por ele pensar em Ginger e em como via a sayajin realmente e aquilo o fez sentir raiva, o fez fechar os punhos com certa força apertando-os e tentado conter o ódio e desprezo que sentira pelas palavras de Khan. Mas fora algo que não passou desapercebido pelo monarca que decidira forçar mais a raiva de seu coronel.

—Parece que anda apreciando mesmo os novos animais do império, não é?

—Senhor, apenas os aprecio como guerreiros, são formidáveis – Gohan tentava realmente conter-se e parecer frio e sistemático como sempre fora. E aquilo pareceu satisfazer o ego de Khan momentaneamente.

—Excelente! General pode determinar seu grupinho de macacos como membros efetivos do império, darei o aval e logo será publicado, tem autorização já antecipada para convocar mais e treinar tropas... Selvagens.

—Sim senhor – anuiu a general

—A propósito, receberá essa semana o memorando especial. Como sabe todo ano temos um grande baile de _Shunbun_. Esse ano será especial, tem algo importante que será anunciado no mesmo. Teremos convidados especiais e precisamos readequar os protocolos de segurança, precisa seguir as medidas da federação galáctica e concilia-las a nossa própria, a segurança é de estrema importância agora.

—Sim senhor, procurarei me inteirar de tudo.

—Excelente, trabalhará junto a equipe de organização do baile. A proposito meu alto escalão está todo incluído na lista de convidados.

—Sinto-me honrada – Ela se curvou.

Com a autorização devida, eles saíram da presença de Khan e assim que estavam adentrando a zona segura do quartel Gohan deixou-se ceder ao falar:

—Babaca arrogante.

Chichi sorriu com o comentário de Gohan, e embora não discordasse dos adjetivos, ela tinha que manifestar-se a favor de Khan.

—Ele está certo, Gohan. Está apreciando demais os novos membros da tropa, não é? – Ela parou e encarou Gohan de forma um tanto intensa o que o fez sentir-se um tanto desconfortável.

—Do que está falando? – disfarçou.

—De você se agarrando com a sayajin...como é mesmo o nome dela? Ginger, não é isso? E sinceramente algo que já vem se arrastando a um certo tempo já que além dela não dormir no quartel passou praticamente todos os dias da missão na sua cabine pessoal.

Gohan travou ante a afirmação e questionamentos de Chichi, pensou a melhor forma de sair daquilo e mentir era algo necessário.

—Eu não estou me agarrando com nenhuma sayajin.

—Precisa aprender a fingir melhor, e a mentir melhor. Pelo menos para mim, mas pelo visto você está gostando bastante dessa experiencia já que ficou exaltado até mesmo com o rei – zomba Chichi voltando a caminhar.

—Por favor não fala nada a ninguém.

—Ah então admite? – falou vitoriosa.

—Droga Chi...tá, eu admito, mas ninguém pode saber disso.

—Gohan, não me importo com quem esteja na sua cama, apenas tome cuidado. Eu não me não me importo, mas outros sim e isso é antiético se trazer para o profissional. Thrajins não aceitaram bem os sayajins ainda, o que acha que sentiram ao descobrir que o superior deles está com uma escrava? E mais que isso, a concede tratamento especial por isso? Fora que tenho certeza que a última coisa que o rei quer são híbridos.

—como você sabe disso?

—Sayajins e thrajins são compatíveis geneticamente falando, você não acha que a fusão dos dois poderes traria uma nova linhagem de thrajins?

—Sim, de fato.

—Mas nosso sangue foi mexido várias vezes, nossa genética é impura a grosso modo, embora o DNA original ainda exista na base de cada thrajin, então qual é a genética mais forte então?

—Sayajins – murmurou Gohan entendendo onde Chichi queria chegar

—é fácil entender as coisas Gohan, é só saber ouvir e prestar atenção

—Vou me atentar a tudo isso, e... Procurar manter meu envolvimento com ela longe do QG de thra.

(...)

Vegeta estava atordoado e Completamente irritado aqueles dias. A maldita thrajin não havia voltado desde da fatídica noite, e ele estava para enlouquecer. Se ela queria foder a mente dele, ela havia conseguido. Estar perdido, estava confuso, estava irado. Talvez esperasse a presença dela e a mataria, talvez estivesse com ódio de si mesmo por ter sido tão estupido, ou talvez não aceitasse o vinculo que fizera com a droga da princesa perversa.

Era mais fácil dizer que ela havia feito propositalmente, mas ele sabia que a verdade era totalmente outra e duvidava completamente que ela realmente soubesse o que havia de fato acontecido, mas o que ele poderia fazer àquela altura?

Ele era um poço de incoerência agora, pois queria vingança, mas queria tê-la, queria matá-la, mas queria sucumbir. Aquela droga de vinculo não se aquietava, ela parecia insana com tantas confusões em pensamentos quase tanto quanto ele mesmo. Sua cabeça parecia que ia dar um nó a qualquer instante.

Havia uma lista pratica em sua cabeça: ele a seduzia, a convencia, a traia e a matava. Todos seriam livres, matariam o rei e fim de história. Devolveria a paga ao destruir aquele maldito exoplaneta azul.

Mas não...

Ela tinha que vir, tinha que foder a sua mente, tinha que desafia-lo, tinha que seduzi-lo e ainda o levado a fazer aquela merda de marca-la como companheira? Agora sem nem ao menos fazer qualquer esforço, a sua própria mente tentava o convencer de que o mal não era de fato tão mal e não houvesse algo ruim que não pudesse piorar muito.

Definitivamente ela era o seu demônio de olhos azuis!

Um demônio que o atraiu para sua armadilha, para seu jogo doentio de dor, sexo e poder.

—Mas que droga Vegeta! – Urrou em ódio e confusão socando a parede da cela – você é fraco e patético, e agora está enlouquecendo nessa maldita prisão, você só precisa matá-la, lave sua droga de honra com o sangue dela.

Percebeu que era mais fácil prender-se a ideia de vingança, afinal Bulma era sua inimiga, mas a cada dia que pensava assim, os sonhos o castigavam mais, o atormentavam. Seu corpo estava mais do que sensível, estava ao extremo e quase gritava.

—Maldição! – rosnou o príncipe dos sayajins deitado em sua cama mais uma noite. Quando teve sua atenção tirada para o som da fechadura de sua cela sendo aberta.

—Oi sayajin – A voz era tormentosamente provocante para Vegeta. Ele imediatamente sentou-se na cama e a encarou, a face, no entanto estava fechada em uma carranca de mal humor, era só o que faltava agora!

Mas dessa vez ele estava bem lucido! Não ia cair mais nas armadilhas daquela mulher, ela era perigosa, definitivamente perigosa. O cheiro de Bulma invadiu a cela e Vegeta rangeu os dentes ficando ainda mais zangando diante dos pensamentos que invadiram sua mente com a droga da thrajin, maldito vinculo, maldito desejo!

—O que quer, mulher? Veio zombar de mim novamente?

—Eu não zombei de você! – protestou Bulma sem intender aquela hostilidade tão diferente da noite que tiveram juntos. Ela trancou a porta atrás de si e deu um passo em direção a Vegeta.

—ótimo, diga o que quer e pode sair, eu quero dormir! – Vegeta fala arrogante e mantendo a postura firme. Nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar da cama ou dar brecha a thrajin. Bastava a humilhação de estar a senti-la por um vinculo que nem ao menos deveria existir!

—Eu estive pensando... – Ela se aproximou um pouco mais, negando aquela hostilidade, mesmo diante do que sentia – talvez a gente pusesse, sei lá...

Ele franziu o cenho um tanto irritado com ela, mas finalmente entendeu onde a thrajin queria chegar.

—O que? – ele respondeu levantando-se da cama, ignorando todo resto e decidindo que tomaria conta da situação, que voltaria a ter domínio novamente sobre seu corpo e sua mente e que faria sua vingança acontecer.

Ele ficou frente a Bulma e com certa brutalidade segurou a cintura dela com firmeza colando os corpos e sentiu um arrepio em sua pele ao ouvir o gemido baixinho dela, mas deixou de lado ao aproximar seus lábios do ouvido dela e continuar:

—Deixa eu adivinhar? Achou que entraria aqui e que o estupido sayajin se lançaria nos seus braços? Que ele estaria como um animal aos seus pés e tudo faria pra tê-la em sua cama novamente? Ou então já sei, veio porque gostou tanto do escravo selvagem que precisava ser fodida de novo porque gostou dos sayajins?!- Bulma forçou-se para sair do aperto de Vegeta que não a soltou, mas continuou a falar – Gostou da selvageria? Talvez porque nunca sentiu nada assim nessa sua droga de planeta e por tudo isso você achou que eu estaria tão carente, tão desesperado que diria sim e seria seu bichinho, um animal. É isso thrajin?

Em algum momento daquilo, daquela fala dele, ela perdeu-se e fechou os olhos divagando, absorvendo. O que ele falava tinha total sentido sim, mas para ela era apenas meras circunstancias afinal, pelo visto ele sabia bem sua condição, mas também era muito mais que aquilo e Bulma sabia, mentia-se interiormente, procurou ignorar aquela intensa perturbação que a avacalhava desde que deitou-se com o escravo sayajin. Talvez por isso deixou-se mergulhar na vibração da voz dele em seu ouvido, ou no tocar da respiração dele e do hálito quente em sua pele... Ela não era um monstro vazio, ela sabia o que havia ali, o que os sayajins eram, ela sabia de tudo e sempre procurou amenizar de alguma forma aquilo cujo o controle ela não tinha e na verdade nem o sabia o que fazia se o tivesse.

Era algo cruel, mas simples: ela carecia do seu sayajin. E carecia tão desesperadamente que nada importava adiante, nem os encontros que tinha com outros thrajins ou qualquer outro de raça aliada.

Afinal, a princesa thrajin também sentia em si o peso dos grilhões impostos ao sayajin. Mas ela simplesmente não estava pronta para abdicar, ele jogava aquilo muito bem, mas Bulma era excepcional em virar as mesas de jogos... Afastou-se do sayajin e o olhou nos olhos mantendo uma total expressão neutra e inabalável.

—Quer saber? Você tem toda razão sayajin.

Aquilo primeiramente desarmou a trava de Vegeta o deixando surpreso, não esperava bem essa atitude dela, esperava algo mais como uma garotinha mimada que faria birra por não ter o brinquedo que tanto queria.

— é ignorância minha achar que um ser como você seria capaz de distrair uma princesa como eu! – ela sorriu provocante – olha quanta ingenuidade da minha parte. Está nítido que não está a minha altura, tem toda a razão... Vegeta — Bulma segurou com força a nuca do sayajin apertando e puxando os cabelos negros dele tirando um rosnado baixo, ela agora estava colada ao ouvido do sayajin – eu tenho que procurar um thrajin forte, todo gostoso e que me foda bem, para ai eu ter certeza que você não é nada.

Se Vegeta sabia jogar um jogo de provocação, ele entrou em um duelo com a pior pessoa que podia e sem armas para lutar aquela batalha, estava perdido e ele sabia, tudo por um único gatilho incontrolável acima dele e de seu orgulho: seu vínculo com ela. Sua possessividade encheu totalmente sua mente com as palavras dela e aquilo tirou qualquer racionalidade de sua parte porque ele sentiu ódio só de imaginar qualquer outro que fosse tocando no que lhe pertencia, o lado irracional e animal de seu ser jamais permitiria algo como aquilo e como se fosse só para provoca-lo ainda mais a sua mente desenhou tal possibilidade de alguém marcando a pele leitosa que lhe cabia, o corpo curvilíneo sendo penetrado por outro... Não... Aquilo não iria acontecer jamais!

Rosnou expressando parte da sua selvageria a pressionando forte contra a parede da cela, as mãos brutas e grande seguraram forte as pernas dela a erguendo em seu corpo enquanto os seus lábios invadiam e tomavam posse dos dela que assustou-se com todo aquele ímpeto do sayajin, mas não o negou porque o queria e só de sentir a parede rígida de músculos do corpo dele contra o seu bastou para ferver seu corpo e excita-la. A ferocidade era tamanha que Bulma sentia o ardor nos lábios o leve gosto metálico, mas por Kãji ela não queria parar de forma alguma aquilo, e quanto o mais o folego carecia, menos ela queria afastar do sayajin. Ela sentia os toques rudes e sem modos do sayajin a apertando a provocando, sentia aquela ereção dura projetada contra seu sexo sobre a roupa e ali havia espaço apenas para o tesão bruto, para o desejo e desespero de ambos de fazer aquilo pegar fogo de vez. Os trajes de Bulma vão sendo tirados ou arrancados a força e brutalidade pelo sayajin e por ela mesma, as bocas afastavam-se ofegavam em desespero por ar e mais contato e logo encaixavam-se novamente. Sem medir tempo apenas desespero, Vegeta logo a penetrou ali mesmo. A força impelida pelo sayajin fazia o corpo de Bulma chocar-se contra a parede e a fez gemer absurdamente profana e vulgar, as unhas da thrajin agarram-se as paredes onde ela tentava segurar em algo enquanto sentia-se ser estocada com força. Sentia novamente os caninos dele em seu pescoço a mordendo e a boca a chupando e em nome de todos os deuses ela estava ficando viciada naquela droga de selvageria. Quando ele mordicou seu seio o chupando as pernas dela apertaram com força a cintura dele sabendo que a onda orgástica estava próxima mais uma vez de tomar o seu corpo.

Vegeta por outro lado estava completamente louco pelo desejo, pelo corpo branco, por ela...a maldita thrajin! Seus planos não existiam naquele instante, só pensava na pele macia que apertava, nos lábios doces e suculentos que beijava, na pele suada, nos gemidos enlouquecedores que o fazia querer arrancar cada vez mais dela. O gosto dela em seu paladar as sensações que tinha ao estar fundo dentro dela, o ardor do arranhar da pele sendo rasgada pelas unhas dela e do quanto ele queria marca-la e marca-la, estampar que ela era sua, que ela o pertencia para sempre. E quando o gozo finalmente vem, foi com a mesma força e intensidade esmagadora que antes, que o fez enrolar a cauda sobre a cintura dela e tomar posse e sentir o corpo fraquejando. Arfando desesperadamente, as cabeças se encontraram mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse saído completamente de dentro dela. Bulma sentia seus músculos das pernas e coxas tremerem em espasmos contínuos e a sensação de total leveza e relaxamento no resto do corpo. Suada ela também via o brilho da película de suor no corpo dele, a mãos deslizou na nuca dele apertando os cabelos negros em forma de chamas e ela sentia a umidade dos fios. Os olhos encaravam-se em silencio pleno, nenhuma palavra. Levado pelo mesmo silencio contemplador, Vegeta caminhou com Bulma ainda suspensa em seu colo até a cama a deitando e deixando-se deitar sobre o corpo dela. Sua mão foi até os cabelos azuis e os tirou da face dela e sem intender o porque daquele maldito gesto, ele a beijou novamente e então se deitou ao lado da thrajin. Bulma então aninhou-se ao peito dele e sentiu a cauda dele envolver sua coxa com força e a mão dela então repousou sobre o peito dele sentindo o bater forte do coração do sayajin.

Aquilo entre eles fora repetida ainda mais duas vezes antes de Vegeta pegar no sono finalmente, então Bulma levantou-se e se vestiu. Ela o contemplou por alguns instantes pensando no que era aquilo que estava de fato sentindo ardendo dentro de si. A mente racional dizia que era mero prazer e satisfação, mas o coração gritava que tudo estava errado que havia algo muito mais profundo que apenas sexo ou desejo, que havia... Sentimento. Ela negou tais pensamentos e saiu dali o deixando novamente para trás.

(...)

Quase dois dias haviam se passado desde a última visita de Bulma a cela do sayajin, e inegavelmente ela se sentia cada vez mais ligada a ele e estranhamente atraída, e quanto mais tentava esquece-lo ou não voltar mais lá, mais o desejava, mais o queria. Aquilo em sua mente era odioso, era abominável, mas não conseguia resistir, estava sendo mais forte que ela, estava ficando fora do seu controle e da racionalidade. Irritava-se a cada vez que olhava frente ao espelho a droga da mordida que nunca sumia, mas tinha vezes que pulsava, porém não lhe causava dor, mas a fazia pensar mais no maldito sayajin arrogante.

Naquela manhã em especial, ela estava no laboratório trabalhando na combinação de genes dos sayajins com os thrajins, estavam finalmente desenvolvendo os primeiros testes de alteração genética em bebês de proveta quando Khan entrou. Ele se aproximou de Bulma e Henry que trabalhavam concentrados nos relatórios de contagem e combinação de cadeias.

—Como está o processo da forma metamorfa deles? – perguntou o monarca de forma displicente.

—ainda não tivemos êxito, não sabemos o que desencadeia e não há evidencia direta da transformação no DNA, é como se estivesse subtendido neles o gatilho ancestral. — explicou Henry de forma direta

—Se existe um fator gatilho, então force-os. Eu disse da outra vez e agora eu quero que cumpra – determina Khan.

—Mas pode mata-los no processo – protestou Bulma ociosa.

—Eu não ligo! Tem mais um monte de macacos preso e mataria quantos forem necessários, usem todos os nossos recursos. Afinal já tem muito dos genes deles, não seria perda alguma.

—E... E se não... Funcionar? – hesitou Bulma pensando na loucura que aquilo era.

—Então acho que devem ter mais serventia para a general já que ela os solicitou, isso é, se sobreviverem – riu o rei saindo do laboratório – a propósito, podem começar imediatamente.

Mal Khan dera as costas aos dois, Henry dera um longo e pesaroso suspiro pensando nas razões de suportar Khan tanto tempo.

—Isso vai ser odioso – ele disse finalmente olhando para a prancheta a sua frente onde ele fazia anotações. Mas Bulma ainda tentava digerir aquilo. Não queria que nada acontecesse ao sayajin. Por alguma estranha razão não conseguia suportar a ideia de vê-lo morto e aquilo começou a incomoda-la tanto, mas tanto que parecia que ia sufocar.

(...)

Vegeta estava exercitando-se, mesmo no pequeno espaço da cela. Não conseguia ficar sem movimentar o corpo. Àquela altura ele sentia falta de uma boa luta, de treinar, de ser desafiado...sentia falta até do maldito kakarotto. Estava levemente suado quando a tranca da cela abriu novamente. Ele rosnou ao ver a thrajin manipuladora novamente e virou sua face a ignorando continuando a exercitar-se.

—O que é dessa vez, mulher? – perguntou rispidamente.

Por alguns instantes Bulma se perdeu na pele morena suada e nos músculos tão destacados pelo exercício que ele fazia.

—Eu vim busca-lo – fala Bulma firme tentando manter a lucidez. Sentia o corpo aquecer-se só por estar perto dele.

Vegeta parou o exercício e se virou para Bulma a encarando.

—é claro que veio né. Somente mais um dia no inferno do seu maldito planeta – falou de forma debochada e irritada.

—Olha, eu sei que dever difícil tudo isso...

—Difícil? – gargalhou Vegeta sinistramente – você não sabe de nada princesa! Você não faz ideia, mas se serve de consolo ao menos no meu planeta não perderíamos tempo, você já estaria morta. Então devo admitir, são bem eficientes em torturar seus escravos e faze-los preferir desejar a morte a estar aqui.

Bulma pela primeira vez se incomodou com a palavra escravo. Afinal, era isso que ele era e sempre seria: um escravo. Não tinha valor, não tinha futuro... Ele era nada na terra dos thrajins, mas ela ainda tentava entender o porquê aquilo, aqueles sentimentos que a incomodavam tanto, qual o grau de importância afinal que aquele escravo...aquele sayajin tinha em sua vida? Sem resposta certas, ela apenas deu um curto sorriso consigo mesma voltando a encarar as orbes negras de obsidiana.

—Vamos, temos um longo dia no laboratório hoje – Ela segurou o braço dele a fim de colocar as algemas, mas sinceramente pensou se ele realmente precisava delas.

Apenas por toca-lo ela sentia seu corpo queimar, sentia que não queria se afastar dele. Aquela poderia ser a última vez que o veria, a última vez que o tocaria...

Não resistiu e encostou o sayajin do outro lado o beijando insanamente. Vegeta tentou afastar a thrajin, achava a garota louca, a coisa toda na verdade era loucura e aquela atitude só piorou a sua análise com relação a ela. Mas não tinha força para resistir aquilo, para afasta-la. A queria tanto em seus braços quanto negava, a necessidade do vínculo era maior do que qualquer coisa...era quase palpável o desejo de ambos. E sem nem ao menos perceberem estavam começando a tirar a roupas. Então voltando a si quase sem folego, Bulma se recompôs deixando o sayajin frustrado com aquilo.

—Não podemos, sayajin – disse convicta de suas verdades, mas sentindo o temor em perde-lo crescer miseravelmente dentro de si.

Os sayajins que eram usados ali, foram levados a uma ala diferente do laboratório. Esse era grande e melhor preparada para experimentos de grande porte. Vegeta pela primeira vez conseguiu ver os outros sayajins que estavam presos ali no complexo com ele e foi impossível os olhares de Kakarotto e vegeta não se cruzarem por alguns instantes. Ele queria falar com seu general, queria achar uma forma de sair daquele lugar, daquele inferno, mas não tiveram tempo de ficar perto um do outro. Foram presos afastados em macas espaçadas. As travas eram fortes e grossas.

—Pra que toda essa segurança? – perguntou kakarotto a jovem cientista de cabelos azuis – é medo? – ele sorriu em provocação a fim de negar aquele nervoso que sentira com mais agulhas e perfurações dolorosas.

—é precaução – Bulma respondeu olhando os olhos negros. Mas o general sayajin tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios que soava extrema provocação.

—Isso me soa mais como medo – desdenhou e Bulma sorriu ao responder.

—Acho que uma mordaça cairia bem pra você – ela o olhou nos olhos e apertando forte a trava no braço do sayajin o ouvira gemer e então ela travou finalmente o prendendo seguro ali.

A segurança não seria por ela, afinal era forte, acabaria com ele. Mas a segurança era por toda uma thra, afinal havia mais que guerreiros no planeta, havia todo um povo, mulheres, crianças, cientistas cujo o talento era a mente e não o corpo, empresários, comerciantes etc... Era por essa thra que se havia precaução.

Os testes começaram do mais básico e iriam aos mais estremos, tudo para forçar o corpo dos sayajins ao extremo. Queriam forçar a forma oozaru. E os sayajins se recusavam a dizer o mecanismo de disparo, Mas mesmo que eles dissessem de nada adiantaria para os thrajins, afinal Era algo único dos sayajins, era algo que não poderiam tirar deles mesmo que tentassem

Os monitores foram conectados a eles para acompanhar os níveis vitais dos sayajins. Os gritos de dor eram estridentes a cada nova tentativa, Os corpos estavam sendo forçados a um nível absurdo, e o pior é que ao voltarem a si se recuperando, seus poderes eram drenados. Não conseguiriam aumenta-los já que o chip bloqueava isso. Aquilo já estava ficando insuportável e insustentável para Bulma, que sentia uma dor a corroer por dentro ao ver seu sayajin daquela maneira, fora que por alguma razão que ela não entendia era como se pudesse senti-lo, ouvir seus pensamentos, sentir suas angustias e dor.

Usaram alta gravidade, câmara de força, raios konnuy e tudo mais que podiam e nada desencadeava a mudança neles. A última escolha foi o soro totzu, e Bulma realmente não queira usá-lo pois Era cruel até mesmo para ela.

As ampolas foram preparadas e o liquido roxo foi dissipado no corpo dos sayajins com uma agulhada na região do pescoço. A reação foi quase instantânea, os níveis vitais começam a subir indo ao extremo; o coração dos sayajins parecia que ia explodir, eles não conseguiam respirar, os músculos se contraiam violentamente. Os dentes travaram pela dor absurda que lembrava cada osso do corpo sendo quebrado. A velocidade de dissipação do soro pelo organismo era muito rápida e logo estava nos órgãos e foi aí que tudo desandou...

—Preparem o antidoto – ordenou Bulma já vendo que aquilo ia dar muito mal.

—Não podemos parar agora, o processo está na metade – ponderou Henry.

—Eu sei, mas prefiro estar a postos, tenho a sensação de algo não bem – confessou com certa angustia que chamou atenção de Henry.

E como se realmente soubesse, poucos minutos depois os corpos dos sayajins começam a entrar em colapso, os níveis vitais caem bruscamente.

—Eles estão morrendo – falou Bulma quase em desespero.

—Deem o antidoto – ordenou Henry.

Bulma que já estava com um pronto na pistola em suas mãos aplica com impulso direto no peito, no coração, de Vegeta para desencadear mais rápido pelo corpo, mas nada acontecia. Ela começou a ficar desesperada.

O monitor de um dos sayajins parou marcando a linha reta e as manobras de ressuscitação foram iniciadas, mas não surtiam efeito e tão logo o segundo monitor também parou. Ela olhou para Vegeta. O fio de sangue escorria pela boca do sayajin que estava completamente desacordado. Os sinais vitais estavam mínimos e Bulma estranhamente sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Ela olhou para o lado e viu o sayajin que irritou mais cedo convulsionar, o sinal vital dele estava tão fraco quanto o de Vegeta.

—Mais uma dose! – ordenou a princesa praticamente gritando com o corpo cientifico dali.

Os dois sayajins anteriores são declarados mortos e aquilo fez Bulma chegar ao limite. A contra dose foi novamente aplicada em Vegeta e Kakarotto e Após alguns minutos os sinais vitais começam a subir lentamente em angustiantes minutos até finalmente se estabilizam, mas eles estavam inconscientes.

—Levem eles para a sala de exames e chequem para ver se houve dano substancial e relatem. Avisem a general que ela tem dois sayajins a disposição dela...bom, se eles acordarem – falou Henry ainda atônito com aquela monstruosidade.

Ele olhou para Bulma e viu que a jovem princesa estava completamente abalada e não entendia todo aquele apego aos escravos que a garota pareceu ter. Era peculiar e incomum, ainda mais para sua raça que costuma ser extremante racional. Para Bulma, aquele dia havia acabado completamente, ela sentia-se completamente perdida, vazia...

—Eu...eu vou pro meu quarto agora. Não tenho mais cabeça 


	9. Sua força também é sua fraqueza

  
Blue parou frente ao telão de avisos lendo ainda a nova nota publicada pelo gabinete real, uma autorização clara de atuação e poder, apenas mais uma dada a Chichi. Uma liberdade consentida por Khan para que ela trabalhasse ainda mais os macacos espaciais. Ele cerrou os punhos os apertando com tamanha força que o material do uniforme chiou. Chichi não ia sempre ficar por cima, ela tinha que ter pontos fracos, falhas, qualquer coisa e ele iria descobrir e usar contra ela, não importava os meios, apenas o fim. Não era mais uma questão de ego ferido ou orgulho partido, não, ele queria o que ele achava que merecia por direito, nada além do melhor. E o melhor e tão próximo de si naquele momento era a maldita patente que deveria pertencer a ele, mas fora ela que matara Waru, o antigo general.

Ver a palavra integração associada aos sayajins significava que eles poderiam crescer dentro da hierarquia militar, significaria que milhares de patentes thrajins estavam em risco e isso era inadmissível, comparar o exercito de thra com um quintal cheio de animais imundos e impuros.

Não! Sayajins eram míseros vermes, escravos e animais selvagens e sempre o seriam em sua visão e cabia a ele mostrar-lhes o lugar da qual pertenciam e jamais deveriam sair. Seus olhos então recaem sobre um memorando interno da qual ele dá a devida atenção: os preparos para o baile real.

Um sorriso malicioso nascera em seus lábios e colocando a sua melhor mascara de fingimento ele saiu dali direto para a sala de Chichi, era hora de ver sua general. Com a devida autorização ele adentra o lugar ficando frente a mesa principal da sala onde Chichi estava confortavelmente sentada logo atrás.

—Olá general, fico feliz em vê-la – falou sedutoramente apoiando-se na mesa a olhando.

Chichi arqueou a sobrancelha encarando Blue, era muito cinismo dele. Chichi sentia o cheiro da falsidade do thrajin a distância e odiava aquilo, mas dessa vez resolveu dar corda para ver o que o idiota realmente queria e onde queria chegar com aquele teatro. Relevou

—Olá major, vejo que se recuperou bem – Falou provocando-o.

—Sim de fato estou pronto para outra. – Sorriu meio forçado - eu vim me desculpar pela forma que agi, foi impensado e insensato e não condizente com minha patente e minha racionalidade. Não fui racional e estava realmente achando que os macacos pelados eram um risco.

Chichi analisava aquelas palavras vendo mentira em cada uma delas, Blue não era do tipo empático arrependido, muito pelo contrário, convivera muito tempo ao lado dele, combateu sobre o comando dele. Era um desgraçado arrogante e egocêntrico. Narcisista de primeira e talvez se ela não tivesse bebido demais nunca teria se deixado embalar por qualquer contato com aquele thrajin boçal. A fim de mostrar-se superior, ela simplesmente assentiu e falou:

—Tudo bem, eu aceito suas desculpas. E procure se conter da próxima vez –os olhos dela saíram dos azuis dele e repousaram novamente em seu computador de trabalho, mas Blue ainda não havia terminado com o que o motivou realmente a estar ali, então pigarreou pedindo novamente atenção de Chichi.

—Gostaria de acrescentar algo? – pediu Chichi já incomodada com a presença de Blue.

—Gostaria de convida-la como minha acompanhante ao baile, mesmo diante de tudo.

Chichi arregalou os olhos, não estava esperando aquilo, definitivamente não. Era muita audácia mesmo, ainda mais depois do tanto que a general havia deixado claro que dele queria apenas distancia, bom, isso fora que ela realmente estava envolvida com outra pessoa.

—Oh! Bem, me sinto lisonjeada com o convite – mentiu ela - mas terei de recusa-lo, já tenho companhia ao baile real.

—Como assim recusar? Companhia? – Blue fala meio exasperado, iria ela acompanhado do imbecil do Gohan?

—Pode parecer incrível, mas eu já tenho um acompanhante – Chichi falou firme e volta a digitar algo rapidamente.

—Eu posso ao menos saber quem é? – Blue arqueou o cenho tentando conter ao máximo sua ira e curiosidade. Afinal ela estava se envolvendo com outra pessoa? Quem seria a tal pessoa?

—Sim, não vejo problemas. Eu vou com o Ichy – respondeu Chichi, sem dá muita atenção a Blue.

—M-mas ele é... É apenas um tenente. Eu sou...um coronel – ele estava estupefato. Logo o imbecil do Ichy? Lembrou-se de todas as suas falas frente ao thrajin e sentiu certo desprezo, mas em troca recebeu um sorriso provocador desenhado nos lábios de Chichi que o encarou e respondeu:

—Pois é, nem sempre as patentes importam tanto, não é? As vezes o conteúdo conta bem mais.

Eles encararam-se em profunda aversão um ao outro, era recíproco e aumentava cada instante mais.

—Certamente o... Conteúdo deve ser bem importante – disse com ódio e pedindo licença a general, prestou continência saindo da sala.

E fora logo em seguida que uma sessão de autorizações pipocaram na tela de Chichi e a medida que ela leu o coração começou a bater incrivelmente forte, e a sensação de euforia a tomava de forma indescritível, sem perceber, ela levantou-se de sua cadeira e começou a caminhar ela mesma em direção a sessão de celas que ficavam no complexo cientifico do castelo de thra.

(...)

Os olhos do thrajin de cabelos lilás abriram-se espantados ao vê-la pessoalmente ali cumprindo uma função que cabia a qualquer soldado.

—General! Quanta honra, veio pessoalmente levar os sayajins? Pensei que mandaria alguém – perguntou Henry meio confuso

—Eu estava desocupada e entediada, então resolvi vir por conta própria, sabe? Agilizar as coisas.

—Tudo bem, general. Como mandei no relatório só temos os dois, os outros dois não resistiram. Como o rei a autorizou...acho que pode leva-los já não sem tem muito o que fazer. Eles acabaram de acordar.

Chichi estremeceu levemente com aqueles dizeres, teria o corpo cientifico inutilizado os sayajins? Era melhor não pensar em tal coisa. Ela foi caminhando ao lado de um dos supervisores do complexo que a levava até a zona das celas e ia a repassando os dados e exames recente sobre o condicionamento atual dos sayajins, eram meros protocolos apenas.

Pararam frente a primeira cela e assim que essa fora aberta, Vegeta se assustou; inicialmente pensou que recomeçariam aquilo tudo novamente, mas franziu o cenho ao ver uma thrajin militarizada ali e pelos emblemas ela deveria ter alta patente o que aumentou ainda mais seu estranhamento. Sentado em sua cama ele fitou a thrajin demostrando certa hostilidade com a presença dela ali. Chichi checou seu computador de pulso vendo o registro do que seria o príncipe dos sayajins e começou a falar:

—Olá sayajin, eu sou Chichi, sou a general do exército de thra. A partir de agora sua designação foi mudada e foi dispensado do complexo cientifico, dado o fato que não tem mais utilidade para eles. Felizmente para mim, tem o necessário. Então deve se apresentar imediatamente as minhas ordens.

Vegeta se espantou imensamente com as palavras da garota de cabelos negros. Como assim ela era o general daquele império e ele estava as ordens dela? O que aquela raça louca tinha em mente? Primeiro os torturavam e depois os mandavam pra sabe-se lá o que? Ele não ia simplesmente responder aquela garota assim era muita prepotência.

—Como assim suas ordens? – ele cruzou os braços fechando o cenho – eu sou o príncipe dos sayajins, eu não sigo ordens de ninguém, muito menos desse império, e menos ainda de uma fêmea.

Chichi sorriu discretamente com aquela reação. Mesmo tendo ruído o planeta inteiro, o príncipe deles mantivera-se altivo, e ainda orgulhoso do que era e não, isso não era tão bom para a posição que ele detinha em thra. Mas por sorte, Chichi tivera sua experiencia direta convivendo e aprendendo com sayajins, sabia exatamente como agir com esses.

—Aposto que prefere ficar então nessa cela e continuar sendo cobaia né? – ela começou a manipular o sayajin – é uma pena, servir ao império Hawari era uma ótima chance de voltar a treinar, lutar e matar, mas é, você tem razão essa cela é bem mais divertida com todos os experimentos que fazem aqui – ela virou-se o dando as costas e um passo a fim de sair dali, mas a voz imponente do sayajin ecoara.

—Espera...— Vegeta falou firme e contrariado com o que estava preste a dizer – maldição...eu posso voltar a treinar e lutar mesmo?

—Claro, só tem que ser bonzinho e obediente, soldado. – Debochou Chichi e naquele momento Vegeta apertou com força os punhos e odiou a forma como ela falou: soldado...

"é a sua chance de lidar com uma revolta" ponderou ele. Livre em parte ele podia pensar em vingança!

Vingança! Sim, era isso. Mas estranhamente pensar nisso fizera imediatamente sua mente lembrar-se do cheiro de Bulma, dos olhos azuis profundos encarando os seus...

—Tsh!— Vegeta virou a face contrariado – eu aceito – falou o sayajin saindo da cela, imediatamente Chichi colocara nele uma algema e sem falar nada além de : vem comigo! Ela saiu seguindo ainda o caminho das celas e Vegeta foi atrás dela que continuava ouvindo o supervisor em uma agradável e técnica conversa.

Uma pequena caminhada e estavam frente a outra cela. Dessa vez a cela abriu-se e Chichi entrara no lugar, mas o sayajin que estava deitado em sua cama, permanecera. Olhos fechados e ignorando completamente o que quer que fosse. E embora Chichi tentasse controlar, seu coração começou a bater irritantemente rápido, a euforia tomava conta de si de uma forma perturbadora. Talvez por não ter contato com o sayajin a tanto tempo, ou pelos sonhos que estava tendo.

Levado pelo silencio momentâneo e pela curiosidade, Kakarotto abriu os olhos e se surpreendeu com a presença da general thrajin bem ali, estaria ele ficando louco agora? Ele sentiu uma estranha euforia percorrer seu corpo e imediatamente o coração bater mais forte contra o peito, ele jurava que aquilo era a raiva evidenciando-se e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso provocador e carregado de desdém a ela.

—Vejam se não é a general em pessoa?! Quanta... Honra – debochou sem nem ao menos levantar-se a olhando ainda deitado.

Chichi sentia o tom e o desprezo nas palavras do sayajin, mas não mudou em nada sua expressão.

— Você não tem mais serventia ao corpo cientifico de thra, por isso eu Vim te dá uma oportunidade sayajin.

—Jura? E qual seria ela – sorriu irritado sentando-se na cama.

—Se juntar ao nosso exército – falou Chichi, séria fitando os olhos negros do sayajin

—Passo – respondeu Kakarotto voltando a se deitar.

Chichi estava prestes a abrir a boca e replicar aquilo ao seu modo, mas fora interrompida por um Vegeta que estava mais que impaciente do lado de fora e entrou bradando ríspido:

—Anda logo, idiota! Não me obrigue a te bater.

—Vegeta! – Kakarotto deu um pulo da cama ao ouvir e ver o príncipe sayajin ali – você se uniu a eles? O seu pai diria? – Kakarotto tinha uma face com uma careta de perplexidade.

—Tsh, — Vegeta virou a face de lado irritado pelas palavras do amigo e general – cala boca, verme, e vamos logo, Kakarotto!

Chichi olhava e ouvia aquela interação entre os dois e quase deixou um riso escapar, não era nada diferente do comportamento que ela já havia observado entre os jovens sayajins e isso tornava engraçado a situação como um todo.

Kakarotto, embora contrariado a ceder, o fez porque pode ver nas entrelinhas que de alguma forma Vegeta queria usar aquilo a favor. Então ele estendeu os punhos para Chichi e essa colocou no sayajin uma algema.

Seguindo a general, eles caminham por entre corredores e mais corredores por um tempo

—Esse lugar é muito confuso – reclamou Kakarotto com tédio.

—é feito para manter qualquer tentativa de infiltração neutralizada – respondeu Chichi que ia caminhando frente aos sayajins.

—Me responde uma coisa, tem algo que não sai da minha cabeça desde que lutamos, vocês não usam scouter então como sabem localizar seus oponentes? – perguntou Kakarotto de repente.

Chichi parou abruptamente ficando estupefata com aquilo. Tanta coisa poderia estar na cabeça do sayajin, mas ele estava preocupado em como ela identificava um oponente sem um scouter arcaico? Havia passado um certo tempo desde a luta e tudo que o preocupava era isso?

—Você logo saberá – respondeu seca e irritada voltando a caminhar.

Ela simplesmente não entendia; ela estava abalada por dentro, seu corpo estava gritando ao lado do sayajin, seu coração nunca havia estado tão acelerado, mas ele estava calmo e tranquilo preocupado com uma droga de scouter arcosiano arcaico! Ela sentiu-se ligeiramente estupida, queria muito esmurra-lo até arrancar aquele maldito sorrisinho besta que ele parecia carregar o tempo todo.

—Acho que você a irritou – sussurrou Vegeta com o sayajin.

—Será? Tomara que sim. Detesto ela. Já viu como todos eles são tão travados? – resmungou Kakarotto de volta

Chichi que ouvia os resmungos baixinhos deles queria mesmo acabar com Kakarotto e deveria ter respirado incontáveis vezes para não o fazer, como ele conseguia ser tão irritante e inconveniente?

Finalmente eles acessam o quartel, e Kakarotto juntamente com Vegeta ficaram embasbacados com o complexo militar. Realmente os thrajins não brincavam em serviço quando o assunto era seu exército.

Chichi assim que adentrou ao espaço começou a falar com toda a propriedade que tinha no assunto:

—Nosso quartel recebe guerreiros de todos os planetas aliados. A nossa frota é a maior. Comandamos diversos tipos de ações, desde de comercialização até de extermínio. Cada raça lida com a área apropriada, separamos tudo por setor e departamento, tudo integrado e feito em tempo real e preciso com total controle de tudo em toda e qualquer colônia aliada ou de posse integral thrajin.

—E quem faz essa seleção? Digo, do que é o que? – pediu Vegeta curioso

—Eu – Chichi se virou e encarou o príncipe dos sayajins – eu decido cada mínimo aspecto, desde as defesas do nosso planeta e das colônias, da guarda real até as invasões. Cada mínima decisão passa por mim depois de sair das mesas dos chefes de setores.

—Nossa...você deve ser bem ocupada né? – sorriu Kakarotto – aposto que não tem uma vida com tudo isso.

Chichi franziu a testa irritada, definitivamente ele a irritava em um nível completamente novo e olha que para ela perder a cabeça era algo difícil, mas ele conseguia aferrenhar o seu juízo. Ela resolve ignorar o sayajin, era melhor ou realmente o espancaria, Ele era muito inconveniente e inapropriado.

Ela fora apresentando parcialmente o QG até adentrarem no setor que ela havia designado para os sayajins, porem a medida que eles começaram a caminhar ali os sayajins reconheceram o príncipe deles e como costume e respeito eles se curvaram a medida que Vegeta passava, mas era algo que não era bom, e Chichi pensou em como mudar aquilo porque deixava claro que A lealdade deles permanecia, era admirável, mas deveria ser abolida, principalmente se o rei thrajin visse aquilo.

—Esse setor todo aqui é para os sayajins. Aqui tem tudo que precisam, trajes em seus quartos, área de treino, fica próximo ao refeitório... Em fim.

Uma sayajin aproximou-se deles e Chichi viu quando ela deixou a cauda sair da cintura oscilando e os olhos completamente marejados, era uma felicidade estampada em seus olhos que Chichi estranhou até ver a quem direcionava-se.

"será?" Se perguntou mentalmente, mas mantendo o foco, ela continuou:

— Vocês devem conhecer a Hanna, ela se incumbirá de mostrar a cada um o quarto de vocês e os adaptar a esse espaço. Amanhã começaremos.

Hanna mostrará, cada um terá o seu individual. Amanhã começaremos – Chichi destravou as algemas deles as tirando. E assim que deu as costas a eles Hanna correu abraçando Kakarotto e ela sentiu algo estranho, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir parte da conversa.

—Como cresceu irmanzinha! Parece estar bem forte agora – falou Kakarotto passando a mão sobre os fios negros da garota os bagunçando, ele tinha um grande sorriso jovial no rosto, sentia o misto de alivio e felicidade, afinal Ela estava ali, ela estava segura e ele a protegeria.

—Para Kaka – sorriu a garota puxando a mão do irmão, as caudas enlaçaram-se – é, eu estou bem forte agora, eu fui treinada pela general, e ela tem cuidado de nós.

Chichi sentiu coisas estranhas com aquilo. O misto de felicidade por Hanna ter achado o irmão, o choque por saber que o sayajin abusado era o irmão dela. A raiva pelo que contradizia seu peito... Tudo explodira.

—Não deveria confiar neles – repreendeu Kakarotto olhando para Chichi que afastava-se caminhando lentamente.

—Eu confio nela! Ela não é como os outros. Vem, vamos colocar vocês nos seus quartos. Você vai adorar esse lugar!

Para Chichi cheia questões demais, confusões demais e decidida a encerrar o seu expediente mais cedo, ela sai do QG, mas não sem antes deixar combinado com Ichy um encontro para mais tarde.

(...)

Assim que Chichi saiu dali ela deixará ordens diretas e logo Lazúli e Gohan estavam entrando na ala dos sayajins, com um pequeno código eles estão frente a Hanna, que conversava animada com Ginger.

—Onde estão os novos sayajins? – perguntou Gohan vendo a parte da animação da sayajin, mas também notando o olhar raivoso e possessivo de Ginger para ele da qual ele não entendia.

—Eu os levei para os quartos, mostrei a ala como a general e pediu e deixei eles lá a espera.

Gohan então identificando os quartos, começou a caminhar ao lado de Lazúli voltando a conversar com a garota que ria do bom humor do coronel thrajin.

—Odeio ela! – disse Ginger imediatamente.

—Ciúmes? – perguntou Hanna

—Também, mas não confio nela, não gosto dela.

—Engraçado, eu achava que era apenas eu – disse Hanna franzindo o cenho. Mas então sacudiu a cabeça dissipando aquilo.

...

Gohan e Lazúli param frente ao primeiro quarto, o de Vegeta. O sayajin, no entanto, estava junto de Kakarotto e conversavam algo em seriedade quando Gohan abriu a porta. Os dois calaram-se de imediato e cruzaram os braços fechando o cenho para o thrajin. Um típico gesto mais hostil e de defesa que Gohan já havia se acostumado vindo dos sayajins. Ignorando aquilo, o coronel aproximou-se dos dois e com uma apertada forte no ombro de ambos, Vegeta e Kakarotto caíram sentados sobre a cama

Lazúli preparou a pistola programando o chip com um pequeno aparelho sobre o olhar dos sayajins.

—Vocês estão no momento com todos os poderes suprimidos pela coleira de contenção – Gohan começou a explicar – mas isso não serve para nós aqui no exército, então vocês receberão um chip padrão e esse será de total controle nosso e de nossa central e uma vez com ele vocês poderão tirar as coleiras e ter acesso a um nível seguro dos poderes.

Kakarotto e Vegeta trocaram olhares contendo-se, teriam então acesso aos poderes? Era muito melhor que a encomenda. Lazúli então ergue a pistola avisando que estava pronta para aquilo. Gohan segurando primeiramente o pescoço de Vegeta, puxou ligeiramente a cabeça dele para baixo dando livre acesso a nuca do sayajin e fora ali que Lazúli disparara o chip o implantando.

—Não tente remove-lo, nem o mudar, qualquer alteração ou imposição no chip acarretará em eliminação imediata – alertou Gohan a um Vegeta que rosnava ainda e esfregava o local do implante. Sentiu então o thrajin tirar a sua coleira.

O mesmo processo é repetido em Kakarotto e logo depois Lazúli se retirou e Gohan os deixa a par dos registros e uniformes. O poder liberado fora de apenas cinquenta por cento, Chichi queria antes de tudo ter plena confiança nos sayajins para poder ir liberando mais deles. Assim que foi removida as peças de contenção, tanto Vegeta quanto Kakarotto deram um sorriso sentindo seus poderes livres novamente, Vegeta avançou um soco contra Gohan que é defendido pelo thra e Gohan não conseguiu conter o sorriso, eles pareciam crianças com presentes.

—Aproveitem a zona de treino para se fortalecerem – ele falou e dá as costas para os sayajins.

Vegeta e Kakarotto se entre olham dando sorrisos marotos como se fossem crianças novamente e sem perder mais um segundo os dois saíram correndo quase se prendendo na porta um com outro. A buscas era uma só: a zona de treino que Hanna não havia os mostrado ainda justamente porque os conhecia bem o bastante.

—Achei! – gritou Kakarotto ao chegar ao local, era como um enorme domo sayajin só que muito mais equipado e tecnológico e os olhos dos sayajins brilharam com aquilo. As luzes acenderam assim que pisaram ali.

Kakarotto e Vegeta começaram a lutar entre eles sem perder tempo. A empolgação era tamanha que chamou atenção dos jovens sayajins para vê-los lutar, afinal, eram os dois sayajins mais fortes da raça, e o combate deles era completamente sayajin sem limites e completamente animal nos instintos de ataques e aquilo estava empolgando os jovens guerreiros, as caudas oscilavam fazendo ondinhas no ar em meio aos olhos brilhantes deles. Porem uma das sayajins não estava ali, pois Ginger havia saído com Gohan para ficar com ele na casa do thrajin.

Demorou um pouco até Vegeta e Kakarotto perceberem que os seus poderes não estavam completamente libertos, mas só de não estarem mais impedidos de usar ao menos um pouco deles e poderem lutar novamente já era algo maravilho na visão dos sayajins. Após algumas horas ali lutando eles voltam aos quartos e tomam um longo banho pegando logo em seguida o traje que Gohan os havia dado. Foi unanime; Kakarotto e Vegeta se recusavam a vestir aquilo. Hanna perdeu muito tempo convencendo o irmão cabeça dura a usá-lo, e depois mais um tempo ensinado ele como funcionava o traje. Vegeta rosnou ao ver Kakarotto usando o traje da tropa inimiga, mas não tinha jeito, ele teria que usar aquilo também, E como era estranho se movimentar com aquilo.

—Como conseguem? – Vegeta falava emburrado.

Hanna desferiu então um golpe muito forte e rápido em Kakarotto que o defende por pouco.

—Caramba! – falou Kakarotto – como conseguiu?

—O traje ajuda a aperfeiçoar, mas tem que se adaptar ao estilo thrajin – ela replicou.

—Nunca! — responderam Kakarotto e Vegeta uníssonos.

Hanna suspirou e deu de ombros, não iria mais insistir. Kakarotto sempre foi cabeça dura como o pai deles, mesmo Hanna não tendo convivido tanto ao lado de Bardock, o pouco foi suficiente.

—Desisto de vocês!

Hanna e Kakarotto só tinham um ao outro desde que a garota tinha apenas 10 anos, e foi o sayajin que cuidou dela todo esse tempo. A treinava, a alimentava, a dava um lar...tudo era Kakarotto. E tudo isso aconteceu por culpa de uma única coisa: Freeza.

Deixando os sayajins para trás brigando novamente entre si, Hanna começou a caminhar em direção ao refeitório, estava faminta e podia apostar que eles também, mas diferente de tudo, ela queria muito dormir havia tido um longo dia de treinos e tarefas no quartel thrajin, ela percebera que Ginger já havia ido com Gohan como quase sempre e com isso ela sorriu, achava a amiga louca por ter se vinculado a um thrajin, ainda mais no atual status que eles, os sayajins, se encontrava, mas não podia negar que estava feliz por Ginger. A troca de farpas entre Vegeta e Kakarotto era irritante para Hanna que segui na frente e era seguida pelos dois. Mas logo essa para ao sentirem finalmente o cheiro da comida e fora ainda mais rápido que chegaram ao refeitório. E foi com uma fome de muito e muito tempo que Vegeta e kakarotto se serviram surpreendendo até mesmo Hanna por toda aquela forma.

—Que é? Eu tava em dieta forçada naquele lugar! – resmungou Kakarotto de boca cheia a fazendo sorrir. Sentia tanta falta de seu irmão. —Então... Como é essa garota thra?

—A general? Ela é bem rígida e controladora, planeja tudo nos mínimos detalhes sempre, muito centrada... Totalmente diferente de você

Kakarotto fez uma careta com aquele comentário, como se tais qualidades fossem alguma vantagem tangível e realmente boa no caso de sayajins.

—Já odiei ela ainda mais! – Kakarotto fala baixo —Fêmea e mandona? Nenhuma fêmea manda em mim!

—Deveria dar uma chance ao jeito dela –Hanna falou convicta – e depois, ela não é qualquer fêmea, ela é realmente muito forte.

—A única coisa que quero dá um jeito, é de tirar aquela pompa dela. Ainda não me esqueci do que ela me fez em Bejita e você também não deveria esquecer – Kakarotto falou irritado — Não importa o quão forte ela seja, vou destruí-la.

—Isso soa mais como Magoas de uma surra... tsc, o orgulhoso general sayajin que perdeu para uma fêmea thrajin, deve ter doído mesmo, irmão – zombou Hanna

—Olha como fala pirralha! Não é somente orgulho, ou ela tirou também sua honra e sua raça? Não se esqueça que não somos como eles, e nunca seremos – rosnou Kakarotto a irmã. — Escravos, esse é o nosso status, nosso pai não morreu dando aos sayajins a liberdade contra Freeza pra você simplesmente virar bichinho de alguém.

Hanna sentira aquilo como um imenso golpe baixo. Mas ainda assim retalhou.

—Onde a honra vai nos levar? A prisão? A morte? Ao menos ela nos deu uma chance

—Uma chance? – gargalhou perversamente Kakarotto – de que? Se servimos como escravos aos nossos mestres...é adorável! Sobrevivo feliz como um bichinho.

—Você seguia um império em Bejita

—O meu império! A minha raça! E sim, eu mataria e extinguiria em nome deles sem hesitar – Kakarotto falou se alterando

—Não seja hipócrita, os thrajins estão nos dando a chance de recomeçar.

—Mas foram eles que nos tiraram do nosso lar Hanna! Não seja ingênua, eu não ligo para nada disso, traje? Alojamento? Nada disso paga minha liberdade e minha honra – Kakarotto falou rosnando com o cenho fechado encarando Hanna sério – Você nunca vai saber o que é isso, sabe porquê? Porque eles, os thrajins tiraram isso de você enquanto você ainda é muito jovem pra entender como faz falta.

—Ela é diferente – insistiu Hanna

—Não...—Kakarotto dá um sorriso raivoso para a irmã – ela só está te usando e todos os outros, ela manipula e vocês são tão fracos e patéticos que a seguem como filhotes desgarrados, ou não notou que são todos novos? Quantos guerreiros haviam em nosso planeta que foram igualmente capturados? Então me responda Hanna, porque um grupo de sayajins inexperientes? Porque no fim vocês não tem o que é necessário como guerreiros e nem o orgulho que deveria, é igual a ela, a nossa mãe.

Quando Kakarotto terminou de falar Hanna tinha um brilho nos olhos de lagrimas sendo contidas, era uma sayajin e não demostraria sua fraqueza assim, odiava Kakarotto naquele momento principalmente pelo que ele a projetou, a lembrança do que ela amava incondicionalmente.

A garota sayajin se levantou balançando a cabeça em negativa e saiu correndo para o seu quarto, não queria mais estar próximo ao irmão naquele instante.

Kakarotto esmurrou com muita força a mesa a ponto de essa trincar. Como Hanna era tola e ingênua como Gine! E mesmo diante de toda aquela raiva que ele sentia, ele deu um curto sorriso de lado ao se lembrar dela, como Hanna lembrava sua mãe... Ele jurou que cuidaria de Hanna, não podia simplesmente deixa-la assim, odiando-o.

Ele saiu do refeito e caminhou até o quarto de Hanna, parando na frente na porta, ele girou a maçaneta tentando abri-la, mas Hanna havia trancado a mesma.

—Hanna, abre...vamos conversar

—Vai embora, Kakarotto! — gritou ela —eu não quero falar com você! Você é um imbecil!

—Hanna, não faz isso – pediu Kakarotto com a testa encostada na porta.

— Já conseguiu o que queria, me fazer me sentir estupida, agora boa noite Kakarotto – falou firme a garota com a voz embargada.

Kakarotto sabia que ela estava chorando sozinha e não gostou disso, não queria vê-la triste, mas Hanna tinha que intender que aquele não era o planeta deles, nem o lar. Aquele era o planeta em que eram escravos, em que não eram ninguém e que não deveria acreditar nos thrajins. Movido por isso ele ainda insistiu e só o faria por Hanna, porque era a única pessoa da qual ele sujeitava-se a querer estar bem de fato, mas com mais uma negativa, ele desiste, talvez no dia seguinte eles conversassem e se entendessem. Afinal, Hanna era tão teimosa quanto ele, talvez fosse o maldito traço de Bardock, mas eram assim, quando colocavam algo na cabeça era impossível tirar e pelo visto Hanna gostava mesmo da general hawari.

—Tsc...maldita thrajin, vai me pagar por convencer minha irmã com mentiras e bobagens! – Murmurou Kakarotto se deitando em sua cama. O dia que estava por vir seria bem longo visto, faria aquela general se arrepender de colocar coisas na cabeça de sua irmãzinha.

(...)

—Então vocês podem ir a qualquer lugar dessa droga de planeta? – perguntou Vegeta a um jovem sayajin que estava no refeitório ainda.

—Sim, meu príncipe. Desde que dentro dos limites da capital e que não fira nenhum regulamento thrajin.

—Interessante – falou Vegeta com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele se levantou da mesa e então saiu do alojamento e da zona destinada aos sayajins. Percorreu o QG que estava bem vazio naquele horário e assim que saiu pela porta começou a voar olhando a capital. Ele começou a observar todos os pontos dali vendo como funcionava aquela civilização, mas quanto mais via, mais percebeu o quanto eles eram estranhos e confusos aos seus olhos.

Sem perceber olhava a construção do castelo daquele planeta, até isso era estranho. Em pensar que desde que chegou ali nunca havia saído daquele laboratório e nunca tinha visto nada além das celas e do complexo cientifico.

Ele pousou no topo de um dos edifícios mais próximos daquele local, embora fossem levemente distantes dando ao contorno de segurança envolta do castelo. Mesmo ali, por alguma razão ele continuava olhando para o castelo...era como se nutrisse uma maldita expectativa de vê-la de repente.

Porque raios estava ali afinal? Finalmente estava livre daquela serpente, porque desejar estar perto novamente do seu algoz? Mas seu maldito coração estava batendo tão rápido naquele instante...

Que maldito sentimento era aquele que tentava invadir seu peito? Parecia que o ar queria faltar em seus pulmões...

Ele...sentia falta dela...do cheiro dela... Do corpo dela...

As gotas grossas e gélidas começaram a cair sobre a face do sayajin que percebeu que até que o traje era bom, aquecia à medida que os ventos gélidos vinham contra ele.

Ele tomava percepção de como havia tantas janelas e tantas sacadas naquele lugar...tantas luzes acesas...qual seria a dela afinal?

—Idiota! O que está fazendo, seu verme? –rosnou para si mesmo.

Sentia uma tristeza e uma angustia que não eram suas, era dela! Ela estava sentindo isso e... Saudade...

Aquilo queimava em seu maldito peito e pelo visto no dela também. Sem aceitar a sua fraqueza, ele rosnou enraivecido e voltou para o QG thrajin, queria um banho quente e dormir. 


	10. A lei do mais forte

Ela havia chego ali pouco depois do inicio do expediente no quartel Thrajin, Com as devidas autorizações e planejamento feito, a general deslocou-se até a zona de contenção dos escravos a fim de reunir a próxima leva de soldados sayajins dispostos a servirem ao império de thra. Ela havia tido uma péssima noite presa em pensamentos confusos e sonhos perturbadores com o sayajin, ainda digeria a proximidade dele com Hanna e toda aquela arrogância, dizia a si mesmo o quão tola pareceu ao sentir-se incomodada com a presença dele que no entanto parecia não sentir absolutamente nada com relação a presença dela.

Ela chegou naquela zona sendo recebida pelos responsáveis rapidamente, Ichy que estava a sua espera também não tinha uma face de bom humor dado o fato que fora deixado novamente pela general no meio da noite. Chichi conseguia ser irritantemente evasiva, ela parecia ter uma droga de barreira intransponível que não se permitia ninguém acessar, perpetuamente na defensiva e por mais paciência que ele tivesse, ele também tinha suas próprias frustrações pessoais, ainda mais por gostar tanto da general thrajin.

Ele mal olhara para a Thrajin, concentrado estava em sua planilha no tablet, concentrado ficou. Apenas prestara continência a ela e fora extremamente protocolar e Chichi notara aquilo, mas também não se interpôs, achava que ela tinha a razão e para ela aquilo bastava.

Kuririn que estava junto e era o responsável pelo centro de escravos tinha um ar diferente e animado como sempre, mantendo sempre um bom humor por vezes invejado.

—Olha só...a que devo a honra da sua presença pessoalmente, minha general? – falou ele com um jeito meio galanteador que nunca desistiria, e embora devesse sentir ciúmes daquilo, Ichy não o sentia, talvez por conhecer bem Kuririn e também parte dos gostos pessoais de Chichi.

—Menos, nanico! — Chichi começou séria – Como sabe, preciso de mais uma leva de sayajins para introduzir no exército. O rei deu novas ordens e eu quero apenas estar a par que tudo será cumprido à risca.

—Certo, certo...—kuririn gesticulou pegando seu tablet de controle – você quer jovens novamente?

—Eu aceito qualquer um que se curvar perante o império, dessa vez não tenho muito muito tempo. Anuncie entre eles, que quiser de juntar ao exército garanta os direitos e os deveres e toda a baboseira de sempre. Eu vou deixar o Ichy responsável pela seleção, ele conhece os parâmetros. – Ela então olhou para o sayajin que se mantivera concentrado no que fazia, ele fugia na verdade de qualquer tipo de discussão causada por uma nova evasão de Chichi - separe e mais tarde eu venho. Quando acabar Ichy, leve os dados para mim em minha sala.

—Posso apenas transmitir, assim pouco o seu tempo general. – Ele falou com um tom ligeiramente irritado que ela percebera.

—Eu prefiro que vá pessoalmente, podemos fazer uma avaliação conjunta.

—Como quiser – anuiu Ichy. E Chichi preparava-se para sair quando Kuririn tornou a falar.

—Soube que teve convites estendidos para o baile real desse ano? Eu ganhei um também. – Ele sorriu e Chichi pareceu irritar-se ainda mais - aproposito...já tem companhia para o baile?

Chichi não moveu um musculo da face, ou do corpo. Apenas respondeu meio áspera!

—Já!

Que mania de todos! Achavam o que? Que ela iria sozinha, ou que teria que ameaçar alguém para estar com ela? Talvez se esqueciam que fora de tudo aquilo ela tinha uma vida...bem não exatamente uma vida, tá ela não tinha uma vida plena, talvez alguns momentos em que relaxava e esses geralmente incluíam apenas treinos exaustivos, bebedeiras e sexo... Definitivamente ela vivia em função da droga do exército! Toda a sua imagem e reputação era trabalhada apenas para ele. Ela deu um longo suspiro tentando esvair os pensamentos de que não tinha apego a nada e que a coisa mais importante e excitante de verdade em sua vida se resumia ao exercito thrajin. Lembrou da briga com Ichy na noite anterior que frisava bem isso na opinião dele. Talvez fora justamente movida pela briga com o thrajin que ela tivera aqueles sonhos pervertidos com aquele sayajin arrogante e idiota.

—Sujeito de sorte, dever ser – murmurou Kuririn para com Ichy ao entrarem na zona de contenção avançada.

—é... Deve ser um sujeito de sorte, ou um idiota completo – resmungou Ichy irritado pensado no quanto deveria realmente gostar de Chichi pra suportar certas coisas dela.

...

Chichi se dirigiu ao castelo após deixar os avisos diretos, tinha uma reunião junto ao rei e o concelho thrajin, essa que era feita seguindo um calendário e cronograma geral. Na ausência da general, Gohan se incumbiria do quartel, para aquela semana havia agendado o treino e manutenção dos thrajins da guarda real. E aquele era um dos pontos a serem discutidos na reunião que Chichi iria participar, o rei queria aumentar a guarda e guarnição de thra justamente pela chega dos garjins em thra para o baile, Khan fazia questão de que tudo fosse perfeito, odiava perder qualquer mínimo controle e também mostrar fraqueza ante seus domínios, ainda mais para Fu. Para Chichi aquilo era exagero, acha o castelo de thra muito seguro, mas se o rei queria, a ela restava apenas acatar.

...

Naquela manhã, Gohan chegou junto de ginger mesmo que não portando-se como um casal, era notória que havia proximidade entre eles de alguma forma e com aquilo alguns dos soldados olhavam o coronel com alguma curiosidade, afinal, o posto que Gohan ocupava tinha peso em sua figura e suas ações públicas e privadas. Mesmo que lidando como se não estivesse nada fora do normal, Gohan incomodou-se internamente com aquilo. Ele caminhou então ao lado de Ginger direto para a ala dos sayajins a fim de dar início ao treino dos menos e fazer a vistoria diária. Eles já estavam na área de treino lutando entre si, aquecendo-se e prontos para mais uma manhã, mas haviam dois sayajins que não se encontravam ali pra inspeção, e Gohan fora claro quanto a seguir regras, mas pelo vistos os dois dariam muito mais trabalho do que imaginavam.

—Onde eles estão? – perguntou o coronel thrajin de forma autoritária e muito irritada. No entanto, nenhum dos sayajins abriam a boca para falar.

—Se querem recomeçar? Ótimo! Mas quero deixar claro que a lealdade de vocês deve pertencer ao império hawari. Seu rei agora é Khan, sua princesa agora é Bulma e sua general é Chichi. – ele caminhava lentamente de forma calculista plantando o terror psicológico nos guerreiros - manifestar qualquer coisa diferente disso não será tolerado — os sayajins permaneciam cabisbaixos em silencio, talvez aquele tipo de ameaça para eles estava sutil demais – se preferem assim, perderão o direito de sair da unidade – falou o thrajin virando de costas.

—Espera! – Hanna bradou de repente, os demais sayajins a olharam – eles saíram para treinar juntos, ao modo sayajin. Eles falaram que não iam treinar como...

—Como? - questionou Gohan encarando Hanna.

—Como robôs travados e sem graça.

—Quero vocês na gravidade de 60x – anunciou Gohan e os sayajins odiaram, consentiram para não piorar as coisas.

O thrajin digitou algo em seu painel de pulso fazendo uma espécie de anotação. A quadra de treino acendeu em uma luz azul fazendo os sayajins ali presentes caírem deitados forçadamente contra o chão devido ao peso esmagador da alta gravidade, e embora eles sofrerem com a gravidade porque não eram acostumados, Gohan permanecia inalterado os olhando de pé.

—Quando conseguirem se levantar e se movimentar novamente, estarão livres para comerem – desafiou o thrajin dando fim a conversa.

Ele caminhou então tranquilamente até a saída do local fechando a porta atrás de si. Não tinha muito tempo a perder ao ter que cumprir não só a sua agenda como também a de Chichi naquela manhã. Ele ao escritório resolveu sua parte lindando inclusive com um Ichy que estava mais travado. Uma pouco de conversa entre os dois e Gohan entendia parte da irritação dele: mulheres.

—Uma saída de homens depois do expediente, o que acha? – sugeriu o Thrajin e Ichy deu um longo suspiro.

—Bom, se eu levar um pé na bunda hoje, quem sabe?

—Encontro?

—Eu nem sei mais se está de pé, mas...

—Mulheres... Se elas não te enlouquecem, então você está fazendo tudo errado! – sorriu Gohan.

Assim que saíram dali Ichy retornara aos seus afazeres e Gohan se dirigiu ao simulador, era um imenso espaço de treino totalmente integrado e projetado para os thrajins serem testados em qualquer tipo de situação, tecnologia de ponta de realidade aplicada. Frente ao local já havia os primeiros membros da guarda o aguardando para a inspeção seguida de treino. Junto de um oficial médico, Gohan os fizera passar pela inspeção clinica quando entraram naquele espaço. Fora montada uma cabine rápida de vistoria. Com aquela primeira etapa cinco soldados foram dispensados da guarda por motivos clínicos e com a dispensa em mãos Gohan mandou que esses se apresentassem ao chefe de pessoal para serem realocados no exercito geral. Aos que ficaram, eles trocaram de roupas tirando o uniforme e vestindo o traje de avaliação que era desprovido de qualquer artificio e tão logo estavam prontos para o simulador. Gohan ficou no alto de uma plataforma suspensa que o dava total visão de tudo e ele podia analisar os thrajins e seus desempenhos em tempo real.

...

Chichi mal havia se sentado na grande mesa oval que ficava na imensa sala de reuniões do palácio quando seu comunicador recebera o relatório curto de Gohan sobre a audácia de Vegeta e Kakarotto de fugirem do quartel para treinarem sem ordens oficiais. Definitivamente eles não entendiam como as coisas funcionavam em Thra, mas ela os faria intender, se eles conheciam apenas a lei do mais forte, ela os mostraria. Estava tão concentrada sentindo raiva ao ler o relatório e pensando naquilo, em como o sayajin conseguia a aprontar e irritar tanto que só voltou a realidade da reunião quando a voz de um dos membros do conselho se pronunciou próximo a ela.

—Algum problema general? – questionou Tsuzo.

—Não, conselheiro – pergunta a general thrajin voltando aos protocolos iniciais da reunião

Bulma chegou e sentou-se ao lado da amiga e mostrou vários documentos para ela do andamento da angariação de fundos do projeto delas, bem como estavam o andamento das obras onde já havia sido liberada a construção dos novos centros. Em dado momento, o Khan entrou na sala e logo depois de autorizar, a reunião foi finalmente iniciada passando por vários setores com seus chefes e ministros ali.

—Temos que fazer as recolocações da guarda em nível de prioridade, como está o contingente? – perguntou o conselheiro para Chichi.

—Temos jovens a disposição e soldados graduados, não será problema ocupar os postos durante a visita da comitiva garjin – Chichi falou checando seu tablet holográfico

—E os sayajins? Poderíamos inclui-los na guarda – sugeriu Bulma de repente e recebeu olhares chocados de todos, inclusive Chichi

A verdade é que desde que tivera que lidar com a quase morte de Vegeta, ela andava terrivelmente irritada, e agora ciente que não teria mais contato direto com ele, ela só precisava de uma desculpa, e aquela era perfeita.

—Mas que ideia, princesa? Como colocar escravos para fazer a guarda pessoal da família real? – Tsuzo abominou completamente.

—Essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvi de você, Bulma – determinou Khan sem ao menos cogitar tal coisa.

Bulma estava irritada, não tinha como interpor aquilo, e agora sabia que seu pai jamais consideraria sua opinião, mas ele ouviria de outra pessoa... Os olhos azuis brilharam quando ela deu um pequeno chute na perna de Chichi por baixo da mesa, Chichi olhou imediatamente franzindo a testa para Bulma que tinha um olhar pidão, e ela conhecia aquele olhar muito bem. Veemente, Chichi negara com a cabeça de forma disfarçada a modo de somente ela e Bulma estavam de fato entendendo. O conselho continuava falando naquele instante sobre a tal visita garjin e a necessidade de melhorar a segurança de thra, Bulma deixou os olhos marejarem e Chichi revira os olhos com aquele apelo infantil, mas não se dando por vencida, a princesa fez um biquinho.

—Golpe baixo! – Chichi murmurou

—O que acha general? – pergunta finalmente fazendo a conversa chegar a Chichi. Bulma a olhava esperançosa

—A-acho... Que... Talvez possamos usa-los – falou Chichi com um peso da contrariedade ouvindo murmúrios inquisitivos a ela. A general trincara os dentes com raiva de Bulma.

—Mas general...porque acha isso? Sinceramente, não está ponderando as falhas disso?

—Bom, os sayajins tem a nova implantação de chip, já foram testados e aprovados inclusive pelo rei. – ela respirou fundo e engoliu em seco continuando seu discurso - eles não podem e não conseguem atacar um thrajin, são muito mais fortes que os soldados rasos que geralmente usamos em guarda do palácio geral, o que os colocaria num nível de alto escalão, os mesmos que fazem a guarda direta a família real, além do mais, os que foram treinados responderam bem as nossas leis e costumes protocolares ganhando do próprio rei o título de soldados thrajins, o que os garante direitos de servir em qualquer designação.

Aquela afirmação da general levantou questões realmente relevantes em pontos certos, e aquilo sim fizera Khan reconsiderar e ponderar.

—Acha que estariam prontos para isso, general? – perguntou o monarca.

Chichi mordera o lábio inferior encarando Bulma, olhando no fundo dos orbes turquesas sentindo que se arrependeria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

—Em sete dias estariam. É o mesmo tempo que seria necessário para novos recrutas para a guarda real, os treinaria juntos. — Afirmou dando um longo suspiro.

Todos olharam para o rei, menos Chichi que rezava para ele dizer: **não** , e acabar com a ideia estúpida de Bulma.

Era assim toda vez que Bulma queria algo que não tinha o poder de indeferir na vontade do próprio pai, ela colocava o traseiro de Chichi na reta. E porque Chichi fazia isso? Ela se perguntava aquilo todo santo dia...devia gostar muito de Bulma mesmo!

Após um breve instante de silencio, momento esse que Khan girava entre os dedos uma grande moeda de ouro com o brasão real de thra estampado nela, fitando além da janela panorâmica em visão de uma _Rachat_ (capital thrajin) muito movimentada aquele horário, ele finalmente se pronunciou:

—Tem meu aval pra prosseguir, general. Com tudo, se os sayajins falharem, o peso do erro deles cairá sobre seus ombros.

Chichi sentiu seus ossos estremecerem com aquilo junto de um frio percorrendo sua espinha. Tinha de ser perfeita!

A reunião prosseguiu com ela pensando naquilo, e agora pensando nos dois idiotas em algum lugar de thra.

...

—Afinal, qual o seu problema? Porque quer sayajins na guarda real? – Chichi murmura em um canto em um dos corredores do castelo.

A princesa thra abaixou a cabeça não conseguindo encarar sua amiga pra valer, sabia que viria um esporro, que Chichi jamais a intenderia, mas aquele gesto bastou para Chichi entender tudo que aquilo implicava.

—Bulma, não me diga que...— Chichi falou chocada com aquela possibilidade.

—Aconteceu, tá bom? – Bradou Bulma irritada.

—Bulma...você não podia deixar algo assim acontecer, sua louca! Pelos deuses, eu te avisei, eu te pedi...Bulma... –exasperou-se a general andando de um lado para outro – eu não vou deixar isso acontecer!

—Chi...eu preciso vê-lo. Não é nenhum crime, não é como se houvesse uma lei que proibisse!

—E não poderia só marcar algum lugar, sei lá? Porque tinha que me meter nos seus desejos estranhos sexuais? Bulma, se o seu pai descobre isso, eu to muito ferrada por te acobertar, é claro que ele vai achar que eu tô te ajudando, meu bom Kõri! – Chichi falou preocupada – eu não vou deixa-lo na guarda e muito menos perto de você. Se isso acontecer não serei eu que estarei acobertando, já basta o Gohan – Chichi leva a mãos nos lábios por ter falado demais. – Droga!

—Chi...por favor...— Bulma suplicou

—Não, Bulma! Tudo tem um limite. Eu não posso fazer isso. Tem muita coisa envolvida nisso. – Chichi levara as mãos aos cabelos e inspirou profundamente - tudo pela qual eu sempre lutei e tudo que eu passei... Se o quer na sua guarda, então peça você mesma ao seu pai – Ela virou as costas para Bulma, dando por encerrada aquela conversa.

—Vai ser assim? Pensei que fosse minha amiga – Bulma exasperou-se ante a resposta de Chichi.

—Bulma, eu sou sua amiga, mas até mesmo os amigos têm um limite.

Bulma bufou de raiva e encostou-se na parede do corredor vendo Chichi afastar-se de forma rápida. Ela começa a ponderar, pensar e repensar em algo a se fazer com aquilo, a mente tentava contornar buscando uma saída lógica e nesse ritmo ela começou a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto. Sentando-se frente a sua mesinha na antessala da suíte, ela começou a passar coisas aleatória sem seu tablet pessoal, a ajudava a pensar melhor quando não se concentrava no problema em si, mas em coisas desconexas.

—Já sei! Duas faces numa só! – disse feliz com um sorriso animado, e abrindo um arquivo ela começou a preparar um documento oficial.

Aquele seria um arquivo camaleão, o arquivo verdadeiro, aquele que ela preparava naquele instante era uma autorização formal para designar o príncipe sayajin para sua guarda pessoal, sobre ele teria um documento com uma de tantas de suas pesquisas da qual sabia que seu pai achava sempre monótona, mas que precisavam sempre de aval porque envolviam produtos mais raros. Aquele plano era perfeito, e ela sabia que não falharia jamais, afinal ela era genial! E para dar legitimidade ao documento é claro, ela precisava colocar que a indicação era da general do império. Na mente de Bulma, Chichi estava sendo cruel e cética demais e ela iria provar a amiga que essa estava errada no fim. A princesa thrajin não queria incluir Chichi nisso, mas para ter valor o documento só poderia ser assim...

Então ela encobriu o arquivo verdadeiro com o falso de seu arquivo e confere os dados reais e os hackeados vendo se havia alguma mostra que faria Khan desconfiar de algo, achando o documento perfeito, ela caminhou então até o escritório do pai. Frente ao thrajin ela apresenta o documento digital e começa a falar e falar rapidamente sem espaçar, coisa que irritava muito Khan que nunca conseguia de fato acompanhar aqueles raciocínios de Bulma, fora que tudo era recheado de dados técnicos irritantes, não que ele não entendesse de números, mas o forte de Khan sempre fora outro, afinal ele vinha de uma vida acadêmica totalmente militarizada, toda a sua administração tinha fortes fundamentos em economia, logica, guerras etc.. Não a baboseira de cientistas, para isso ele tinha um ministro e os chefes de setores.

"malditos genes de Trace!" Rosnou irritado mentalmente. Odiava que a filha tivesse manifestado os genes da mulher, tudo que ele queria era um herdeiro, homem e com genética aprimorada guerreira, tantas combinações em proveta e a única que vingou fora aquela!

Ele massageava a têmpora pensando no quanto era azarado naquilo, nenhum maldito feto vingara nem antes, nem depois de Bulma...

—Basta! – ele a interrompeu agressivamente e muito irritado, usando uma leitora de digital e retina ele autorizara o documento depois de ter passado os olhos por cima de toda aquela baboseira. – Sai da minha sala, eu tenho coisas realmente para fazer!

—Obrigada, senhor! – disse ela tentando conter a euforia que a tomava naquele instante.

(...)

Chichi entrou em sua sala ainda bem irritada com tudo aquilo que sua manhã acarretara, e olha que ela nem ao menos estava perto do horário do almoço. Ela aproximou-se da janela de sua sala e abraçou a si mesma olhando para fora dando um longo suspiro, seu assistente direto estava cumprindo a agenda designada e quando ela menos pensou, as batidas na porta a despertaram com ele trazendo um copo térmico descartável de café, e bem atrás dele estava Ichy que recebera o aviso de que a general já estava em sua sala, e como ela havia pedido, ele fora ali para conversarem sobre os sayajins. Ela o olhou ainda segurando o café nas mãos e falou para o assistente falando:

—Trás um pra ele também, vamos demorar um pouco aqui.

Ela sentiu um tanto a hostilidade dele, bem como a frieza de alguém que estava ainda com certo rancor. Na verdade, quando brigavam ela sempre tinha a impressão que Ichy tornava-se mais frio que o normal literalmente. Quase como se tivesse uma aura gelada quando se resguardava. Ele parecia que não estava muito aberto naquele instante.

—Eu trouxe os relatórios dos sayajins como pediu e a listagem dos que se apresentaram dessa vez. – Ele falou muito sistêmico sentando-se em uma das cadeiras frente a mesa de Chichi, ela, no entanto, não se sentou em sua cadeira.

Chichi dera a volta na mesma e parou em frente a sua mesa e encostou na mesma levando o copo de café aos lábios ela o encarava com a mesma seriedade e talvez fizera aquele gesto de proximidade – e, diga-se de passagem, muito próximo – apenas para quebrar o clima instaurado ali.

—Foi uma boa leva? – ela perguntou com um tom mais manso e meio provocante, da qual ele tentara realmente fugir, do contrario corria riscos demais.

—Não considero sayajins boa aquisição nunca, sabe o que penso, General. – disse evitando a olhar.

Chichi então deixou o café sobre a mesa e puxou o tablet da mão dele lendo o prognóstico dele e ao fazer aquilo deixou o tablet do thrajin sobre a mesa e tornou a encara-lo e ele a olhou nos olhos esperando o que viria a seguir, porque novamente sua mente calculava possibilidades, mas em todas elas o final era o mesmo: uma discussão, mas ele realmente não queria aquele final.

—Quer falar então sobre a gente? – ela perguntou direta.

Ele pensou muito rápido em tantas coisas simultâneas e talvez a que mais pesara era a frustração, então respondeu:

—Pra existir um nós general, tem que se haver um casal, ou uma relação.

Ela franziu o cenho mudando a face receptiva para mais hostil.

—Porque vê as coisas somente por esse ângulo? – questionou irritada – o que deixaria mais claro a sua posição para mim que me acompanhar ao baile real?

—Ser seu acompanhante não é um status, acho que você não entende bem o que ele indica.

—Rwnnr! Você é tão... Irritante!

—E você teimosa! – ele falou irritado, pela primeira vez impondo realmente o que pensava e ela calou-se o olhando – sabe? Nada, absolutamente nada parece satisfazer isso que vive em você. Eu imaginava que o tempo era algo que faria você ponderar, eu achei que deixar você livre sem pressão alguma a faria ponderar... Eu... Sabe... – ele travou o maxilar levantando-se da cadeira abruptamente – Eu não sei o que espera de mim, eu não sei o que esperar de você Chichi... Eu não sei se o problema sou eu, mas eu penso e repenso todos os dias, e talvez o problema seja você, tá tão concentrada na sua cúpula da solidão e da autossuficiência que parece não ter espaço pra mais nada além disso, o que é uma pena general, porque eu realmente gosto de você, infelizmente... – ele desviou o olhar do dela e prosseguiu – mais não vou mais questiona-la, afinal é livre e pelo visto sabe bem o que quer e o que não quer. Eu vou transferir todos o material para a senhora general, se me permite eu tenho duas vistoria e preciso preparar a documentação – ele disse aproximando-se da mesa e estendeu a mão para pegar o tablet, e Chichi talvez movida por raiva, ou frustração segurou com ambas as mãos os traje dele o puxando, fizera os rostos quase colarem, e os olhos encararam-se em puro silencio, e ela queria falar algo a respeito, ela queria rebater, ou concordar, ela queria qualquer reação, fosse passiva, apaixonada, agressiva... Qualquer uma, mas ela apenas o soltou e respondeu:

—Está dispensado, tenente.

Talvez ele sentisse algum folego se ela ao menos dissesse algo, e por um misero instante ele achou que ela diria, que brigaria, que negaria. Por um momento ele pode ver um mínimo brilho rubro nos olhos negros dela, espectador de que algo finalmente explodisse daquele poço profundo trancado de sentimentos que era o coração dela, mas houve apenas o silencio, e talvez isso fora o pior.

E mal ele deixara a sala, Chichi caminhou para o sofá que havia em um canto de reuniões da sua sala, nada muito grande e complexo, mas um espaço mais reservado para quando ela conversava com mais chefes ao mesmo tempo mas não o bastante para usar a imensa sala de reuniões do QG. Ela deixou-se sentar, e então deitou no sofá longo e ficou parada, completamente imóvel olhando para o teto do lugar quase sem piscar, movendo apenas o ritmo da respiração em seu corpo, tentava esvaziar a sua mente daquela frustração, não se permitiria abalar por algo tão... Tão...

—Idiota! – ela resmungou e então deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo os alisando e se lembrando que eles tinham um jantar marcado para aquela noite, mas não sabia se ainda era um compromisso ou colocava na sua longa lista de rejeição.

E por alguns instantes ela pesara como talvez pudesse ser desgastante suportar tanto, mas não havia espaço para nada além daquilo. Ela achava que já vivia pressão de todos os lados e não precisava de mais uma pressão matrimonial. Talvez fosse apenas uma defesa que ela sabia que a tinha, mas sinceramente ponderou se não deveria dar trégua a sua própria vida, dar espaço, ou chance a algo. Ichy era algo bom, era uma boa companhia, tinha boas qualidades, eles se davam muito bem na cama, obrigada. De certo a compatibilidade deles em meios thrajins chegava a ser assustadora para ela se levado ao lado de uma união. E bem olhou que ele não exigira nada, nunca ofertou nada tão extremo ou além... Um relacionamento, no entanto, era algo que sua mente simplesmente não conseguia aceitar.

O seu comunicador de pulso tocou a alertando que havia uma agenda, sem tempo para distrações, e era aquilo que ela achava que um relacionamento causava, era só a ver ali como estava. Ela ajeitou-se e pegando o café novamente saiu de sua sala para encontrar-se com Gohan que ainda estava no centro de treino thrajin. Assim que ela entrou ali, a mesma ainda estava em uso e ela viu o acesso a plataforma superior e seguiu para lá vendo Gohan atento ao percurso feito por um grupo de soldados da guarda e acaba se juntando a ele ao ficar ao lado do thrajin.

—como os sayajins estão? – Ela perguntou bebericando mais do seu café.

—Eu os puni por insubordinação, estão na alta gravidade. Não quiseram delatar os dois de primeira – Gohan falou olhando o percurso sendo feito pelos membros da guarda real thrajin.

Chichi deu um longo suspiro que não passou tão desapercebido por Gohan de que algo estava incomodando sua amiga e chefe. Bom, ele não era tão estupido assim, vendo suas pessoas com o mesmo humor era fácil deduzir afinal eles refletiam-se muito.

—Precisamos corrigir isso rápido, esses dois me parecem ser um grande problema – ela falou ao debruçar-se sobre a grossa barra de ferro da plataforma.

—Tem algo em mente?

—to pensando em algo, acho que vou atrás deles agora.

—Boa sorte! – fala Gohan sorrindo

— _Cê_ acha que teremos uma nova leva de sayajins?

—Talvez, estamos em defict de soldados.

—Eu vi no relatório. Tivemos que remanejar um alto número de contingente para as novas colônias, Khan não se atenta muito a isso, para eles somos apenas números substituíveis – Chichi falou desanimada – eu disse a ele que temos o necessário, mas depois do seu relatório eu já não sei se temos mesmo.

—Parece que a reunião foi difícil – Gohan falou debruçando-se junto a Chichi

—Bom, pior as coisas não poderão ficar! Felizmente agora tenho que dar o braço a torcer com a meleca de ideia da Bulma, talvez ela salve meu contingente e eu não precise designar thrajins jovens demais.

—Ideia da Bulma é? – Gohan sorriu – porque sinto cheiro de encrenca?

—Quase isso. Teremos sayajins na guarda real.

Agora fora a vez de Gohan suspirar longamente, ponderar calculadamente aquilo e finalmente responder:

—Talvez seja uma boa.

—Me diz como? – Chichi fala desanimada — É só ver o tempo que a gente levou pra adaptar os primeiros, ou ver os dois idiotas agora.

—Talvez assim eles entendam que estão sobre ordens de outro império, que o tempo deles já acabou – Gohan afirmou seguramente – já temos o primeiro grupo, convencer os próximos talvez seja uma tarefa mais fácil e menos árdua.

—Talvez tenha razão, afinal...— Chichi levantou-se e começa a caminhar para a saída – corrija seu treino, tem seis falhas de padrão de ataque e duas de defesa.

—Sério? – Gohan ficou surpreso abrindo o circuito holográfico no seu comunicador de pulso – vou revê-lo para o próximo grupo.

Ela saiu do quartel thrajin e parou na saída sul do mesmo, abriu o painel de comunicação em seu pulso e deu a ordem:

—Sistema de rastreio de chip, autorização número 89954deltatm

 _< canal aberto. Insira o código de busca> _A voz robótica anunciou

Chichi então digitou algo rapidamente e seu olho esquerdo começou a piscar uma luz verde marcando dois pontos ao longe como um gps. Ela então eleva-se no ar e voa em alta velocidade ao local dos pontos de leitura. Assim que ela chega a zona de montanhas pousando mais afastada dos pontos de registro, a distancia ela ficou olhando o príncipe e o general sayajin lutando entre si e aquilo ao mesmo tempo que a causava euforia pela luta, a causava intensa raiva pelo descumprimento da ordem que ela mesmo dera. Eles estavam prestes a fazer um novo e intenso ataque um contra o outro quando ela se deslocou muito rápido pousando bem no meio daquilo, entre os dois a ponto de segurar os dois socos, um de cada um com as mãos _._ O impacto da defesa foi forte o bastante para abrir uma pequena cratera abaixo deles.

—Quando foi que você apareceu? – perguntou Kakarotto surpreso pela velocidade da thrajin.

Vegeta não se importava, aproveitou a deixa e começou a trocar golpes com a general hawari sendo seguido por Kakarotto. Chichi liberou parte do seu poder e começou a trocar golpes com ambos os sayajins e com um giro com o corpo, deu um forte chute em Kakarotto e um forte soco em Vegeta ao mesmo tempo arremessando os sayajins pelo chão deixando um rastro de destruição.

—Patéticos! – falou ela, parada em posição de defesa sem deixar brechas visíveis – acho que podem fazer melhor – desafiou.

Os dois rosnaram pelo descaso da thrajin que volta a se desvencilhar dos ataques dos sayajins e defender outros tantos. Ela então segurou forte o punho dos dois. E encarando os sayajins falou?

—Eu fiz um acordo com vocês! E mesmo assim não foram capazes de cumprir. Eu não sou gentil – falou dando um golpe forte no ombro de Kakarotto o deslocando – e não sou complacente – fez o mesmo no joelho de Vegeta o fazendo desequilibrar, os movimentos foram rápidos e precisos, como as palavras – eu dei uma chance e temos um trato; ou se sujeitem ou retornem ao laboratório, simples assim, não tenho tempo para perder com vocês e não vou colocar meu pescoço na forca por dois imbecis, então mexam essas bundas para o quartel ou deixo os dois desacordados para serem levarem para o campo de detenção e sabe-se lá o destino de vocês. E caso não tenha ficado claro, essa é uma ordem direta da sua general – Chichi falou de forma arrogante e intimidadora.

Kakarotto olhou para Vegeta como se conversassem em silencio entrando em seus próprios acordos. Os sayajins se levantaram, e Kakarotto colocou o ombro no lugar e Vegeta o joelho. O olhar era de pura fúria para a thrajin, mas as opções eram limitadas e àquela altura engolir o maldito orgulho sayajin era necessário, mas a fagulha da rivalidade entre o olhar de Kakarotto e Chichi era marcante. Então ambos levantaram voo em direção ao quartel.

Chichi deu um curto sorriso de lado, torcia que eles tivessem finalmente entendido, mas não tinha tanta confiança nisso não! Ela voa atrás deles em direção ao quartel. Assim que chegaram ali, eles caminharam para a ala dos sayajins. Chichi seguiu na frente indo a área destinada a treino dos mesmos. Ela abriu a porta e viu os sayajins que Gohan havia colocado em punição de joelhos ainda no chão. Kakarotto e Vegeta olhavam de fora a luz azul que havia em todo aquele complexo e os sayajins ali daquela forma e se perguntavam o que estava havendo.

Um comando de voz da general e o campo de alta gravidade fora desativado fazendo os sayajins caírem no chão exaustos, suados e ofegantes num alivio dos corpos.

—Vão, estamos próximos ao horário do almoço, comam algo e voltem para começarmos o treino de tática de invasão, ele será em outro setor dessa vez, bom, menos vocês dois – ela apontou para Vegeta e Kakarotto

Hanna deu um sorrisinho ao irmão, ah ele merecia castigo, aquilo que eles passaram era culpa dos dois idiotas afinal, fora que ela ainda estava zangada com Kakarotto pela discussão que tiveram.

Chichi olhou para os dois sayajins que agora estavam dentro do complexo metálico e a encaravam com igual arrogância. Chichi então ajustou a gravidade em seu computador de pulso a colocando em 30x e de imediato os dois sayajins vão ao chão com o esmagador peso gravitacional artificial.

—Que droga é essa, mulher? – perguntou Vegeta irritado

—Isso sayajin? É a gravidade aumentada em 30x, comecei com algo que seriam capazes de suportar agora já que não tem condicionamento. Querem se fortalecem? Ganhem condicionamento, preciso que dominem ao menos essa gravidade até as 14hrs

—O que? – urrou Kakarotto tentando se levantar – isso não é treino!

—Não...— Chichi sorriu com deleite – isso é punição por insubordinação. O treino vem depois que comerem. Se conseguirem caminhar nessa gravidade antes, podem se juntar aos outros. Até lá só saíram daqui quando forem capazes de se levantarem e caminhar até aquele botão vermelho ali e aperta-lo para desligar a gravidade, espero que tenham tomado um bom café da manhã – Ela caminhou para saída os deixando finalmente para trás.

—Odeio ela! – rosnou Kakarotto tentando erguer-se novamente, mas falhando.

—Humpf – Vegeta bufou. 


	11. Sorrisos e desculpas

Ele estava passando pelo grande saguão do QG em direção a ala sul, precisamente ao setor de pessoal quando esbarrou em um dos thrajins que estavam ali, no entanto a sua atenção foi dada rapidamente, quando ele desculpou-se com o sujeito, para uma garota de cabelos ruivos compridos que imediatamente o encarou e abriu um largo sorriso, quebrando todos os protocolos militares padrão ela correu e o abraçou apertado.

—Ichy! Como cresceu – ela falou ao afastar-se um pouco o olhando, percebendo como ele crescera, encorpara-se... Realmente havia ficado muito bonito.

— Já você, Vikal, continua a mesma nanica de sempre! – ele sorriu, verdadeiramente alegre em vê-la. E a garota dera um soquinho no ombro dele.

—Eu cresci! – protestou – então... – ela olhou para o emblema na armadura dele. – tenente é?

Ele coçou a nuca um tanto sem jeito.

—Gosto do administrativo! - justificou- Pelo visto você conseguiu a patente!

Ela puxou o seu próprio traje o esticando no emblema

—Capitã! Dá pra acreditar?

—Não mesmo! – ele riu – você é desorganizada demais, muito apressada e... – Ela o socou mais forte no ombro. E ele como resposta ainda rindo erguera as mãos em rendição. – Ok, tá fazendo o que aqui? Pensei que estava em outra Colônia?

—Digamos que muita coisa aconteceu, e para conseguir essa promoção eu precisei ceder, agora sou chefe do setor financeiro, comecei hoje!

—Que Kõri nos ajude! – ele a provocou – já almoçou?

—Ainda não, to perdida, preciso me situar novamente. – Confessou com um biquinho charmoso.

—Bom, eu vou deixar esse material pra assinatura em outro setor e depois tô livre, se quiser é claro.

—Isso é um convite? – ela engatara no braço dele.

— Pra você? Claro que é!

Os dois continuaram a caminhar em direção a ala sul, mas havia ao longe uma espectadora daquilo tudo que não soube exatamente o que sentir quando aquilo.

—General? – chamou novamente o oficial que estava ali.

—Humm?

— A assinatura – ele balançou o tablet frente a Chichi e ela voltando a si digitou rapidamente sua assinatura digital.

—Quem é aquela? – perguntou apontando para a thrajin que andava agora bem de costas ao longe ao lado de Ichy.

—Eu... Eu não a conheço general, deve ser alguma visitante de colônia, alguma regulamentação talvez...

—Humm, ok. Pode ir! – disse Chichi e começou a caminhar de volta para a sua sala, no entanto, um certo mínimo desconforto a corroía, era muito pequeno, muito insignificante, mas incomodo era incomodo.

Chichi assim que chegou na sala, conferiu seu itinerário da tarde e viu sobre a mesa várias ordens que precisava assinar e despachar. Ela se sentou e leu as primeiras, mas a cabeça definitivamente não mantinha a plena concentração, irritada consigo ela repetiu mentalmente exatamente o que ela viu no saguão e se perguntou o porque de estar pensando exatamente naquilo. Levantou-se abruptamente, e desligando seu computador na mesa ela decidiu que iria almoçar.

No refeitório, os sayajins estavam em duas mesas e como sempre eles eram relativamente mais barulhentos que os thrajins, eles falavam, riam, interagiam mais espontaneamente, mas aquilo era algo que já havia entrado na rotina dos thrajins, mas havia alguém ali que via pela primeira vez.

—Eles são sempre assim? – Vikal perguntou para Ichy estranhando aquilo.

—Sempre! Você se acostuma, acredite. É só uma questão de tempo.

—Ainda me soam como selvagens – ela sorriu o olhando e ele acompanhou.

Naquele momento Chichi entrou no refeitório, e deixando o olhar correr pelo amplo espaço, ela viu Gohan numa mesa juntamente com mais dois chefes de setor almoçando enquanto provavelmente conversavam sobre o quartel, parecia um vício para Gohan também. Mas em outra mesa, apenas os dois, Chichi viu Ichy com a garota de cabelos vermelho, não foi problema ver a patente dela grafado. Os olhos de Ichy e Chichi cruzaram-se bem rapidamente e ela não soube exatamente o que nem o porque de seu corpo a levar imediatamente a mesa dos dois, e foi por puro protocolo que ambos levantaram-se e prestaram continência e fora ali talvez que ela despertara do que fez inconscientemente.

— Vikal, essa é a nossa general máxima, Chichi – Ichy falou protocolar.

—é um prazer, senhora. Não a conhecia pessoalmente, apenas recebendo ordens – sorriu nervosa a garota vendo a face séria e rude de Chichi e aquilo a fez perceber em como os soldados eram certos em temer a general, pois ela dava mesmo medo. —E-eu sou a nova chefe do financeiro.

—A vontade – disse Chichi com certa frieza ainda olhando semicerrado para Ichy que se sentiu ligeiramente desconfortável com aquilo sem saber bem o que era.

Chichi passou por eles e foi até o buffet servir-se e voltou sentando-se junto de Gohan que estava ligeiramente próximo a mesa que Ichy estava sentado com a garota. E Chichi não sabia exatamente o que a motivou a fazer aquilo, ela apenas ativou seu ponto de escuta se permitindo ouvir a conversa que ambos tinham naquele instante. Já bastava o certo incomodo que se agravara ao vê-lo tão intimo da garota e aquilo era tão relativamente novo que nem mesmo ela saberia ao certo explicar. A general, embora engatada em uma conversa com Gohan e outros thrajins, a atenção estava presa aquelas tantas conversas alegres entre Ichy e a tal Vikal.

Ambos haviam começado a servir o exercito juntos quando pelo padrão thrajin ao completarem sete anos de idade a educação era totalmente militar incluindo combate, sobrevivência dentre outras coisas até estarem prontos para serem designados oficialmente como soldados e integrados oficialmente ao exército ou dispensados por não servirem ou terem competência de interesse pelo exército. E Chichi ouvia como eles tinham histórias juntos, muitas delas e por um instante sua mente divagou em algo perdido dentro de si a muito tempo e talvez associar o pensamento a tenha feito se irritar ainda mais com aquilo.

—Bom, eu até entendo; ficou onde tinha verdadeira vocação, não é um grande combatente – Vikal falou olhando nos olhos do thrajin – mas as vezes tenho a impressão que... Tem mais a ver com seus pais.

—Talvez, prefiro não pensar. Tenho uma carreira sólida, logo também terei minha patente e não tenho meu traseiro na reta de ninguém além da general – ele sorriu.

—Ela parece ser bem linha dura mesmo.

—Você se acostuma com ela, é ela tem um método só dela e funciona bem.

Gohan tocou no braço de Chichi que parecia compenetrada demais no prato de comida a sua frente.

—O que achou da nova chefe do financeiro?

Chichi o olhou e ficou um tanto desnorteada por alguns segundos antes de responder.

—Quem a indicou ao cargo?

—Bom, ela foi altamente recomendada pelo Mithy, fora que o antecessor dela que analisou e aprovou a vinda dela. É bem competente pelo que eu vi, eu dei o aval ontem para a transferência dela, está vindo da colônia Nodrian.

—Deve ser muito competente mesmo! – exclamou Chichi com certa ironia.

—Eles dois parecem se dar muito bem! É legal, na verdade, a compatibilidade deles é alta – disse Gohan mostrando o tablet para Chichi aberto no programa de análise do banco de dados em que mostrava um indicador de setenta por cento.

—Não é tanto assim! – respondeu ela tornando a comer.

—Não é? Poxa, eu vejo thrajins que se unem com compatibilidades de trinta e cinco, quarenta... O mais alto que eu já vi foi de oitenta, confesso que tive um choque quanto ao casal, mas geralmente os indicadores são tão baixos!

—Às vezes pode haver alguém que gire entre os oitenta e cem.

—Tudo isso? Duvido! – disse Gohan voltou a comer e Chichi tornara a ouvir a conversa dos dois na mesa mais afastada.

Vikal que mordia uma fruta perguntou finalmente a coisa que ela sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir do thrajin.

—Então, se uniu? Compromisso? Qualquer coisa?

Ele sorriu sem jeito e um tanto incomodado.

—Talvez qualquer coisa, ou talvez mais nada, sei lá!

Ela fizera um bico e usando o indicador cutucou a testa dele que estava franzida.

—Então... Poderia me levar pra tomar uma bebida num lugar legal essa noite, tipo uma boas-vindas a sua colega chata de dormitório. Pelos velhos tempos.

Ele ergueu os ombros.

—Bom, acho que sim né, já que pelo visto minha noite está vaga. O coronel queria sair pra beber, poderíamos ir todos.

—Não vai ser chato não? Eu preferiria só a gente, sei lá; é meio estranho sair com um chefe não acha?

Ele para não responder aquilo começou a beber do suco abstendo-se da resposta enquanto olhava de soslaio para a mesa de Chichi a vendo o retribuir o olhar com certa ferocidade que ele vira mais cedo dentro da sala dela quando brigaram e pensou que talvez ela ainda estivesse com o humor de morte.

Do outro lado do refeitório, os olhos de Hanna focaram-se em Ichy e em Chichi, mesmo a distância e talvez por ser mais sensível, por ter mais instintos, ela captara aquela tensão entre os dois e por alguma razão não gostou, como um pequeno ciúme que ela não entendeu bem, porque Ichy para Hanna até então era como uma parede sem cor e sem significado. Na verdade ela pouco interagiu com o thrajin que era justamente o responsável pelos escravos e aliados em serviço de thra, mas aquela aproximação dele com Chichi a incomodava de alguma forma, talvez porque sentia quando algo não ia tão bem, ela não conseguia gostar de Ichy e sentia que aquele sentimento era recíproco.

Mas também havia alguém que reparara em algo que para ele era inédito: Chichi com ciúmes; mesmo que esse não estivesse na cara, na verdade para qualquer um passaria incrivelmente desapercebido dado ao total desinteresse de Chichi por tudo e por todos, nunca demonstrando qualquer interesse romântico, mas Gohan talvez tivesse convivido tempo demais ao lado da thrajin para entender, e não foi difícil associar o comentário dele sobre compatibilidade, mas ficou curioso, teria Chichi e Ichy toda aquela compatibilidade? Bom, ele veria depois, bem longe do olhar e gênio furioso que ela se encontrava naquele instante.

A general thrajin viu então Ichy levantar-se e junto com a tal capitã saírem do refeitório juntos. Mesmo que discretamente, os olhos dela acompanharam a saída dos dois, e imediatamente ela retornara o olhar ao prato ponderando aquilo e o incomodo repentino. Estava tão centrada dentro de si que não percebeu a saída de Gohan e dos outros ou a jovem sayajin que se aproximou da mesa que ela estava e se sentou ali.

Sem modos, ou protocolos com tamanha espontaneidade, Hanna apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e a cauda saíra da cintura oscilando no ar languidamente. O que na verdade chara a atenção de vários thrajins que estavam no refeitório naquele instante, uns para o bem, outros para o mal. Mas um em especial que sempre que a havia não conseguia deixar de nota-la em cada aspecto.

Hanna então começou a falar quebrando o devaneio de Chichi que sorriu muito sutilmente.

—Sabe, meu irmão te odeia mesmo!

—Seu irmão é um completo idiota, mas logo ele aprende.

—Acho que deve ter batido nele com muita força, nunca vi ele remoer tanto uma luta – sorriu Hanna e pela primeira vez naquele dia que até então estava horrível, Chichi sorrira de verdade.

— Seu irmão tem um sério problema de compunção – garantiu Chichi

—Acho que ele parece muito com você nesse aspecto.

—é mesmo, é?

—Ah, é sim! Ele sempre foi todo obcecado. A vida dele também se resumia ao exercito sayajin, sempre querendo ficar mais forte, sempre querendo novos desafios... – suspirou Hanna – sabe, as vezes era muito chato.

—Aposto que sim. Então nada de vida pessoal para ele?

—Acho que ao contrário, ele sempre saia muito com outras sayajins, mas elas nunca ficavam tempo o bastante, se é que me entende. É acho que tenho que concordar, meu irmão é um idiota mesmo!

Chichi girou o copo vazio de suco com a ponta do dedo pensando no sayajin por um instante. Desde que o tirara do laboratório na verdade, tivera pouco tempo de convivência mesmo com o sayajin, mas precisou de um mínimo contato pra saber que talvez o sentimento de ódio era reciproco. Afinal, ele tinha todas as coisas somadas que ela odiava, e mais ainda, pensou no porque e estar tão intimamente obcecada pelo mesmo, talvez o reflexo fosse a necessidade e rivalidade que tinham criado por conta da invasão, porque ela sabia que eram muito poucos homens ou mulheres que batiam de frente com ela, que eram realmente um desafio interessante.

—Bom, de qualquer forma é um idiota que agora é um soldado thrajin, logo ele aprende o lugar dele, seja por si ou pela força. Se prepare e prepare os outros sayajins o treino de hoje vai ser bem puxado, vou colocar vocês no circuito da elite da guarda real.

—Guarda real é?

—Bom, digamos que talvez em breve e com adaptação, alguns de vocês serão selecionados para servir com a guarda.

—Deve ser um saco – sorriu Hanna.

—Bom, é um privilégio – disse Chichi displicente. —Mas acho que você sem duvidas será uma das minhas melhores guerreiras.

—Eu vou mostrar aquele idiota o quão forte eu sou!

—Assim eu espero! Acredito mesmo no seu potencial – Chichi estimulou a sayajin de forma realmente verdadeira, talvez porque no fundo ela realmente gostaria de ver mais mulheres servindo no exército – eu recrutei novos sayajins hoje, então precisarei de alguém a frente deles junto comigo, eu quero que esse alguém seja você, meu braço direito junto aos sayajins, acho que posso confiar em você – Chichi falou e viu o rosto da sayajin ilumina-se.

—Prometo que não vai se arrepender.

—Eu sei que não vou. Os novos recrutas devem chegar agora a tarde depois de passarem pela colocação do chip, mas antes eu preciso conversar algo mais sério que você como líder deve se atentar.

—O que é?

—Vocês não podem se curvar ao príncipe e ao general de vocês. Eu sei...eu entendo que isso vem de berço, é respeito! Mas aqui é outro planeta, outro rei, outro domínio...vocês podem ser punidos por isso, e eu também – falou Chichi cautelosa

A sayajin escutou tudo e analisou, lembrou-se da fala de seu irmão, mas também levou em consideração o todo e ali tivera que dá razão a general thrajin.

—Prometo que conversarei com os outros e reforçarei isso com os novos recrutados – Hanna fala. —Agora me explica essa coisa de guarda real.

Elas voltaram a conversar então e Chichi vai explicando como funciona as designações da guarda, bem como a próxima missão que teriam sayajins em tropa mista. Estavam tão perdidas na conversa entre elas que mal viram o tempo e naquele instante, Chichi quase caiu para trás quando viu entrando no refeitório Kakarotto e Vegeta completamente cobertos de suor e com uma face nem um pouco amigável mesmo.

Kakarotto aproximou-se da mesa que elas estavam e Hanna encarava o irmão com o mesmo espanto que Chichi. Era notório para ambas que os sayajins estavam pra lá de irritados mesmo.

—Você é muito ruim! Como nos deixa sem comida? É isso que você faz com os sayajins? Tsc!

—C-como saíram tão rápido? — Chichi murmurou surpresa.

—Acho que meu irmão é um idiota, mas é um muito forte, ele se adapta rápido – a sayajin fala com um certo orgulho, mas ainda meio espantada – embora as vezes até eu mesma me surpreenda.

Os olhos de Chichi e Kakarotto mantinham-se encarando com raiva e desafio e então ela se levantou e falou:

—Ótimo, não são completos desperdícios do meu tempo! Comam e vão para o centro de treinamento thrajin no completo Delta-84, Hanna levará todos. Estejam pontualmente às 15 horas lá.

—Mas é só uma hora? – Kakarotto protesta irritado

—E?

—Eu tô morrendo de fome!

—Então espero que comam rápido – Chichi zombou saindo e Kakarotto rosnou querendo avançar nela sendo segurado por Vegeta e Hanna.

—Odeio ela cada vez mais! – Kakarotto falou a olhando sair sem nem ao menos se importar com o que ele queria fazer segundos antes.

Como ela conseguia despertar tanto a sua ferocidade? Ele se perguntava a cada instante mais aquilo. Ela era a combinação de tudo que ele mais odiava em um corpo odiosamente atraente. Ela era como uma armadilha.

(...)

Chichi estava próximo ao setor de pessoal e tinha consigo um tablet conferindo a listagem, junto a ela estava Kuririn que precisava da assinatura e documentação da transferência dos sayajins.

—Então esses se voluntariam? – perguntou Chichi surpresa com a listagem maior.

—São sim, vieram por vantagens oferecidas, pelo visto não gostam de ficar presos muito tempo, eles ficam cada vez mais selvagens! – respondeu Kuririn – Já mandei fazerem a avaliação clinica e colocação dos chips para remoção das coleiras de contenção.

—Excelente! Isso nos poupará tempo, eles estão com a Lazuli agora?

—Tão sim!

—Eu gostei disso – ela disse apontando para algo no tablet – as idades estão maiores dessa vez.

—Eu percebi também, mas há algo diferente nesses, sei lá. Bom, mudando de assunto, eu ouvi rumores – ele baixou o tom de voz – rumores seguros de que na reunião de hoje o rei decidiu ampliar uma das colônias e que talvez os sayajins serão usados nessa colônia.

—Talvez – respondeu ela sem garantir, afinal era algo ainda confidencial – bom, tudo vai depender como eles se comportarem daqui para frente, temos muito uso para sayajins em um império como o nosso. – Ela assinou os registros e continuou – reserve uma cópia ao Ichy, outra para o Gohan. Hanna virá recebe-los e orienta-los, amanhã eu começo com eles.

—Amanhã? Pensei que tivesse alguma urgência? Porque não hoje?

—Porque hoje eu preciso de um tempo. Tenho outras coisas para resolver.

—Bom, é noite livre de folga. Daqui a pouco isso aqui estará um inferno de naves com thrajins e outros vindo visitar o lar. Sabe o que isso quer dizer?

—Não faço ideia – disse ela com tédio.

—Bar e convivência! Festas por toda thra e todo o resto.

—Maravilha! Só não quero nenhum imbecil fazendo merda de farda! – disse ela irritada e deu as costas indo direto para o centro de treinamento thrajin que ficava dois andares para baixo.

Assim que ela chega ao local, Gohan estava ali e já havia um pequeno grupo de thrajins ali bem como o oficial médico também se encontrava. Ela trocou uma rápida conversa com Gohan e o oficial médico sobre as baixas da guarda percebendo que tinha um desfalque até menor que o estimado até ali. Em meio a sua conversa Hanna chegara com o grupo de sayajins se apresentando também para o treino e um dos thrajins que até então estava com face de tédio quase caindo em sono, mudou completamente a fisionomia tornando a olhar para a garota sayajin que praticamente nem o notava, mas ele a notava, a dias a notava. No saguão, exercitando-se, no refeitório... Por Kõri ela era a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto o que era embaraçoso demais visto que ele deveria ser todo travado e logico como um thrajin seria, ele deveria abominá-la por ser escrava, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

—Olha, muito bem! Gosto da sua pontualidade. – disse Chichi entregando o tablet de volta para o oficial médico. O olhar cruzou-se rapidamente com Kakarotto e ele pode ver o sorriso de provocação dela que falou – excelente! Pelo visto adaptam-se rápido ao castigo e comem rápido também.

—Rwnnr! – rosnou ele cruzando os braços frente ao peito virando-se de lado.

—Coisa irritante! Mulherzinha insuportável – Vegeta resmungou para Kakarotto adotando a mesma postura do amigo.

—Dessa vez tenho que concordar – falou Kakarotto – nunca quis tanto matar alguém!

Vegeta desenhou um sorriso mínimo no rosto e então lembrou-se de Bulma e de sentir exatamente aquilo que Kakarotto descreveu: vontade de matá-la. Mas isso fora antes, porque agora ele estava estupidamente mergulhado em uma estranha saudade da thrajin de cabelos azuis e voz irritante que ele fizera sua companheira. Só queria vê-la e aquilo sustentava-se em sua mente o mostrando todo instante como ele era um idiota patético. Então ponderou que aquela distancia deveria fazer bem, o fazer odiá-la novamente como antes, quando chegara ali em thra.

—Muito bem, devem estar se perguntando o porque de estarem aqui. Esse é o complexo de treinamento de alta performance. Ele é um imenso simulador virtual extra sensorial. Aqui colocamos circuitos de treino em níveis de intensidade da qual tudo seu é medido, desde poder, a capacidade de raciocínio e trabalho em equipe. Hoje vocês estarão sendo avaliados como igual aos soldados da guarda thrajin, mesmo nível e intensidade, bem como capacidade de ação. Protocolos como sempre são seguidos à risca, como passaram recentemente por inspeção médica estão dispensados dessa parte, podem ir ao vestiário e trocarem-se para o teste.

—Quanto aos thrajins – começou Gohan – as inspeções medicas começam agora! À medida que forem sendo dispensados vão se trocando e esperando no ponto inicial.

Kakarotto aproximou-se da irmã e questionou enquanto dirigiam-se ao vestiário:

—Vocês fazem que tipo de treino nessa droga?

—Esse de hoje nunca fizemos – ela respondeu ainda um tanto irritadiça com o irmão pelas ultimas conversas que tiveram que sempre terminava com ele brigando por conta da general thrajin. —Mas os treinos de preparo de tropa são bem intensos! E já tivemos dois sayajins depois da primeira missão remanejados para tropas ativas o que é ótimo.

—Vai lamber mais o chão dela? – resmungou Kakarotto irritado e ela estalou a cauda rosnando e se afastou dele novamente zangada.

Kakarotto olhou para Vegeta que havia pego um dos tais uniformes para o treino e olhava irritado.

—Mas que droga é essa? – resmunou o príncipe sayajin.

—é uma espécie de segunda pele, se usa com o colete – disse Ginger apontando para Vegeta o item.

—Eu não vou usar isso! É muito justo e esquisito! – rosnou ele.

—Mas é quase como o nosso antigo traje sayajin – Ginger comentou ao terminar de vestir-se em uma das cabines individuais que tinha ali.

Kakarotto que havia pego o seu das mãos de Hanna, já havia o vestido sem questionar muito, embora praguejando muito mentalmente, isso até vestir a peça.

—Até que é bem confortável – Ele falou dando golpes no ar.

—Rwnnr —rosnou Vegeta vestindo a roupa e colocando o colete finalmente – coisa idiota! Eu pareço um deles com isso!

Hanna terminava de fechar o seu colete quando um thrajin de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos claros aproximou-se dela, ele estava um pouco nervoso e ela só notou a aproximação dele quando ele falou.

—Poxa... Deve... Ser bem legal ter... Uma cauda assim né?

Ela franziu o cenho com a fala dele e ele se preocupou com aquela reação, ele era péssimo com garotas, mesmo as thrajins.

—Quer dizer, você já nasceu com isso aí e... – Hanna segurou sua cauda e deu um passo para trás e ele negou com as mãos – eu não quis dizer algo estupido eu... Só...você é uma sayajin, eu sou um thrajin e somos bem diferentes né? E mesmo assim você é bem... Bonita... E.. Tá, sou um idiota, esquece o que eu falei! – ele falou e afastou-se da sayajin que olhou intrigada o vendo sumir do seu campo de visão, então Hanna acariciou suavemente a sua cauda tentando intender o que realmente havia acabado de acontecer. Ele era louco? Era uma boas-vindas? Ou ele odiava sayajins por serem diferentes? Não pareciam os que os hostilizavam, mas também era muito confuso.

...

Assim que os sayajins entram novamente no complexo, os thrajins também estavam lá, alguns ainda chegando do vestiário e como Vegeta os odiou, todos organizadinhos, todos cheio de mimimi.

Chichi que havia conversado bem com Gohan e reavaliado o circuito que usariam para aquela experiencia e avaliação, deixou o thrajin tomar frente ali enquanto ela subia para a plataforma para ter uma visão de cima da qual Gohan logo se juntaria.

O thrajin juntou todos e começou a falar

—Vai ser thrajins contra sayajins, o time que derrubar todos os adversários primeiro e capturar a bandeira inimiga, ganha! – Anunciou Gohan empolgado— vocês não tem recursos que não seja os que já tem, podem deixar inconscientes, mas não pode ferir gravemente, não pode matar- ele olhou para os sayajins – e essa regra é para vocês exclusivamente, não fazemos treinos assim

—Não vejo graça então! – resmungou Kakarotto

Então os sayajins foram remanejados para um lado do complexo e os thrajins para outro. Kakarotto achou tudo muito chato e idiota, tal como Vegeta que ainda não compreendia o que era exatamente aquilo, mais então começou-se a surgir bem diante dos olhos deles todo um cenário criado digitalmente que ia tornando-se realista a cada instante até mesmo com as sensações térmicas. Era um gigantesco percurso. E eles viram então uma bandeira enfiada no chão – que eles podiam sentir agora – próximo a eles.

O longo bip metálico soara indicando o inicio daquilo.

O circuito era bem completo e tinham androides de treino que atacava ambos, havia cavernas e arvores, mas a habilidade de voar estavam suspensas.

Gohan que estava na plataforma naquele instante, juntou-se a Chichi que observava atenta aquilo. Ichy chegou apressado ali e com certa animação, e trazia consigo quatro copos térmicos de café deixara ali por cima já falando com Gohan.

—Já começaram?

—Já sim! Nesse exato momento aliás, não perdeu muito- disse Gohan.

—General – ele a cumprimentou e ofereceu o café e Chichi pegou um.

—Eu acho que os sayajins vão levar essa!

—Quinhentoszins nos thrajins! – disse Ichy bebericando o café se sentando na plataforma.

—Aí, tudo isso? – riu Gohan.

—Hei! Nada de ser muquirana!

—Eu aceito! – disse Chichi entrando na conversa

—Thrajins ou sayajins, general? – perguntou Ichy.

—Sayajins também! – ela falou olhando para o treino.

—Muito bem, dois pra um, eu topo! Já vou gastar esse dinheiro ainda essa noite no

—Então temos mais um soldado a fim das noites de Rachat? – perguntou Gohan animando-se.

—É... Acho que tá de pé a bebida de hoje.

—E o seu tal encontro dessa noite? – perguntou Gohan que olhava o desempenho da tropa no tablet que registrava alguns índices naquele instante.

O olhar de Ichy fora até o de Chichi que apertou ligeiramente o copo de café o olhando.

—Bom, foi cancelado. – Sorriu triste ele, mesmo que não tivesse tanta vontade assim.

—é uma pena, mas viva a vida noturna! – disse Gohan batendo o copo de café contra o de Ichy como se cumprimentasse.

Chichi respirou fundo, seria uma longa tarde aquela.

...

Já havia se passado algumas horas do início daquilo e entre os três thrajins que estavam na plataforma o assunto unanime era a performance dos grupos quando finalmente a equipe de thrajins ganharam dos sayajins pelo simples fato de trabalharem melhor em equipe e serem mais lógicos e calculistas enquanto Os sayajins eram muito impulsivos pela luta.

Gohan desativava a realidade virtual enquanto Ichy vibrava a sua vitória.

—Vamos lá, tzins para cá! Aposta é aposta, paguem logo! – Ichy sorria animado e mesmo contrariado Gohan transferiu o valor creditando automaticamente para Ichy. Chichi se aproximou dele e passou o pulso que tinha seu dispositivo próximo o de Ichy liberando também a transação, no entanto eles se encararam em um silencio progressivo.

—Ao menos você paga essa noite! – disse Gohan quebrando o contato visual que os dois mantinham.

—Bom, a festa tá boa, mas eu tenho que encerrar por hoje a sessão, te vejo mais tarde então? – perguntou Ichy a Gohan

—Claro! O lugar tá marcado também! E você paga.

—Uma rodada só! – sorriu Ichy

—E depois eu que sou muquirana?

Ichy fizera uma careta e virou-se saindo da plataforma.

—Gosto dele – Gohan falou com um sorriso de lado virando-se finalmente para Chichi que não exibira expressão alguma, nem mesmo de surpresa por Gohan ser tão capcioso.

—Achei que eu é que tinha que gostar!

—Bom... Você gosta então?

Ela cerrou o cenho e esboçou um sorriso mínimo.

—Não vou abrir a boca. – disse se preparando para descer.

—Não precisa! – disse Gohan indo atrás dela – então... Noventa e cinco por cento de compatibilidade é?

—Muito inconveniente acessar meu banco pessoal, coronel.

—Foi por uma boa causa.

—Foi mais pra sanar sua curiosidade.

—é, foi – sorriu Gohan – então o encontro de hoje...

—Não quero falar sobre isso – Chichi o cortou um tanto seca e Gohan erguera as mãos em rendição.

—Bom, se ainda quiser um encontro, sabe onde a gente vai estar. Pode aparecer por lá general.

—Dispenso – ela falou em tom de provocação – e esquece combinação, ela não é tudo que importa, e depois eu não estou atrás de nenhum relacionamento.

—Não falo mais nada!

Assim que chagaram ao ponto que todos estavam na imensa quadra agora vazia de piso polidamente branco, eles viram os thrajins que comemoravam ao modo deles, já os sayajins estavam pra lá de exaustos pela árdua batalha e circuito, muitos deles consumiram boa parte da reserva de energia dos corpos e realmente deram tudo de si, mas haviam dois sayajins que não estavam nada contente com aquilo: Vegeta e Kakarotto.

—Tsc! Isso foi patético. – rosnou Vegeta mais uma vez —perder para esses vermes fracos – Ele olhava para os sayajins sentados ou deitados no chão. A pose do príncipe tinha tanta da arrogância natural, mantinha os braços cruzados – onde está o orgulho de vocês?

—Desculpe, meu príncipe – falou um dos sayajins ofegante.

—Isso não foi justo! – Disparou Kakarotto para Chichi assim que ela chegou próximo ao grupo.

—É mesmo? Qual parte foi, sayajin? A de que quem derrubasse todos seria vitorioso ao pegar a bandeira, ou a parte que vocês não lidam bem com as missões hawari e táticas de tomada? – riu Chichi debochadamente.

—Te garanto que se meus poderes estivesse a plena eu não teria perdido para um grupo de inúteis – Kakarotto falou se aproximando de Chichi.

—Seu problema não é falta de poder, sayajin. É falta de tato para combater, isso pra começar – Chichi falou tão arrogante quanto o sayajin dando um passo em direção a Kakarotto.

—Te garanto, garota, que tenho tato mais do que suficiente para lutar e a prova é eu ter que usar contenção. Tudo isso é medo? – Kakarotto desafiou dando mais um passo ficando frente a Chichi e ela não gostava daquele comportamento dele, na verdade despontava mais ódio ainda a petulância dele, mas ela não lidara com ele como faria com qualquer outro thrajin, isso porque ela acreditava que havia muito a eles, sayajins, entenderem ainda o que é um thrajin.

—Posso te garantir que a última coisa que me provoca é medo, sayajin. No máximo é uma piada mal contada. Sua contenção é pela sua incapacidade em seguir ordens como se deve – Chichi falou dando um passo ficando cara a cara com Kakarotto e o tom absurdamente arrogante e intimidador usado por ela acendera um gatilho na mente dele que ele não gostou porque de repente o cheiro dela se tornou mais notório ao seu olfato altamente aguçado e sua pupila dilatou-se.

Era possível sentir os raios de ódio de ambos que emanava dos corpos em energia. Que havia ódio ali isso era visto por todos, os olhares furiosos que se encaravam.

—Te garanto, "general", que sou competente o bastante para seguir ordens, se essas forem condizentes ou competentes – Kakarotto replicou gesticulando.

De repente para Chichi era possível sentir o cheiro dele claramente, ela conseguia ver os músculos dele destacados no tórax nu dado o fato que ele havia abaixado a parte de cima do traje, ela via até as gotículas de suor que escorriam dando-se conta de como a pele era mais bronzeada.

—ótimo, te desafio então sayajin. Se acha que você é tão bom assim, me acompanhara de perto a partir de amanhã em cada mínima rotina da minha agenda, em cada mínima decisão, em cada maldito treino e abordagem. Prova que é melhor do que eu...

—Isso vai ser molezinha – Kakarotto falou displicente com um sorriso debochado – afinal comandar idiotas deve ser fácil

—Fale por você, é o rei deles, não é? Isso vindo do general sayajin que deixou seu planeta ser tomado é a maior incoerência da minha vida. O meu império prospera, e o seu? Ah é, eu tomei – Chichi falou arrogante e tocou a ponta do dedo no meio da testa de Kakarotto que rosnou com aquilo processando a sensação do toque dela coma raiva que sentia. Chichi então se virou de costas o deixando furioso

—Você só me ganhou por conta dessa droga de traje, sem ele você não é nada – Kakarotto a desafiou. Não ia sair por baixo daquilo!

Ela era insuportavelmente cheia de si, e ele não iria deixar sua moral ser intimidada por uma mulher, não ela! Ainda mais o acuar e constranger daquele modo? Ele recusava-se.

Os thrajins e os sayajins olhavam de Chichi para Kakarotto ouvindo e observando tudo com certos receios, cada raça por conhecer bem seus respectivos generais com os temperamentos explosivos e enérgicos.

—ótimo! Se pensa assim, ficarei feliz em te pôr no seu lugar...— Chichi falou e Kakarotto naquele instante esboçou um sorriso pela revanche que tanto ansiava – vou deixar seu poder ao máximo contra o meu.

—General? – pediu Gohan e Chichi desenhou um sorriso nos lábios.

Havia muita tensão mesmo entre eles e essa fora quebrada quando de repente o comunicador de pulso de Chichi acendera com uma nova ordem direta publicada e quando viu ela quase caiu para trás, Bulma havia mesmo convencido o pai a deixar o príncipe sayajin fazer sua guarda pessoal? Era a coisa mais estranha que ela já havia visto em toda a sua vida, ainda mais vindo de Khan e todos os seus receios. Chichi tinha certeza que Bulma deveria o ter manipulado de alguma forma, ela só não sabia ainda como.

—Vegeta, a partir de amanhã você deverá se apresentar a guarda real, fará parte da mesma. Foi designado para fazer a guarda da princesa junto de Kuri – Chichi falou – Gohan providencie o uniforme dele, Kuri vem aqui!

Assim que ela chamou, o thrajin de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos claros levantou-se indo até ali, ficou bem surpreso, na verdade todos, pois embora os sayajins soubessem e os thrajins já tivessem visto o oficio mais cedo, não imaginavam que seria tão rápido.

—O Vegeta não teve tempo para... Um treinamento protocolar adequado e ele vai fazer um intensivo, como você estava sozinho vou deixa-lo também supervisionar ele e ensina-lo.

—Sim senhora – disse Kuri prestando continência.

Gohan a olhava com uma face de total espanto, aquilo quebrava todos os protocolos padrão de treinamento e todo um resto, fora que ele conhecia Chichi o bastante para saber que ela jamais designaria um sayajin como vegeta para fazer a guarda da princesa.

—General, tem certeza? – ele perguntou um pouco mais ao canto com Chichi.

—O rei determinou – Chichi respondeu quase tão chocada quando ele — acabou de ser enviado o oficio assinado em caráter emergencial.

—T-tudo bem então. Se o rei autorizou.

Já Vegeta, no meio daquilo tudo estava irritado e ao mesmo tempo sentiu seu coração vivo em seu peito batendo forte e acelerado com a possibilidade de ver a princesa thrajin. Era uma conspiração? Era algo bom ou ruim no fim? Ele não sabia ponderar aquilo naquele instante. Mas foi despertado pela voz irritante da general que falou direcionado a todo o grupo ali presente:

— Foi um excelente desempenho de todos, amanhã será publicado todos os resultados por categoria. Estão dispensados! –todos prestam continência, menos Vegeta e Kakarotto, esse último estava muito indignado.

—Como dispensados? Não iria lutar?

—e vou – ela respondeu com certo tédio querendo encerrar aquilo e poder ir embora logo, o dia estava cada vez mais péssimo e agora ela tinha coisas em sua cabeça a mais graças a Bulma — só que não hoje, tenho um compromisso que veio antes de você lamento – piscou Chichi com deboche deixando o sayajin ainda mais irritado.

Ela marcha para a saída enquanto falava com Gohan, para organizar os novos sayajins antes de sair e alertá-los sobre as leis e o resto que não estariam livres até completarem o treinamento, já que ela o avisara que Hanna havia recepcionado eles mais cedo.

Ela retornou a sua sala e concluiu alguns afazeres ali que haviam se acumulado e olhando a hora ela levantou-se querendo dar por encerrado o expediente mesmo.

Kakarotto que sobre muita irritação e contrariedade havia saído da quadra decidido a odiar aquela thrajin um pouco mais, ele tomou um banho, mas não conseguiu aquietar-se e vestindo um short collant ele foi para a academia e começou a socar desenfreadamente um dos sacos de peso para treino e esse tinha uma alta carga para treinos pesados e intensos e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em cada coisa em Chichi que o irritava. 


	12. Sensações e Conclusões

As peças que compunham o uniforme da guarda real thrajin estavam alinhadas sobre a cama. Ali havia a capa, os braceletes de metal que tinham gravado em relevo um brasão que Vegeta pressupôs ser da família real thrajin, e um traje similar aos outros, só que esse era em um tom de verde com detalhes em prata e preto. Por um instante ele levou a ponta dos dedos até próximo ao seu peito se lembrando do colar da monarquia sayajin e ele se perguntava o que fora feito daquele objeto que certamente seu pai carregava no momento da invasão. Era impossível não sentir ódio, ele poderia fechar os olhos e se lembrar de cada detalhe daquele dia, de cada coisa que fizera naquele dia, mas principalmente a lembrança de subestimar ela: a garota thrajin de cabelos azuis.

A vingança era um processo corrosivo e tóxico e ele sabia e sentia que aquilo ainda o consumia, mas também questionava suas próprias decisões feitas, mesmo que essas fossem inconscientes. Não se havia tanta honra assim em deitar-se com seu inimigo e principalmente em unir-se a ele como ele fizera. O que pensariam os sayajins sabendo de algo tão abominável e vergonhoso como aquele?

Ele deslizou a ponta dos dedos sobre o vínculo sentindo as mínimas pontadas elétricas e naquele instante fechara os olhos, estava completamente preenchido por angustia, raiva, vergonha... Mas então tudo parou, e naquele instante as coisas pareciam estranhamente pequenas, e talvez para ele isso soara ainda mais confuso, principalmente que a medida que sentia no corpo a eletricidade correndo sua mente desenhara a thrajin perfeita em cada detalhe. Os lindos olhos azul turquesa que ironicamente eram da cor da pedra do colar real sayajin. Os cabelos, mesmo que curtos, dançantes; e então aprofundou-se naquele pensamento e nas sensações mornas e apaziguadoras que traziam, no corpo leitoso dela que marcava-se ao toque mais forte de suas mãos, dos lábios entreabertos que gemeram algumas vezes seu nome, nos seios redondos que cabiam tão bem em sua boca e foi impossível não ficar duro com aquilo. Junto com a intensa inquietação, desejo e atração que sentia, ele não percebeu a cauda que oscilava languidamente no ar, e quando deslizou a língua sobre seus próprios lábios ele sentira finalmente seus caninos despontados, feroz como um animal e fora ai que os olhos abriram de uma só vez com ele trazendo toda a sua fúria de uma só vez ao seu peito e rosnou irritado, frustrado...

—Maldita thrajin! O que fez comigo?

Ele, movido por aquele sentimento, dera as costas a tudo e saíra para a academia de treino, precisava explodir aquela raiva em algo, já que não podia e nem conseguiria mesmo que pudesse fazer isso com a thrajin de cabelos azuis... Sua Bulma.

Ele entrou naquele lugar e havia apenas um som: os socos fortes de pura carga física que Kakarotto desferia contra um dos sacos de treino que havia ali. Bom, àquela altura não era segredo algum para Vegeta que todo aquele ímpeto raivoso e notório de Kakarotto se dirigia a general thrajin, pelo menos o maldito verme terceira-classe mantivera o orgulho, porque ele como príncipe, agora se sentia uma vergonha e fraco. Ele caminhou então para o saco imediatamente próximo ao que seu ex general se encontrava e sem dizer nada, apenas trocaram um ligeiro olhar quando Vegeta começou a socar também o objeto. Ambos movido por raiva e frustração e embora parecessem que por motivos divergentes, na verdade, era justamente por motivos similares.

(...)

Nyugard era uma espécie de bar muito frequentado por membros das tropas e do serviço militar de thra e de suas colônias, e era normal quando havia retorno de tropas ali ficar lotado. O lugar que era bem espaçoso, contava com várias atrações que chamava atenção dos thrajins além de bebida boa, comida e jogos. E era bem ali, naquele lugar que em uma das mesas reservadas se encontrava Ichy juntamente com Vikal e uns outros soldados bebendo e comendo dos aperitivos servidos sobre a mesa, quando o coronel thrajin chegou acompanhado de Ginger, algo que chamara a atenção de alguns membros na mesa, mas ninguém falou absolutamente nada. Diferente dos costumeiros uniformes eles usavam roupas mais comuns e Ginger não era diferente e embora ela tenha escolhido as peças a mando de Gohan, ela ainda não estava completamente familiarizada com tudo aquilo e aqueles tecidos uma vez que ela usava uma calça com botas e uma blusa com uma jaqueta sobre.

—Gohan! – cumprimentou Ichy levantando-se e apertando a mão dele – senta aí e pedi.

Alguns shots coloridos que tinham uma espécie de fumaça branca ou colorida no caso de alguns estavam sobre a mesa e eram virados pelos thrajins ali sentados. Os olhos de Gohan não demoraram a notar toda a vestimenta de Vikal, que usava uma espécie de top preto em uma combinação de calça colada em tecido lustroso que era todo aberto em riscas até os tornozelos e no pé uma sandália de salto alto. Ela estava definitivamente provocante e na percepção clara do coronel, apostando todas as suas fichas naquela noite e em um certo tenente que parecia mais ocupado em beber e dispersar suas frustrações intimas as encobrindo com o tolo engano que estava alegre e satisfeito do que em reparar mesmo na thrajin. Mesmo assim ela sempre procurava brechas nele para aproximar-se cada vez mais e deixar bem claro pelas conversas e similaridades o quão compatíveis eles eram.

"você deveria mesmo vir, Chi" – pensou Gohan

Gohan e Ginger logo estavam enturmados com o grupo, e pela primeira vez em sua vida a sayajin provara de uma bebida tipicamente thrajin. Virou um pequeno shot colorido o achando gostoso, mas fraco e com isso provocara Gohan.

—São bebidas para bebês!

Os soldados gargalharam e pela atitude mais enérgica e diferente da garota, deram o braço a torcer, sayajins era divertidos de uma maneira estranha, mas é claro que aquilo despontara uma pontinha de ciúmes em Gohan.

Já Ichy entendia perfeitamente o que Vikal tentava fazer, ele não era idiota, longe disso, ele tinha uma percepção imensa das coisas, talvez fosse calculista demais. Controlado, talvez racionalizasse tudo sempre, embora fosse um thrajin carregado de sentimentos que ele não deixava aflorados ou evidentes. Vikal era uma thrajin linda, sem dúvidas; e havia uma compatibilidade grande entre eles, ele não o negava, mas para ele era mais que aquilo, desde que chegara naquele bar aquela noite ele não tirava Chichi do seu pensamento; em onde estariam, ou o que estariam fazendo? Era algo simplesmente mais forte que ele quando pegava-se pensando nela, a querendo. Tudo isso porque intimamente ele sentia que deveria haver algum elo entre eles, não um elo forjado, mas um sentido. Bom, pelo menos ele sentia isso, algo irracional e ilógico, ele sabia; mas parecia uma estranha sintonia entre eles fazia seu coração e sua essência sentir quando estava junto dela aquilo, e longe, parecia tudo errado... Incompleto. Então não, Vikal não conseguia ter sua total atenção por melhor que ela fosse e talvez ele se fizesse de desentendido ou de bobo a fim de não levantar um falso interesse pela garota da qual ele não tinha e nem ao menos sabia se estaria pronto para retribuir.

(...)

Ofegante e com o corpo escorrendo em suor, Kakarotto ainda deslizava a ponta da língua sobre os seus caninos ligeiramente aflorados. Vegeta havia saído dali e resolvera usar a tal gravidade dos thrajins e para isso arrastara Hanna, mas Kakarotto não fora, porque não era bem um treino que ele queria, na verdade nem ele mesmo sabia o que queria, passou algum tempo apenas socando aquilo, derramando suas raivas e frustrações, seus medos e anseios... Suas percepções de ódio e desejo que o quebrava bem no meio.

Chichi...

Esse era o seu gatilho. O necessário para despertar toda a sua fúria interna porque tudo sempre voltava a ela: seu ódio e seu desejo. Embriagou-se na lembrança da luta que travaram em Bejita, nela naquela nave, e a parte que mais o perturbava: nela naquele laboratório do inferno o cuidando. Havia um sentimento de frustração e ódio cada vez mais incompreensível que não o deixava a esquecer como se a droga da thrajin estivesse marcada a ferro e fogo em si.

Ele parou aquilo e decidiu que não ficaria mais remoendo, não ajudava em nada. O que ele precisava era colocar sua cabeça no lugar e agir como um general sayajin, ele precisava de estratégia e preparar-se sim para uma guerra, em uma que teria sua vingança e recuperaria seu orgulho sayajin e talvez isso viria apenas quando tivesse o corpo dela finalmente cedido e morto. E não apenas ela, mas toda aquela maldita raça. Kakarotto tomou um novo banho, mas esse fora mais longo e quando saiu ele pegou um traje ali e o colocou, ia andar um pouco e conhecer mais dos seus inimigos, ou apenas distrair-se.

Tão logo ele estava fora do QG, e pode ver a agitação noturna que se encontra a capital; a lua vermelha estava no céu em meia fase e mesmo que ela emitisse uma boa luminosidade, na verdade eram todas aquelas luzes artificiais que davam vida a capital thrajin. Neons, outdoors...

...

Ela parou frente ao espelho ajeitando o cabelo novamente, esse que estava em um rabo-de-cavalo muito bem feito deixando apenas sua franja solta. Usando uma calça e uma blusinha, ela virou-se olhando o seu reflexo e percebendo que não havia nada de tão excecional e pela primeira vez se incomodou com isso. De forma contrariada ela começou a rir irritada consigo; Era estupido demais aquele sentimento novamente. Primeiro porque ela dissera e reafirmara que não se importava com o que acontecera entre ela e Ichy, e então ela sentiu-se patética sentindo aquilo quando o viu com a tal Vikal, e ela não deveria se importar, afinal eles estavam juntos a alguns meses, mas segundo ele terem apenas a cama em comum era pouco.

Chichi suspirou irritada e puxando o prendedor dos cabelos os deixou cair em uma cascata negra se encarando no espelho e naquele instante se questionava: Deveria mesmo ir até aquele bar? Era fato que Ichy estaria lá, mas junto dele a tal garota. Chichi não estava pronta para seguir adiante com um compromisso, ou ao menos ceder qualquer coisa, mas não significava que ele não mexesse com ela, ou que ela não o gostasse, por exemplo: da companhia dele, ou da forma que eles se entrosavam bem, não, havia química, era inegável, mas não era algo ainda forte o bastante para que ela cedesse a algo que ela não achava que valeria a pena

Ela caminhou até um espaço que seria como um closet e abrindo os armários ao deslizar as portas passou por algumas roupas cuja a aparência no primeiro momento ela negara, não por não gostar das peças, mas por achar que não caberiam ao momento. Achava que seria exagero, mas ao mesmo tempo queria e necessitava chamar alguma atenção para si, valorizar seu corpo, seus pontos fortes de alguma maneira. Ela queria provar por A mais B que aquilo era irracional, era estupido e com sorte, voltarem ao que tinham antes.

Os olhos pararam sobre uma saia preta que tinha um comprimento curto, que ficava algo próximo a quatro dedos acima dos joelhos, feita em um tecido sintético brilhoso metálico, um corte bem simétrico e ligeiramente fluida não sendo colada ao corpo. A blusa escolhida lembrava uma renda, embora não o fosse. Era de alcinhas finas e tinha um decote interessante que não era tão profundo para ser muito revelador, mas também não era sem graça. Tirando a roupa anterior ela vestiu a que escolhera e optou por sua bota preta de salto. Novamente frente ao espelho ela se olhou, os cabelos soltos eram a melhor aposta. Colocou alguns acessórios discretos, seu comunicador de pulso e reforçou o batom bordô sobre os lábios uma vez que já estava maquiada.

—é uma compatibilidade grande, não é? Para... Para se desprezar? – ela questionou-se frente ao espelho se encarando. A mente processava os argumentos e motivações para que ela, passando por cima de seu orgulho fosse aquele bar aquela noite. — Você está fazendo isso porque ele é um cara legal, descente, confiável. Você sabe que vocês têm sim química, que vocês se entendem... Você o conhece a muitos anos então tem uma segurança, não é? – insistiu olhando-se e querendo mais coragem.

Suspirou e então saiu do quarto, assim que entrara na sala, os pais estavam sentados em uma das mesinhas de café com um tabuleiro de jogo sobre a mesa, e ambos a olharam assim que ela entrou no campo de visão.

—As tropas estão em Rachat? – perguntou Mouten Roshi.

—Vai sair com aquele rapazinho... Como é o nome dele mesmo? – questionou ao mesmo tempo Maki Gero.

—Sim, as tropas estão na capital, e não, não vou sair com o Ichy, quer dizer... Talvez – disse um tanto irritada – olha, eu vou me divertir, não me esperem hoje em casa.

—Boa noitada querida! – disse Gero

—Filhos, lembre-se disso! – replicou Roshi e ouviu os grunidinhos irritados dela ainda saindo.

...

O barulho era intenso no bar, o lugar estava cheio e todos os lugares ocupados, pessoas para todos os lados, conversas paralelas e litros e mais litros de bebidas...

—Pega leve, não é tão fraquinho assim não – disse Gohan tentando fazer Ginger diminuir o ritmo da bebida.

A sayajin estava ingerindo bastante drinks desde que chegara, a resposta era sempre a mesma: a bebida era fraca para um sayajin, mas para Gohan, até sayajins tinham limites e se alcoolizavam, ainda mais com bebidas thrajins que tinham um efeito retardado.

—Tá com medo de eu beber demais, coronel? – ela perguntou com um sorriso mais malicioso levantando-se. Gohan podia ver as bochechas mais coradas dela, ou a cauda que agora oscilava livre, sim, ela já apresentava sinais claros que a embriagues estava chegando.

—Não é medo – ele insistiu mostrando despreocupação, o que irritara Ginger uma vez que Gohan era sempre assim: controlado e focado demais. Era tão difícil tirar reações extremas dele que aquilo soava mais como um desafio para ela.

—Quer ver só? – ela disse e virando mais um pequeno shot cor de rosa ela caminhou até uma área que era relativamente próxima a mesa que eles estavam, mas ali tinham alguns jogos de bar.

Ginger virou-se e pegando uma pequena ponteira de metal olhou para Gohan com provocação e arremessou a mesma contra um alvo que ficava a uma grande distância o acertando bem no centro.

O som de música estava um tanto alto e ela comemorou ali a distância, e Gohan esboçou um sorriso a distância. Ok, ela estava sóbria o bastante para acerta algo, não significava que não deveria se preocupar.

Aquele joguinho que a princípio parecia estupido para Ginger até que era mais legal do que parecia, se estivessem no planeta sayajin certamente aquele lugar teria um lugar para uma boa luta, porque era assim que eles se divertiam e era unanimidade. Ela pegou mais alguns dados de metal e começou a jogar e não precisou de muito para estar cercada de thrajins, uns desafiantes, outros nem tanto...

Não era algo tão complicado assim, sayajins estavam sendo integrados as tropas e com isso thrajins passaram a ser obrigados a conviver com eles, uns abominavam, uns apenas odiaram mais aceitaram, já outros não viram nada demais e até entrosaram-se ligeiramente – o que era uma leva pequena, mas ainda assim existia – e esses que se entrosaram e aceitaram os sayajins, não tinham receio algum de aproximações.

Gohan que a observava a distância foi vendo aquela aproximação em torno de Ginger e a princípio relevara, mas aos poucos o incomodo fora surgindo ativamente, cada vez maior, ele que bebia uma boa caneca de cerveja thrajin viam que a sayajin despontava algo nele que até então nunca tivera: possessividade. Ciúmes ele já sentira uma ou outra vez de alguma thrajin com quem se relacionara um tempo ou outro, mas aquilo? Talvez seu estado tenha piorado justamente ao ver um jovem cabo tão cheio de liberdades com a sua sayajin.

Sim, sua!

Surpreendeu com seu próprio pensamento, principalmente porque esse começou a afetar sua lógica e seu amado controle de alguma forma, mais um gole e ele tremeu-se ao ver o thrajin sussurrando algo no ouvido de Ginger enquanto segurava a cintura dela; virou o conteúdo do copo todo de uma vez levantando-se, estava mais altivo, estava mais rude, mais dominador de forma que ele não exaltara-se nunca, e Ginger podia sentir através do vínculo algo intenso, mas não conseguia distinguir o que e virou-se olhando para Gohan e viu o thrajin já quase perto de si. O coronel thrajin estendeu a mão e segurando a cintura de Ginger a puxando de uma vez para si olhando quase como se estivesse pronto para passar por cima como um rolo compressor sobre o cabo thrajin, e esse espantou-se mais ergueu as mãos dando um passo para trás. Ginger envolveu o pescoço de Gohan o abraçando e ele sussurrara no ouvido dela:

—Vamos tomar um ar?

Ela sorriu ao finalmente decifrar o sentimento que transpassara do thrajin e respondeu:

—Estava com ciúmes?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso mínimo apertando um pouco mais a cintura dela.

—Eu não tenho ciúmes.

—Nunca? Então... Tudo bem eu...

—Não termine essa frase, em nome de Kaji, Ginger – ele respondeu acariciando o rosto dela – não é só ciúme...

—Eu sou só sua, coronel... – ela mordiscou os lábios dele que não se importara com estarem no meio de tantos membros do exército ali como testemunha do que ele fazia.

A resposta da sayajin parecia mais um gatilho violento a algo dentro de si que qualquer coisa, e segurando ainda a cintura de Ginger, ele a levou para a área externa, uma das varandas que tinha no lugar, precisava mesmo sanar parte daquilo naquele instante.

Dentro do bar, na mesa que eles estavam precisamente, Vikal gargalhou.

—Uau! To chocada! O coronel com a escrava sayajin tão juntinhos mesmo!?

Ichy virou mais uma boa dose de bebida fazendo uma careta. Erguera os ombros dando nenhuma importância.

—Quem sou eu pra julgar a forma que ele se diverte?

Vikal mordeu o lábio provocantemente e deslizou a ponta dos dedos sobre a mão de Ichy.

—E você, se diverte assim também?

—Sayajins? Escravas? Nunca! – disse com tamanha convicção que mostrava que mesmo estavam embriagado em parte, a sua razão ainda mandava no corpo.

Vikal sorriu ainda mais maliciosa e provocante.

—Parece odiá-los.

—Não tenho ódio, só são insignificantes. São... Como animais com uma racionalidade duvidável. Odeio o termo, mas o Blue tem razão! Não passam de macacos espaciais.

—Não se sente desconfortável em ver isso, digo, seu superior se envolvendo assim? É abonável, nem uma raça aliada é! Aposto que tem muitos joguinhos pervertidos entre eles!

Ela olhou para a face irritada de Ichy e erguera as mãos em rendição.

—Tá! Já parei, não insisto. Não é da nossa conta com quem ele... Dorme. Não fica zangado! Você tá aí todo na encolha desde que chegou. Tomou um toco? Sinto muito! Precisa ficar divertido de novo!

—Ei! Eu sou divertido! – ele falou com ênfase. – E não tomei um toco, eu dei um toco!

Ela sorriu.

—Sei, se foi você, então porque esse espirito de fracassado?

Ele suspirou longamente.

—Você é terrível! Quer saber? Eu só to irritado porque eu achei que...

—Que?

—Que talvez ela expressaria qualquer coisa, qualquer reação com meu afastamento, mas... Só esquece tá?

Ela incomodou-se com aquilo, havia algo muito mais tocante que uma relação casual, ficou nítido para Vikal que ele se apaixonara pela tal garota da qual ela não fazia a menor questão de saber quem era. Decidida a dar fim aquilo e por todas as suas fichas no jogo, a garota de cabelos ruivos levantou-se recebendo o olhar intrigado de Ichy.

—Vamos jogar um pouco! – falou determinada e o viu fazer uma careta —Vai logo! Levanta daí!

Contrariado a princípio, ele levantou-se e virou mais dois shots juntos, estava com o sangue quente e embriagado, o que era uma dose a mais ou uma a menos?

Eles entram naquele circuito ali e começam a jogar, mas ambos estavam movidos pelo álcool e Ichy definitivamente era péssimo de mira naquele instante. Em uma jogada de sorte e calculo ele acertara finalmente o centro do alvo e talvez ali tenha se empolgado. Já Vikal não conseguia passar da zona de dois pontos nos alvos.

O som alto era irritante para Chichi quando ela entrou ali. Tudo estava barulhento demais, agitado demais, cheio demais. Muitos risos, conversas altas... Ela parecia um tanto sem jeito, não que não frequentasse lugares assim, ela era do tipo que frequentava mais festas fechadas, recruzas e definitivamente não tão cheia de soldados de baixo nível, afinal que moral teria era se fosse vista bêbada e acabada fazendo merda? Não mesmo! Havia sua amada reputação e para mantê-la ela tomava todos os cuidados, o que levantava uma séria questão: ela não estava ali a fim de beber, ou se perder, talvez socializar levemente e isso era o melhor dos cenários.

Vikal estava jogando todo o seu charme para cima de Ichy, até a boa e velha desculpa do: vai me ajuda?! Enquanto errava os alvos propositalmente. O thrajin estava menos travado, e talvez envolvido com o tal jogo, e segurando o ombro de Vikal a endireitando, ele a posicionou.

—Assim? – perguntou a garota provocantemente fazendo um biquinho charmoso e ele sorriu.

—É isso, vai em frente.

Ela então lançou a ponteira acertando em cheio o ponto central. O grito eufórico e empolgado dela soara contagiante e Ichy sorriu, com aquela desculpa e brecha, Vikal pulara nos braços dele envolvendo o pescoço do thrajin e sem esperar, perguntar ou qualquer outra coisa, ela o beijou o pegando completamente de surpresa.

Chichi, que havia chego ao pavimento que eles estavam depois de falar com Gohan pelo comunicador, vira o rápido desenrolar da cena. Ela ficou ali parada a uma boa distância. Olhava e processava exatamente o que e como se sentia com as palavras de Gohan ao fundo em sua mente quando dizia: "eles têm muita compatibilidade". A quem ela queria enganar? Ela sentia sim ciúmes dele, e precisou daquele extremo para entender o sentimento. Só havia um problema: saber lidar com aquilo. E era algo da qual ela nunca estivera realmente pronta para lidar, afinal, ela nunca tivera. Ela sentia seu coração bater rápido e forte em seu peito, sentia o ar tornar-se mais escasso, sentia uma certa vertigem e porque não dizer que sentia um ímpeto um tanto violento e selvagem dentro de si que fugia de qualquer racionalidade, ou controle certo e ela sabia que estava em seu limite e antes de perder completamente a razão, ela simplesmente deu as costas aquilo, aos dois. Caminhava rápido porque sentia que a raiva que sentia e crescia tinha necessidade de explodir.

Estupida! Assim sentira-se. Sabia que era uma péssima ideia tudo, ela não era uma droga de rosa preste a desabrochar, ela era como um machado amolado e afiado pronto para matar.

Ichy segurou os ombros de Vikal e a afastou de uma vez a encarando pasmem.

—Vikal, eu não...

Ela levou a ponta dos dedos aos lábios dele o silenciando e a outra mão ao rosto dele e falou:

—Você começa com um: talvez qualquer coisa, com uma garota que tá mais que nítido que não quer nada com você... Eu tô bem aqui – ela se aproximara do ouvido dele e sussurrou – pronta para você...

...

Ele estava caminhando pelas ruas bem movimentadas do centro da capital thrajin. Observava com certa estranheza muita coisa ali, do comercio a vida noturna dos insetos que invadiram o seu planeta. Ouvia conversas idiotas e pouco importantes e pensava em como aqueles seres tão inferiores foram capazes de destruir algo como Bejita? Quer dizer, thra era uma estranha combinação e a população não era inteiramente guerreira, havia tanto de tudo que era confuso. Talvez estivesse obcecado demais por aquilo, mas simplesmente sua cabeça fervia em polvorosa por uma pequena chance, uma apenas de destruir tudo aquilo, e toda a sua raiva estava sendo canalizada para uma única imagem, a imagem que para ele coloria de sangue sua raça: a general.

Encostou-se contra uma imensa pilar de ferro que era como um marco estupido que ele vira por toda a capital. Achava que deveria apenas ser algo inútil como tudo que os thrajins tinham ou faziam, mal sabendo que aqueles pilares eram pontos de transmissão, ampliadores e receptores por toda a thra e também as colônias que levavam a assinatura thrajin as continham e não eram apenas de ferro, mas também de uma espécie de quartzo altamente enérgico.

Ali, daquele lado de uma larga rua, ele via que havia muitos lugares abertos e havia muito barulho e grande fluxo de movimentação. Thrajins para todos os lados, cheiro de bebida e outras coisas que eram facilmente detectadas por seu olfato. Os braços cruzaram frente ao peito e a face dele era de total hostilidade ignorando completamente qualquer comentário ou olhar de thrajins que passam por ali. Haviam pelo menos três grandes fluxos ali, mas havia uma das entradas que estava nitidamente cheia e ele olhou o letreiro vendo a palavra: Nyugard.

—Até o nome é idiota! – rosnou – todo esse lugar é!

Estava tão ocupado em odiar tudo ali que focou a atenção, até seus olhos verem alguém que ele reconhecera mesmo sem toda a droga do traje, mas mal tivera tempo de reparar, só percebera o quanto ela parecia furiosa e ela acionara um pequeno dispositivo que tinha em mãos e o mesmo diante dos seus olhos virara um daqueles pequenos veículos individuas que eles pareciam gostas naquele planeta. De princípio, ele pensou em evitar mais acumulo de raiva para si, mas mudara de ideia, afinal a covarde general o prometera revanche e fugira, que melhor momento para confronta-la do que aquele? Olhando para o veículo que estava saindo ele resolveu segui-lo da forma que Hanna havia o ensinado a mexer naquele traje idiota e no acessório. Esse leu a identificação do veículo e passou ao modo rastreio, assim ele poderia segui-la e saber para onde exatamente estava indo a general e com sorte ter uma brecha para confronta-la. Agora parecia sua obsessão irracional, aquela mulher.

Ela estava acalmando a respiração e só queria pôr um pouco de paz em seus pensamentos que mais pareciam um turbilhão naquele instante. Ela pilotava sem ter um destino certo em mente e fora então afastando-se do centro e aproximando-se cada vez mais de um dos lugares que ela peculiarmente gostava: os jardins do grande templo de Kaji, a deusa que era brindada com a lua vermelha de thra.

Ela descera do veículo o deixando ali parado enquanto começou a caminhar em passos ligeiros e pesados em direção a onde ficaria o jardim; pelo grande espaço era possível ver o imponente templo que era feito do mesmo ferro que o castelo thrajin, havia colunas em formato de serpentes toda esculpida e banhada em ouro cujo os olhos eram grandes pedras vermelhas como o fogo. Era possível ver em relevo a lua em suas várias formas e no centro de tudo um desenho de uma espécie de sol que parecia com uma pedra extremamente preciosa resplandecente. Perto daquele lugar, Chichi sentia-se minúscula.

Ela atravessou o gramado e vira ao longo do caminho os contínuos obeliscos que tinham um posicionamento calculado que serviam para alguns dos rituais que eram instaurados ali. Eram como grandes colunas, muito grandes mesmo, mas essas feitas de ágatas de fogo; e para Chichi, era como se conseguisse sentir toda a energia que fluía por aquele lugar, uma energia não só espiritual, mas era uma energia que a aquecia e a confortava de alguma forma.

Era possível ouvir o som quebrante do vento à medida que ela andava ali até chegar no ponto que procurava: um jardim de pedras que nascia a poucos metros da margem de um penhasco que tinha ali, esse era bem afastado do templo e nunca se movera um centímetro. A queda livre sem dúvidas alguma seria fatal, pois haviam muitas mostras extremamente pontiagudas, mas havia uma beleza singular nas pedras que assumira formas, desenhos...

Ela abraçou-se fechando os olhos sentindo o vento no rosto e tentando acalmar a mente, absorvia daquela energia boa, mas então as coisas quebraram-se quando ela sentira a energia completamente agressiva e opressora que acabara de pousar quase atrás de si, e aquele definitivamente era um péssimo momento escolhido pelo maldito sayajin para afronta-la.

Ela queria e precisava do seu amado controle, e por isso contou até dez antes de falar:

—Por favor, só me dá paz. Um minuto de paz sayajin. Não preciso de nada além disso.

Ele a olhava de costas e os ventos intensos daquele lugar trouxera ao seu olfato o cheiro dela, os olhos desceram percorrendo o corpo da thrajin que ele não tivera tempo de reparar, nas roupas, no cabelo longo como um véu liso e enegrecido que brilhava com a luz da lua num balançar meio hipnótico feito pelo vento, no entanto, nada daquilo era exatamente uma distração, na verdade era apenas mais motivos para que ele sentisse raiva, porque reafirmava o que ele pensava, ela era como uma armadilha: atraia, enganava... Era fatal se afrontada.

Mas era exatamente o que ele buscara ali, o ódio dela e era tudo que ele queria: a thrajin despida do traje, raivosa e pronta para ser provocada, cobrada...

—Paz? – ele sorriu perverso – terá muito tempo de paz, morta! Poderá refletir essa sua... Vidinha. 

Ela virou-se o encarando, e ele podia ver o brilho vermelho de fúria nos olhos dela, mas também a via vulnerável e abalada por alguma coisa e isso talvez estivesse estampado demais nela que sempre procurou esconder tudo que sentia e aprisionar.

—Tsc... Eu vim atrás de uma guerreira, e me deparo com uma garotinha tola... Fraca...- ele falava enquanto andava entorno dela a provocando e segurando com a ponta dos dedos um pouco dos cabelos dela, ele sentia a suavidade e maciez dos fios e os levou provocativamente ao nariz os cheirando antes de sussurrar no ouvido dela – E patética...

Ele sentira a sua cauda ouriçar-se com a irritante estática que descera pelo seu corpo, bem como seus caninos impelirem-se, mas até que cabia sim um instante de ferocidade ali, ela merecia o seu pior lado, mas o que ele não contava era como aquelas palavras ditas por ele mais serviriam como um gatilho para a sua própria ruina do que qualquer outra coisa.

Sem se importar em como estava vestida, ela virou-se rapidamente e com toda aquela raiva que sentia, que até então ela buscava controlar, ela erguera tão rápido a perna e o chutou tão forte que esse fora arremessado deixando um rastro de destruição, fora o impacto do golpe que disparara três capsulas de uma única vez daquele traje idiota. Ele rosnou erguendo-se rapidamente.

—Você quer meu ódio e minha fúria sayajin? Terei prazer em te dar!

Ele sorrira com euforia, com escárnio, com ódio e tantas outras coisas que o preenchiam naquele instante, ergueram-se apenas querendo a destruir. Os golpes que eles trocavam não tinham energia, apenas força bruta. Os socos que ele recebia dela tornara perceptível o quão dolorosos eram, na verdade, ele tomara ciência que ela por si só não era nada fraca, pelo contrário, e aquilo o irritara mais. Encostar no corpo dela estava aflorando no seu corpo coisas contraditórias a intensão de aniquilá-la, e ela não estava pegando nada leve mesmo e irritantemente quanto mais ela o sucumbia, mas aquele apelo de selvageria rugia de dentro de si e Kakarotto sentia que ia enlouquecer.

Chichi não media sua força, muito pelo contrário, dispersava no sayajin todo o ódio que sentira, ele tinha razão: tola é patética lhe caiam bem, mas aquilo estava mal, sua saia rasgara e agora tinha fendas profundas e a sua blusa, sua amada e favorita blusa, fora rasgada no abdômen, estava literalmente perdendo o seu controle, mas quanto mais tentava ser racional, mas as coisas explodiam em sua cabeça, seus sentimentos abertos e fluindo livres como uma maldita força da natureza, sentimento de frustração, de ódio, de medo, de angustia... As vozes se faziam sussurrante em sua memória de forma viva, toda a pressão que sofria desde que se lembrava existir, tudo aquilo estava provocando trincas nela de forma profundas que nem mesmo ela percebia-se.

Ele notara várias coisas na general thrajin naquela luta, mas o que mais gostara fora de vê-la distrair-se o dando uma bela brecha e ele armou um golpe, no entanto, ao desferi-lo em Chichi, essa pareceu despertar e ela apenas cruzou os braços defendendo-se daquilo, no entanto, chocou-se com força contra um dos pilares de ágata de fogo e Kakarotto com toda a sua fúria e sem querer deixa-la brechas avançou com mais um soco quase simultâneo e Chichi tivera apenas chance de puxar a cabeça um pouco mais para lado evitando receber o poderoso golpe do sayajin, mas esse acertara justamente o obelisco que trincou de baixo para cima, o punho afundou-se na dura rocha prendendo-se e o olhar de Chichi encarou o dele e ela esboçara um sorriso.

Naquele mínimo correr de milésimos de segundos para o tempo, perceberam-se ofegantes, arranhados e machucados, mas havia um fulgor que ambos carregavam que transbordava entre eles; Chichi pronta para o contra-ataque levou ambas as mãos ao peito de Kakarotto e ele no momento que ela o tocara pode sentir a pele dela contra a sua nua em vários pontos que o traje havia se rasgado, sentira novamente aquela explosão elétrica pelo corpo e puxara o ar mais forte. Ela segurou com força o traje rasgado dele com a clara intensão de ataca-lo, mas também sentiu o arrepio estranho e elétrico em si, que ela julgara ser a pura adrenalina ao sentir a pele dele em contato com a sua, além do olhar dele, que negro profundo, tinha a pupila dilatada e expelia selvageria. Ela puxou o agarro forte o trazendo para junto de si, o aproximando perigosamente do seu corpo enquanto levantara o joelho pronta para acerta-lo, mas Kakarotto lendo tal movimento, antecipou-se e com a mão que estava solta segurou a perna dela na altura da coxa e puxou para o lado, o que a fez se abrir e resultou no corpo dele terminando de se encaixar contra o dela.

—Não tão rápido... – ele rosnou perto do ouvido dela, e Chichi sentira novamente o hálito morno dele chocando-se contra a sua pele como quando ele a provocara, mas agora tinha um toque estranhamente diferente. Havia coisas demais percorrendo seu corpo — Não acha?

Ele, por alguma razão sentia o cheiro dela ainda mais carregado em seu olfato, era mais aprazível, mais adocicado e afrodisíaco despontava uma certa mistura perigosa em seu corpo, e sentir o contato do seu corpo ao dela piorava aquele efeito, no entanto contrariando toda a sua razão que dizia para soltar-se e golpeá-la, ele deslizou o nariz pela pele branca e despida dela e por aquele mínimo instante Chichi erguera o olhar para a lua que estava em meia fase no céu e suspirou forte vendo o brilho avermelhado da mesma, percebendo que aquele contato do maldito sayajin estava saindo do controle, mas também trouxe a sua mente Ichy beijando aquela garota, trouxe Gohan a provocando e todo um resto, de forma involuntária suas mãos abriram espalmadas no peito do sayajin e ela deslizara a ponta das unhas com meia força a deixando deslizar até próximo ao abdômen e ela pode jurar que o ouvira rosnar literalmente como um animal selvagem e feroz.

O coração de ambos batia cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais intenso fazendo as respirações, em vez de acalmar-se, ficarem mais ofegantes. O que Chichi fizera na pele dele apenas servira de gatilho para libertar o que até então o sayajin mantinha para si, o maldito desejo profano que ela despertava em seu corpo, o desejo que era movido pelo ódio que sentia, um desejo que nem mesmo ele entendia de onde brotava, quando sentira o toque dela próximo ao seu abdômen ele rosnara, e sem querer mais controlar ele deslizou a língua sobre o pescoço dela e chupou a pele sentindo do sabor dela e Chichi involuntariamente gemera baixo expelindo todo o seu ar de uma vez só, sem pensar, tendo sua racionalidade totalmente tampada pelo misto que estava tendo naquele instante, ela levara a mão destra a nuca do sayajin e passando pelos fios grossos do cabelo dele ela arranhara o couro cabeludo enquanto puxara os fios negros.

Fechou os olhos nos milésimos de segundo lembrando-se em flashes rápidos dos tantos sonhos eróticos que tivera com o maldito sayajin, lembrando-se da raiva que sentia por sua fraqueza para com Ichy e o que sentira naquela noite.

Kakarotto ao sentir aquele rastro dela, que era forte e rude, não havia nada de gentil ou cuidadoso, travou o punho que estava preso na rocha, e esse se soltara de uma vez e ele segurara a nuca dela puxando os cabelos lisos, sua cauda por pura vontade própria agarrou-se a coxa dela e apertou com força e os olhos deles se encararam com os narizes muito próprios um do outro, as pontas quase tocavam-se e as respirações rápidas chocavam-se uma contra a outra, o estado de pura exaltação em que os corpos antes cobertos de pura adrenalina apenas e movido pelo ódio, pela raiva e pelo desejo da luta e da rivalidade, estava enraizando outras coisas sensações uma vez que ambos os corpos agora liberavam feromônios, endorfina, serotonina, dopamina e oxitocina. As terminações elétricas e nervosas dos corpos estavam em curto, o calor subira de uma vez, os lábios semiabertos dele deixavam a mostra os caninos, os olhos não desviavam um do outro sustentando um olhar de domínio entre ambos até que a língua de Chichi movera-se muito lentamente em sua boca, os narizes roçaram...

—Não pense nisso! – ela falou com firmeza embora o corpo não tivesse movido nem um milímetro do que estava.

—Pensar em que, exatamente? -ele respondera rouco, excitado e movido apenas pelo ímpeto animalesco. Ela conseguira sentir a excitação dele quando esse empurrara-se completamente contra o corpo dela.

Sem saber como tudo levara aquele exato ponto, ela fechou os olhos sentindo o contato da boca dele com a sua finalmente. 

...............................

Eu sei como querem certas coisas, mas... detalhes meus amores, detalhes agora farão muita diferença lá na frente. 

e próximo capitulo teremos duplo hentai eu já to amando :) 

aki eu deixo a musica inspiração do capitulo e do meu casalzinho em particular KakaChi...


	13. Tensão, tesão e ódio.

Eles entraram no quarto tão rápido quanto todo o caminho que os movera até ali, depois das palavras de Vikal, algo dentro de si gritou com sua lógica: o que ele estava fazendo de errado? A verdade é que não se havia motivo que o prendia, embora ele quisesse que sim.

Se era a lógica que falava naquele instante? Com certeza não! Ele havia a empurrado de lado, precisava do contrário não somente ela não a deixaria estar ali ou entregar-se realmente, então nada além da irracionalidade e da libido.

Os beijos trocados entre eles tinham o sabor alcoólico adocicado dos drinks tomados, o cheiro dela que era bom, o fazia buscar um tanto mais de proximidade, a tocava, a sentia... As roupas foram ficando pelo chão e os corpos cedendo sobre a cama dele, uma busca mais que necessária, mais que urgente, mas extremamente carnal da parte dele e qualquer apego além daquilo: sexo!

(...)

Ele estava parado dentro de uma cabine de secagem sentindo o ar quente em seu corpo que agitava os cabelos negros, de olhos fechados por um instante apenas ele mentalizou novamente seus argumentos para não sair, mas aquilo fora um pouco mais forte que ele, assim que o maldito Kakarotto saíra e o deixara ali com seu silencio, ele teve um tempo para ponderar, mas o problema não eram todos os seus motivos que gritavam pra ficar longe, bem longe da princesa thrajin e apenas planejar com seu general e amigo a destruição de thra e vingança de toda a uma raça, não! O seu grande problema era aquela droga de vinculo que latejava, que fazia sua necessidade de vê-la crescer dentro de si, que fazia todo e qualquer esforço seu em torna-la nada e insignificante, um mero grão em uma praia. Vegeta acionou o botão desligando aquilo e a deslizou a porta de formato anatômico e saiu, caminhou até um grande expositor e organizador que havia ali e selecionando um traje, ele o vestiu e saiu dali. A primeira intensão era ir até o quarto de Kakarotto e com sorte começar mesmo a elaborar algo, trocarem alguma ideia, algum plano... Mas deu de cara com a porta, pois o inútil não estava lá e Vegeta pensou que talvez ele tivesse saído para ver aquela droga de cidade. Os dedos bateram na parede enquanto ele bufou de raiva, e então decidira: porque não andar um pouco também?

Saindo do QG ele voou um pouco sobre a capital a ponto de ver que essa estava muito movimentada mesmo, seria impossível achar ou ver qualquer coisa de diferente pois haviam muitos thrajins de uniforme andando, mas também havia uma leva ainda maior com as roupas que Vegeta julgava estranha. Ele acabou perdendo a paciência, eram coisas demais, luzes demais, gente demais. Barulhos de todos os lados e pareciam cada vez mais odiosos e certamente a sua vontade era de explodir tudo aquilo. Ele decidira ir a algum lugar mais calmo, mas irritantemente se viu próximo ao castelo novamente, mas dessa vez dentro dos contornos da enorme propriedade real; por sorte ou tentação do destino ele sentou-se em uma galha de uma grande arvore, essa estava carregada do que ele julgou ser algum fruto. Era redondo e enchia bem uma mão, a cor arroxeada e lisa dava uma cara ao mesmo tempo atrativa por ser polida, mas suculenta por ser macia ao aperto e Vegeta rosnou ao lembrar-se do seio de Bulma com aquilo. Talvez com essa raiva ele mordeu ferozmente o fruto se recostando no tronco grosso da arvore gigante, a cauda desceu fluida e despreocupada balançando-se de um lado para outro, murmurava pragas a thrajin enquanto sentia algo através do vínculo que fizeram; pequenas sensações, e de repente esboçou um pequeno sorriso presunçoso sabendo que ela estava ansiosa e sentia saudade. Seus olhos inevitavelmente foram em direção as janelas que tinham ali e sim, o destino gostava de meter-se demais, ele precisou de poucos segundos apenas para vislumbrar uma das janelas que tinha a coisa que mais conseguia tomar toda a sua atenção: Bulma.

Essa aparecera próxima aos vidros largos usando apenas uma toalha enrolada ao corpo. Com um pulo rápido, Vegeta erguera-se ficando de pé sobre a grossa galha, inspirou profundamente com os olhos vidrados nela como se fosse um grande predador a espreita-la. Inspirou tão profundamente quando ela deixou a toalha cair deixando a mostra seu corpo pálido e curvilíneo completamente a mostra e ele sentiu sua baca salivar, a cauda movia-se languidamente ociosa naquilo, naquela súbita excitação que se iniciava em seu corpo ao stalkear a princesa thrajin daquela forma. A vira secar com a toalha os cabelos os bagunçando e então ela afastou-se ligeiramente da janela e retornou vestida com um provocante e excitante conjunto de lingerie na cor rosa, bem como um pouco mais alta, coisa que o fizera julgar que ela colocara algum salto.

Devaneou... Desejou...

Ela era sua mulher, e estava ali, alguns metros de si... O tentava como nenhuma outra era capaz, mas sua mente também se reprimia, queria ir e precisava ficar.

Rosnou furioso consigo mesmo, como lutar contra aquela tentação sobre si? Como dizer não se sua mente já o imaginava a colocando de quatro sobre a cama e entrando forte e fundo no interior dela? Como lutar contra o seu corpo que clamava naquele instante apenas pelos gemidos dela e o corpo leitoso esfregando-se contra o seu?

Maldição! Sentia seu pau tão dolorido agora sob aquele traje, latejava excitado por se acolher dentro dela deliciando-se na umidade quente e apertada que ela era!

Rosnou mais uma vez cerrando os punhos ao vê-la colocando um vestido mínimo vermelho colando ao corpo deixando as coxas roliças bem a mostra. Queria mesmo imprimir as marcas de sua mão naquela pele.

Sim! Ele ia faze-lo!

A língua lambeu os lábios em desejo de degusta-la completamente, mas teve toda a sua atenção tirada pela irritante voz feminina atrás de si.

—Odeio toda essa merda de lugar!

Ele assustou-se, certo de que quase virou-se disparando para matar se não tivesse reconhecido a dona da voz. Engoliu toda e qualquer reação mantendo-se completamente indiferente quando virou-se mirando Pepper que estava parada encostada no grosso tronco, a pose arrogante da femea sayajin poderia intimidar a quem não a conhecesse ou a real força, mas não a Vegeta que acha que essa não passava de uma pirralha arrogante. Ele apenas acocorou-se em perfeito equilíbrio sobre a galha, e a fim de não mostrar o quão infortúnio fora, olhou novamente para as janelas e disse.

—O que sabe alguém como você sobre ódio? Não tem experiencia alguma!

Ela rosnou irritada caminhando em perfeito equilíbrio para junto do príncipe de sua raça.

—Sei muito, servi pouco o exército sayajin, confesso, mas isso aqui? – ela sorriu irritada e viu que Vegeta não se manifestava e por isso continuou – aposto que meu príncipe e o general estão pensando em algo, planejando a nossa revolta! Tudo que eu quero é que eles paguem por tirar o que nos pertencia, destruir nosso mundo!

—Acha que é fácil?!

—Eles são perigosos! Esse joguinho... E aquela general? – ela fizera uma face de nojo – não é possível que tenha algum sayajin que acredite ou defenda realmente! Quando vejo a Hanna toda boazinha com ela eu... Rwnnr! Não... Não há perdão ou aceitação a essa escoria de raça! Todos sem exceção merecem morrer pela afronta! – disse ela e então tal como o príncipe, ela olhou para as janelas e não tardou em ver a princesa thrajin que saiu para a varanda olhando para o seu computador de pulso que lembrava uma pulseira de metal. — olha só para aquilo, para ela!

—Nunca esteve em guerra alguma, fedelha!

—Não, mais vocês já, e certo que os sayajins os seguiriam! Todos eles nutrem ódio, eu sei! Todos... – ela aproximou-se de Vegeta que olhava para Bulma ainda ouvindo as palavras da pirralha fingindo que não era significativas quando essas eram – aposto como sente vontade de esmagar aquela ali, de faze-la gritar e sangrar até a morte – ela gargalhou perversamente – eu posso até ver... Todos esses malditos thrajins mortos, sendo esmagados por nossos pés e no fim, você explodindo esse planeta lixo!

Vegeta sentiu interiormente as palavras de ódio da sayajin, ele deveria ter aquele mesmo pensamento, ele deveria estar concentrado apenas naquilo, mas não estava, na verdade estava longe daquela linha de raciocínio porque fora estupido o bastante para criar um vínculo justamente com quem deveria ser o seu objeto de ódio. Ele não era mais o príncipe sayajin, ele era o rei e como tal o seu dever era para com eles, mas e se e quando a hora chegar, teria ele realmente a capacidade de matá-la?

Ele levantou-se e segurou a sayajin pelo pescoço a pressionando contra a arvore.

—Quer ter chance contra eles? Precisa bem mais do que é? Acha que aquela garota ali é fraca, é patética – ele sorriu cruelmente sufocando a sayajin – sabe porque fomos dominados? Porque eles são mais fortes, então precisamos ser mais, quer saber quem esmagaria quem? Se fosse você nas mãos daquela garota que você julgara patética, todos os seus ossos seriam triturados, então me fale em vingança apenas quando tiver a capacidade real de ir contra um soldado da elite desses vermes! – ele a soltou a fazendo ofegar tossindo buscando o ar.

—Sim meu príncipe – ela falou carregada de raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo que aquilo fora cruel e intimidador, fora inspirador.

(...)

As mãos dele posicionaram-se uma em coxa dela a puxando para cima, para junto do seu corpo sendo pressionada contra o obelisco de pedra do fogo. Os sexos encaixados, friccionavam-se um contra o outro enquanto as bocas devoravam-se se afogando uma na outra. As línguas se tocavam, se envolviam e invadiam um a boca do outro eroticamente molhadas. Os lábios tornaram-se rapidamente doloridos pela intensidade agressiva daquele contato, e Kakarotto sentir o ardor na nuca e no peito pelas unhas dela que riscavam sua pele, quando ele a erguera, sentiu as pernas dela envolverem seu quadril e com isso ele impeliu-se um pouco mais contra ela e então ele afastou-se um pouco da thrajin quando essa tocando em um botão do traje o fizera abrir. Eles se encararam ofegantes e a ação de Kakarotto fora muito rápida quando ele tirou a parte de cima do traje e mais ainda quando sem pensar muito ele levara as mãos frente ao peito dela e com um só puxão rasgara a blusa de Chichi, as mãos dela tornaram a tocar o corpo dele novamente, dessa vez de pele nua, e tornaram-se a beijar. As mãos dele subiram de encontro aos seios dela os apertando forte e sem parar o contato entre os lábios e as línguas, ele rasgara por igual o sutiã que ela usava. Sua excitação estava proporcional a sua selvageria e as suas mãos foram ficando marcadas sobre a pele pálida dela, nos seios redondos, nas coxas roliças... Sua cauda saíra da coxa que se enroscara antes e fizera isso a um dos seios dela o apertando no mesmo instante que a boca dele buscara o pescoço dela.

As mãos de Chichi deslizaram da nuca até os ombros largos e fortes do sayajin, os olhos fechados e ela apenas sentia aquilo pelo corpo e sentia de forma tão intensa o êxtase que esse ultrapassa completamente qualquer mínima parte da sua racionalidade uma vez que ela se entregou completamente a selvageria do sayajin. As unhas deslizaram inicialmente sutis pelos bíceps musculoso dele em direção ao peito e abdômen e esse era completamente marcado de músculos bem evidenciados, dos lábios dela, no entanto, saiam apenas gemidos baixos.

Os caninos dele roçavam na pele dela, mas aquilo não bastava apenas, a língua deslizara sentindo o gosto e textura da pele dela quando ele começara a dar chupões fortes marcando ainda mais.

—M-maldita thrajin – ele rosnou irritado e completamente excitado próximo ao ouvido dela

Sentiu Chichi encravar as unhas em sua pele e como resposta, ele libertara finalmente seu membro que clamava por aquilo, por finalmente estar dentro dela e afastando a calcinha que ela usava, ele encaixou-se empurrando de uma vez para o interior dela. Ele fechou os olhos apertados urrando em prazer ao sentir seu pau ser completamente envolvido pelo núcleo quente e úmido dela, ao mesmo tempo que Chichi havia gemido em uma mistura de grito gutural apertando forte os ombros de Kakarotto, enfiando por completo suas unhas na carne dele de forma que fizera sangrar. Sentiu-se rasgada, mais ao mesmo tempo completamente aprisionada no prazer que aquela dor a causara. Ele entrara fundo dentro dela sem dó alguma, totalmente bruto e parecido com um animal.

—Animal selvagem! – rosnou ela entre cortado em gemidos ofegantes. Os olhos encararam-se com um misto de fúria e selvageria e ele segurando forte a bunda dela tirou-se quase todo e enterrou-se de uma vez fundo dentro dela que gemera.

—Bruto sem modos! – disse mais uma vez ela, de olhos fechados, pendendo a cabeça para trás ao senti-lo repetir mais uma vez o ato — grosso... Patético...

—Tá gemendo tão gostoso, general – ele rosnou no ouvido dela e com uma mão levada até os cabelos dela, ele enroscou e puxou de lado deixando o pescoço dela a sua vontade onde sem hesitar, chupou dolorosamente — Pelo visto é grosso que você gosta!

—Cala a droga da boca, sayajin! – bradou autoritária e segurando com raiva os cabelos dele, ela os puxou e tornou a buscar a boca do sayajin.

Sentia-se ser preenchida completamente por ele e estava se perguntado quando aquele tipo de selvageria a agradou? Ela não sabia, mas não queria em hipótese alguma que parece naquele momento. Cada nova bombada dele para dentro de si, cada novo chupão, novo aperto sem cuidado...

Em nome de Kõri, ela só podia estar louca!

Ela sentia aquele calor infernal percorrer suas veias como se ela tivesse no lugar do sangue, magma puro; estava suando, estava ofegando e desesperando-se a cada instante mais. Sentia todo o comprimento espesso dele batendo contra o seu colo uterino, sentia-se ficando cada vez mais molhada, e aquilo tudo misturado a sensação da língua dele sobre o seu mamilo a fizera gemer alto puxando ainda mais os cabelos negros quando o maldito sayajin mordera seu seio, e não contente ele subira a mordendo. A umidade da língua dele em sua pele provocava sensações novas misturada as, quentes, ardidas e dolorosas mordidas alternadas com os chupões. As unhas delas arranhavam o corpo dele sem medir intensidade e provocava o ardor intenso ao misturar as feridas ao suor da pele.

Ele começou a estoca-la cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido, os corpos sentiam fome e sede um do outro sem medir consequência, sem pensar no depois, desesperados por libertação extrema... Chichi envolveu o pescoço de Kakarotto com os braços e ele segurou forte a cintura curvilínea dela e meteu mais forte, mais intenso sendo embriagado cada vez mais com os pedidos de mais e os gemidos dela, não demorou mais para que ela finalmente mergulhasse nas sensações orgásticas que tomavam conta de seu corpo naquele instante, segurando com força os cabelos dele, ela tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro dele e gemera gutural e alto atingindo seu ápice e ele sem poder ir mais além daquilo, cravara seus caninos no ombro dela abafando o urro de prazer que dera ao finalmente explodir em gozo dentro dela. Em um abraço apertado que prendera ambos os corpos um contra o outro, eles ofegavam ainda com os corações em disparada, ainda dissipando tudo aquilo que sentiam e que acabara de acontecer. E foi justamente quando toda aquela onda passou que finalmente a noção se deu sobre eles, e tudo que sentiam antes um pelo outro voltara a explodir com tudo, e se livrando dele, ela o empurrou com ódio.

—Olha o que me fez fazer, imbecil!

—Eu? Oh claro, tão coitadinha e indefesa ela! – rosnou ele em fúria recolando o traje a vendo se recompor tão rápido quando ele, o que era complicado quando ele vira o estrago que havia feito nas roupas dela.

—Olha, quer saber? Você é patético, idiota!

—Agora eu sou? – ele riu irônico – na verdade devo ser, deveria ter gastado meu tempo acabando com você!

Ela parou dando um nó na blusa de forma a tampar ao menos o que podia dos seios odiando o que ele fizera com sua blusa favorita. Virou-se de frente a ele jogando a franja de lado e apontou o dedo.

—Escuta bem, sayajin. – Talvez o que a movia era mais que ódio a ele, mas a si mesma por ter se deixado fazer aquilo e daquela forma profanando o templo de Kaji e incendiado sua amada paz – Eu não quero nenhuma maldita palavra sobre isso, entendeu? Isso que aconteceu? Eu estava completamente louca, fora de mim. Nunca aconteceu antes e jamais voltará a acontecer.

Ele rosnou e gargalhou irado, como pode ser tão babaca a ponto de fazer aquilo logo com ela? Com tanta maldita femea sayajin, com tanta raiva que tinha dela. Não era possível ter fodido justamente a droga da general que o humilhara e toda a sua raça! Era mais que karma, o universo e Kami deveria odiá-lo e aquela era a punição! Mas não ficaria por baixo jamais, seu ego não deixaria.

—Ah não se preocupe, general, eu não gostaria da vergonha de alguém saber que a toquei, não ficaria nada bem pra minha imagem, além do mais, isso nunca voltará a se repetir, foi péssimo! Fora que não repito femeas, com sorte se forem boas o que você passa longe de ser!

Ele sentiu o ardor doloroso queimar em sua pele com o estalar alto do tapa que ela infringira nele.

—Canalha cafajeste! – disse com extremo ódio a thrajin, e sem querer suportar um segundo a mais perto de Kakarotto ela voara rapidamente até onde havia deixado seu veículo e entrou no mesmo dando partida, mas não o fez em silencio, pelo contrário, ela praguejava e urrava ódio aquilo.

Kakarotto, que ficara com a mão na face onde ela dera o tapa a viu sair e sentia o corpo estremecer em um misto confuso de ódio e mais desejo pela impetuosidade e ferocidade dela. Havia algo, talvez um brilho de ódio, de selvageria, ele não sabia bem o que era, só sabia que havia algo nela que conseguia definitivamente o abalar. Irritado ele agarrou-se aso próprios cabelos os puxando e xingando-se em alto e bom som pensando no que fizera e em como realmente sentira-se, no prazer que provara daquele ato insanamente gostoso! E talvez fora movido naquele ódio que ele fechou o punho e socou com toda a sua força a droga do obelisco de fogo o transformando num amontoado de rochas.

—Merda! – bradou e voou dali, só queria um banho agora e arrancar a droga do cheiro dela que estava por todo o seu maldito corpo.

...

Assim que ela chegou, Roshi e Gero estavam sentados meio deitados no sofá comendo algo enquanto assistiam algo, as luzes todas apagadas e ela entrou abruptamente indo direto para o seu quarto sem dá chances e o diálogo fora extremamente curto.

—Querida! Não ia ficar fora.

—Nenhuma maldita palavra!

Aquilo certamente causou imensa estranheza em ambos, ainda mais pelo quanto ela parecia extremamente furiosa, pelo visto as coisas haviam saído mesmo do controle da general thrajin.

Chichi bateu forte a porta do seu quarto a trancado, ao mesmo tempo que caminhou para o banheiro tirando o que sobrara da sua roupa a jogando no lixo praguejando e amaldiçoando o sayajin.

—Não repito femeas! – rosnou ela novamente com um tom forçado da voz imitando a arrogância do sayajin – você se acha, seu... Seu... Animal selvagem! – bradou acendendo a luz e então vira seu reflexo nu no espelho e quase gritou pra valer.

Em nome de todos os deuses o que a droga do sayajin fizera com ela?

Via todos aqueles arroxeados, vermelhões, marcas de mordidas tudo espalhado por seu corpo, era de extrema selvageria aquilo fora que ela erguera a coxa vendo que até a marca da cauda dele em sua pele tinha e não se resumia ali não, seu seio esquerdo também carregava aquilo, aquelas marcas e várias pequenas mordidas.

—Você o que? Queria... Queria me comer? Meus deuses! – ela bradou segurando os cabelos irritada, virou-se de costas no espelho vendo que se estendia várias marcas da mão do sayajin ali e sua cintura também sofrera muito. —Selvagem, selvagem, selvagem! Mil vezes!

Ela abriu o chuveiro entrando imediatamente embaixo das águas quentes, recriminava-se, odiava-se. Como foi acabar daquela forma? Toda sua vida era tão controlada, tão... Responsável, até quando ela fazia algo teoricamente irresponsável, e quase sempre ao lado de Bulma, ela pensava bem antes, ponderava. Onde estava o seu juízo aquela noite?

—Pelo visto gemendo por uma sayajin grotesco e selvagem! – respondeu irritada consigo mesma dispersando um pouco mais de sabonete líquido em sua mão se esfregando mais como se estivesse imunda.

Pensou novamente na raiva que sentira a noite toda e em como estava de fato patética, mais que isso, pensava no que Ichy causara a ela e aquilo não era algo a realmente se deixar fluido, era justamente por essas e por outras coisas que ela cuidava somente de si. Envolvimentos eram prejudiciais, ela aprendeu isso aos dezesseis anos e deveria ter sido o bastante para não errar novamente. Thra não era o paraíso, na verdade estava bem longe disso, não pelo planeta em si, mas por tudo que havia ali entre os jogos de domínio e poder.

De olhos fechados ela sentiu os efeitos da memória do sexo que tivera, sua vulva ainda sentia a ardência daquilo, seu corpo agora gritava por sua cama uma vez que os músculos relaxara, e ela condoeu-se fazendo uma careta de ódio ao pensar no pior: gozara com o maldito sayajin, céus, ela gozara como nunca havia achado que poderia gozar, numa selvageria que ela nunca pensou na sua vida que poderia se sujeitar e amar.

—Maldito sayajin! Você me paga! E não só você, aquele... Aquele idiota do Ichy também, afinal foi culpa dele tudo isso!

Ela desligou a ducha e talvez fosse a raiva ainda ela nem ao menos pegou uma toalha, elevou o ki em seu corpo se secando rapidamente e pegou zangada suas roupas de dormir as vestindo, antes de dormir pegou alguns comprimidos de rápido efeito e os tomou deitando-se assim na cama e torcendo para acordar sem metade daquelas marcas pelo menos.

(...)

Era muito cedo naquela manhã, e Ichy que já estava de pé, havia tomado um banho e se trocado, já estava com o seu traje e pronto para mais um dia de trabalho, encostado contra o balcão da cozinha, ele servia-se de café repassando novamente porque deixou as coisas tomarem toda aquela proporção?

Raiva? Frustração? Desespero?

Ele não sabia bem, talvez a maior de todas ainda era a frustração de estar completamente apaixonado pela thrajin mais difícil de se lidar do planeta. Em sua mão destra ele segurava um medalhão de ouro que tinha uma inscrição em thrajin que ele relia sempre que se questionava. Aquele fora um presente de sua mãe ao seu pai, o fazia ter lembranças dos dois quando ele pensava em dias mais frios, ou quando ele perguntava-se sobre suas escolhas, seus desejos e sentimentos. Sua mãe foi longe de ser uma thrajin fria e mecânica, muito pelo contrário, ela era afetuosa, dedicada... Incrível. Totalmente contrária ao seu pai, esse sim era rígido, sistemático, pragmático e altamente centrado. Talvez Ichy devesse sentir-se feliz por ter nascido tão parecido com ele, mas ele sabia que embora sua mente e suas concepções fossem tão parecidas com seu pai, seu coração era semelhante ao de sua mãe Annin.

Ele fechou o medalhão que tinha a lua azul de thra entalhada e a guardou novamente consigo no traje. Bebeu um novo gole do café lembrando-se do momento antes de entrar para o banho naquela quando Vikal despedira-se dele e foi embora sobre a promessa que conversariam depois, mas ele se perguntava sobre esse depois. Era altamente questionável suas dúvidas, afinal era uma compatibilidade de sessenta por cento a que ele tinha para com a thrajin, era o bastante para qualquer thrajin, mas para ele...

— Nem tudo é compatibilidade e números, somos mais que isso, eu sei que somos – disse a si mesmo.

Ele queria mesmo poder apenas escolher apaixonar-se por Vikal e seguir por esse caminho, na verdade até gostaria, mas conseguiria ir adiante com aquilo?

Ele colocava aquilo em calculo e sabia que estatisticamente falando era questionável. E já dava para ter essa base de pensamento apenas por lembrar que passara a droga da noite toda com a thrajin, satisfazendo-se com ela, gozando, mas pensando em Chichi.

Ele então saiu de casa e acionando seu dispositivo veicular, ele foi para o QG assim: pensativo.

...

Era ainda bem cedo e com um terrível mal humor, Vegeta olhava-se frente ao espelho seu reflexo usando o traje da guarda thrajin.

—Rwnnr! Eu to ridículo com isso! – rosnou, achava o cumulo de a ofensa estar carregando em si o símbolo daquele império como um reles serviçal – eu sou o rei sayajin! Eu... Tsc...

Foi distraído de sua adorada raiva, por alguém que o irritava absolutamente: Kakarotto, que não contente com isso, ainda trouxe a vermezinha da irmã.

—Hahaha, você tá ridículo! – disse Kakarotto se jogando na cama.

—Rwnnr! Cala a boca Kakarotto! – bradou erguendo o punho em direção ao amigo.

—Para Kaka, ele tá bonitinho no traje sim! – disse Hanna cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

—Como se sua opinião valesse de algo, né pirralha? – falou Vegeta ainda zangado.

—Tá, então só você tá ridículo e toda a guarda imperial fez isso de proposito, que coisa né? – disse ela com tédio fazendo a raiva de Vegeta aumentar.

—Agora eu tenho que me apresentar num tal de CPTI – disse ele lendo o que apitava no pequeno dispositivo de pulso.

—é o centro de protocolos e treinamentos, fica no sub três – Hanna explicava e então viu a cara de tédio de Kakarotto e Vegeta e então puxando puxou o dispositivo de pulso de Vegeta – aqui, eu vou programar pra você!

No segundo seguinte, o olho esquerdo do sayajin piscou em verde e o caminho surgira no seu olho e ele achou aquilo muito perturbador, uma coisa era uma tela do seu scouter, outra coisa era algo que parecia que estava implantado em sua cabeça.

—Eu vou pra essa coisa estúpida agora! – rosnou, mas no fundo sentia a ligeira ansiedade de que, talvez em algum momento daquele dia, ele certamente cruzaria com Bulma.

—A gente vai pra inspeção – disse Hanna ajeitando o seu dispositivo de pulso.

—Que merda é essa? Desde quando... Rwnnr, coisa estúpida! - disse Kakarotto extremamente zangado.

...

Quando Ichy chegou em sua sala, havia uma enorme pilha de serviços, tantos que ele se assustou com aquilo. Nunca havia trabalhos para re-conferência, nunca pegou aqueles trabalhos extras, ou nunca teve que detalhar tanta coisa. Ele, ainda um tanto chocado com os vários e vários pinos de documentos e planilhas saiu da sua sala e virou-se ao seu assistente que o auxiliava naquele departamento.

—Mais o que é aquilo tudo? – perguntou um tanto zangado ao cabo.

—D-desculpe Tenente, são... São ordens vindas... Da general. Direto do gabinete dela essa manhã

—A general que mandou? – ele perguntou com certa rispidez e raiva vendo o thrajin consentir. —Me traga café, muito na verdade!

Ele deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos retornando a sua sala, o que raios Chichi queria com aquilo exatamente? Ele sentou-se em sua cadeira frente a mesa e antes mesmo de pegar a primeira planilha do dia, sua agenda virtual disparara anunciando que fora alterada e havia várias mudanças, muitas delas que praticamente fodiam o seu dia. Tarefas aleatórias uma distante da outra, inspeções, verificações...

—Você quer me ferrar? – rosnou irritado – não vou te dar esse gostinho, general!

...

O humor de ambos não era o melhor ao se encararem pela manhã naquela inspeção da tropa, e certamente a ação dela surpreendera um tanto Kakarotto, que era acostumado com as fêmeas em seu encalço, mas ela? Ela o assustou. Completamente fria e indiferente, o olhar que deveria carregar volúpia, na verdade estava carregado de uma ferocidade altamente intimidadora. Já havia sido uma noite totalmente conturbada a que tivera, se pegava se odiando, olhando o reflexo do seu corpo vendo todas aquelas marcas provocadas pela maldita thrajin e simplesmente se odiava por ter gostado de tudo aquilo, tira-la na sua cabeça parecia algo completamente fora de cogitação e ele sinceramente achava que era algum masoquista estúpido. Era claro que o ódio se misturava tão intensamente com o desejo que pareciam infinitamente enraizada. Ela conseguia ser fria, irritante, forte, prepotente e sexy.

—Rwnnr! – rosnou irritado mais uma vez ao vê-la passar diante de si fazendo anotações estupidas.

—Sempre se gabou de ser tão bom general, não é sayajin? – Chichi falou com extrema arrogância o encarando – vamos usar então todo esse seu... Talento.

Ele sinceramente não estava gostando nem um pouco daquele tom dela.

—Depois da rotina de treino e exercícios de hoje, você está escalado a distribuição de mantimento.

—é o que? – falou ele perplexo e sem intender, na sua linguagem, quando alguém era designado para mantimentos ou alimentos no planeta sayajin, ele basicamente era responsável pela alimentação, ou seja: um trabalho altamente cansativo, ridículo e de gente fraca, embora sua própria mãe servisse assim, não era como ter orgulho do que ela fazia, mas...

—Isso que ouviu. Thra conta com um completo setor de mantimentos, despachamos mantimentos a todos as várias bases que temos espalhadas pelo planeta e para colônias, é muito trabalho e exige mesmo dedicação e... Organização. – falou ela esboçando um sorriso um tanto debochado e provocativo.

—Eu não vou fazer essa coisa estupida! - Ele rosnou a encarando com agressividade, os olhos de ambos expunham aquela raiva e nascendo novamente a tensão.

— Claro, por mim tudo bem, afinal o refeitório sempre precisa de mais ajudante – falou dando as costas voltando para o seu escritório não deixando assim brechas ao sayajin para esse replicar.

Mas aquilo não ficaria daquela forma! Afinal, qual era o problema dela? Não podia pegar mais leve em sua afronta? Droga, ele era um guerreiro não... Um estupido soldado fraco. Ele ainda tinha os caninos expostos e o olhar vidrado na saída da thrajin enquanto sentia o efeito daquele misto de afronta, raiva e tesão dissipar-se. Fora trago a sua realidade pelo toque de Hanna em seu braço e ele a olhou rosnando.

—Vamos treinar, pelo visto você precisa descontar essa fúria em algo.

—Tá nítido assim? Sério, qual o problema dessa droga de planeta?

Hanna que havia começado a caminhar ao lado do irmão apenas respondeu:

—O que você esperava? Uma estrelinha de mérito? Sério Kaka, tá irritando ela desde que foi integrado.

—Acha que eu to errado? Vamos ter essa discussão quantas vezes forem necessárias pra você entender: Thra não é nosso lar, mostra um pouco da sua droga de sangue e orgulho.

Ele saiu na frente bufando de raiva e Hanna bradou:

—A onde vai, Kakarotto? Temos treino!

—Não, vocês têm treino, eu vou fazer o que eu quero!

Ele foi direto para aquele espaço que ele provara da gravidade alterada, era o que precisava, paz, silencio e seus limites ao máximo. Ele entrou e viu um thrajin que aparentemente trabalhava em alguma área de manutenção pelo uniforme diferente. Com uma certa rudez natural ele parou diante do thrajin que era um tanto mais baixo que ele e que se sentira levemente intimidado pelo sayajin que parecia mais uma parede rígida de músculos.

—Como eu uso essa droga? – perguntou sem muita paciência.

O thrajin riu um tanto nervoso porque a princípio achara que era uma piada do sayajin, mas esse mantivera-se com o rosto sólido o encarando.

—T-tá falando sério? Tipo... Você quer usar a alta gravidade de livre vontade?

—Porque não?

—É... Que geralmente ela é usada sobre recomendação da general ou do coronel, quando... Quando tem punição ou necessidade de treino explosivo.

—Mais é justamente isso que eu quero. Foi a general que recomendou – falou Kakarotto com certa malicia.

—Bom... Se é assim – disse o thrajin e com facilidade ele mostrou a Kakarotto como funcionava o painel de comando e as autorizações da sala de gravidade.

...

Ele estava achando aquilo o cúmulo. Tantos exageros! Isso fora o olhar carregado que certamente tinham para com ele naquele instante, o único sayajin do grupo. A vontade? Era de explodir aquilo tudo e reduzir os malditos vermes thrajins em patê.

—Não Vegeta! – a voz do instrutor o irritava e ele podia sentir cada veia em sua fronte pulsando em um ódio latente – o protocolo manda...

Tantas explicações, tantos detalhes inúteis! Como odiava quem quer que seja que o tivesse mandado para aquilo. Era uma tortura psicológica e emocional para ele. Sutilezas não eram o seu forte. Para a guarda sayajin bastava ficar calado e ser forte o bastante, pra que tudo aquilo? Por Kami, a cada dia a mais que vivia no maldito planeta, mas ele odiava cada mínimo pedaço daquela raça.

Deu graças aos céus quando finalmente acabou aquilo e como se doido para se livrar daquilo, teve sua atenção tirada por um thrajin que chefiava a setor de protocolos.

—Vem comigo, Vegeta. Preciso apresenta-lo para onde será designado. Trabalhará ao lado de Kuri e servirá a princesa, é muito importante que aprenda e siga todos os protocolos, todas manhãs se apresentará aqui...

Ele sentia mesmo o ódio irradiar seu corpo à medida que a voz do thrajin se fazia audível, mas de repente ao ouvir: princesa. Ele perdeu todo aquele ímpeto e começara a sentir-se um tanto nervoso e eufórico, então ele realmente a veria? Ele percorria aquele caminho sem dar muita atenção e ouvia ao fundo a voz do thrajin gorducho deixando devanear-se, era ridículo se sentir inseguro? Irado? Havia tantas questões dentro de si mesmo que quando despertou, estava andando pelos corredores do castelo e nem sabia exatamente como chegara ali, olhou para trás se perguntando como sairia daquele lugar, parecia confuso demais!

Sentiu a mão do thrajin em seu peito o fazendo parar e então de repente sentira o coração bater mais rápido, ele conseguia sentir o cheiro dela por todo o lugar, o perfume que ela costumava usar e ele sempre sentia no laboratório. Seguindo o outro Thrajin, ele – muito contrariado e achando humilhante – curvou-se mantendo-se assim até o som embalante da voz dela falar:

—A vontade!

Os olhos negros dele encararam os turquesas dela numa explosão de desejo, de saudade de raiva e frustração. A viu completamente diferente do tradicional traje, agora mais parecida com uma princesa, ela trajava um vestido evasê preto que ia até os joelhos, usava um salto alto fino e joias, muitas delas com belas pedras. Por um instante ele perdera-se ali, mas percebera a frieza e indiferença dela.

Bulma por sua vez, sabia desde que acorda que a sua agenda do dia incluía ser apresentada ao seu novo guarda, mais um de um dos turnos e se tudo tivesse corrido bem esse seria o sayajin, ela sentia-se eufórica, sedenta e extremamente desesperada para vê-lo e se perguntava quando exatamente havia se tornado essa thrajin? Ela era Bulma, ela sempre tivera todo e qualquer homem aos seus pés com um apenas um estalar de dedos, ela não precisava esforçar-se, eles se jogavam, e ela nutria-se de uma auto confiança porque sabia o que era e o que tinha, embora nenhum desses homens tivesse ao menos a feito sentir qualquer mínima ponta de sentimento ou emoção, tudo nunca passara de desejo, e esse apagava-se na cama e perdia a graça depois de um certo tempo, mas a droga do sayajin não. Pareceu-lhe que quanto mais ela o buscou, mais ela o queria, mais pegava-se pensando nele, querendo mais dele, sentindo um apelo e apego que ela nunca tivera.

Poucos minutos antes daquele encontro ali, ela recebeu o comunicado do chefe do setor de protocolos a pedindo permissão para assim apresentar seu novo guarda, e ela claro a cedera e embora estivesse dando pulinhos enérgicos e eufóricos por dentro, por fora ela era como uma pedra, sem reação, sem sentimentos e fora assim que ela concedeu aquilo, porem havia uma questão, o tempo era extremamente apertado já que logo em seguida ela teria uma reunião com Tsuzo, que era o conselheiro do reino, e com Magnus que era um dos ministros da , esse queria investir em um projeto dela e para isso marcou-se de ouvir a princesa thrajin em seu escritório.

Seu visual daquela manhã fora escolhido a dedo para mostrar-se moderna e sofisticada ao mesmo tempo que séria e forte. Dona completa de suas vontades e razões e futura rainha de thra. Mas que isso, ela queria estar estonteante e abalar qualquer estrutura, porem a que ela de fato queria mexer era com o seu sayajin. Quando ficara frente a frente a ele, ela sabia exatamente o que sentia, uma louca e obsessiva vontade de pular no colo dele, de beija-lo de joga-lo em sua cama e foder forte, ela precisava disso, de alimentar-se um tanto da selvageria dele. Seu coração estava muito mais rápido em seu peito e aquela droga de mordida que ele havia a dado, que era um inferno para encobrir de maquiagem, pulsava junto com as batidas rápidas do seu coração. Ela tinha tesão naquele sayajin, por Kõri, ela tinha! Havia decerto algo nele que simplesmente a tirava do sério o que tinha duas faces, para o doce e para amargo. Ela friccionou levemente as coxas, sentiu-se quente de repente. Olhou completamente séria para o thrajin que trouxera Vegeta.

Já Vegeta, que estava inicialmente irritado e frustrado com a reação da thrajin, mudara sua percepção, talvez para o azar dela que não deveria saber o que a droga do vínculo significasse, ele tinha percepção que a tal megera não era tão inatingível quanto passava, fora que, aquele cheiro de desejo dela estava começando a embriaga-lo totalmente, sentira na virilha a fisgada de uma ereção inoportuna. A conversa entre Bulma e o tal thrajin estava passando completamente batido para ele que se concentrou tão profundamente nela que todo o resto parecera em suspensão. Definitivamente aquilo era um sério problema, quando foi que na sua miserável vida tornara-se tão volúvel?

—Ele saberá retornar, irei passar alguns pontos do meu interesse a ele, pode se retirar! – disse Bulma ao thrajin e foi nesse instante que Vegeta despertara.

Retornar? Ele nem sabia como chegou ali!

O sayajin nem tivera tempo para abrir a boca e retrucar aquela mulher louca, pois o thrajin gorducho que o trouxera sumiu tão rápido nos corredores, e no segundo seguinte ele sentiu a mão de Bulma sobre o seu traje o puxando para dentro de uma daquelas tantas portas que tinha ali.

As bocas encostaram-se famintas e saudosas uma da outra sem importarem-se com o tempo ou com o resto. As línguas tocaram-se e enroscaram-se, os lábios arderam pela ferocidade daquilo e Vegeta encostara Bulma contra a porta deixando sua mão apertar com vontade a cintura feminina não contentando-se em ficar ali, subindo até os macios e redondos seios dela. As bocas afastaram-se ofegantes, mas ele estava completamente excitado e louco por ela, por tê-la. Os lábios dele buscaram sem perder tempo o pescoço da thrajin onde ele chupara e beijara e ela levou as mãos frente ao peito dele tentando empurra-lo um tanto, a intensidade dele a assustava e a excitava ao mesmo tempo.

—Saudades, sayajin? – ela falou ofegante o olhando nos olhos e viu o brilho nos olhos dele, mas com presunção ele a respondera:

—Quem me arrastou para dentro foi você, majestade! – o tom empregado com certo deboche da parte dele a irritara. E fora movido por ele que ela segurou novamente o traje dele e virou-se batendo-o contra a porta e mordeu os lábios do sayajin os chupando.

— Então pelo visto meu novo soldadinho adora fazer extra.

Ele certamente se excitou com a intensidade dela ainda mais, com a obstinação e com a provocação, mas morreu de ciúmes com ela falando aquilo. Faria ela isso realmente com guardas?

Ele segurou com raiva e gana os cabelos dela e os apertou e puxou tornando a beija-la com ferocidade. A mão cheia apertou a traseira dela enquanto a cauda da qual ela nunca se acostumava, enroscou em sua coxa e a ponta dela friccionou-se entra suas pernas a instigando violentamente.

Gemeu pelo sayajin...

Segurando-o pelo colarinho do traje ela o puxou andando alguns passos para trás. Incapazes de se separarem, eles iam tateando de costas pelo escritório, até encostarem na mesa dela no instante que alguns bibelôs que ela mantinha ali caíram. Ele esboçara um sorriso malicioso contra os lábios dela quando se afastou e a virou de costas a empinando contra a mesa. Segurando os quadris dela ele impeliu-se contra a bunda rechonchuda dela.

—V-vegeta...

—Sim... Mulher?

Ele empurrou-se com força a provocando, a deixando sentir o quão duro ele estava. O gemido de Bulma denunciava o seu estado desesperador, e ele para provoca-la ainda mais, deslizou junto a sua cauda seus dedos por baixo do vestido friccionando o clitóris dela por cima da calcinha que ela usava.

Ela o empurrou com a bunda e virou-se encostando contra a mesa vendo o sayajin a pressiona-la ainda assim de frente contra a mesa.

—E-eu... Eu to com hora...

—é mesmo, majestade? – ele sorriu sacana e sem pudor algum segurou a mão dela a levando em cima de sua ereção que estava para lá de dura – e o que eu faço com isso aqui?

Ela segurou com a outra mão o seu colar de esmeraldas e mordeu o lábio inferior o olhando.

—Você é minha ruina, sayajin!

Ela falou puxando-o pela nuca novamente o beijando. Os passos sutis dela o guiaram até a sua confortável cadeira atrás daquela robusta e muito cara mesa feita sobre medida do seu desejo mimado. Ela o deixou cair sentado sobre a mesma e subiu no colo do sayajin encaixando-se ali, sentindo todo aquele volume duro contra seu sexo.

—vou te ensinar o que você faz com isso tudo duro ai – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele que rosnara excitado com aquela vulgaridade dela.

Segurou forte a bunda dela com ambas as mãos, a cauda fora direto ao seio e as bocas voltaram a se buscar ainda mais selvagens, ela impelia-se contra o membro dele, friccionava remexendo-se e rebolando de forma provocante e quando estava levando a mão ao traje dele a fim de abri-lo, a batida na porta a despertou.

Protocolos...

Três batidas e o conselheiro entraria.

Ela estava completamente perdida, desajeitada, excitada e no colo de seu guarda que também era um escravo do império. A mente que pensava tão rápido, apenas fez a primeira coisa que podia estando num modo meio fora de si. Bulma dera um pulo rápido do colo de Vegeta e o empurrara para baixo da mesa sentando-se em sua cadeira, isso a poucos segundos de Tsuzo entrar em sua fala.

Ela estava ofegante, rubra e nervosa. Ajeitava os cabelos e os bibelôs da mesa ao mesmo tempo enquanto puxava a cadeira aproximando-se mais da mesa.

—Atrapalho, majestade? – perguntou o thrajin a fitando, e Bulma engoliu e respirou fundo e sorriu.

—Não. Eu estava em uma chamada, mas... É... Podemos seguir.

Vegeta não podia acreditar naquela situação. Não mesmo. Ela o jogara para baixo da mesa? E ainda por cima com o seu pau gritando duro e dolorido agora? Na posição que ele estava ali ele só tinha visão das pernas dela, ele olhava a ouvindo conversar e então um sorriso malicioso, vingativo e profano surgira nos lábios dele.

Um homem alto de meia idade entrara na sala sendo guiado pelo conselheiro. Ele tinha cabelos negros com uns poucos grisalhos e era um tanto charmoso. Bulma levantou-se e o cumprimentou e voltou a sentar apontando as duas poltronas um pouco mais afastada de sua mesa, justamente para seus convidados onde havia uma mesinha de centro da qual em meio a conversa inicial deles, uma sumerijin entrara servindo café a todos os presentes.

Bulma assim que pegou a xicara sentiu as mãos do sayajin subindo por suas pernas e sentiu um arrepio na pele.

—Então, eu vi as projeções e li todo o seu projeto e confesso que fiquei.... Extasiado – disse Magnus olhando para Bulma.

Mas ela empalideceu-se momentaneamente ao sentir as mãos de Vegeta onde não deveria, e ela bem que pensou em chuta-lo, mas ele segurava sua perna com a cauda e fazer aquilo sendo discreta era impossível. Ela o sentira praticamente arrancar sua calcinha.

Pigarreou e sorriu nervosa.

—Esse é um projeto REALMENTE muito importante para mim, e contar com seu interesse e apoio será fundamental ministro. – disse ela olhando para os homens, mas suas pernas foram ligeiramente abertas ela sentiu a língua do sayajin deslizando por sua vulva até parar no clitóris e foi impossível não gemer baixinho contorcendo-se.

—Está bem, princesa?

—Tô muito excitada! – ela falou com grande ênfase e desespero batendo na mesa um pouco forte e bruto. – Quer dizer, com o projeto, com o apoio e... Ohhhh... Ohhhh Kõriiiii, muito... Muito... – ela agarrou os cabelos depois de deslizar as mãos pelo rosto – tão sentindo como tá quente aqui?

Ela estava completamente rubra, excitada, elétrica e muito molhada. Embaixo da mesa, Vegeta no entanto esboçara um sorriso e deixou seus dois dedos deslizarem para dentro daquela fenda molhada e quente dela.

—Eu vou mudar a temperatura – disse o conselheiro erguendo o pulso e acessando pelo dispositivo o termostato da sala.

Bulma mordeu o lábio, fechando ligeiramente os olhos ao sentir os dedos do sayajin a invadirem, ela segurava mão apertado um bibelô em sua mão que era capaz de quebra-lo. Inspirou profundamente, ele não ia acabar com ela daquela forma, oh, não mesmo!

—Como leu, o projeto refere-se a uma produção de... De... De...- ela começou a respirar forte sentindo ser chupada ao mesmo tempo que os dedos dele a penetravam em um vai e vem forte.

—Liquior de platina, ouro e Katchin para as edificações de alta periculosidade. – disse o homem começando a se sentir constrangido com a princesa e ao mesmo tempo um tanto ofendido.

—Acredito que a princesa esteja se sentindo um tanto indisposta, talvez uma visita a área medica, ela tem trabalhado empenhadamente, inclusive acredito que o senhor teve conhecimento que ela participou da última invasão – falava Tsuzo tentando tirar aquele clima.

Bulma que estava com o rosto completamente coberto com as mãos e a cabeça baixa deixando os cabelos caírem para frente, mordia os lábios contendo com absurdo esforço os gemidos que queriam ganhar vida, por Kaji, que língua era aquela que o sayajin tinha? Ele estava conseguindo ferrar com aquele negócio que levara tanto tempo e dedicação dela.

—E-es-touuu – ela gemeu – muito... Muito indispostaaaa. Oh céus! – ela pendeu a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos – eu... Eu acho que... Que .... Kõri me ajude – ela sussurrou ao sentir seu corpo ser tomado pela frenética onda do gozo, esse estremecera todo o seu corpo e ela segurou forte a barra da mesa a apertando.

—Princesa? – chamaram os thrajins em uníssono levantando-se da mesa.

— E-eu preciso... Preciso mesmo... Água, socorro... – ela falava incapaz de abrir os olhos, ofegante sentido seu coração bater forte contra o peito. Os homens viam o suor escorrer pelo rosto dela e caminhando para o decote. – Caro ministro, eu... Eu lamento muito, mas... Podemos... Podemos...

—Oh, claro. Eu... – o homem estava claramente constrangido e virou-se para o conselheiro que o guiou a porta, mas antes falou:

—Eu vou acionar um oficial medico e...

—Eu vou! Só... Me dê alguns minutos – disse Bulma agarrada aos cabelos de cabeça baixa. Vergonha era pouco o que ela sentia naquele instante, mas o maldito sayajin ia pagar muito caro por aquele contrato perdido.

O conselheiro tinha uma face nada amistosa, e nem um pouco satisfeito, era obvio que Bulma estava fora de si, mas o que estava provocando aquilo é que era o problema. Que a princesa sempre fora problemática, mimada, arrogante e cheia de si, isso já era um fato, mas usar substancias extras de alivio em momento inoportuno como aquele? Com toda certeza Khan iria tomar conhecimento do vexame da princesa frente a um contrato importante como aquele de financiamento direto

—Claro, majestade – ele falou e saiu fechando a porta.

Bulma sem perder tempo enfiou a mão embaixo da mesa e puxou o sayajin pelos cabelos, e esse tinha um sorriso provocativo nos lábios.

—Qual a porra do seu problema? – bradou.

—Não queria um extra, majestade? – ele debochou e levou os dedos na boca chupando.

—Você é um filha da puta! Meu contrato foi pro espaço por sua culpa.

—Poxa, e eu achando que você tava gozando, principalmente naquela parte que você tentou fechar as pernas, ou... Quando gritou meu nome na sua mente...

Ela deu um tapa nele que rosnou.

—Cretino, filho de uma...

Ele não a deixou terminar, a segurou com força pela nuca e puxou a boca dela para si a devorando, compartilhando o sabor dela entre as bocas e a puxou de volta de si com raiva.

—Meu pau tá duro, tá doendo e agora estamos quites! – disse ele a empurrando de volta a cadeira e saindo.

—Vegeta! – rosnou Bulma – isso foi golpe baixo!

—Revide! – ele falou tão sacana quanto ela ao abrir a porta – vou estar excitado esperando, mas só se você ficar de joelhos agora, vai me chupar gostoso também, princesa? – ele viu a face dela ferver em ódio e Bulma arrancara o salto do pé e arremessou contra Vegeta que saiu fechando a porta gargalhando.

Ele parou do lado de fora e percebera que ele não sabia mesmo como sair daquele lugar.

—Maldição! – rosnou decidindo escolher aleatoriamente um caminho e o seguir.


	14. O enraizamento da rebeldia

_Às vezes, você é uma estranha na minha cama_

_Não sei se você me ama ou me quer morto_

_Me empurra para longe, me afasta_

_E então me implora para ficar, me implora para ficar, sim_

Ele estava no meio de um exercício de flexão quando parou, resmungava ainda avidamente a raiva que tinha quanto aquela mulher. Simplesmente buscava compreender que raios havia acontecido na noite anterior para que ele parasse exatamente naquele ponto de tê-la em seus braços? Aquele planeta não estava o fazendo bem! E não bastasse o fato de ser justamente ela, também agora tinha de suportar aquela arrogância e pouco caso da thrajin.

—Central de mantimentos – falou irritado entredentes e tornou a fazer uma nova flexão – ela acha que eu vou perder meu tempo com essa idiotice? Acha que o que? Eu sou a droga de um soldado não um... Um... Rwnnr.

Ele parou novamente, mas dessa vez ficara de joelhos e as mãos passaram pelos cabelos sentindo a umidade do suor, no corpo a sensação da noite anterior, nos olhos o brilho sádico da raiva inconsequente que tinha dela, o que exatamente aquela combinação exalava era complexo demais para a mente do sayajin processar, apenas dera-se conta de sua cauda oscilando em um chamado primordial de seu corpo. Tinha a impressão que talvez aquilo só parasse mesmo quando desse fim a tormenta porque render à libido foi uma catástrofe.

—Ela vai ver o que é um sayajin obstinado – disse com grande ênfase colocando-se de pé.

Uma passada ao vestiário e um novo uniforme, ele agora tinha um plano primordial: refutá-la. Digitando algo em seu computador de pulso, ele mandara localizar a sala da general thrajin e foi com extrema confiança e não conhecendo ou se importando com protocolos daquela droga de QG que ele saíra em direção a sala dela.

...

Bulma ainda estava com as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa quando levantou um de seus bibelôs que haviam caído, ajeitou os cabelos e viu seu comunicador pessoal recebendo uma chamada de seu pai; respirou fundo pensando que já vinha uma explosão nada sutil dele, provavelmente por algo falado pelo imbecil do conselheiro e diante dela haviam dois caminhos: atender e suportar, ou fingir que nem viu, o que era tentador, mas que depois renderia mais atritos. Ela ponderou rapidamente e recusando a chamada de Khan, fez uma imediatamente ao ministro Magnus. Nada como uma boa conversa intelectual com uma bela desculpa convincente não resolvesse, o que de fato ela fazia com grande maestria, dissimulada e manipuladora.

—Muito obrigada, ministro. Não irá se arrepender, já tomei uma medicação e garanto que farei uma tropa especial o levar de volta pelo atraso que estou lhe causando.

Ela encerrara aquele contato prontamente feliz e bem disposta, graças a kaji nem tudo fora perdido por culpa do sayajin selvagem e depravado. Então suspirou levando a mão a testa até roçar uma coxa contra a outra finalmente tendo a percepção de algo em tese importante.

—Minha calcinha! – ela virou-se e olhando pelo chão, ela abaixou-se sob a mesa procurando a peça enquanto falava sequencialmente palavrões aleatórios em thrajin. – Eu vou matar ele! Desgraçado. Isso que dá Bulma, dando liberdade a guardinhas! Safado! Revide... Ah sayajin, vou te mostrar como uma thrajin linda e genial revida um bruto das cavernas espacial!

...

Ele estava definitivamente perdido, e em sua boa fase ele certamente destruiria todas aquelas malditas paredes que para piorar tudo realmente eram como labirintos, não queria jamais dar o braço a torcer e parecer estupido ao pedir qualquer ajuda, principalmente como aqueles thrajins imbecis olhavam toda vez que ele passava por algum guarda. Quando ele achava que estava no caminho certo ou que já havia passado de alguma forma por aquele caminho, percebia da pior forma que não. Ele acabara parando frente a uma encruzilhada no castelo e sinceramente não sabia pra onde seguir, tentou usar inutilmente usar aquela droga de aparelho em seu pulso e se arrependeu de não ter dado atenção a pirralha do Kakarotto. Ele estava tão entretido naquilo que não notara a aproximação do thrajin que vinha pelo corredor e quando Kuri tocou no ombro de Vegeta, esse se virou de uma vez o prensando contra a parede forçando o braço na altura do pescoço coisa que assustara mesmo Kuri, mas Vegeta, que tinha um ar de certa selvageria o soltou rapidamente.

—Bom te rever também colega! – ironizou com certa graça o thrajin, mas ouviu um rosnado em reposta.

—Nunca toque em mim! – cortou Vegeta rispidamente se voltando ao computador de pulso e então o thrajin notara que ele tinha dificuldade aquilo.

Se aproximando de vegeta, Kuri recebeu um olhar ameaçador o que fizera o thrajin erguer as mãos.

—D-deixa... Deixa eu só... Eu vou te mostrar como funciona. – disse conseguindo finalmente pegar no pulso de Vegeta – eles são bem chatinhos, eu me perdia sempre com essa nova versão, embora esses comunicadores interligados a rede thrajin sejam algo que ganhamos ainda crianças, é bem legal, tem umas funções e – Kuri viu a cara de tédio de Vegeta – tá legal, não te interessa né? O que estava procurando?

Vegeta desviou o olhar do thrajin e sentiu o ardor no rosto, era muita humilhação, ainda mais achar aquele pateta que era o seu "parceiro" todo prestativozinho, não confiava em thrajins, nem deveria! Com raiva e frustração, o sayajin puxara o braço de uma vez.

—Não é da sua conta, imbecil!

Kuri sorriu sem jeito, e então finalmente percebera agora dando real atenção ao sayajin, a peça intima feminina que estava com um pedaço para fora do compartimento do traje dele. Vegeta que vira pra onde o thrajin estava olhando constrangido, ficara mais vermelho que antes e enfiou a calcinha completamente no pequeno compartimento. Sem ter algo a responder sobre aquilo, Vegeta explodiu-se, mais era uma ofensiva voltada a defensiva e erguendo o punho fechado com extremo ódio, esse que fizera o thrajin tremer-se inicialmente ao assusta-lo, recuar.

—Sem comentários, ou eu mato você, ouviu bem?

—Sim senhor! – disparou Kuri e sacudiu a cabeça, afinal o sayajin não era nada, mas assustava pra caramba – quer dizer, Vegeta... É... Eu... Eu também já...

—Não quero saber das suas perversões! – Vegeta fizera uma careta cruzando os braços frente ao peito e Kuri dera um longo suspiro.

Bom, se bem entendeu, o sayajin já estava engraçando-se com alguma mulher, fosse thrajin ou de outra raça qualquer já que tinham várias que trabalhavam ou andavam diariamente ali no palácio de thra. E para Kuri aquilo não era novidade, afinal, os thrajins também o faziam, mas diferente do sayajin não deixavam tão explicito daquela forma.

— Você... Tá perdido! – ele sorriu

—Eu não tô perdido! Acha que eu sou o que? Idiota? – rosnou Vegeta.

Kuri erguera os ombros com um sorrisinho nos lábios começando a andar.

—Então tá bom, pensei que a gente fosse parceiro, até rolou um lance de ver você todo pervertido, mas... Boa sorte!

Rosnando contrariado, humilhado e muito constrangido, Vegeta falou:

—Como eu saio dessa droga de lugar, imbecil?

—Ei sayajin, alguém já te disse que você parece ter problemas com raiva?

Vegeta sentia as veias em sua fronte pulsar, sim... Raiva era a palavra...

(...)

Gohan havia recebido de Chichi o cronograma inicial do treino dos novos recrutas sayajins e esses ficariam a encargo de Hanna, como a general havia pedido em um primeiro momento, a adaptação dos mesmos seria feita previamente pela sayajin, mas cabia a Gohan o primeiro estopim de boas-vindas ante aos novos treinos e condicionamento. Ele parou uns minutos no refeitório, encontrando-se com Vikal que estava ali também. Sentou-se ao lado da capitã thrajin e com um bom copo de café quente ele abriu os cronogramas e agenda do dia conferindo.

—Então... Como está a adaptação ao cargo? – perguntou puxando assunto com a garota.

Ela moveu levemente o pescoço inclinando-se em seguida esboçando um mínimo sorriso.

—Muito trabalho, coronel! É realmente um grande desafio.

—É uma chefe de sessão, é comum toda essa responsabilidade, principalmente que cabe a você todo o financeiro militar, é muito nome na ficha de pagamento, não é? – sorriu ele lembrando-se quando ele mesmo havia passado por aquela função, embora não como chefe, mais como um adjunto de sessão.

—Bom, não posso me dar o luxo de errar – sorriu ela levando o copo de café aos lábios, ela o fitou um tanto lembrando-se da noite anterior em que o thrajin interagia tão abertamente e romanticamente com a escrava sayajin e sinceramente conteve-se por Ichy para não falar uma besteira, mas sem resistir os citar, ela perguntou — Então, como está a receptividade aos sayajins?

—Como posso dizer? São soldados natos, mas são teimosos e bem difícil de se lidar. As vezes parecem crianças com muito poder, as vezes são...

—Selvagens? – perguntou Vikal com um toque de malicia que fora notada por Gohan, mas esse relevou dado o fato de a garota não conviver tão diretamente com os sayajins.

—Descontrolados, impulsivos... É... As vezes sim – confessou o coronel sem se dar conta que Ginger estava próximo deles juntamente com Pepper.

A sayajin havia ido pegar algo para comer no refeitório enquanto Hanna estava preparando o novo grupo de sayajins, ela teria aquele intervalo antes de ser designada ao treino com uma tropa thrajin. Ela ouvira um pedaço curto da conversa entre Gohan e a garota thrajin, mas não gostou da forma que fora falada, nem o tom usado por Vikal, e muito menos os adjetivos colocados lado a lado por Gohan em uma concordância calculada.

Bom, era descontrole que ele enxergava como crianças descomportadas, ela ia o mostrar o que era! Passando por Gohan ela deixou sua cauda acerta-lo no ombro com um estalo e os olhares cruzaram-se muito rapidamente com ele espantando-se com a presença dela, mais a hostilidade usada pela sayajin o surpreendera talvez mais ainda.

—Lamento, coronel – disse com certa provocação – é difícil controlar ela as vezes- disse a sayajin enroscando novamente a cauda na cintura – tem manias próprias.

Ele abrira a boca para responde-la enquanto esfregara o ombro sentindo o leve ardor no local, olhou em parte ao local que estava bem vazio pelo horário e respirou controlando-se ao responde-la:

—Tudo bem, só a mantenha presa – disse um tanto concentrado tentando calcular onde pisava exatamente com aquele comportamento. O que ela ouvira, e o que exatamente a irritara?

Que ele havia cruzando certos limites na noite anterior era claro, e aquilo teve dois lados, mas o lado ruim fora a exposição excessiva de sua vida pessoal que ele deixara um tanto as claras, e ele continha porque certamente de todas mulheres que passara por sua vida, Ginger era a única que conseguia o tirar completamente do sério. Ele a viu afastar-se e sentar ao lado de Pepper em uma mesa afastada, mas o fizera ficando de frente a ele e Gohan podia jurar que os olhos dela brilhavam a incandescência da raiva.

—É disso que eu falo, mas preferem achar que eu sou estupida – murmurou Pepper com certo desprezo ao coronel, mas seu olhar era direcionando apenas ao copo de bebida fumegante que havia em sua frente. — Não somos nada para eles. Eles nos usam, deveriam ser usados por igual.

Ginger desviou o olhar para a colega ponderando a fala dela, pelo visto Pepper seria daquelas que jamais aceitaria a vida oferecida. Mas no final não se havia muito o que argumentar.

—Que tenha pelo menos se divertido bastante na noite passada – continuou a sayajin ciente de alguns dos encontros de Ginger com Gohan, embora não soubesse do vínculo por ela feito. — Viu, pela fala dele é bem claro o que você representa: diversão. Uma escandalosa, impulsiva e descontrolada – sorriu com desdém a sayajin de cabelos longos negros.

—O que te faz pensar que eu também não esteja usando-o? Que eu que estou brincando? – disse Ginger com certa agressividade.

—Sei lá... – deu de ombros Pepper – talvez esse seu olhar estupido toda vez que olha pra ele. Se não é paixonite deve ser um sexo muito bom! – alfinetou ela, mas Ginger levou apenas o copo de café aos lábios e tornou a olhar para Gohan que conversava a ignorando parcialmente.

Para ele era sempre a mesma desculpa: manter o profissional separado do pessoal, mas que aquilo a irritava tanto, ah isso a irritava. Tudo naquele planeta era estranho, manias estranhas, protocolos estranhos. Muito preocupados com regras na visão da sayajin. Ginger ainda processava a fala do coronel somada a fala de Pepper, aquilo a frustrava e irritava. O Gohan da noite anterior era um, era o mesmo Gohan entre quatro paredes, ou o thrajin de quando era só eles dois, mas ela ponderava naquele instante que aquele thrajin sentado ali não era ele, porem algo que ela não tinha tanto apreço assim.

Na mesa dele, no entanto, o thrajin sentiu-se ligeiramente desconfortável com a ação de Ginger, era tão complicado assim manter-se um pouco em controle? O que ele seria obrigado a fazer com aquele gesto dela se o lugar estivesse cheio? Bem ou mal ele era um oficial superior e havia protocolos, hierarquia e razões absolutas para aquilo, ele apenas relevou por não haver mais gravidade, talvez estivesse se tornando condizente demais com a sayajin a dando uma liberdade que ela não deveria ter no lugar de trabalho, ela tinha que separar as coisas, na verdade era dever dele separar isso. E mais uma vez ele questionava-se: quando foi que se ligou tanto aquela sayajin? Quando permitiu-se ter um elo tão forte assim? O mais ridículo que ele pensava era que nem havia em thra um parâmetro que media compatibilidade entre um sayajin e um thrajin, havia apenas aquilo, a sensação...

—Viu? É essa a selvageria que eu falo – sorriu Vikal – isso foi horrível! Tão... Fico me perguntando como organizavam as coisas no mundinho caótico deles.

—Eles têm o padrão deles próprios. Qual a primeira coisa que se aprende em invasões? – ele a questionou

—Nunca julgar um adversário sem conhecer a fundo – disse ela um tanto contrariada.

—Ela desculpou-se, vamos considerar um acidente. Se vai conviver com eles precisa aprender a relevar e entender que diferenças e existem e que as vezes elas podem ser benéficas, o que para você soa como fraqueza para eles é força.

Ela sorriu um pouco sem jeito, mas no olhar ainda havia uma pontada de desafio e desprezo e movido por isso, talvez interiormente carregado pelo desejo de reparar parte do que fora dito antes, ele falou:

—Vou te dar um exemplo, um bem a mostra. Não esteve na invasão do planeta deles e por isso não deve saber, mas diferente de uma grande parcela de raças eles podem evoluir drasticamente em uma luta, eles adaptam-se muito velozmente e na forma que definitivamente é selvagem, e aí não tiraria sua razão, eles multiplicam em dez vezes o poder de ataque e defesa deles. Sabe o quanto dariam para colocar as mãos em algo como isso? Essa capacidade? – disse ele com certo fascínio e ela absorvera.

—Uma forma selvagem? – questionou balançando a cabeça rindo.

—Não tem noção de como são ferais! Eu lutei diretamente com o rei deles e não foi uma batalha fácil não. Alguém como você por exemplo... Sei lá, diante da Ginger nessa forma, não teria a menor chance.

Vikal sorriu quase gargalhando.

—Tá, então segundo você, aquela sayajin bobinha poderia me derrotar?

—Não, to dizendo que aquela sayajin que você acha bobinha, mas que não conhece, não apenas te venceria, ela te esmagaria e te mataria em questão de poucos minutos, você é apenas uma elite thrajin, não tá no ápice dos mais fortes, você tem habilidades, mas sua força perto da dela é ridícula.

Os olhos de Vikal faiscaram um instante encarando os de Gohan, então desviaram-se para as duas sayajins que conversavam na mesa adiante. Como seu superior podia ser conivente com aqueles selvagens espaciais? Ele praticamente a insultou ao colocar aquelas garotas naquele patamar, ou ele estava louco, ou divertia-se mesmo com a tal garota.

"quanta baixaria!" Pensou a garota, mas desenhou seu melhor sorriso empático e terminou o café.

—Bom, estava... Esclarecedora a nossa conversa, mas o trabalho me chama.

—Oh, claro! Eu também devo ir! – disse Gohan e levantou-se fazendo um gesto cordial a thrajin que seguiu lado a lado dele saindo dali.

(...)

Ele observou a distância aquela dinâmica, preparou-se, pensou, arquitetou. Thrajins eram tão chatos e travados, tão cheios de manias e repetições que naquele instante ele realmente se perguntava como foram capazes de derrotar um império como dos sayajins; o fato era: se eles eram macacos pelados, os thrajins eram macaquinhos adestrados. Não fora difícil para Kakarotto aprender rapidamente aquela pequena rotina apenas ouvindo a distância, observando e absorvendo e então um sorriso malino e presunçoso brotara nos seus lábios, como um caçador à espreita ele formara suas duas presas.

Decidido a confrontar aquela que o irritava e alucinava, ele esbarrou propositalmente em um thrajin que estava sobre carregado de pastas e pinos de arquivos, charmoso e extremamente espontâneo e falante, o sayajin desculpara-se de forma tão simpática e convincente que decididamente fizera o thrajin acreditar que o mesmo não tivera a menor culpa pelo esbarrão.

—Tudo bem, acontece às vezes – disse o thrajin arrumando os óculos no rosto recendo de Kakarotto uma pilha de pastas.

—Claro, ninguém é perfeito, não é mesmo? – sorriu Kakarotto, e esse havia escondido atrás de si uma das pastas. O thrajin fizera um gesto e saiu retornando o seu caminho. – Tenha um bom dia!

O sorriso aumentou na face do sayajin ao virar-se em direção ao gabinete da general segurando uma pasta de cor azul que tinha dentro uma sessão de telinhas fininhas como papel que ele não fazia ideia do que era ou pra que servia.

—Quem é o burro agora, general? – murmurou e voltando a pose segura caminhou em direção a uma thrajin que estava numa sala aberta que ficava antes da sala da general, ela era a responsável por receber, organizar, permitir ou negar, sua função era assessorar Chichi a mantendo dentro da agenda e cronograma e cabia a ela as permissões de entrada na sala da general, principalmente aquelas que não estavam agendadas e essas geralmente só com autorização prévia da general ou casos de emergência, do contrário a ordem sempre era a mesma: siga os protocolos.

A thrajin tinha um universo verde escuro, diferente do que Vegeta usava, mas em tom mais escuro quase preto, uma insígnia frente ao peito e toda uma postura, embora Kakarotto tenha percebido algumas sutilezas da mesma que chamaram sua atenção e o tivesse o deixado ainda mais seguro daquilo.

—Pois não? – questionou a sargento thrajin olhando para o alto e forte sayajin. Era curioso o que um fazia ali, ainda mais que não constava nada agendado da general naquele período de tempo.

Kakarotto esboçou um sorriso charmoso e ao mesmo tempo doce quando falou:

—Eu preciso levar isso pra general. – Ele mostra a pasta e a thrajin olhou para a mesma reconhecendo a cor de acordo com o departamento e olhou novamente para o sayajin.

—Documentos do setor de obras e posturas? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha o olhando um tanto séria.

Ele sorriu levando a mão na nuca mostrando-se sem jeito e a thrajin discretamente deixara o olhar absorver por poucos instantes o corpo marcado do sayajin naquele traje colado.

—Algo com posturas – disse piscando

—Olha, existe um processo de protocolos – a thrajin clicara em algo abrindo uma programação holográfica padrão – para falar com a general agora você precisa agendar e....

Ele tocara na mão da thrajin e imediatamente a reprodução fora encerrada e ela sentiu o coração acelerar com a quebra de protocolo quando o sayajin a tocou dando assim pessoalidade a ação.

—Olha... – ele sugeriu pedindo o nome dela, essa era a vantagem do sayajin, ele não precisava ser um mago para lê-la, para saber que o coração da thrajin agora estava rápido, que ela estava ficando quente e que o cheiro dela mudara expelindo assim feromônios. Talvez fosse essa uma benção dos sayajins: seus instintos serem extremamente apurados e muito mais eficientes que a grande maioria das raças.

Ela estremeceu olhando rapidamente pelos lados vendo se alguém vira aquilo e puxou rapidamente a mão do toque do sayajin e o rosto corou sutilmente quando ela tentou recompor-se.

—Adla – disse um tanto envergonhada, e então balançou a cabeça – sayajin tem protocolos e....

—Kakarotto, mas pode ser Kaka, pra você – ele falou ao firmar as mãos sobre a mesa dela abaixando-se um pouco a altura dela

Ela sorriu sem jeito, estava preste a explodir, o corpo aquecia mais rápido do que ela conseguira controlar de fato. Os olhos antes cansados e treinados apenas para o escritório agora gritavam olhando cada mínimo detalhe no sayajin, estava totalmente desconcertada e desconcentrada.

—Kakarotto, é imprescindível que os protocolos sejam seguidos à risca, thra tem um longo processo de ...

—Burocracias – ele completou – são chatas, não é? Aposto como deve ficar entediada ai.

Ela morde o lábio nervosamente.

—Um pouco... Tá as vezes...

—Muita tensão... Aposto que você é daquelas garotas muito divertidas. Parece ser muito... – ele tocara no rosto dela deixando o polegar deslizar pelos lábios da garota que respirou pesado estremecendo enquanto o olhava nos olhos – intensa, e isso me atrai tanto.

Ela prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, suspensa mentalmente rogava a Kaji, seu corpo parecia que ia derreter naquele instante e ela friccionara as coxas uma contra a outra por baixo da mesa. Que raios ela estava fazendo? Flertando no meio do expediente de maneira tão aberta e sem vergonha alguma? Quebrando protocolos, e ainda mais com um... Sayajin definitivamente atraente.

—é, eu sou bem divertida mesmo – disse de repente não conseguindo controlar a mente e a boca ao mesmo tempo e espantou-se consigo mesma.

Ele sorriu prepotente, arrogante e segurando com certa rudez o queixo dela a encarou com seriedade.

—Eu adoraria ser sua diversão, Adla. A última coisa que vai se lembrar é do tédio desse lugar.

—Meus deuses, a general vai me matar – disse ela já antecipando a decisão péssima tomada. – Tá me pondo em apuros, Kakarotto.

—Me procura mais tarde que te compenso muito bem o apuro – ele piscou ao voltar a posição original a vendo morder o lábio hesitante olhando desesperada para a tela a sua frente.

—é bom ser algo relevante o que vai falar com ela! E é bom valer minha punição do depois!

Ele sorriu malicioso e faceiro quando a thrajin apontou a porta um tantinho ao longe da general. 

...

Ela estava absolutamente concentrada no que fazia, na sua frente uma sessão de relatórios da qual ela observava minuciosamente, esses vindos da colônia Tauros. Quando a porta fora aberta, ela de primeira estranhou pela falta da batida, em segunda ela irritou-se pela presença mais do que ousada do sayajin ali. Levantando-se de uma só vez, ela não medida a perplexidade quando o questionou:

—O que está fazendo aqui? Eu te dei uma ordem!

O sayajin abrira a boca para responde-la, mas Chichi adiantou-se ainda mais ao dar a volta em sua mesa.

—Na verdade como entrou aqui? Como passou pela sargento?

—Bom... – o sorriso canalha e o jeito malicioso que o sayajin usara denunciou drasticamente a tática por ele usada.

A face de Chichi converteu-se para extrema indignação e apontando o dedo em direção ao sayajin ela falou:

—Você é impressionante!

—Obrigada – ele piscou em provocação passando a olhar a sala dela e de cima da mesa com tamanha audácia ele pegara uma fruta que era dela e mordeu.

—Não foi um elogio! Você é grosso e absolutamente não conhece limites.

O cheiro dela estava tão intenso, era uma maldição! Ela tinha que estar usando o mesmo maldito perfume de quando ele se perdeu com a general thrajin?

Ele aspirou do cheiro e recusou ser levado por esse, mesmo que em um pequeno ponto seu corpo ouriçara-se em vontade de ataca-la ali mesmo, talvez mais animalesco que ele acreditava ser.

—Não... Limites estão apenas na cabeça de quem acredita neles! – disse com certa presunção e desafio o sayajin e então desenhara um sorriso a encarando.

Talvez movida pelo ódio profundo, Chichi tomara a fruta da mão dele e ateou na lixeira. Irritada talvez por ver nele certas peculiaridades tão parecidas com ela, como ela não acreditar em limites também, mas havia uma linha entre limites e limites e aquele limite ele passou a muito!

—Ei, eu tava comendo!

—Sai da minha sala agora! – rosnou ela – é muita audácia vir na minha aqui sem ser convidado, sem hora marcada, sem razão alguma! É muita insubordinação da sua parte descumprir minha ordem e me enfrentar, sayajin. Isso não vai ficar apenas em um aviso, haverá punição!

—Bláblablá... Sabe o que eu vejo? O quão bom eu sou, pensa comigo Chi, eu precisei de nada menos que uns poucos minutos pra decorar o padrãozinho de trabalho desse seu contingente, e precisei de umas palavrinhas bobas pra estar exatamente aqui, na sala da pessoa que em tese tem o controle de tudo, a dona do poder que tanto se gaba de controle – ele sussurrou contra o ouvido dela e ela segurando com força o traje dele o encarou com extrema raiva e essa explodia em si.

Os lábios quase colavam-se e os olhos eram puro instinto predatório quando ela frisou:

—Se acha tão espertinho... Um joguinho... Quer um prêmio? Uma medalhinha no peito quem sabe? – ela desdenhou e ele sorriu presunçoso.

—Não... Só te mostrar que me subestima, general. Me despachou como um animal de carga inútil e burro, e são duas coisas que eu não sou!

Ela desenhara um sorriso e sem soltar o sayajin falou com tom de provocação.

—Mas vejam só, antes não queria estar aqui, agora quer uma função relevante? Quer reconhecimento? Que patético!

A face dele mudara-se um tanto e ele segurou as mãos dela sobre seu traje e puxou as tirando, vendo ela o acuando, mas não fora essa intensão que o levara aquela sala.

—Não quero reconhecimento do seu maldito planeta, só não aceito que menospreze meu talento.

Ela gargalhou divertindo-se e aquilo o irritara.

—Talento? Ok, vou te explicar uma coisa sayajin, em thra o seu... – ela o olhou de baixo até em cima parando nos olhos dele – talento, precisa ser lapidado, até lá, central de alimentos!

—Eu sou a droga de um general, não um fracote da central de alimento – rosnou ele dando um passo em direção a ela, e Chichi mantivera-se o encarando. – Eu sou realmente bom, não vou perder meu tempo com isso, quer me punir? Ótimo, vai em frente.

Ela odiara todo aquele ímpeto e desafio dele, a vontade de surra-lo crescia imensamente como uma chama feroz dentro de si a fim de tirar toda aquela marra e prepotência dele.

—E eu vou! Quer punição? Essa é fazer algo que se odeia. – disse ela ao aproximar por igual dele – acha que estou te presenteando? Todos aqui, antes de acharem seu lugar começam de algum ponto, você não é especial! Está em thra, sua patente não é nada!

Os olhos encaram-se em silencio de segundo sem uma intensa briga de egos e domínio da qual nenhum estava disposto minimamente a ceder. Os rostos muito próximos e hostis ao mesmo tempo, havia uma clara tensão absoluta imperando entre eles.

—Rwnnr, você consegue ser absurdamente.... – Ele travara o maxilar tencionando em raiva e fulgor.

—O que? Vamos sayajin, te incomodo? – ela falou em pura provocação, sentindo que atingira o ponto de explosão dele, os lábios dela próximos a face dele instigava ainda mais a tensão e raiva.

Sem pensar muito naquilo que sentira, movido pelo cheiro dela que intenso gritava, pelo calor da proximidade exagerada dela em seu corpo, ou apenas por não admitir que a ferocidade dela de alguma forma muito insana o excitava radicalmente, Kakarotto segurou com força os cabelos de Chichi num agarro da nuca dela e esses estavam preso no coque limpo e altamente organizado onde não havia antes um só fio fora do lugar. Foi questão de poucos segundos apenas e ele a apertara contra si em uma vontade gritante de o faze-lo, ela era irritante, mas quanto mais furioso ela o deixava, mais ele enlouquecia, mais ele a desejou – ao menos seu corpo - mais ele quis cala-la rompendo aquela atração que explodira.

Pega completamente desprevenida e de certo surpresa com aquele rompante audacioso do sayajin, Chichi não aceitaria aquilo de forma alguma e segurou com força os cabelos do sayajin o puxando para trás, mas o efeito inquietante dele tivera um efeito completamente contrário na objeção dela que transformara o puxão em um aperto extremamente desesperado ao ceder passagem da língua dele entre seus lábios. Por Kaji aquilo era sufocante, quente como uma maldita fonte térmica. Seu corpo tocado com aquela maldita brutalidade e selvageria sem trato algum dado por ele deveria ser no mínimo repulsivo, mas sua vulva pulsara quente a mostrando que era absolutamente ao contrário e tudo em si era traidoramente receptivo aquilo. O corpo rígido de músculos de um sayajin selvagem e grosso que agora deixava a cauda enroscar com força na cintura dela a travando definitivamente contra o seu corpo.

Ela deixara-se ser encostada contra sua própria mesa rapidamente, e aquele contato forte contra o móvel derrubou algumas peças sobre a mesma, ela movida pelo mais puro desejo libidinoso de seu corpo empurrara o sayajin, mas não o tirando de si, porem em direção a um dos sofás que haviam na sua sala. O que deveria ser um ato racional agora estava longe de ser, porque para a thrajin o sayajin conseguia quebrar completamente algumas das suas mais fortes lógicas e convicções a fazendo agir tão primitivamente como uma selvagem como aqueles macacos espaciais.

Os corpos cederam-se sobre o sofá maior com ela recebendo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu e junto com aquilo era sentira a mão dele subindo direto ao seu seio enquanto a outra tão habilmente segurara sua coxa e com destreza abrira suas pernas permitindo o corpo dele encaixar-se tão bem no seu e ela gemera tão excitada ao sentir a ereção dele que parecia uma rocha estelar extremamente dura contra si. As bocas que antes não se separavam, afastaram-se com ela buscando um fôlego rápido e carregado de tesão, mas era difícil pensar tendo a língua do sayajin deslizando pela pele do seu pescoço.

Em nome dos deuses ela precisava pensar, algo não estava certo. Na verdade, sua razão estava tão lenta que talvez precisasse de um empurrão mais decidido para voltar.

—O que eu to fazendo? – ela sussurrou mais para si em meio a um gemido excitado do que para o sayajin que chupava seu pescoço tendo tirado uma parte do seu traje. —Não!

Dessa vez mais firme, mais direta ela levara as duas mãos ao peito dele e o empurrara de uma vez o derrubando de cima de si e do sofá. Ela viu a face de confusão do sayajin que a encara talvez tão desnorteado quanto ela e Chichi muito rapidamente erguera o que ele havia descido do seu traje o travando rapidamente, seus cabelos estavam parecendo um ninho de bicho todo armado e bagunçado entre o preso e o solto, ela ofegava, estava rubra, estava úmida e um poço de ódio de sua própria libido e falta de racionalidade. Desgostosa e revoltada consigo. Uma vez fora um estupido erro, um momento, foi a raiva de Ichy, fora o ciúme..., mas duas? No meio do expediente? No seu trabalho sagrado?

Não!

—Esse é seu jogo idiota? Sua motivação de merda? Não é me levando pra cama que vai alcançar algo, sayajin. – Afirmou ela o apontando o dedo o que o surpreendera completamente pela fala.

Ok, ele também odiara o que seus instintos o arrastaram a fazer, mas aquilo fora forte demais, como se ele realmente estivesse a usando ou convencendo a algo.

—Você é louca, thrajin! – ele falou com raiva — Acha mesmo que eu só provo algo te levando pra cama? – ele gargalhou irritado – acho que você realmente se acha demais!

Ela ranhou os dentes em ódio com a droga de fala dele novamente.

—Fora daqui, vou me incumbir pessoalmente que passe muito tempo com a central de alimentos – ela apontou para a porta.

—Quer fazer meu tormento? Ótimo! Vou te mostrar como é limitada quanto a ideia dos sayajins.

—Não é contra os sayajins, é contra você. É sem modos, sem limites e idiota.

—Então é pessoal – ele falou com tom de provocação e deboche – acha que eu não posso lidar com isso?

—Você é indisciplinado, não segue regras nem se fosse um animal com viseira e guia! – falou ela com ódio quando passou o dorso da mão na boca com raiva.

—Aposto que engole sua fala em um dia.

Ela caminhou até ele e colocou a ponta do dedo no peito dele e olhou bem nos olhos do sayajin ao replicar:

—Eu nunca erro em um julgamento, sayajin. Quer ir tão longe? Vou te mostrar como sou muito superior a você, sou lógica e racional e acho que você é um caso de completo desperdício. Quer que eu engula minha fala? Vou te dar uma moeda de troca.

—Revanche! – ele encheu a boca e ela sorriu com provocação.

—Ótimo, uma revanche que tanto pleiteia, do contrário, vai calar sua droga de boca, se afastar totalmente de mim e ficará na central até eu achar que deve!

—Feito – ele disse e segurou a mão dela afastando de si, mas talvez em extrema ousadia ao virar-se segurando já na maçaneta da porta ele virou-se e falou – acho que precisa mesmo de alivio, general. Tá pegando fogo e sua excitação dá pra sentir de longe.

Ela preparou um fio de ataque na ponta do dedo, mas antes de dispara-lo Kakarotto saiu gargalhando porta a fora, ela sentia o rosto ardendo quente completamente constrangida e então soltou os cabelos a fim de arruma-los enquanto caminhou de volta a mesa pensando como se sentia e como estava com ódio, apertando um botão do comunicador ela falou:

— Adla, na minha sala agora! – a voz da general thrajin certamente fizera a sargento estremecer em medo, era bom o sayajin valer mesmo a pena!

(...)

Ele havia acompanhado o sayajin até ali mesmo com a relutância extrema de Vegeta que parecia extremamente irritado com o thrajin e disposto a ignora-lo, mas por Kami, como o verme falava, parecia que nada calava a boca dele, e quando eles já estavam dentro do QG Vegeta dera um longo suspiro por finalmente o sujeito calar a boca finalmente, então o príncipe sayajin olhou para Kuri vendo que esse parecia um tanto mais nervoso e petrificado e sinceramente não entendera absolutamente nada, mas não ia dar uma segunda chance de ouvi-lo, sem agradecer, ou ligar, o sayajin o deixou ali e marchara em direção ao refeitório.

Kuri, no entanto olhava a uma curta distância um grupo de garotas que tinha duas sayajins e três thrajins juntas, todas jovens, mas havia uma delas em particular que tinha sua atenção e ele sentia-se completamente nervoso, suas mãos suavam, seu coração estava rápido e como ele sentia-se patético. Não era como quando ele lidava com as garotas do seu planeta porque com elas, ele falava e falava. Não tinha papas na língua, tinha papo, tinha jeito, mas com a droga da sayajin? Bem, ele não passava de uma piada de mal gosto. Enchendo os pulmões de ar ele tomou a coragem de tentar falar com ela novamente, um convite para sair e conhecer Rachat e quem sabe a diversão estender-se...

A mão subira aos cabelos deslizando ciente que estavam penteados ajeitadamente, ele caminhou em direção ao grupo de garotas e com um sorriso charmoso.

—Olá, garotas. Achei que hoje fosse dia de extra no CTPA? -falou o thrajin sem dificuldades direcionando-se as thrajins e tentando em parte ignorar a presença das sayajins ali pra não transparecer tanto o seu nervosismo ante a Hanna.

—Pensei que deveria pegar extra na sessão de projetos – disse uma delas sorrindo e ele fizera uma careta divertida.

—To procrastinando, acho que esse talento de família me pulou! – ele falou seguro e então virou-se as sayajins finalmente e falou – E vocês, vão fazer algo útil?

Os olhos de ambas se abriram em certo espanto quando ao tom usado pelo thrajin e pela frase e Hanna franziu o cenho com a questão.

—Acha que não fazemos algo útil?

—Não é isso, é só que não tem funções pra vocês e...

A face com certa indignação da sayajin aumentara.

—Não! Pera, eu não quis dizer isso, bom, não assim – ele começou a ficar nervoso.

—Ah não? Me chamou de inútil sem utilidade, é... Acho que falou exatamente o que pensa.

—Não, Hanna, eu... Não disse isso. Quer dizer, vocês são escravos ainda no status e ainda não tem nada que se encaixe com vocês e...

O barulho de furada feito pelas thrajins que pareciam se divertir com o fracasso do thrajin soara um tanto engraçado e desesperador para ele.

—Olha, sei que vários de vocês não gostam da gente, não precisa fingir ser legalzinho, tá ridículo e patético – disse com certa raiva a sayajin – vem Ginger, temos algo mais... – ela olhara de baixo para cima no thrajin e sorriu com certa zanga – útil para fazer, afinal segundo o nosso coleguinha aqui, somos peso de papel burocrático.

—Espera – falou ele em um último ato de desespero – eu não odeio sayajins, gosto de vocês, sério mesmo tem alguns guerreiros que são... Muito bons mesmo e ...

Uma thrajin se aproximou do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

—Então gosta de brincar dos dois lados? Isso é novidade Kuri.

Ele corou-se imediatamente e bradou zangado.

—Que droga! Qual o problema com tudo? Não se pode falar o que pensa? Ou tentar ser...

—Maluco! – disse Hanna tornando a caminhar aos risos com Ginger enquanto balançava a cabeça.

—Sutil demais, Kuri querido! - Zombou outra thrajin e fez um barulho de bomba explodindo – muita humilhação em tão pouco tempo.

—Isso é um recorde vindo de você, mas sempre tem consolação – disse a outra deslizando a mão no peito dele e saindo com as outras enquanto riam.

Ele encostou-se na parede irritado e gesticulando falando baixinho sozinho ele falou

—É tão simples seu idiota, é só dizer: você é incrível e eu simplesmente não consigo deixar de não te reparar, a gente podia só sair um dia desses e eu quero mesmo te conhecer melhor, longe daqui.

Kuri estava tão concentrado no seu monólogo que nem havia reparado no thrajin da sessão financeira que estava ali pertinho e esse quebrou a concentração dele quando respondeu:

—Bom, eu to livre ao final do dia

Kuri arregalou os olhos e olhou para os lados vendo que só havia os dois e tivera certeza em como os deuses adoravam o ferrar mesmo!

Vikal passara um bom tempo tentando falar com Ichy, mas sem muita resposta, o thrajin parecia estar evasivo ou fugindo dela porque não achava na sua sala, não conseguia contato e movida pelo receio dele ter se arrependido ou da negação do thrajin ela fora mais uma vez atrás dele e o topo saindo de sua sala com uma pilha de material em mãos, ela não perdera tempo e fora absolutamente direta:

—Quando a gente vai conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

Ele assustou-se e bufando aí em zanga por todo extra que estava fazendo por culpa de Chichi, ele a respondeu seco:

—Agora não Vikal!

—Tá fugindo de mim! – ela falou firme quando ele a dera as costas – não me atendeu, não me responde e agora isso.

—Você não é o centro do universo e meus problemas não giram em torno de você. Como pode ver, estou entupido até os ombros de trabalho, então não Vikal, agora não!

Ela deu um meio sorriso irritado com aquilo e completamente insatisfeita com a posição do sayajin, melancólica, frustrada. Estaria ele de fato negando...

—Tudo bem, entendi, Tenente, tenha um ótimo e atarefado dia!

Ele sentira no tom por ela usado a raiva e a frustração, mas talvez a falta de apego que ele tinha para com a thrajin não o movera a fazer algo diferente, e talvez seu lado mais centrado, mais objetivo e calculista o fizera analisar nada além de possibilidades e probabilidades o levando exatamente aos mesmos questionamentos da manhã, e talvez aquilo fosse bom, afinal, eles nunca dariam mesmo certo principalmente porque o thrajin sabia exatamente quem tinha sua mente e coração. 

__________

Musica inspiração do capítulo foi essa aqui.


	15. Nem toda garota quer rosas

Não foi com a sua melhor cara que Kakarotto se apresentou a sessão de pessoal e protocolos thrajins, muito menos quando o encarregado o entregara um aval estupido o mandando ir para os confins daquele planeta que nem mesmo ele saberia ir sozinho. Coordenando as entradas de localização ele levou pouco mais de duas horas para estar diante do que o surpreendeu. Era um imenso complexo, quase uma pequena cidade para falar a verdade. Havia galpões e uma intensa movimentação não só de thrajins, mas de outras raças e naves de carga, próprias para atuar dentro e fora do planeta no limite da atmosfera e tudo, absolutamente tudo parecia funcionar impecavelmente certinho, ninguém se esbarrava, ninguém trocava conversa a toa, era tão irritantemente perfeito e mecânico que fizera com que o sayajin emitisse um gruindo bufante de irritação e insatisfação.

Mal ele passara pelo portão de acesso aquele complexo seu pulso piscara em amarelo indicando a leitura de sua credencial dada pelo thrajin da sessão de pessoal, coisa que ele achou em certo modo fascinante como tudo se interligava numa rede daquele planeta, ninguém podia negar como eles adoravam a palavra controle!

Assustando Kakarotto que estava talvez um tanto ainda deslumbrado por aquilo tudo a ponto de não perceber, um soldado o intimou o que o fez olhar e ver um típico soldado: alto, forte – pra assustar e por moral – e bem enfezadinho arrogante.

—Primeira entrada na central, deve se apresentar imediatamente ao diretor para ser codificado e incluído em permanência, sayajin – disse o soldado com notória reprovação ante a presença do ser bem ali.

—Ah, é mesmo? Como vocês gostam de complicar né? – sorriu Kakarotto, mas teve apenas um toque do thrajin em seu traje o que fizera agora o luz amarelada piscar em um pequeno emblema em seu traje, tão pequeno em relevo que ele mal tinha notado a presença ali até de dar conta que era apenas do emblema marcado de gado, ou: soldado raso.

—Prédio grande preto e cromo, segundo andar – disse seco o thrajin e Kakarotto erguera as mãos em rendição, poderia apenas quebrar ao meio o thrajin, poderia só dar meia volta e sair, mas incomodamente a voz de Chichi o desafiando o irritava, dela o comparando a nada, talvez fosse maluco em realmente querer provar algo pra thrajin mesmo que não precisasse e talvez só por isso ele deu as costas ao soldado e começou a caminhar até o visível e imponente edifício central.

...

Aquilo seria algo bem divertido, Hanna carregaria o treino dos novos sayajins recrutados, mas antes haveria uma "boas vindas" dada por Gohan, a sayajin antes colocou os guerreiros a par de como funcionava o QG e os comandos, ensinou o básico sobre o traje e seu funcionamento para logo em seguida deixá-los com Gohan e seguir a quadra ao lado onde teria o treino com os thrajins que era um padrão para soldados combatentes, mesmo fora de missão ativa. Ela vestira um traje apropriado, esse era uma malha ultra resistente e tinha uma função muito básica e não havia o aprimoramento do traje de batalha. Assim que começou a se alongar se aquecendo ela vira o sayajin sem noção entrar na quadra e conversar com alguns thrajins, ele ainda a olhara e acenou sutilmente com a cabeça, mas Hanna apenas franziu o cenho com aquilo fazendo uma pequena careta.

Kuri percebera que ela não parecia nem um pouco animada com a sua presença ali e o thrajin se perguntava quantas vezes na vida era possível dar o mesmo tipo de mancada com a mesma garota? Bom, ele não era bom com cálculos, mas a probabilidade era um campo muito extenso.

Ele a sorriu e acenou com a mão e falou:

—Boa sorte.

—Não fala comigo! – ela rosnou baixinho o fazer entender perfeitamente e erguera as mãos em rendição com a hostilidade da garota e então se sentou na arquibancada ainda a olhando, a encarando na verdade sem se dar conta.

—Sabia que em algumas raças contato visual excessivo soa como desafio? – a voz de uma das thrajins da guarda real soara nos ouvidos de Kuri o despertando e ele olhou para a garota ainda achando que não fazia nada demais.

—Não é o caso dos sayajins, vai por mim!

—Tem certeza? – disse a garota reclinando-se na cadeira olhando o treino começar e Kuri virou-se para quadra novamente e viu o exato momento que Hanna começava um combate direto com um thrajin e em poucos segundos ela torcia o braço do mesmo com força e o encarou com uma face feral demais para ele que engoliu em seco, definitivamente ela o intimidava.

O urro de dor do thrajin o fizera reconsiderar o comentário da colega.

— é...

—Essa pelo visto tem um carinho especial por você, Kuri – disse a garota e deu um tapinha nas costas do thrajin – pelo visto tá no caminho certo.

A agressividade de Hanna estava expressa naquela luta que ela mal mantinha contato visual com seu adversário, pelo contrário, o contato visual dela estava focado em Kuri.

—De morrer? – sussurrou ele sentindo a dor no próprio corpo pelo colega que levava uma surra da sayajin, e acabou ouvindo uma gargalhada de sua colega da guarda.

—Você deve ter irritado ela pra valer. Desiste ou morre!

Ele olhou para a colega e tornou a olhar para Hanna que tinha os caninos expostos e um ar tão selvagem e pensou que deveria ter algo muito errado com ele, porque quanto mais selvagem ele a via, mas ela o atraia!

—Bom... Talvez morrer não seja tão ruim, com a forma certa a gente até... Gosta.

...

Os olhos negros da sayajin ainda fagulhavam raiva enquanto fitava o thrajin treinando os sayajins na quadra auxiliar a vários metros de distancia de onde ela aquecia-se para o treino. Ginger inspirou profundamente incontáveis vezes ainda pensando no: "selvagens" que fora o foco da conversa dele com a outra thrajin da central.

—Vou te mostrar quem é descontrolada e impulsiva, coronel! – rosnou entredentes a sayajin alongando-se o olhando ferozmente, e se havia algo que Ginger não estava controlando nem um pouco era os seus sentimentos que explodiam revoltosos e isso refletia consequentemente no vinculo e logo em Gohan que sentindo toda aquela hostilidade olhou para a sayajin que rosnou o virando as costas o que o fizera franzir o cenho pensando: "eu fiz algo errado?"

Aquela hostilidade vinda da sayajin o surpreendia em parte, afinal nunca a vira tão extrema, certo estava ele ao pensar no quão complicado era arrastar aquilo, precisava achar um equilíbrio ou dar fim aquilo antes que aquilo desse fim a ele e a tudo que lutara pra conquistar. Sem saber, Gohan que não sabia que estava vinculado a sayajin deixava fluir pelo elo que tinham o que ele costumeiramente reprimia ou deixava tão intricado dentro de si que se tornava quase nula: suas emoções. E aquelas em particular marcavam dúvida, expunha ansiedade e hesitação ao extremo misturada a frustração e culpa, mas para Ginger aquela mistura de emoções e sentimentos diziam algo muito ruim, principalmente frustração e culpa, afinal porque alguém se sentiria culpado?

De repente ela sentiu-se tola e angustiada, irritada por ser precipitada e por se deixar levar, talvez Pepper tivesse um fundo maior de razão porque Ginger talvez esperasse demais de um relacionamento que nem ao menos real em parte era, afinal ela era covarde ao ponto de achar que o thrajin entenderia por si só que eles eram um casal, ninguém era tão negligente assim.

De repente os olhos da sayajin reconhecera um dos thrajins que estavam no bar na noite anterior lembrando-se como ele fora receptivo e animado; instintivamente a sayajin aproximou-se dele que novamente mostrava-se completamente receptivo a sayajin, os olhos dele, no entanto, antes vislumbraram a distancia vendo Gohan e hesitou um pouco e Ginger notara aquilo e falou:

—Não liga não!

—Não estão juntos? – questionou o cabo thrajin com certa euforia pela resposta.

—Bom, é complicado. – disse a sayajin colando-se frente ao thrajin para lutar o treino de combate corpo a corpo com ele enquanto recebera um sorriso malicioso do mesmo.

Complicado era um sinônimo claro que de que não se havia nada importante ou significativo o bastante para ser mencionado, para os thrajins relações nesse estágio não passavam de mero entretenimento e alivio, e fora exatamente isso que ele entendera.

Eram brechas demais para se negar...

Aquele combate entre Ginger e o cabo thrajin estava notoriamente carregada, arrastava intensão e química sexual, essa que estava ficando cada vez mais escancarada, principalmente por parte do thrajin. Um movimento em falso deixado pela sayajin e ela tinha o thrajin sobre si a imobilizando ambos se encarando ofegantes, os olhos encarando-se com os narizes quase tocando-se.

—Você é realmente muito boa! Uma guerreira realmente nata – ele falou como um sussurro e Ginger sorriu. — Difícil manter uma concentração legitimada nesse combate, estou claramente em desvantagem.

O coronel thrajin que até então estava focado nos sayajins havia passado a ordem de treino para Hanna e a intensão era ocupar-se com os seus vários afazeres de agenda daquele dia, mas antes de sair ele observara o treino do horário e viu aquele combate em especifico, estava o irritado em uma crescente onda de raiva e possessividade que irradiava-se de forma significativa demais para ser ignorada.

—Não viu absolutamente nada do que eu consigo fazer, do que eu posso fazer, na verdade – ela falou sem desviar o olhar do dele à medida que sua cauda oscilava.

—Consegui desligar completamente minha mente dessa luta, Ginger – falou o thrajin com um olhar que mais do carregava, ele transbordava luxuria ao extremo!

—Próximo combate! – bradou Gohan quebrando aquilo e ganhando atenção dos thrajins e sayajins pela intensidade daquilo, a face extrema e voz de comando do sayajin remetia a quando ele estava frente a um comando em campo de guerra ou ataque.

O cabo thrajin sorriu e ergueu-se e estendeu a mão ajudando Ginger que aceitara a mesma erguendo-se e em vez de se afastarem, eles conversaram ficando juntos e Ginger olhou muito sutilmente em direção a Gohan, sentia a hostilidade dele tão nítida pelo vinculo agora, sentia claramente os ciúmes que empreguinavam a mente dele. Vendo que a atenção do grupo retornara ao treino finalmente, Gohan desvencilhou-se muito rapidamente vindo em direção a Ginger e seu parceiro de combate, esse quando Gohan aproximou-se encarou o coronel e teve seu braço segurado firme e puxado em direção a saída da quadra de treino. A batida do thrajin contra a parede fora um tanto forte a ponto realmente de faze-lo sentir e gemer sutilmente.

—O que pensa que está fazendo?

—Bom, até alguns minutos atrás, treinando eu acho, senhor – respondeu o thrajin mantendo o protocolo embora a resposta soasse mais afrontosa e a resposta a ela dada por Gohan fora chocar o thrajin com mais força ainda contra a parede.

A proximidade de Gohan para com ele era extremamente hostil, era carregada de agressividade e afronta, trazia consigo uma grande leva de sentimentos nunca antes provado pelo thrajin.

—Me acha estupido, cabo?

—Não senhor.

—Então vou perguntar novamente – disse Gohan o chocando novamente contra a parede – o que pensa que está fazendo?

—Falando abertamente, senhor. Acho que está claro o que eu estava fazendo, nós dois na verdade, só é curioso o ver aqui me questionando isso, é pela sayajin?

Gohan travou o maxilar o encarando muito próximo de forma que certamente o apavorava, mas ele mantivera-se firme.

—Para me punir precisa de uma quebra de protocolo, e eu não o fiz, agora se é um acerto de conta pessoal deixe as coisas mais claras, coronel.

—Fica longe dela – falou direto.

—Porque eu faria isso? Segundo ela vocês não são um casal e pelas leis de thra nem podem por estarem em definições distintas, na verdade não são nada. Verdade seja dita não passam de sexo.

Sem conseguir segurar mais aquilo que gritava em seu corpo, Gohan fechara o punho e socou o thrajin, o fez repetidas vezes até solta-lo no chão bastante machucado gotejando sangue. O punho tremeu e ele mal se reconhecia naquele estado, respirou fundo e falou:

—Procure a ala médica.

Os olhos desviaram-se no longo corredor que dava saída aquele setor e vislumbrara Ginger parada o olhando e por pequenos segundos ficaram assim até a sayajin sair dali em direção ao vestiário e Gohan fora atrás dela. Ele deveria se acalmar, deveria voltar ao seu estado logico e racional, mas simplesmente vê-la quebrou todo o esforço imenso que estava fazendo para recobrar-se novamente.

Segurado no braço dela ele a virou para si e vira um certo escarnio no sorriso dela que o falou:

— Pelo visto não é somente sayajins que são animais selvagens movidos por instintos banais.

Os olhos de Gohan não eram confusos, ou irritados; eram raivosos, intensos e instintivos. Havia uma clara percepção dos limites ultrapassados, e principalmente do mal que aquilo causava em si, que ela causava em si pois ela conseguira despertar o seu pior em frações de minutos. A voz do cabo thrajin reafirmando que eles eram só sexo, as leis do planeta os transformavam apenas nisso. E de outro lado a voz de Ginger na noite anterior que o questionava: não sente ciúmes? Eu sou apenas sua...

—Queria uma emoção minha? Conseguiu Ginger! – disse a soltando abruptamente deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Conseguiu meu ciúme, minha raiva!

—Finalmente eu consegui? – questionou ela com zanga – eu não quero uma droga de emoção Gohan, eu quero constância!

—Mais? O quer de mim afinal? Eu não posso te dar absolutamente nada, sayajin. Na verdade, deixar tudo isso acontecer foi errado!

—Gohan...

—Eu acabei de praticamente assinar uma ficha de transgressão por sua culpa! – ele falou mais ferozmente – eu to jogando tudo pelo que lutei, reputação, patente... Absolutamente tudo pelos ares de forma surreal e ilógica. Eu tenho toda razão em admitir que não passam de crianças com grandes poderes!

Ela chicoteou a cauda no ar, irritada, atônita por ser revelado dele uma culpa que não era dela, mas sim dele.

—Então é isso... Tá aí sua resposta thrajin. Eu não fico mais no seu caminho, na sua vida...

Ela virou-lhe as costas sentindo o amargor daquilo, profundamente magoada e ainda ciente da complexidade do vinculo que carregava, sabendo que esse não tinha revogação, mas querendo esquece-lo completamente.

Gohan a olhou caminhando, afastando-se de si e ponderava aquilo não da forma centrada e logica que o faria, mas com seus sentimentos a flor da pele se dando conta que simplesmente não era fácil afasta-la de si por uma única razão óbvia: ele não queria.

O lugar dela era ao seu lado, indiferente da raça dela manter um status de servidão, dela nunca poder ser definitivamente sua porque ela não era livre e as suas leis o diziam isso, ele a queria por gostar, por querer, por... Estar apaixonado pela sayajin.

Correra até ela e a puxou para si, a mão segurou firmemente a nuca da sayajin e ele fizera finalmente os lábios selarem com uma grande inquietação e revolta da parte dela que estava aturdida. Ela o empurrou, estava mais sentimental e sentia-se estupida.

—Não vou carregar suas culpas e covardia! – disse zangada – se pra você tá errado? Ótimo. Concerte tudo, volte ao seu antes. Não somos nada e nem você pode me dar nada Gohan, então procura uma thrajin que você possa dar porque eu não vou ficar servindo de diversão e alivio para um coronel arrogante, covarde e inconstante! – concluiu a sayajin saindo completamente o deixando ali.

(...)

Kakarotto ainda olhava meio irritado para o thrajin um tanto baixinho e franzino para o seu gosto. Achava uma tremenda palhaçada tudo a que fora submetido já, toda a inclusão e agora estava sendo chefiado por um carinha que parecia uma criança sayajin?

O sayajin havia sido apresentado a Ash, que era um thrajin mediano de cabelos meio curtos e loiro, mas muito bem arrumadinho, na verdade ele era muito cheio de toques. O corpo um tanto esguio mostrava um condicionamento físico nem um pouco voltado as batalhas ou frente de defesa. Esse falava muito e tinha um jeito um pouco afetado e muito feminino aos olhos de Kakarotto. Talvez uma fêmea sayajin fosse dez vez mais bruta que ele.

—Puxa, você é bem forte! – disse o jovem thrajin com um sorriso displicente apertando mais uma vez o bíceps de Kakarotto e ele franziu o cenho e puxou o braço —Sabe, deveriam mesmo te aproveitar como soldado, mas você deve ter irritado alguém do alto escalão, não é?

—Humm? – questionou Kakarotto ao andar ao lado do thrajin que ia apresentando os setores ali para ele se familiarizar.

—Sabe? Irritar! Soldados geralmente são... Arggg sabe?

Kakarotto sorriu, é, talvez ele tivesse mesmo irritado.

—Achei que fosse soldado?

O garoto gargalhou um tanto e negou com a cabeça.

—Eu sou, quer dizer... Uma ordem básica em thra, você é alocado de acordo com aptidões esses são os protocolos, porem todo soldado é obrigado a servir em um setor antes de ser definitivamente alocado, ou parcialmente.

—Já esteve em frente de batalha?

Ash gargalhou.

—Tá brincando? Eu sou um file de passarinho! Só precisaram me colocar frente a um soldado massivo. Três dias na ala médica!

Kakarotto gargalhou com o humor de Ash, ele era irritantemente divertido em alguns momentos. Eles pararam diante de varias pequenas colunas essas tinham varias inscrições em uma superfície lisa e polida que fizera Kakarotto entender que se tratava de uma espécie de teclado virtual e em cada uma delas estava um thrajin posicionado e diante deles acendia uma tela, soava mais como serviço de escritório.

—Então, tudo nasce aqui, nesse ponto a gente recebe as ordens e as contagens de distribuição, aqui também temos total controle de estoque, regras, o que pode ou não entrar em cada colônia.

—Como assim o que pode entrar?

—Somos uma cultura que não altera drasticamente outras.

—Ahhh entendi, tudo bem invadir e dominar, mas mudar algo é ruim! – ironizou Kakarotto fazendo Ash sorri e esse deu um tapinha no braço de Kakarotto.

—Me falaram que sayajins eram maus e sérios, você é tão espirituoso!

—Não me bata assim outra vez! – disse kakarotto e o thrajin tirou a mão dele. – tá, continua com essa baboseira.

—Não é baboseira. Cada ecossistema é único, cuidamos para não ter interferência, por exemplo, recebemos um carregamento de repolhos Taudiariano, eles tem uma lesma que é uma verdadeira praga em thra, elas adoram o nosso figo, então as cargas devem ser remanejadas e andes de serem abertas ela são colocadas em um ambiente estéril e assim limpas.

À medida que o thrajin explicava, tudo soava burocrático demais, complexo demais. Passava para um, depois outro...

Mas com motivação extra, Kakarotto empenhou-se diante daquele trabalho e com a ajuda de Ash ele logo pegou a sua função especifica lá dentro, inicialmente alocado no serviço de despacho. Claro que não precisava ser o mais esperto ou um gênio para perceber que ali havia apenas soldados rasos que tinham pouco ou nenhum talento para combates, mas ele tinha de admitir, eram ótimos e eficientes para serviços burocráticos.

—Então... – começou Ash jogando um fruto thrajin para Kakarotto que o pegou e mordeu – você tem uma parceira... Ou... Parceiro?

Kakarotto desenhou um sorriso e viu o rosto de Ash um tanto corado questionando aquilo.

—Não tenho não.

—Bom, é uma pena, você é... Bem atraente se quer saber!

—Eu sei que sou! – Kakarotto piscou fazendo o corar de Ash aumentar ainda mais, soava um tanto convencido, ele saia, mas também notara o sutil constrangimento do garoto. — Agradeço também o elogio.

Ash sorriu e sentiu-se menos deslocado.

—Então... Vocês sayajins são tão liberais quanto parece?

—Sim e não – o sayajin mordeu mais um bom pedaço do fruto enquanto olhava o processo de esterilização de carga ainda na metade. – A gente só... Faz o que sente bem, sei lá. Não tem restrições. E vocês? Você parece desconfortável.

Ash deu um meio sorriso sem jeito e suspirou longamente.

—Não... E sim também. É complicado.

—Bom, só mais uma coisa a lista de coisas complicadas thrajins – Kakarotto sorriu e percebera como estava receptivo demais ao thrajin, mas foi impossível não o ficar. Havia algo nele que o fazia criar um elo de afinidade. Talvez por pensar exatamente na mãe, esguia, baixinha, sociável e faladora. Talvez pela central de alimentos... Havia muitos elementos que davam vazão aquilo.

—Digamos que alguns se importam, outros não. Alguns vão falar, outros se importar mesmo sendo algo comum... Natural.

—Cada um nasce de seu próprio jeito, não é?

—E então, você é dos sayajins que gostam de parceiros do mesmo sexo?

Kakarotto desenhou um sorriso de covinhas e negou.

—Não... Não me leve a mal, gosto de fêmeas, mulheres e tudo que vem no pacote. Você é um cara legal.

—Acha mesmo?

—Bom, é o primeiro thrajin que eu não sinto vontade de matar, sinceramente.

—Que desperdício você todo, Kaji. Tem certeza que não gosta do outro lado da coisa?

Kakarotto gargalhou com aquilo.

O que começou com ele odiando a ideia, terminou com o sayajin no refeitório cercado de soldados rasos thrajins e suas historias e sinceramente ele não entendia como fora se dar tão bem logo com aquele tipo de thrajin, com aquele pequeno grupo que mesmo singular, sinceramente o divertia e o fazia se sentir parte de algo novamente, mesmo num serviço extremamente horrendo e contrário aos seus talentos de guerreiro. Talvez tivesse a liderança no sangue porque não demorou para conseguir deles também a simpatia logo os palpites do sayajin se fariam ser ouvidos como um igual.

Olhando de fora por um instante, Kakarotto fixou-se em ponto pensando no quanto aquilo lembrava seu pai, afinal Bardock também tinha esse incrível dom de misturar-se entre todas as classe e ser acolhida e respeitada entre elas e o sayajin percebera que mesmo em Bejita fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia assim, ou interagia assim tão perto dos soldados baixos, talvez muito ocupado cheio de si e esqueceu o principal, de onde viera, daquelas mesmas classes baixas e periféricas, castas inferiores e desvalorizadas. Bom, de toda a forma, o castigo de Chichi para com ele serviu mais como uma nova chance de se descobrir como um guerreiro, como um sayajin...

—Caramba! Vocês comem pra valer! – falou um thrajins impressionado com o apetite do sayajin.

—Bebem tudo isso também? Aposto que ia se divertir. Estamos no retorno das tropas, os bares estão lotados. – disse Ash.

—Poderíamos fazer isso, o que acha Kakarotto? – questionou outro thrajin muito cheio de intimidade.

—Deixa eu ver se eu entendi? Bebedeira depois do expediente com um grupo de soldados rasos que mal saíram das fraldas?

Eles se entreolharam e assentiram.

—Bom, to dentro, mas não tem dinheiro de vocês!

—Eu pago, bonitinho – disse Ash piscando e fora a vez de Kakarotto corar-se.

...

—Meu Kõri, eu tava morrendo de fome! – disse Chichi sem modos levando uma boca colherada de comida e molho a boca. Os pés sobre a mesinha e ela reclinou-se no sofá.

—Credo, Chi. Está parecendo uma selvagem sem modos!

—Coma com sayajins e verá o que é selvageria sem modos! – falou a general, elas se olharam e então gargalharam – sério, to morrendo de fome! Tive uma manhã infernal, entrei e sai de reunião e tanta coisa! A ultima coisa que eu to preocupada são com modos, aliás, ótima ideia me arrastar para comer trancada no escritório.

—Não me fala de reunião, eu passei uma vergonha, Chi. Ainda to arrastando a vontade de matar aquele sayajin depravado! Eu levei semanas para conseguir um espaço na agenda do ministro Magnus, ele é difícil e meu pai não intervém.

—Belo trabalho de te mostrar o quão merda a princesa thrajin é – zombou Chichi

—Sério, ele podia só facilitar minha vida, mais não! Então eu linda, inteligente e incrivelmente esperta consegui na luta mesmo! Então hoje eu me preparei e um discurso lindo Chi. Eu precisava do apoio dele, com ele na linha os outros viriam assim – Bulma fez um gesto de estalo dos dedos.

—Humrum, então deu tudo errado por que exatamente? Onde o sayajin gostoso depravado entra mesmo?

— A gente se topou antes da reunião, dentro da minha sala – Chichi arqueou a sobrancelha parando de comer – e tava um amasso gostoso, sabe? O filha da mãe tem uma pegada que por kaji, as calcinhas saem sozinhas, acredite.

Chichi fez uma careta e sem intensão formulou em sua mente a cena e ficou presa entre o riso e a careta.

—Me diz que o ministro não pegou você trepando na mesa como uma garotinha vulgar? Meu deus, eu morreria de vergonha, Bulma sua Louca!

—Não – negou veemente – minha vergonha foi muito pior, foi humilhante.eu ouvi eles chegando sabe? E sem ter como fugir, eu enfiei aquilo tudo de sayajin embaixo da mesa.

Chichi gargalhou alto já prevendo o resto da história.

—Isso, ri mesmo, eu mereço! Magnus achou que eu tava louca, o Tsuzo mandou eu ir a ala médica, ele achou que eu tava... Sabe? Fora de mim. Chi, que vergonha!

—Pediu por isso, ué. Não queria teu sayajin na guarda?especificamente na sua em especial. Cuidado pro rei não pegar da próxima – zombou a general voltado a comer depois de gargalhar avidamente.

—Tá, rainha da perfeição, nunca faz besteiras, não é? Não se esqueça daquela festa que fomos na colônia centauros-6.

Chichi sentiu o rosto aquecer, estava vermelha, mas piorou quando automaticamente as imagens do que ela fizera com o sayajin inundaram sua mente.

—Não tem mais graça – disse a general e suspirou – sabe? Porque é tão complicado ficar longe de problemas, de... Impulsos?

—Que tipo de impulso, Chi? – perguntou interessada e maliciosa a princesa.

—Do tipo ardente, caótico e... Selvagem talvez.

—Bom... Se achar a formula para lidar, me avise, do contrário só vejo uma forma.

Chichi parou de comer novamente e fitou o alto, pensando, recordando, misturando as coisas em sua mente.

—Já se apaixonou, ou se envolveu de verdade com alguém, Bulma?

—Romanticamente?

—Elo, sei lá...

Bulma pensou em suas trágicas experiencias afetivas, mas em apenas uma ardia, ainda inconstante que era com a droga do sayajin, mas ela não estava pronta para abrir algo tão errado quanto aquilo a amiga por puro medo de repressões.

—Me conhece, homens e diversão andam lado a lado. Porque pergunta? Não me diga que tá apaixonada? Elo?

Chichi fez uma careta.

—Tudo menos isso! Não... Credo! Eu hein. Eu pergunto porque penso se sou a única pessoa a não querer isso. Uniões são tão complicadas, e cheias de enlaços e confidencias.

—Tem medo de que exatamente? De se mostrar a fundo e o cara desistir saindo correndo? Tem receio de que?

—De tudo. Quer dizer, você faz uma ligação aqui pra que? Qual o sentido?

—Eu hein, você tá muito estranha hoje!

—Acho que o trabalho extra fritou minha razão. Preciso de festas como antigamente, longe de problemas, de sayajins... De tenentes sem vergonha que...

—Ok, já deu. Vamos falar dos projetos já perdemos tempo demais!

(...)

Ele estava fechando um ultimo protocolo de uma imensa lista daquela tarde quando efetuou a entrada no sistema e esse negou-lhe, já um tanto irritado o thrajin insistiu no protocolar quando esse abriu-se atribuindo a negativa em resposta a uma ordem da general. Para Ichy aquela fora a gota do dia que estava absurdamente o esvaindo. Ele não tinha o costume de perder tão facilmente sua paciência, muito menos de agir impulsivamente, fato era que Ichy era muito centro e calculado, muito lógico e racional, mas Chichi conseguira empurra-lo contra a parede e quebrou tudo aquilo...

Erguendo-se de sua mesa ele saiu com certa aspereza e raiva, essa vista com grande espanto por seus assistentes quando ele passou ali. Sem perder tempo ele fora direto a sala de Chichi, passara por Adla ignorando completamente a thrajin e os apelos dela, ele abriu a porta da sala abruptamente quando Adla entrou junto.

—Me desculpa general, ele entrou sem autorização e...

Chichi olhou a sargento e os olhos de Ichy e voltando a atenção aos seus documentos ela falou:

—Pode sair, Adla.

A thrajin não se sentiu plenamente confiante, ainda mais com a forma que aquilo formara-se, no entanto, saiu encostando a porta;

—Qual o seu problema?

—Cuidado como fala, tenente, sou sua general ainda – arranhou ela perigosamente o olhando.

—Oh, claro! Excelentíssima general thrajin. – falou ele com expressa raiva – extrair minha agenda e muda-la ao seu bel prazer é só mais um exercício da função.

—Sou sua chefe, faço o que eu considero melhor.

—Me entupindo de extras desnecessários sem correlações e visitas técnicas que deveriam ser feitas ao longo de toda uma quinzena tudo de uma vez? Claro. Eu poderia simplesmente dizer não! Sou de carne e osso, mas colocar um bloqueio de impedimento? O que quer criar com isso afinal? Eu torno a perguntar, qual o seu problema, general?

Eles encararam-se por alguns segundos com notória frustração e ferocidade.

—Meu problema? – ela franziu o cenho e erguendo-se, ela projetou um conjunto de protocolos bem na sua frente e diante de Ichy – eu fui comunicada a poucos minutos sobre uma falha no sistema 13-a. Eu bloqueie todas as entradas a essa parte do sistema para não acarretar em perda sistêmica.

A face de Ichy suavizou-se ligeiramente sentindo-se um tanto irritado e estupido.

—Pelo visto foi mais fácil invadir a minha sala e me afrontar ao invés de fazer apenas uma chamada direto a Adla que está repassando a informação. – Ela falou com um ar de certa superioridade convicta.

—Eu nem deveria ter de acessar esse sistema pra início de conversa, quer que eu me sinta estupido? Mas eu não me sinto! Porque eu não sou idiota para não perceber o que fez comigo ao longo do dia, general. Só não intendo a razão de me punir, já que certamente meu trabalho sempre foi impecável. Delegar serviço para atingir alguém? Sem razão alguma?

—Isso é uma acusação muito grave, pode ser punido por insubordinação e falsa declaração!

—Então me acusa! Vai, me pune. Vai satisfazer seu ego, general? Se vai me punir então ao menos fale suas razões, adoraria saber e não ficar como idiota pra variar!

—Cala a boca!

—Oh, agora eu tenho que me calar? Me curvar talvez? – ele gargalhou irritado deslizando as mãos pelos cabelos negros – eu tive que cruzar meio departamento pra estar na sua frente, para questiona-la ao ponto de explodir, porque pelo visto essa é a única forma de arrancar alguma emoção da fria e perfeita general thrajin.

—Quer uma emoção? – bradou Chichi de uma vez ficando frente a Ichy encostando a ponta do dedo no peito do thrajin – eu tenho uma pra você!

Encarando-a olhos nos olhos, ele sentiu o despontar fluir. Já Chichi, por outro lado mergulhou por rápidos segundos em uma corrente de lembranças. Pensamentos na noite do bar entre Ichy e Vikal, pensamentos dos obeliscos de fogo que pareciam canaliza-la algo que ardia de dentro de si, e principalmente, a sua explosão com o maldito sayajin e ela sentia que a culpa daquilo era indireta de Ichy, e era mais fácil puni-lo que aceitar o simples fato que estava envolvendo-se demais.

Sobre a ponta do dedo ela sentia o coração dele que pulsava forte, os olhos não se desviaram por nada e então a mão dela espalmou naquele lugar e ela agarrou com força o traje dele e o puxou contra si. O choque das respirações tensionava ainda e se por um lado Ichy acha que ela ia acabar com a sua raça ali naquele instante, por outro, a imagem eroticamente excitante daquela garota impetuosa, forte e dominadora que certamente assustava a todos, simplesmente bastava para enlouquece-lo.

Os lábios dela praticamente roçavam contra os dele e então ela os mordiscou de repente e sussurrou:

— Ciúmes...


End file.
